Tales of Another Beating Heart
by SecretSparrowTodd
Summary: Pushed into marriage, Sweeney Todd feels something new for his landlady. Will he give into his feelings and admit he loves her? Lots more plot twists inside! Bad summary. Read and review! Now Complete.
1. Dearly Beloved, Are You Listening?

**Hello! How are we all on this fine day/evening? I hope you enjoy this one. This is spontaneous, so from the first word it's just something I'm making up as I'm going along. Terrible? Not really. It creates more interest. Anyway, I shall start my sudden spontaneous story. Inspired by Green Day's mini-songs-in-a-song 'Tales of another Broken Home' and 'Dearly Beloved' **

**This was originally intended to be a one-shot. But then I couldn't just end it on some crappy note, so it had to have another chapter! More added to the story after that? Maybe, it depends on reviews and how 'good' you think it is. Just read and see. Reviews are my salvation. And I will have salvation! **

**DISCLAIMER: Nein I do not own Sweeney Todd. This disclaimer is insulting and I think I'm gonna cry =(**

**Enjoy! xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Dearly Beloved, Are You Listening?<strong>

Jitters. Mr Todd had never got them before. Not even at his first wedding with Lucy. Now he had them, he despised it. The sooner he got the deed done and dusted, the sooner he could get the judge. She had never said there'd be a full church behind them- and trust her to keep him waiting for an extra half an hour.

'_Bloody woman drags me here then she doesn't even bloody turn up!'_

His brain was still the usual bag of anger, hatred and emptiness at the same time. He wondered how he actually came to agree to this. He wanted to punch himself for it. But since there was most of London behind him, he decided not to. Where the hell was she? If he was the bride (which was hard to imagine), he would never keep his husband waiting... but then it was a strange thought to be thinking what a wedding dress felt like on a man. Silky, soft, lacy...

The spectators suddenly stood, the women gasping and admiring the bride's dress. Obviously Mr Todd followed them, but never glanced back to look at his bride. All he could think was _'Kept me bloody waiting. Stupid woman! She said it would be a quiet thing, quick and over with. She was lying about that now wasn't she? I s'pose I do owe this to her though, she does do a brilliant job looking after me- especially when I'm in my hormonal moods...People should know she deserves what she wants...but then again- could I live with her? Could I betray Lucy... ?'_

The organ started to play and more people gasped, smile on their faces. Toby guided the bride down the aisle, lifting her skirts to stop her from tripping. Still, Mr Todd did not look back.

A snobby couple whispered something about him behind his back, but still he did not turn, it just made him frown and wear an emotion you would go to a funeral with. The vicar nodded to him, giving him a sickly sweet smile. Hopefully the churchman wouldn't be wearing that ugly mug all throughout the ceremony. Then Mr Todd would go insane- well, more insane than he already was.

He could hear the rustle of skirts behind him, by that he knew that she would soon be gliding up to him, needing help up the steps because the dress would too bloody big. He just knew he would have to do that.

Bloody woman. And the dress would be white too. She was always one for traditions- while he wasn't really. He did actually advise her on a red dress, and said it might make him a little more enthusiastic on marrying her. But she declined and insisted it was _her _wedding dress.

He sighed, hearing small footsteps behind him, and then seeing the vicar's face lighten even more. _'Please do not smile anymore man! I might just gag!'_

He smirked at the remark he was thinking of making. He opened his mouth to do so until he felt something grip onto his forearm. He still didn't turn to her; he just lifted his leg onto the next step and pulled her with him. As he expected he had to help her with the next one, and made the mistake of looking at her dress. Trying to ignore it, he raised the bottom of her skirts with his black polished shoed foot. At least there were only two steps, if there were another lot he would give up and storm out. The vicar stood before them, still wearing a friendly, enlightened grin. The boy stood on the side somewhere, but he could see him grinning inanely from the corner of his eye. "Dearly beloved," the vicar started; his voice loud and booming so it echoed around the church walls. "...we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of..." Her grip on his arm ceased and stroked down to his hand, clamping onto his uncooperative hand. He sighed heavily and made her gasp when he squeezed her hand back. "What are you _doing?_" she whispered, trying not to speak to loud so the vicar would stop. Mr Todd smirked. "I'm trying to make it look more realistic. Just go with it." He shot a quick glance at her, unable to resist any longer.

His breath caught for a moment, and he blanked out everything, except _her_.

She did look beautiful. More than any woman he'd ever seen. More than Lucy. More than Johanna. He could feel the corners of his mouth twitch, alas he resisted the smile.

He thought that her skirts were a bit strange. They were a deep scarlet bordered with a silky silver ribbon- even he knew they wouldn't go with white. He almost found himself crying- but he didn't do it. Then everyone would think he was a wimp- nervous about marrying the baker. Obviously he was, but he wasn't feeling teary over that.

It was the fact that she had actually worn the colour he wanted her to wear. And the fact that her hair had been put in angelic ringlets, like a halo around her face. She looked at him, smiling with little dimples in her cheeks. He was still studying her in awe of her beauty and suddenly realising he was actually marrying her. Wow- he was _marrying _this woman? How hadn't he noticed how good looking she was before? This was odd. He was almost satisfied about marrying her now. Although he was forced into it, but in a way he was glad it was her he was going to be husband to.

"Do you like it? I didn't like the white one. And I know 'ow obsessed with the ruby coloured stuff you are." She breathed, gazing directly into his suddenly twinkling onyx eyes.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes- I uh... I l-like it..." he whispered, almost losing his secret and disappointment for the occasion. She smirked smugly, her eyes actually catching his attention this time. They discovered something in those few moments they gazed into each other's eyes. It was like a shared epiphany- a sudden revelation in both of their lives. She suddenly turned from him, opening her mouth to speak. Clearly the vicar had asked them to answer some vow or something so he stared at the vicar too, like he knew exactly what he was answering to.

"I will." She said, loud enough so everyone in the church could hear. She glanced at Toby who looked like he was about to burst out in a dance. He looked so happy!

"And you, Sweeney Todd, the same question?"

Sweeney Todd had been distracted by his bride yet again, too amazed by her beauty and the fact he was marrying her.

"Mr Todd, same question?" the vicar repeated.

His eyes raked over her torso, then up her neck and finally resting on her radiant face. "Hm? Oh uh... I will. Obviously, I will." He replied, still looking at his soon to be wife.

She turned and chuckled, fluttering her long black eyes lashes at him, her pale skin a sunny golden from the light peeping through the stain glass window behind the vicar. The vicar still droned on, about the vows they were making. Sweeney couldn't be arsed listening, it's not as if it mattered, and he was only marrying her because he would be bored, homeless and lonely otherwise. Not that he minded the last one.

His eyes trailed back to her. He secretly wondered if he was warming to her, rather quickly if so. The sudden realisation of how pretty she was had scared him. He knew she loved him, that's why she cooked the human pies for him. He heard of 'I'd do anything for love' but this was another level. He hadn't really noticed the brilliance of the woman until now, when they were at the altar. He had noticed her beauty, her love, her courage and finally her cleverness. She certainly was clever; thinking of how to dispose of his victims in her pies was definitely brilliant. He knew he should take more notice of her. He was treating her like shit yet she still cooked those damn pies. He had insulted her so many times he couldn't count; he still was amazed that she was still going through with their marriage.

The vicar suddenly stopped and smiled at him, making Sweeney turn to face him, forcing himself to stop looking at his gorgeous fiancée.

"Do you Sweeney Todd take Eleanor Lovett, to have and to hold and to be your lawful wedded wife?"

Sweeney hesitated. This was it. This was what he owed Eleanor. He didn't vow this just to her, he vowed this to himself. She needed him. Not doubts whatsoever, she _needed _him. He glanced at her, their irises connecting and giving him a justification of his ready answer.

She smiled. Surprisingly, so did he, one that hurt, but it was for her, and to be quite frank and very honest, he was truly happy that he was marrying her. It was going to be a fresh start, once he'd got rid of the judge, they'd be able to move away from the shitty place they were living in now and with all the money they had, they would be accepted anywhere. His smiled widened and his eyes lit up, showing her (secretly) that he really did want her as she wanted him.

"I do."

Their connection broke and they were left smiling like small children in a toyshop. Especially Sweeney, like he'd seen a really hilarious piece of furniture for hedgehogs- random but sweet.

"And you? Do you Eleanor Lovett take Sweeney Todd to be your lawful wedded husband?"

She giggled, on the verge of joyous tears.

"Yes! Yes! YES! I do!" she squealed, losing half of her bouquet of roses on the floor already.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you-"

The couple took one last look at each other, both of them overjoyed and turning to face each other.

"...Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Eleanor closed her eyes and stood on her tiptoes, expecting the tiniest of kisses on her (lips if she was lucky) cheek. But she had thought wrong. He picked her up completely and kissed her passionately, cheers, whistling and clapping roaring around them. He twirled her around, still kissing her, enjoying the feel of her lips against his.

He carefully flung her over his shoulder, both of them still catching their breath. The vicar congratulated them before moving out of their way so he could run with her down the aisle, her giggles muffled against the back of his ebony suit.

The spectators cheered after him, still clapping and laughing. It felt strange that this was happening and he'd just married his landlady. But he didn't give a shit anymore. He was now officially her guardian 'angel' or should he say _devil. _

There was a new, specially arranged coach for them outside. The horses black to match the coach. A footman opened the door and let the newlyweds jump in, the new wife still over the new husband's shoulder. He dropped her carefully onto the soft velvet material of the seats. He popped his head back out of the door, looking for Toby. The boy waved at him, running over to the coach.

"You enjoy the day together, Sir. You both deserve it. I'll be at Michael's all weekend, so I'll be out of y'way."

Sweeney nodded. "Alright. See you on Monday, Toby. Take care of yourself."

Toby nodded and watched the door close and the coach rumble away, smiling at the '_Just Married' _sign stuck on the back of it. He knew his Mum would be happier now. And Mr Todd seemed different with them both already too. The way he'd kissed his Mum had been honest, happy and heartfelt. And he'd said 'Take care of yourself.' Perhaps he really was changing for the better. His Mum was really starting to bring the best out of him.

His new wife was sat next to him, a bag of giggles and longing glances. "That weren't a bad first kiss was it?" she said, still giggling from the excitement and expecting her new husband to kick off about her state at any minute.

"Best I've experienced, pet." He whispered, putting his arm around her.

She smiled but wore a puzzled frown. "What's gotten inta' you? You were slagging me off this mornin'. Sayin' I was retarded an' I needed psychiatric 'elp." He put his thumb on her chin and turned her head to face him, making her look into those burning, electric eyes.

"That was this mornin', Nell. From the moment I set my eyes on you at the altar, I could see us 'aving a life together. Having a family."

She gasped and before she could comment back he pulled her into a slow, caring kiss. She cautiously ran her hands around his neck and up to his hair, expecting to be throttled or thrown off. But no such thing happened; he just carried on kissing and massaging her lower back, like he really did love her. She did consider asking him when they'd finished their second kiss in their marriage. But she didn't. Maybe another time- it might have upset him.

She smiled and laid her head on his chest, both of them peering out of the window with wonder as they headed for home.

Nellie was certainly confused, but at least she had him. After his revenge was complete she would own him completely and then they would have a life of their own.

Little did she know Sweeney wanted that too.

She just needed to know that and then they were all set.

But Sweeney didn't realise how hard it was going to be to tell and get her to believe it.

He was going to have to try his damn hardest.

And that was exactly what he did.


	2. Apologies, Glances and Second Chances

**Next chapter. If you want more- I agree. But you will have to tell me or I can't be bothered to write because I'll think no one likes it. But anyway, on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: Own Mr Todd? Nope, I would love to own it. But nope.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Apologies, Glances and Second Chances<strong>

The coach galloped off, leaving the newly married Mr and Mrs Todd to make their way into their home in the twilight.

He gripped onto her hand and led her into her shop, eyes raking victoriously up her body, glad he had gone through with it after all.

"Welcome 'ome, _Husband._" she whispered, sliding her hands around him for a hug. He rested his chin over her head and closed his eyes.

"Thank you, _Mrs Todd._"

She chuckled and started to giggle when he lifted her up and over his shoulder. She inhaled his scent she adored so much as he carried her through the shop, and then the parlour, and then kicked the door of her bedroom open.

He laid her down, drawing the curtains and lighting a couple of candles from a single burning wick.

Mrs Todd just lay there, watching him silently as he closed the door and took his jacket off, and that was when her heart started to beat a little faster. He lay next to her, thinking of the day he had experienced. It had never felt so right. He felt happier and had forgotten all about Lucy and Johanna. Which, for once, he wasn't bothered about. It was Nellie and him against the world. She had to realise what that meant though. And he would have to confess at some point.

"Mr T?"

He groaned. Nellie sighed and felt like they were back to square one again until he said, "We're married now. Call me Sweeney."

"Oh. Alright then, Sweeney."

"What did you want to say?"

"Well, when we was at the altar..."

"Yes..."

"You gave me that massive great kiss. I couldn't 'elp thinking- why?"

"'Cause we're married aren't we?"

"I didn't think you'd wanna be wi' me."

Sweeney turned and looking at his still stunning looking wife. Her makeup had smudged slightly, but in his eyes everything dark and crooked made something even more beautiful. On the right person of course.

"Nellie. I couldn't have chosen a better lady to marry in the whole world."

Her eyes flickered over his face, trying to find the spot where he was lying- she never found it. Was he being serious?

"Really?" she breathed, shuffling closer to him, pushing her luck to see how he would react.

"Yes."

"Wot 'bout Lucy?"

He stared into her eyes, not showing an ounce of bother like he once used to.

"Wot about her? I 'ave you to look after now."

She smiled and kissed his lips, feeling flustered when he kissed back. He felt his hands trailing down the back of her silky red dress, to the laces on the back of it, starting to untie them at an unimaginably slow pace.

They kissed and tugged at each other's lips, needing to taste each other's blood in their mouths.

Another couple of laces were untied now and Sweeney had now removed the dress, dragging the boots and stockings along with it.

She moaned into his mouth when she felt his free hand slide down her bare shin whilst the other ripped at the laces of her bodice frantically. She shivered as he pulled it off of her and began to attack her neck with hot, searing kisses. Nellie tugged at his shirt and cravat, tossing them over his head and then onto the floor.

She had dreamed of feeling his chest over and over. But it was better than she had expected. And her expectations were high. He hovered over her, still kissing and nipping at her neck. She study the strong muscles of his arms and torso, well built from the fifteen years of hard times in prison and doing heavy labour out in Australia.

She traced the marks where scars had been with her fingertips, then her lips. She wanted to make everything better than whatever he had had with Lucy. She hated the screeching bitch. She'd control Benjamin completely, telling to do this and do that. Saying 'I love you Ben' on a regular basis but only saying that because she was after his money. Well, Nellie Lovett genuinely loved Sweeney Todd and wasn't just saying that because she was a gold digger and after his money. Because he had none to influence her, and he knew full well how she felt about him. She could just tell.

He was pleasantly surprised by how well she looked. Now she was half naked he could feel how good and right she felt in his arms- like she'd been waiting for him ever since he'd been working in Australia. Which he knew she probably had.

Nellie reached her hands down to his belt, unbuckling it slowly, still being mesmerised by the fact she had finally got the man she loved in her bed and it was only the first day they'd been married!

She started to tug down his trousers, getting desperate and already feeling the lump underneath the material. Nellie pressed her lips into him, showing her love and ecstasy for him in every kiss but feeling it was wasted when he pulled away.

"No. Not yet Nellie-"he whispered, pushing her hand away from his trousers. She moaned but stopped when his lips was re-introduced to hers. She pressed into him, still having the urge to ignore his wishes and fucking him there and then. But she had a feeling he wouldn't like it, so did as he wanted. After all, good things come to those who wait. Nellie knew that perfectly well. And if they did shag each other on the first day of marriage, then Nellie would probably go completely mad and hyper all over him. If that happened there would definitely be a divorce paper in the morning.

She felt his hands run through her hair and she cheekily tried to push her luck again by slipping her tongue into his mouth.

He pushed her, not hard but with enough force to let her know he was uncomfortable, onto the bed, leaving her lips.

He left her, picking up his clothes and quickly tossing the shirt back on.

"Wait! Where ya goin'?"

"To my room."

"You not stayin' 'ere?"

He shook his head.

"See you tomorrow, Nell."

He turned and turned the door handle, almost opening the door when she spoke up.

"I'm sorry. 'Was pushin' me luck. I'm just right hyper after all o' this excitement of our big day." She said, almost crying and trying to avoid Sweeney's eyes.

"You were pushin' yer luck." He sighed. "You want me to stay with you tonight?"

She nodded. "Please. You don't 'ave to do anything. Just lay next to me...an' I'll feel a lot safer."

He nodded and chucked his clothes back on the floor. She slipped her bloomers off, noticing he was avoiding her naked body and then pulled on a black silk nightdress. He threw his shirt back off and slipped his shoes onto the floor, lying next to her on the opal bed sheets.

"Thanks love." She whispered, pulling the covers over them and turning to face him.

"S'alright. I over reacted. Now come on. Let's get to sleep."

He closed his eyes and hoped sleep would come. But he knew he couldn't because he needed to know Nellie was alright. In all ways. He could hear small, muffled sniffles coming from next to him. And that made his eyelids shoot open.

She was turned away from him, so all he could see was her dark auburn curls and her pale neck and shoulders.

"Nell? You alright?"

The sniffles stopped and she spun around to face. She smiled, seeming unafraid to show him his tears. "Yeah. I just can't believe we're married. I'm so 'appy!" Sweeney sighed and pulled her into his chest, feeling their hearts beating fast and in unison. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair. "I'm 'appy too. I didn't think life would start out this good with you, Mrs Todd. I thought I'd be a lot more devastated, but seems not."

She smiled and planted a little kiss at his jaw. "I love you. I don' care if you can't say it back 'cos all that matters is that you know that." He lifted her head so he could kiss her lips, it was small and short but sweet and caring. "You know I can't say that yet, pet. But when I can, I'll say it. After the judge is gone we'll have a proper life together. You, Me and Toby- what could be better?"

Not believing what she just heard Nellie frowned but noticed he probably wouldn't be lying to her at this point. "Nothin'." She whispered, snuggling into his neck.

Nellie's eyelashes fluttered shut , tickling his skin as she started to fall asleep.

Sweeney felt tired too, one thing he hadn't felt in a few years. And Nellie next to him made him feel relaxed and not on night watch for once. He thought back to the day's events and found himself asleep already, cuddling Nellie in his arms.

All that was left for them to do now was to get rid of the judge. And that would be harder than they both thought.

They needed a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Want more? Review! I know it sounds crazy but I will die without them! Love you all for reading this!<strong>

**SecretSparrowTodd, forever in your gratitude**

**Keep writing, reading and reviewing! ;)**


	3. Need a Break? Have a Chit Chat!

**Chapter three. It is here. It has arrived. And I need it to blow your socks off. Or my job has now been slashed. Yay. Hopefully all those who have read the first two chapters will enjoy this next one.**

**Thank you to Karly for reviewing and in response to your comment: Glad it kept you smiling! I will try to please all of our Sweenett minds in the next few chapters. Because I'm nice like that! And do not worry. I scare myself sometimes (BEEP) See an example there. Oh God. I'm on fire... O_O**

**Disclaimer: Ninny. Of course I do not own the magnificent Sweeney Todd, I could not create such a beautiful and moving musical. Mr Sondheim and Mr Burton do and have succeeded! (All hail)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three: Need a break? Have a Chit-Chat!<strong>__

_Three weeks. _

Sweeney and Nellie had now been married for _three_ weeks.

They were definitely growing on each other- a lot more than they'd anticipated. It was like a dream come true for Nellie though. It could never have been better. Business was booming, Toby seemed more and more like her own son every moment she looked at him, Mr T had been thinking of a plan and slitting more and more throats than he used to and Nellie didn't have to force her smiles to customers anymore. It was _almost_ perfect

-Until Saturday evening. When _almost_ became a _nearly_- which was closer than _almost_.

The heavy rain was beating rhythmically against her thin paned windows. Her shop had never been busier.

Every seat was filled with a bottom, every table was occupied with laughing and joking people, those enjoying their time at Mrs Lovett's pie shop. Although she wasn't technically called 'Lovett' anymore, she kept the shop name. It just fitted.

Toby was there to help out, luckily. He dashed between tables, frantically filling each customer's tumbler, quickly rushing back behind the counter to refill his own jug.

Every now and again, Mrs Todd would glance out of the crinkly paper-like windows, giving her husband a wink as another 'soon-to-be-a-goner 'climbed his stairs and she would chuckle to herself whenever he winked back.

"Toby! Another 'alf an 'our and we'll be packin' up shop! Alrigh'?" she called over the noise of the nattering customers, most of them deeply intoxicated and singing some children's rhymes. He turned and smiled, lifting up the jug like he was toasting to the end of another great day of work. "'Right Mum! I'll just get some more o' this ale!" he squeaked, weaving through the customers, packed like they were in a battery farm. She shook her head and picked another tray of pies to hand out.

She delivered the fresh pies to a table of 'noble' middle aged men. She knew them from gossips that talked to her. They were known to be the most famous perverts in the whole of London. Second famous (in her eyes) to the great Judge Turpin obviously.

She ignored the gossiper's words in her mind and set the tray down, placing a single pie on each of their plates. They all smiled at her perversely before continuing to chatter and tell each other hilarious jokes. She breathed a breath of fresh air when she left their table, rolling her eyes and feeling silly that she had been a little intimidated by them. She had no need to be, she'd dealt with worse things- drunkard rapists for one. And she'd got them out of her shop alright. Walking a little slower towards the counter, she looked out of the window, wondering if her husband had another bugger up there now, slicing open their throat with one firm, hard slice. She smiled proudly and carried on with her work, knowing someday, their little revenge 'r' us plan would pay off, and they wouldn't have to do much to get any more money to move away from London. She sighed. Oh how she did wish.

Soon the customers all thanked her for their great hearty meals (even the perverts) and bid her farewell, strutting out of her lovely meat pie emporium.

Mrs Todd grumbled as she looked at the tables of completely trashed tables. They were covered in food, spilled ale, mice, discarded clothing and there were even some medicine bottles poking about too! She would never get this cleaned up in one night. Not even with Toby helping her.

"Well," she sighed, disappointed that all this good work and good pay had to be ruined somehow. "S'pose we'd better get all this mess cleaned up..."

Toby tossed her a bucket of soapy water and a clean cloth, keeping a mop, cloth and bucket for himself. He didn't mind. If it helped his Mum, he would feel better for helping her. He slopped the sopping rag of a mop onto the smeary floor, almost gagging when he saw mice scuttling away from the dirtiness he was invading.

He smiled when he looked over to his right, seeing his Mum wiping off table tops, humming a tune to a song in her cheery delighted tone. She definitely seemed happier now Mr Todd was on the scene, and now that he thought about it, Mr Todd seemed a lot nicer to his Mum and him ever since the big day. He'd even offered him a free shaving lesson with his famous razors. Toby had said no, but he was hoping that Mr Todd would ask him another time because he _was _really interested by shiny, reflective knives. That's why he loved cleaning cutlery so much. Shiny silver just intrigued him.

His Mum continued to hum in his ear, stretching her arms further over the tables to sweep up another mountain of crumbs with the sodden cloth.

After another hour and a half, Toby had finished the floor, cleaned another four tables and laid out the tables for the morning too. The poor boy still had a smile on his face although he felt awfully rushed off his little feet.

Mrs Todd was still cleaning, scrubbing desperately at a patch on the counter, staring at the young yawning boy. "Ya tired dear?" she asked, voice still chirpy even though it had been a long day. "No. S'alright. I'll carry on 'elpin' ya." He said, putting a brave soldier-like smile on his face. She totted and rolled her eyes. "Look you go t'bed. I can cope 'ere on me own. I'm not completely 'elpless ya know? Now go on. Go ta bed. And 'elp yourself to some Gin in the pantry if ya like."

Toby beamed the biggest smile she'd ever seen on the face of anybody. "Thanks Mum!" he cried, running out of the shop and stopping at the pantry door before leaving for bed with his bottle of Gin.

Mrs Todd still had a lot to clean up. She'd almost finished the counter but had a least five or six more tables to tidy up. She sighed and thought about sitting in front of the fire later on, curling herself up on the couch with a shot of Gin in one hand before she would fall asleep. That sounded like a plan. She smiled and continued to scrub the counter. Shame Mr T wasn't joining her...

The door suddenly swung open, making Nellie lift her head up and study the person who had entered. She couldn't see anyone.

'_Probably Toby's mates playin' silly buggers again.' _She thought, dropping her head and rubbing the cloth viscously across the worktop.

She felt some arms wrap around her waist tightly and lips attack her neck with lively, feverish kisses. Her nerves tensed and she dropped the cloth, feeling scared that an intruder was after the baker...until she heard that voice...

"Need any 'elp, my love?"

Her muscles fell limp and she practically flopped into his arms, feeling slightly faint. He caught her just in time, knowing he'd jumped started her. "Is that a 'Yes'?" Sweeney asked; a hint of amusement in his voice. She moaned an 'uh-huh' into his ear, closing her eyes and loving the feel of his arms caressed around her. "Well. We'd better get started hadn't we?" he whispered, slowly releasing her away from his arms.

She was surprised when he took the cloth away from her and started to clear away two tables at the same time. He was working at an incredible pace. She rushed over to another table, clearing the dirty plates off of them. She glanced back and blushed when she saw he was looking at her too. She spun away, quickly gathering herself back together, still flustered by the look he'd given her.

"S'been a long day." She started; finally satisfied now that they'd both finished their work of cleaning up and walking into the parlour. "You 'ad a busy day Sweeney?"

"S'pose. Not as busy as you," he paused sitting himself down on the couch a patting the cushioned seat next to him. "Although I've had a busy day- I've finally got it."

She frowned. What was the man on about? Nevertheless she sat down next to him, smiling at the roaring fire Toby must have lit in front of them. "Got _what _dear?" she breathed, shifting her chocolate brown gaze back to him. His lips twitched, stretching into a small smile. "I'm gonna get the judge. A week tomorrow 'e will be dead."

Her eyes widened. Her dreams of their life together by the sea suddenly flashed up in front of her eyes. It was looking more and more likely that her dreams were going to become true one way or another.

"'Ow ya gonna do it?"

"You'll have to wait an' see. But do not fret, he will be gone soon and then maybe I will be able to say those three words you oh-so-desperately want me to say, Nell." He whispered, taking her hands in his palms. His black eyes shimmered like his razors in the glow from the fire, making his wife slowly fall to the ground like a bag of dust inside.

"I like surprises."

"I know. That's why I'm not telling you, my sweet."

"Oh you are mean..."

"I know. But I'm only mean to those that deserve nothing but meanness. And you only deserve the good side of the mean ones."

His words reminded her of his earlier actions before they had retreated to her parlour and she slowly took her hands away from him, making him focus his eyes even harder into hers. "Thank you, for 'elpin me earlier. You didn't 'ave to."

"S'alright. 'Ad nothin' else to do. Already 'ave me plan. Already 'ave me..."

He paused; placing a hand on her cheek and making her relax her neck and shoulders. Her eyelids fluttered shut, leaving Sweeney leaning in her way.

"..._wife..."_

She sighed happily as he kissed her lips softly, closing his eyes too.

"'Ave a nice night, Nell. I'll give you that life by the sea soon. I promise." He whispered, kissing her for a longer period then pulling away, taking the hand on her cheek away and then slowly getting up, trudging towards the parlour door.

"Sweeney!"

He turned back to her immediately, eyes wide in fear.

"Yes?"

She leapt from the couch and ran to him, hooking her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. Her lips collided with his in a quick, hard yet loving kiss.

"G'night."

He closed his eyes and felt her lips on him again, enjoying the taste of her sugar sweet lips. "I love you." His heart sped up, hearing those words from her made him want to say it back. But he couldn't. Not yet anyway.

"See you tomorrow Nell. 'Ave a good sleep. You'll need it." He said quietly, gently pushing her away from him. She smiled and nodded, understanding his hidden reasoning. He turned and opened the door, taking one last glance at her before he whispered, "Bye".

Nellie stood, still transfixed on the closed door in front of her.

He felt the same.

_He felt the same!_

They were going to live by the sea.

After the judge was gone, what was stopping them?

Oh she had her hopes up now!

For once,

Nellie Todd was winning.

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy? Hoped you did. Thank you for reading. Please review, I do answer to them! Why would I be so nice if I wasn't getting any reviews? Once again, thanks to Karly for reviewing! Gosh, I love writing Sweenetts!<strong>

**SecretSparrowTodd ;)**

**-Keep writing, reading and reviewing! **


	4. You are the Only Exception

**Hello! Yes. Another chapter just for all of you! I thought I'd give the two hard workers a little bit of a well deserved break off work. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry that I might not be able to update for the next few days, education and work is getting in the way. I'll try and update as soon as I am able though!**

**Thank you **_**again **_**to Karly! You are my saviour! I am SO glad you enjoy this story! And I am also thankful, for if it wasn't for your wonderful reviews this story would not have kept going! Thank you to Mrs Sweenett too! Don't worry... More Sweenett fluff on the way! **

**Disclaimer: Aucun je ne possède pas Sweeney Todd. (No I do not own Sweeney Todd).**

**Chapter four: You are the only exception.**

Mr Todd had left.

He hadn't been in his shop for the whole day, and Nellie being Nellie was starting to get a bit wary and worried about him.

Toby had noticed how unsettled she was all day.

He didn't know if it was because of Mr Todd or because the rushes were becoming more and more frequent- and bookings were up because it was the 'romantic week' discount this week- for Valentine's Day obviously.

She'd spilled the jug of ale all over the head constable from the police station at lunch hour, she said she was fine and it was because of her 'flimsy little arms'. Toby had taken her answer on the shoulder and nodded, but was still really suspicious of his suddenly clumsy Mum.

His suspicions grew when later on, at the busy time on the evening; it was a total blunder of disasters. She had burnt at least three trays of pies, elbowed a whining toddler in the head (he was known for being a spoilt little brat but she insisted it was an _accident_), fallen over and broken a few plates and cut her palm open from the shards of china springing out from the smashed plates. It most certainly wasn't Nellie's day.

Toby waved his Mum off and said he would clean up shop himself tonight, knowing she needed to calm down and rest for a bit, and he did it purely because he didn't want her to burn the place down. Now that would be a disaster! She sighed and obliged, risking a check on upstairs before she went to bed.

Nellie's footsteps were alone as she went up the stairs, feeling isolated already as she reached the top.

She glanced into the glass of his window, hoping she would be able to see his dark melancholy figure in swirls in the demented panes. She could not. Her heart beat rose, her shaky hands grasping the handle of his door before opening it quickly. She shot in, desperately hoping he _would _be in there.

The bell rang out and the door slammed behind her, making her jump and feel a bit silly.

"Mr T?" she said in a small voice, her fear hard to hide now she'd shown it in all angles. There was no answer. He wasn't there. She swallowed, her brown eyes wide and searching the room.

"Mr T?" she called out again, louder this time. There was still no answer.

She quickly glanced over at his bedroom door.

She'd never been in there before. She'd tried to get in, but he'd always block the way or say it was private. And that was before they were married. Her heart was beating so hard that she felt like she was going to puke it up any minute. And she knew that couldn't be good.

'_Should I risk it? But 'e might be in there...would he mind? 'E is warming to me after all...and we are married...' _

She hesitated. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and took a step forward.

'_Look Nell. You're doin' it. Jus' keep goin'. 'E probably won't be in anyway...'_

Her eyes opened and her steps became more and more confident ones as she walked up to his door. She quietly pleaded that he wasn't in there but if he was, that he wouldn't be too harsh on her...

...Her hand was on the door knob, gripping it with so much force you could box it up and throw it like a ticking bomb. She turned it quick, relieving herself of another hesitant wait. She slowly cracked open the door, revealing the new room to her eyes.

No one.

All that fuss and there was no one. She sighed and shook her head, carefully shutting the brittle door behind her.

Her eyes trailed over the room. It was definitely somewhere that belonged to Sweeney Todd- hardly any colour, no carpets or flash wallpaper, a cheap wooden cot to sleep in, and an antique vanity complete with smashed windows.

It smelt of him too. But something in the scent was muddled- there was something... _extra._

She slowly made her way over to the vanity, opening a drawer, she wasn't sure what she was expecting to find, she didn't even understand why she was doing it, she was just curious.

The drawer contained different size quills and pots of ink, parchment placed neatly underneath of the stationary. She shut the drawer, her hands stroking the dark wood until she reached the next drawer. She pulled the next one out quickly; it was a silver box, with carefully engraved carvings on the lid. She smiled and pushed it back in, knowing full well it was his razors. She pivoted and walked towards his bed, sitting herself down on it. She couldn't resist, she fell back onto it, nestling her porcelain face in the bed cushions, and each one carried his beautiful scent. If anyone was to look upon this scene they would be rolling on the floor, in tears of laughter because the look on her face was hilarious, she was almost at bliss with the emotions on her little face.

Despite the fact the mattress was rock hard underneath her; she could distinctly feel something rectangular and solid underneath the bed. She frowned and popped her head underneath the bed, pulling out the object carefully, not wanting to do it rough in case it was breakable.

It was a brown box, ruffled at the edges but cute all the same. She sat it on her lap and peered inside, not expecting anything apart from a mound of dust.

She gasped when she pulled out a folded piece of red coloured paper at the bottom, smiling when she saw the small black hearts imprinted onto it, it looked like it had been done with care.

She flipped it open, reading the beautiful archaic writing inside, close to tears now knowing what it was and who his intended was.

'_Dearest Nellie,_

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts,_

_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone, or to keep a straight face _

_And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance,_

_And up until now, I had sworn to myself, that I am content with loneliness,_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk,_

_But you are the only exception._

_You are my only exception...'_

It ended with three kisses but no signature, but it was clear who it was for and who was the sender. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and dropped the box on the floor, kicking it back under the bed, staring in disbelief at the Valentines message in her hands.

She read it. She read it again. '_You are my only exception...' _She closed her eyes at the words, imagining him saying the phrase to her in that moment. She shivered in delight and popped the message back in the box. She was sure that he wouldn't want her to know about it, not until February fourteenth anyway. But she could hardly contain her excitement! Had he gotten her a present too? Oh god! Maybe that's where he'd been all day!

She suddenly remembered where she actually was and could hear muffled footsteps from the outside of his shop, the familiar clomping of his polished shoes clear to her expert ears.

Her eyes darted around his room. Oh god! What was she going to do? She couldn't be seen in there! He'd blow his top!

The bell sounded, it was the alarm to indicate she needed to hide- and fast! There was literally no obvious hiding places in his room... she needed that sorting out...

His footsteps echoed and rebounded off the shop walls, his heavy, tired breaths become clearer and closer.

Her heart was beating so fast... _she needed a hiding place!_

She turned, frantically looking about the room.

The bed!

She could hide under the bed! Even with the box under there she could squeeze under there too! Relief swept through her aching body as she fell to the floor and slid herself underneath, she looked like she had done it many times with it being really difficult with the heavy dresses she had on.

She squeezed her eyes shut, hearing his door open, quickly pulling her limbs in and packing them in close to her torso so he wouldn't see her.

The door closed.

It was silent.

Her heart beat was the only thing she could hear.

She was frightened, pleading, begging and arguing that he would never find her under there. She just hoped he wasn't playing nasty games with her...knowing already that she was hiding from him.

Finally there was movement, his light footsteps stopped and his black polished shoes were right in front of her, and weight was added to the bed.

Her eyes flew open, sudden realisation hitting her.

Oh god. Don't say he was going to sleep.

Anything but that...

Then she'd never get out of there!

She swallowed.

"'Ello Nell!"

Nellie's eyes widened.

He knew she was there.


	5. In This Twilight

**Hello! I am sorry for not updating and leaving you on 'edge' with a cliff hanger! So to make up I've written a long chapter! Thank you ever so much for understanding that I had mounds of homework to do. And even more now I'm starting courses. So anyway, here is what we really are waiting for!**

**Thank you to Karly AGAIN! Thank you ever so much darling! And thank you to Zoek80 for reviewing too! You two have been fantastic! I hope you both enjoy this chapter. And Karly- I NEVER get sick of your reviews! They are joy to my...eyes? Thanks to you both again!**

**Disclaimer: For the last damn time. Nope. Sweeney is not mine, he belongs with Nellie Lovett! All lyrics belong to Matthew Bellamy of Muse (ALL HAIL!), Trent Reznor of N.I.N (ALL HAIL!) and Hayley Williams of Paramore (ALL HAIL!) -from the last chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: In This Twilight (no vampires, sorry)<strong>

_Her eyes flew open, sudden realisation hitting her._

_Oh god. Don't say he was going to sleep._

_Anything but that..._

_Then she'd never get out of there!_

_She swallowed._

_"'Ello Nell!"_

_Nellie's eyes widened._

_He knew she was there__._

* * *

><p>Nellie froze, squeezing her eyes shut even harder, not daring to look because she knew he would be burning his eyes into her.<p>

"No. No I can't start it like that. What would she think of me?"

She frowned, confused by his tone and use of words. Start what? What the hell was her husband on about? Didn't he know she was underneath his bed he was sat on? Clearly not.

"Nell, yes. That will do."

He mumbled, probably more words or useless things his wife wouldn't be able to understand.

He sighed, the crumpling of paper familiar to Nellie's ears, and proven when her eyes saw the scrunched material hit the wall, her eyes only just able to see because of his legs. She listened closer this time, now hearing faint quill scribbles.

He was writing? For Nellie? She closed her eyes, suppressing a small whimper, feeling flattered and grateful. His murmurs did sound sweet!

She silently sighed, her eyes still shut, hearing the small hums again, like he was fitting his written lyrics for her to a tune. Her heart fluttered like a new born butterfly in the summer sun as the whimpers got louder.

He lifted his weight from the bed, his legs slowly strolling over to the vanity and stopping there.

This was her time. She could get out now. He wouldn't be able to see her in the mirrors if she crouched down on the floor- he wouldn't even know she'd been in there...

Taking a deep breath, she snaked out from under the bed, slowly dragging herself over the floorboards. She glanced up at him, still moving over the floor towards the wooden door. He was occupied, looking down at the piece of paper next to a lit candle, not in any way focused on watching the broken mirrors in front of him.

She looked away, stretching her arms up towards the doorknob, feeling the pressure now. Her slender fingers wrapped around the chrome coloured grip, the clamminess of her hands reaching dripping stage. Her eyes caught him jolt to his right, turning away from the desk.

Shit.

She turned the knob, pulling the door towards her.

She squeezed herself through the crack made for her.

The door creaked shut behind her, making her relieved that it didn't slam. She sighed, smiling to herself.

She'd made it, she gotten out.

Without being caught.

* * *

><p>The Fourteenth of February, Valentine's Day.<p>

It had been really busy the past week, but being on the weekend this year, Nellie had unexpectedly shut up shop for the afternoon. Lunch hour had been just too tiring, and Toby wanted to go to his friend Michael's house anyway.

She'd successfully cleaned up shop by herself this afternoon, and smiled at her work she had now finished.

Her eyes trailed upstairs, she hadn't seen him all day. She hadn't seen him since the time she'd been hidden under his bed. Maybe she would go and pay him a visit- it was Valentine's Day after all.

And she had got him a 'Valentine'.

She smiled and made her way to her bedroom, humming a tune to herself on the way there. She was off to put a new dress on, especially for her husband of course, she wanted to give him a surprise as they hadn't seen each other for a few days- and that was too long for Mrs Todd. Too long.

She rushed into her bedroom, already pulling her casual dress off before the door had closed behind her.

She quickly threw the new scarlet dress on, straightening out the creases on the front of it with her hands.

She looked into her dressing table mirror, admiring the new clothing and knowing she needed to add some make-up to her pale face. She sat down in front of the shimmering mirror, taking out the pins in her hair, letting the curls fall perfectly over her shoulders.

She smiled and ran a comb through her hair, making her hair curl angelically like an angel's ringlets. She tossed the comb aside and picked up her eye make-up instruments, applying them to, under, around and over her daring eyes. She dabbed a bit of rouge on her cheeks before standing up and making for the door.

She skipped through the shop, a childish grin on her face and a radiant glow to her features, she was sure to make Mr Todd's day.

He sat in chair, eyes closed and smiling. The time had finally come for both plans to go into action. But the judge plan would just have to wait a few more days. At the moment, his Nellie was more important.

Valentine's Day had meant nothing to him when he was with Lucy. They had done nothing, for every day was like love day for them. When he looked back, it was very sickly sweet and very normal. Whilst this new love, if that was what he was feeling, was certainly different. Perhaps more mature? Perhaps more realistic? He did not know. He needed to see her.

His eyes suddenly darted to the door when the familiar footsteps echoed and rebounded into his shop.

It was her.

He was glad he had prepared for her now, but only present-wise. He didn't know if she wanted more...he didn't even know if _he _was ready for that.

Her gliding figure hovered before his eyes as she appeared behind the glass of his door. His breathing quickened, his muscles relax and his nerves tingled. She most definitely had the most arousing effect over him... he...liked it.

He closed his eyes, waiting for her to enter his territory before revealing her full figure to him.

The bell rang out, a pre-emptive warning that she was nearing him. Her small footsteps were louder now, but soon stopped after a few seconds.

"'Ello, love. I ain't seen ya for a few days...was wantin' to save ya this..." she said, full confidence in her thick Londoner's voice.

His eyes bolted open, fully attracted to Nellie, like a metal to a magnet. Her woven silk dress had surprised him; in her hands she held a small black box with a silver bow, in the other a small black envelope. He guessed she'd chosen him as her Valentine, although he was already fully expecting her to. And in fact, he'd wanted her to.

She crept closer, holding out the two objects out to him, feeling lightheaded when he took them carefully in his own hands.

He looked back to her, already thanking her with his coal black eyes. She smiled, shrugging. "Open it."

He decided that she meant open the present first, and quickly set to doing it.

He ripped the paper off, letting the bow drop to the floor. It revealed a small silver box, he opened the lid, revealing the objects inside.

"Nell...you shouldn't 'ave...Thank you."

She blushed as his eyes hungrily swept over her figure, almost listening to her lustful pleads.

"S'alright. I thought you'd like 'em..." she breathed, glued firmly into place under his new gaze.

"'Ow much did you spend on them...?"

"A lot. But don't you worry. I know you'd like 'em, so it don't matter..."

Razors. That's what she'd bought him. And not any old razors, antique ones coated with gold, no silver, just gold. He was amazed by them, dazzled by the new glisten- a different call came from them, a different scream from the silver razors.

He smiled again, in truth pleased with the present and slightly excited what Nellie was going to think of hers.

"So, ya gonna open ya card?"

"I thought you'd want your present first."

He placed the box of new razors carefully on his lap, his arms reaching under the barber chair and passing it over to Nellie. Her face lit up.

It wasn't the tatty old box she'd found the Valentine's note in, it was like the theme of it though, red wrapping paper stamped with dripping black hearts. It definitely reminded her of him, and she was glad of it.

She popped the lid off, her eyes wide and joyous as the present was revealed to her eyes.

"Sweeney...I...I don't know what to say..."

There was a pause before stood up, placing the box on the chair and cupping her face in his hands.

"'Ow about...I love you?"

She looked back in the box, smiling at the dozens of pairs of earrings, at the full bloom bunch of thorn roses and then lastly the dozens and dozens of written messages, and she only caught view of half of them! One of them said:

'_My darling Nellie,_

_Our love could be forever, _

_And if we die,_

_We die together,_

_Lie?_

_I say never,_

_Because our love,_

_Can be_

_Forever'_

She sighed, looking straight into his eyes.

"I love you."

He closed his eyes and leaned forward, Nellie froze, taken by surprise- she didn't think he'd be this easy to get to...

His mouth hit hers, causing them to both kiss slowly but firmly.

His hands slid around her waist, holding her gently and letting her fall into his arms.

She pulled away suddenly.

"Thank you."

He opened his eyes, staring into her glossy, chocolate pools.

"You're welcome, pet." He breathed, his usually harsh tone somewhat softening as she wrapped her fingers around a lock of his gothic black hair.

"Do you want your other present yet?" he asked, closing his eyes and smiling blissfully.

She glared at him. Other present? What did he mean there was another present? What could possibly better than the present she'd all ready got?

"What do you mean?"

"You could say it was a present for... both of us?"

Was he asking her if she wanted to...? No. He'd said he wasn't ready. But that had been weeks ago. And they had really settled down with each other. If he meant it... she would feel she would have to oblige.

"Oh..." she blushed, feeling even more lightheaded. "Are you sure you want to?"

Sweeney smiled, laying a kiss on her lips. "Positive. You're my wife. Who else can I do this with now?"

She swallowed, gulping down her squeals of happiness. She was so happy! And this was too perfect...but alas she went on.

"No one. Only me." She breathed, transfixed by the movement of his lips as he smiled.

He kissed her once more and took her hand, leading her towards the door.

"Wait! Sweeney I..."

"If you don't wanna do this ju-"

"I love you. Really. Honestly I do."

He studied her eyes, suddenly finding something in her eyes that he'd never noticed before.

"Then show me you do."

She placed her hand back in his and let him lead her out of his shop and down the stairs.

It was a cold late afternoon, snow had fallen the night before and there were no clouds in the sky, creating a clear view of the glowing stars.

"It's beautiful." She whispered, still being lead by Sweeney, not realising that he'd lead her past her shop.

She looked back down to him, studying his soft gaze on her. He really did look like he loved her, he'd never looked happier to be honest. Even Ben hadn't shown this type of affection to Lucy. This was new, this was..._special._

_And the sky is filled with light_

His hand held hers tighter as she looked away from him, now realising that they'd not gone to her shop. Her heart raced as she saw where he was leading her.

The cityscape had just about disappeared already; they were heading for the meadows. There wouldn't be any light pollution there- and hardly anyone went up there, so they would be alone.

_Can you see it?_

Soon, the long grass tickled her skin showing from under her skirts, and Sweeney's walking pace had slowed. He glanced back occasionally as they walked along, checking on her and seeing if she wanted to return home and not go through with his offer of a different kind of present.

It was darker as they reached a spot where woodland surrounded them, and they were left in a little clearing together. Nellie felt slightly on edge, and Sweeney turned, sensing her nervousness.

"Don't worry, my love. Nothin' is gonna 'arm you. I promise."

_All the black is really white_

Nellie took a deep breath and started to follow him again, this time over to a small tree stump. She sat herself down on it, her eyes fixed on Sweeney's moving figure in front of her. He tossed are rock into the trees, not caring what it hit.

_If you believe it_

He turned back to her, a loving look on his face. He advanced slowly towards her. He sat next to her; luckily the stump was wide enough for both of them. His lips attacked her neck, sucking and nipping like a vampire would. She moaned and laid back, letting him sit on top of her. She'd never been seduced before. Not like this, well, not really at all.

He planted kisses up her neck, leaving some at her neckline and then leading them up to her lips. Their lips manipulated in unison, fitting and interacting perfectly, like they were born for each other.

_As your time is running out_

She gasped as he nipped at her lips, drawing small trails of blood over her mouth and neck.

_Let me take away your doubt_

"...Sweeney..." she murmured, her pale face glowing tinted cyan from the starlight. "...'Appy Valentine's Day..."

_You can find a better place_

He smiled and bundled her skirts up, stroking his hands down her legs. He pressed his lips to her ear he started to whisper.

"'Appy Valentine's Day, Nell. You know what would make my day?"

"What?"

"If you said those three words again. Now we're in the proper setting, I could be persuaded to say it back."

_In this twilight._

Was he serious? Was he admitting he loved her? This was what she had been waiting for since the first day she'd ever met him! Her heart raced even faster, her eyes wide and unable to keep closed. If he wanted her to say it, for him, anything he asked or desired she would give him.

She hesitated and looked at him, right in the eyes and saw that deep down she could see more than lust burning like fire in his eyes.

"I..."

His gaze started to lighten over her a little.

"I love you."

He swallowed, managing a genuine smile of happiness. Sweeney Todd was not built to love, but he did genuinely love Nellie Todd, because she was his, he did not love anyone else. Certainly not Lucy. Not anymore.

He opened his mouth, making Nellie sit up, looking at him properly.

"I..."

"Go on, dear. Please." She whispered, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Nellie Todd," he paused, looking her over, as if he was doing one last check.

"I..." he sighed, getting frustrated with himself.

"Nellie Todd, I love you."

Nellie almost fainted, still staring softly into his eyes, less intimidated by him now he had said those three words.

"I love you." He repeated, saying more simply and naturally now. "I love you. Always have. I was just s-scared to admit it."

She pulled him down for kiss, leaving him a few inches away from her lips.

"You've done well, Sweeney. Thank you for the best Valentine's Day you could have given any girl."

"Not just any girl, Nell. This was done for you. And you only. And the best is yet to come."

She let him push her hand away, his lips meeting hers hard and fast.

_And the sky is filled with light_

_Can you see it?_

_All the black is really white_

_If you believe it_

_And the longing that you feel_

_You know all of this is real_

_You will find a better place_

_In this twilight_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I changed a lyric in the last chorus of 'In This Twilight' to fit the context. Please review! It would make my day! Hope you liked it! The songs I used were 'Neutron Star Collision' by Muse and 'In This Twilight' by Nine Inch Nails. I was listening to them while writing and I thought, 'Hey, write a chapter inspired by your two favourite bands!' Well enjoy your lives! I'll post another chapter soon. You're lucky this is a long one!<strong>

**SecretSparrowTodd ;)**

**Keep writing, reading and reviewing! xx**


	6. Nobody Loves No One

**HELLO! Gosh I have never been so happy in my LIFE! (it's sad because it is true!) Now I have pretty much a week off of school (YES!), I can update as fast as I can! And also, this will please every brilliant person who has followed this story! Thank you all so much whether you reviewed or not!**

**Thank you so, so, so, SO much to Karly, Zoek80, Emily Lestrangett and Saphira09111! You have made my holiday! YAY! Thank you so much for reviewing- glad you all enjoy Sweeney's softer side!**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* Now this is just really insulting! NO I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Nobody Loves No One.<strong>

"Oh! My head! God! What the 'ell 'ad I been drinkin' last night?"

Sweeney winced and sat himself up, feeling deathly cold as he felt glazed over frost underneath his limbs.

He glanced to his left, seeing his beloved curled up asleep next to him.

Pain shot up his spine and he cried out in a harsh growl. Then he was hit by another hovering cold.

He grabbed his clothes from the floor and slid from Nellie's side. His head was still pounding, like he'd got hangover- but he couldn't remember drinking anything. He hadn't been knocked in the head, he hadn't fallen- maybe it was just the hard surface he'd been sleeping on.

Why was he here anyway? He was at least half an hour away from home and was in the abandoned meadow, which he thought was quite romantic...

Ah. Now he could remember.

It was Nellie's other present. He shuffled back next to her, dropping his clothes and wrapping his arms around her to keep her warm.

She wriggled a bit in his embrace, until she was comfortable and fell limp.

He needed to go open up shop, he couldn't wait until she woke up- that could take ages. And he was freezing- but what about Nellie? She would be cold too... he couldn't just leave her naked and curled up in the foetus position. That would be mean and she didn't deserve any more stress now she'd won his heart.

He smiled, he could remember the night before distinctly now.

Moments he was sure he would never forget. And Nellie wouldn't either.

'_Shop. You need to open up shop! Today is the day we get the bastard! Now get up, wake 'er up and get yer clothes on! We 'ave a plan to get on with!'_

He sighed and placed a cool hand on her oddly warm skin of her arm. She frowned at first, reluctant to waking.

He shook her arm and she finally groaned, stirring and gradually opening her eyes.

"Why d'ya wake me? I was 'aving the most wonderful dream...you was there and oh...we were on the meadow and we was..."

"That was real, Nell. Now we really 'ave to go. Today's the day we get the j-"

"_REAL? _Oh god. You mean you actually-"

She paused and sat bolt upright, looking around at her surroundings. Long grasses, small woodland and small forest critters were all around her, and that was all the proof she needed, although their naked bodies were the other massive give away.

"What time is it?" she whispered, her eyes wide and slightly worried because of the light rays of sunlight shining all around them, the opal frost twinkling and blinding their eyes, telling them it was later than their normal wake up call.

"No idea. But we 'ave to go. Come on, get your clothes on. I'm freezing and I need to prepare the plan for tonight." He said, getting up and quickly slipping into his clothes, feeling a lot warmer as soon as the first load of clothing went on.

She frowned, but obeyed and shot from the tree stump, collecting her clothes from the floor.

She sighed. Rush. The man was always in a bloody rush!

* * *

><p>Night time had finally come round soon enough.<p>

Toby had been half asleep all day and so was Mrs Todd. It was still really busy around the shop, and the ache in her back from the hard tree stump earlier hadn't made the hard work any better.

It was seven 'o' clock. There had been a lot more customers going up to his shop this evening, and there had been a lot more customers to.

And his winks were becoming more and more consistent when she looked up to his stairs.

She finally had use of the outer benches today; it was cold but the glowing Japanese lanterns were helping each table keep warm. And it made her emporium look a lot more inviting, and she had more coins coming in than ever before.

She sighed and handed more trays of her famous pies around, keeping an eye out for any drunken men making uncalled for gestures on or towards her.

Another man trailed up the barber's stairs, Sweeney putting his hand on his shoulder and smiling as he reached the top of his stairs and started to lead him into his shop.

He glanced back and smiled wickedly, giving Nellie a wink. She smiled smugly and winked back, almost dropping the empty tumblers in her hands because she wasn't looking.

He nodded and turned back, letting his prey enter his shop in front of him.

Nellie hadn't noticed she'd gone into a trance; she was just staring into space, ignoring her customers all around her.

The way he had moved into her last night flashed back into her mind, his neglected and mistreated torso, his firm clever lips, his devious yet adoring eyes, his strong neck, his built up arms, his soft murmurs, his harsh moans, his pleasure ridden hisses, his skilled hands running down her abdomen...

"Mum!"

Nellie shook her head, looking wide eyed and swallowing her memories of the night of bliss the night before.

"Y'alright? You look a bit...flustered?"

Nellie nodded and smiled at Toby.

"I'm fine, dearie. Now come on, I think that man over there wants something..." she said, suddenly back in reality.

"_I think another man wants something too, pet."_

The harsh, sarcastic voice made her let go of the glass tumblers, Toby just catching them in the nick of time.

"Uh... I'll go see the man then wash these up...uh... have a nice...chat..." Toby said, eyeing the man behind his Mum and then eyeing her too, his suspiciousness reaching a new level.

Nellie froze, thankful that she had just been pulled back by Sweeney in the dark underneath his stairs, instead of making it a show in front of all of her customers- now that would be _too _over the top.

"God! Couldn't ya 'ave jus' come down later on... gave me a bloody fright you did!"

Sweeney smirked, leaning in and brushing his lips over hers. "Sorry. I tend to do that..."

She rolled her eyes and gave in to his lips, kissing him as he backed her into the shadows and pushed her into the wall. He held her face in his hands as he kissed her, pushing his mouth into hers as passionately as he could, making her moan quietly, and feeling her soul melt to his command.

His hands trailed down her waist, keeping them there to feel her feminine, hour glass-like curves.

They stopped in another few minutes, knowing they were needed in their businesses.

"I'll get 'im tonight Nell. 'E's promised 'e'd come. After that we can escape this shit hole. 'Ow 'bout it?"

She smiled and nodded.

"When I've shut up shop I'll start packing, I'll tell Toby too." She paused, feeling happiness bubble up inside of her. "I can believe this is 'appening! Oh Sweeney! I love you _so _much!"

She flung her arms around him, kissing him continuously, gasping sweet nothings into his ear.

He sighed heavily and rolled his eyes.

"Let me get to it then! The bugger'll be arrivin' any mo..."

A pompous, snobby looking man slowly trundled up his stairs, cane in hand and nose in the air.

Sweeney looked away from his wife, more focused on his victim gliding like a ghost up the stairs. Nellie was still giving him another one of her desperate, hopeful yet longing glances. He ignored her, and she was starting to feel neglected already.

"_The judge." _He whispered, frowning and narrowing his eyes, his murderous glare making Nellie let go of his shoulders.

She gave him a peck on the cheek and a smug smile.

"You'll get 'im this time. I know ya will. And then, you'll be free to win _my _heart forever. Although ya really already 'ave."

He looked at her, with one of those slow, empty glances he used to wear when he thought of Lucy. "I know. But you need to know I'm not doing for Lucy anymore, I'm killing for _you. _I love you Nellie. Just don't go over the top please, it's gonna be 'ard not to show everyone 'ow 'appy we are that the judge is dead, so we're gonna 'ave to travel somewhere far away from 'ere in the mornin'. Now I'll see you at about nine tonight. I've got a judge to be rid of." He whispered, dashing away from her and up the stairs, catching the judge at the top with a polite greeting and fake smile.

She sighed, smiling and fluttering her eyelids shut.

He was going to die.

_He was going to die!_

Then Sweeney Todd would be free to love her forever.

She had never been so happy that someone was going to get bumped off by her husband before, sometimes she'd even felt sorry for a couple of them, but the judge? The pervert deserved everything he got, the bastard; she could have killed him herself.

Then she remembered they would need a quick form of transport in the morning. A coach. They would need a coach, all of their money and luggage.

She would get Toby to order one; after all, he was a faster runner than she was.

She emerged from under the stairs, smiling at all of the customers on the way over to Toby, who was taking another batch of pies out from the shop and over to another crowded table.

"Toby, y'mind orderin' a coach for me, for tomorrow mornin'?"

"Why? Where y'goin?" he placed the tray down in the middle of the table, letting go of it as every hand on the table grabbed for a pie.

"Actually, me an' Mr T 'ave decided to take you an' all."

"Are we off on 'oliday?"

"Um... yeah. You could call it that. Now when we've shut up shop t'night you _must _pack straight away, it saves time in th' mornin'. Okay?"

He nodded and smiled; the excitement visible in his little cheeky features.

"I can't wait! Thanks Mum!"

And with that he ran off, fetching more pies for greedy customers.

She hated lying to him. She really did, but what else was she going to tell him? This?

_"Oh! Toby! We're fleeing London in the mornin' because Mr T is a vengeful, cold blooded killer that has just murdered the most famous judge on the whole of England. J' mind packin' as quickly as possible and not arsing around because we might get arrested?" _

Somehow lying to him had seemed like a good idea now, it took the pang of guilt away from her feelings and replaced it with childish excitement.

They were leaving!

They were going to have a family!

They were going to have a life!

She just hoped to God that Sweeney wouldn't mess the night up.

The judge _would _be dead.

If Sweeney didn't kill the judge... then...

...then Nellie would.

And she meant it.

And she had a feeling she _would _have to do it.

_She would be the one to kill the judge._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I owe you all a massive favour. So I will write more! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Please review, they oh-so do make my day! And I may write another long chapter if they are nice enough!<strong>

**Thank you for reading again!**

**SecretSparrowTodd, forever in your gratitude ;)**

**Keep writing, reading and reviewing! xx**


	7. With You I'm Sadness, Without You I'm,

**Hi! I'm back again. I couldn't be bothered leaving you all just hanging there, so here's another chapter- and it's a long one! Gosh! Chapter seven! I am writing so much! O_O**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed: Emily Lestrangett, Mrs Sweenett and Karly! Thank you too you all! You make me HAPPY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't believe I own Sweeney Todd, as I have repeatedly said, but I'll still put this up anyway!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: With You I'm Sadness, Without You I'm Happiness<strong>

"Please Sir, sit...sit!"

Sweeney hovered behind his arch enemy, flashing him a murderous glare while he was turned away from him.

He _hated _him. He shivered, thinking of what he did to all the women who happened to pass his cosy little abode. And one of them happened to be Lucy. The bastard! His smarmy smiles and perverse manner made his blood boil over, anger already making his fingers tense and form sharp claws.

The judge sat in the chair, smiling and humming happily.

'_He won't be humming for long. And he certainly won't be doing it happily now I've got him...' _

Sweeney draped the large cloth over him, almost grinning insanely but managing to hold it back into a polite every-day-looking one. Oh he _hated _the man! He was so tempted to just beat the man up until he started to spit blood and then finish him with his trusty silver friend- but that would be a little too quick. He wanted this to last.

He walked around to the front of the chair.

The barber's fingers cupped around the small pot of shaving foam, the other hand grasping a brush covered in the white substance.

He paused looking at the judge, at how venerable he was at that moment. His throat was showing...his eyes were closed...he was trusting the man with the razors... still Sweeney carried on and brushed the foam across the judge's stubbly face.

He crept around the 'honourable' man, placing the pot and brush back on his desk, lighting a candle as the lighting had dimmed significantly, Sweeney smirked, knowing that in a few more minutes the judge would be no more- it was too exciting!

"Do hurry up Mr Todd; I have a lady awaiting my return for the ball I am holding this evening."

_Sweeney scowls, narrows his eyes, unsheathes his razor, listens to his razor and creeps behind his enemy slowly._

"_A lady, Sir?" he breathes, asking politely. "Isn't she a lucky one?" _

_The judge chuckles; shutting his eyes and regaining his venerability once again._

"_I had another lucky one sometime ago. She didn't take to me as much as this pretty woman." He says proudly, and sticks his chin out, helping his barber reach his throat, and helping himself reach his own death._

"_And Sir, may I ask the maiden's name?"_

_The judge fidgets uncomfortably for a moment, but doesn't open his eyes to look at the burning flames in the blackness of his barber's eyes._

"_I think she was Lily? No. Lola? I cannot recall the little lady's name. I wish I could. But it was that long ago I cannot remember."_

_Sweeney approaches him, angling his razor above the man's throat. More anger and itching pulsates frantically through his veins and arteries, a rushed flooding of murder driving him to kill, dump, run. How could he forget the name of the woman he raped and drove to suicide? He was an abomination! He had no reason whatsoever to live! He needed to die. He needed to die! Now, he was venerable enough. Yes now, now was the time._

"_Perhaps a face like mine would jog your mem..."_

_The bell rings out suddenly, making the judge's eyes open and Sweeney shoot an annoyed glare towards the disturbance._

"'_Scuse me Sir...oh. Sorry are ya busy? I jus' brought some Gin up...Mum said you mighta wanted some."_

"Yes Toby. I am busy. And I am sure Mrs Todd knows that very well too. Now leave the Gin on the desk and get out. As you can see, I have a client." He snapped, gripping his razor that little bit harder, making the pours of sweat from his hand drip furiously and create a super slip surface.

The young boy did as the barber asked; making his actions good, quick and easily stoppable. He scarpered after he'd done everything, careful not to slam the door after him.

"Bloody boy..." he muttered, turning his knife-like stare onto the judge, who was frowning impatiently, yet his eyes were closed again.

"Get on with it Mr Todd."

'_Finish it. Now. Just do it. Stick your friend in and see his face wince with pain...the same amount as you've experienced only from him it comes all at once...'_

_He slides his razor over his throat, shaving the foam away from his chin. He's building it up, so the judge actually thinks he is just getting a shave... it is working so far..._

_He pauses after the sixth swipe, catching a dark moving shadow in the mirror in his peripheral vision._

_Was that? No. They wouldn't...she couldn't...he was imagining it._

_He shakes his head and glances at the judge, feeling the crazy itch growing even more. _

_He slides the razor over the foam again, just having the itch to dig it into the rapist's neck and kill him- kill him- kill him..._

_He can feel something or someone watching him and pauses and turns away from his enemy for a second. No one is seen._

_He carries on, wondering who or what was watching him... he knows that some sorts of eyes are observing his work...alas he carries on._

"_I never caught your last lucky lady's name..."_

_The judge's breath catches and he coughs slightly. "I cannot recall."_

"_Was it Lucy?"_

"_Lucy...I...Lucy? Yes. Yes that was it. Pretty little woman she was. How did you know that was her name?"_

"_I suppose the face of a barber-the face of a prisoner in the dock- is not particularly memorable."_

_The judge hesitates before he opens his eyes. Then he gasps._

"_Benjamin Barker."_

_Sweeney raises his razor and walks in front of the judge, his intensely black eyes gripping the horror and making it last in his enemy's eyes. He nods slightly._

"_BENJAMIN BARKER!" he shouts, pushing his friend into the judge's neck repeatedly, blood spurting out of the victim's neck; he starts raising his foot over the pedal next to the chair, ready to slam his shoe down and send the judge downstairs to his rightful place- hell._

_He stabs him, stabs him again, and again, and again until he is ready to press his foot down onto the step of fate... this is it... the judge dead forever..._

"NO! 'E AIN'T DEAD YET!"

Sweeney swivelled around, noticing a familiar hourglass figure in the shadows, it took him a while to realise that it was hurling towards him to rugby tackle him down.

It hadn't been his imagination.

She had been there all of the time. In the shadows. Watching him.

Sweeney hit the floor with a loud thud, his razor falling out of his hand and laying next to him.

Nellie rushed over to his friend, picking it up carefully. He moaned, partly from the pain in his right side from where she'd tackled him and partly because he didn't want her to touch his precious razors...

"Hush now, love. I swear I'm only gonna finish 'im off. I'll return your precious one when I'm done." She said truthfully, scrambling over to the almost dead judge slouching in the barber chair.

He sighed and felt his head spin around and then he could feel his vision gradually fading out...

He could just reach an arm out in front of him... but his eyelids were drooping...he was feeling drowsy...slightly faint... he needed to get to Nellie...his head had a huge migraine...

His throat was suddenly dry and uncooperative. He needed to call her... he could see her holding his razor in front of him, circling the barber chair and hissing words that were inaudible from where he had been struck down. He opened his mouth, feeling confident that he could speak at least one last word...

She turned to him suddenly, wide eyed with concern and he could see her, looking like she was fading into a black abyss mouthing the words 'Sweeney! I love you'...

...He could feel the last bit of moisture cover his throat, making his voice box cooperate for one last time and with that one last word he could choose, he said:

"_Nellie..."_

His head whirled and his eyelids dropped. His breathing cut short and a serious silence fell into his ear drums.

Was he dead? Or just unconscious?

* * *

><p>"Sweeney, love. Darlin', please get up! The coach'll be arrivin' soon!"<p>

Sweeney winced, feeling bruised and battered but then feeling cared for when he felt a soft warm mattress underneath him.

He stirred and gradually opened his eyes.

"'Ello love. You feelin' alright?"

"Where am I?" he asked, looking around and only briefly recognising the room, then it clicked when he saw Nellie sitting on the edge of the bed, in another new flattering dress.

He sat bolt upright, ignoring the agonizing pain in the whole of the right side of his body.

"Shit! The judge! We have to dispose of 'is body... agh!" He winced as more pain stabbed into his right side, the feel of torturous pins in his side wasn't something he enjoyed whilst being in the middle of being a murderer. Nellie hushed him and helped him lie back down.

"No, no, no! You lay back down. I told y'last night. I've got rid of 'im for ya. Now relax the coach'll be comin' soo-"

"I'll need t'pack..."

He rushed back up into a sitting position again, desperate to keep himself busy.

"Done it."

He stopped and frowned at Nellie, what was she playing at? Going around killing _his _enemies and then doing _his _packing? How did she know what _he _wanted in his luggage?

"Did you put the pictures of Lucy and Johanna in?"

She sighed heavily and nodded, annoyed than he had lied to her about never mentioning them again.

"Take them out, I can't do it, because as you can see, I'm slightly disabled this morning."

"Why?"

"'Cause you tackled me down last night. You should join a rugby team or something."

"Yeah I know sorry about that. But what I meant was...why? Why do y'want me to take the pictures out?"

"The frames are too heavy."

"They aren't-"

"They are Nell."

"They're _not_."

"_They are."_

She knew he was lying. Even she could lift them easily with a few fingers. But she knew that deep down he was only saying it because he was trying to hide the fact he wanted to start again. She supposed he was really grumpy with her- after all, she had badly hurt him and she'd be pissed off if someone had tackled her down to the ground in the middle of the night.

She sighed, feeling bad for ruining his revenge and got up off the bed, walking over to her bedroom door.

"Thank you."

She stopped, poising her hand over the metal door knob.

She did not turn.

"For what?"

"For stopping me letting that bastard live."

She turned at that, feeling tears well up in her tear ducts, opening her mouth to say something but closing it again when she could hear the loud noise of the carriage and horses from outside.

"I'll jus' go an' get rid o' those pictures for ya shall I?"

She turned and opened the door, leaving a confused and hopeless feeling Sweeney alone.

He sat up, sighing heavily.

He was grumpy again. The judge was dead. That was that. He was free now. He did Lucy justice and now he was free to give his heart to Nellie, properly.

"I'm such a shit. I've just let her think I hate her again." He whispered, frowning and putting his head in his hands and suddenly feeling the ashamed tears fall down his cheeks.

The door opened and small footsteps entered, clearly it was Toby because he had the smallest and lightest feet in the household.

He cleared his throat.

"Mr Todd?"

Sweeney hesitated. He was crying. Could he show Toby that the scary man who had always been in control of him, was _crying?_

He sighed. He was family now, wasn't he? He would understand.

He sniffed and looked up, taking his head away from his cupped hands.

"Are ya crying? Oh god! You alright? Mum said you was 'urt! Should I go an' get her Mr Todd?"

Sweeney shook his head, he motioned for him to come and sit next to him with his non-bruised arm.

"Listen Toby, I've been terrible to you and your Mum in the past-"

"That's true."

Sweeney frowned and Toby shut up, knowing what he was trying to say was important.

"And now I'm married to your mother, I can see why you love her so much. So, we've decided to make a family, and that family will include you. That's why we've decided to move away from London..."

Toby frowned, confused and not seeing what Mr Todd was trying to tell him.

"Mum says we're goin' on 'oliday."

Sweeney stared at him with a blank expression. Lie. He needed to think of a lie fast!

"We are. A very long one."

"But wouldn't that be like livin' there?"

"Yes. Exactly like living there."

"Are we gonna be a family?"

Sweeney nodded managing a smile.

Toby looked at him, straight in the eyes, feeling that it was the right moment, and then seeing that there was nothing to be afraid of. He'd never looked Mr Todd straight in the eyes before, but now he had done, he could see honesty and care in them. He could see him being in a house with his Mum.

He swallowed, suddenly finding the courage to ask him the question that had troubled him from the first day he'd heard that his Mum was getting married to him.

"So, d-does this m-mean that you're my...um..."

Sweeney could sense what his next word was going to be and felt strangely glad that he would say it.

"...that you're my f-father?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Well...Mum says we 'ave to um... 'urry up before weather gets bad...Mr...Dad..."

Sweeney's stare softened and secretly his heart was melting inside. He had a son. He had a _son! _He smiled and ruffled Toby's brown hair.

"Tell y'Mum that I'll be out in a minute, and tell 'er I'm not getting anythin' that was the Barkers'."

Toby nodded, remembering the message although he didn't fully understand it.

"See ya soon Dad!" he squealed happily, skipping excitedly to the door, happy now that he had two parents to care for him.

Sweeney smiled again, sitting up and swivelling his legs over from the bed.

This was it.

This was the start of his new life.

This was the start of his new family.

And soon he would say goodbye to London forever.

And soon he would arrive at his new home, with his new wife and his new son.

The new life couldn't have started better.

Now was the time for him to have the time of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I am so pleased with this chapter! Judgie Budgie is dead! Finally! YES! I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I certainly enjoyed writing it! Please tell what you think! Is it too fast? I'm not sure! Who cares? Please review! They are my bunny love! ;D<strong>

**Thank you for reading!**

**SecretSparrowTodd, forever in your gratitude! ;)**

**Keep writing, reading and reviewing! xx **


	8. Right Where It Belongs

**Thank you to all who have followed! You have been amazing! I want to thank you all so here is another chapter and your present is some Sweenett moments! I felt bad because I hadn't put one in for a while, so here is one, no mess, no fuss!**

**Thank you to Karly for reviewing! My saviour has returned once again! Thank you for being such a dear!**

**Disclaimer: *sniff* No. I don't own *sob* Sweeney Todd! *runs out of room crying and looking for a tissue* or the lyrics in this chapter, the beautiful words written belong to Mr Trent Reznor of Nine Inch Nails. **

***comes back to write chapter* (couldn't resist leaving the story)**

**PRE-EMPTIVE WARNING!: Sad chapter (I think)! You MAY need tissues.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Right Where It Belongs<strong>

"Dad told me to tell you that 'e'll be out in minute, and 'e's not gettin' anythin' that was the Barkers."

Mrs Todd smiled and stepped into the carriage, motioning for Toby to come and sit. But she stopped when she replayed his message in her mind. Dad? Since when did he have a dad? She frowned at him. "...Alright dear, you come an' sit y'self down 'ere and..." Sweeney appeared outside her shop, winking at her and holding another sack full of some stuff.

"...wait f'yer Dad."

Toby shook his head. "Can't I sit wi' the driver? I've always wanted to? Can I Mum? Please?"

Sweeney took some keys from one of his pockets, locking up her shop for her.

"I dunno. Looks like it migh' rain, lovie-"

She gazed at Toby, unable to resist his puppy eyes, pleading, begging, grovelling, and desperate to sit on top with the driver. Nellie sighed.

"Alright Toby. But go careful- an' don't try an' snatch the reigns off of 'im!" she shouted after him, watching him closely as he disappeared from her sight. She sighed again and slouched back into her seat, closing her eyes and smiling.

'_Soon we'll be outta this place. And me an' Mr T will 'ave a family...we'll 'ave our seaside 'ome. We'll 'ave our love... We'll 'ave everything. Oh...Mr T...'_

She opened her eyes when the carriage door slammed shut.

She swallowed nervously when Sweeney was staring at her closely on the seat opposite her, his seductive black eyes slowly sliding down her figure.

The wooden wheels started to roll, and they were off, finally starting their new lives- together.

"I'm sorry," Sweeney apologized, suddenly saying something after about ten minutes. "About the picture thing. I just couldn't bring myself to say that I'd finally let Lucy and Johanna go."

Nellie shuffled in her seat, her eyes all sweet and innocent. "Don't apologize. I know 'ow 'ard it is for ya. I don't blame ya f'snappin' at me. And I did 'urt ya last night." She whispered, slouching down in her seat improperly, suddenly relaxing her muscles and stopping the tension in her bones.

Sweeney peered out of the window, thinking of something to say in reply to her, but couldn't find the right thing to say at this point. He leaned his head on the wooden wall next to him, his eyes studying the surroundings racing past the window.

London's streets whizzed past them, the shops, the ungrateful citizens, the small crying toddlers (including the one Nellie elbowed in the head), whores, policemen, more whores and more citizens. It really was a hell hole. Sweeney smiled, knowing now he was leaving hatred and revenge- hopefully forever.

"Are y'gonna miss it, Mr T?"

His eyes flicked to hers, and an amused smile crept up on his lips.

"Never, are you?"

"I'll miss our business. I'll miss our 'friends'. But 'part from that..."

She shifted her eyes from his to his mouth, which was sweetly curled into a clever smirk.

"...never. I'm glad t'leave."

He nodded; the odd smirk still on his face.

"'Ave you been talkin' t'Toby?" she asked, the curiosity clear in her thick cockney accent.

The smirk faded and he sat upright, stretching his arms above his head.

"Why?"

"'E's started callin' ya 'Dad'."

Sweeney paused and looked at her innocently, frowning as if she'd spoken in an alien language. "Has he?" he said, quietly.

"I had no idea." He lied, swapping sides of the carriage to sit with Nellie. He wasn't going to admit he did know, Sweeney Todd would never admit all of his feelings to people, but at some point, he would have to.

"D'ya mind? I'll tell 'im if ya don' wan' 'im t..."

"-it's fine!" he blurted out, putting his hands on her lap, suddenly making her gasp. "What's wrong?" She looked down at his hands, and then he moved them away from view, scared at where they had been. "S-sorr-eeeeeeeeeee—_mmmmm_..." he moaned, as she pulled his collar towards her and forced his lips to collide down into hers.

She pushed him down over the seats, her lips still working over his as she clambered on top of him, straddling his middle. She nipped at his neck, taking in his unique taste.

"...Nellie..." he murmured, still being covered in hundreds of miniature kisses over his face, jaw, neck, collarbone and finally his lips. Her sweet, enchanting breaths glided over the skin cells of his face, every gasp from her causing him to harden down below.

"...I love...you..." she whispered, pausing for much needed breath after the long kissing session. He opened his mouth, about to say something... but she denied him and opened her mouth too, closing in over his lips again. His tongue awaited access in front of her perfect lips, ready to enter at any moment...she accepted and opened her lips so their tongues could dance with each other, taste each other, relieve their lust for each other, clarify their love for one another.

Her hands reached down to his trousers, squeezing the lump in the middle of them. He growled hoarsely but did not stop her, knowing she would win if he tried to squirm away.

He reached his healthy arm up to feel her firm breast, the other just managing to grip onto her curvy waist.

She moaned as he squeezed her breast harder, gripping it tightly, just as rough as she was grasping his erection through his trousers downstairs.

"Sweeney..." she breathed, taking her lips away from him for a moment. "We can't... Toby and that driver are up on top...we can't... they'll 'ear us!"

He smirked, and moved his unhealthy arm from her waist.

"Alright. _I'll stop then_..."

He let go of her, allowing her to sit up and smile down at him.

"Thanks love..." she whispered, cupping his face in her hands. He smirked and had that naughty look in his dark eyes, the look that Nellie knew too well...

He practically pounced onto her, his lips moving around hers, creating music with just their quiet moans. Her fingers gripped onto his thick ebony swept back hair, grabbing more and more fistfuls every time he clutched her breast harder, every time his tongue snaked in too hard, every time the bulge in his trousers slipped over her stomach, and every time his other hand gripped her arse...

He pulled away from her, staring down at her beautiful body sprawled underneath him, his erection growing dangerously impatient.

_What if everything around you-_

Her eyes were closed, her chest was heaving rapidly and making her corset expand and seem like it was going to burst with the impact. Her hair had fallen from its pins, covering the seat behind her in a waterfall of auburn ringlets. Her pale jugular pulsed hard, and stuck out, as if inviting him to feed from it...like he was a vampire...like he should bite her, taste her blood...give her pain...give her ruby red droplets...

_Isn't quite as it seems?_

Her eyes fluttered open, her dark chocolate irises full of worry and concern. "Love?" she whispered, her chest heaving faster but not because of the love she was receiving. "Are y'alright?"

_What if all the world you think you knew_

He didn't notice that she was talking about his state. Just like on his wedding day, he was back in one of those 'Nellie Trances' where he would block out everything apart from the dark English goddess. His eyes glazed over, layers of tears filling them, his mouth opening and shutting as he looked down at her.

_Is an elaborate dream?_

She sat up suddenly, grabbing hold of his hands in hers. "Love? Tell me what's wrong... I can help you..." He looked in her eyes, the sudden tears making his vision burred and fuzzy, and then shook his head. "You've already 'elped me enough. I shouldn't even be doing this..." he whispered, his voice full of sorrow. Not the naive, depressed sorrow, but the sorrow which involved shame and hatred for whoever they were. "Wot? Why? We love each other!" she said, her eyes wide and scared of what was wrong with her husband.

"That's not what's wrong, Nell. It's me...I'm...I don't know. The past few days I've been...strange. Stranger than usual." He whispered, the tears slowly trickling down his cheeks. She knew this was serious now- he would never cry, not even Benjamin would have cried- she needed to comfort him...

"You 'aven't... you've been fine. Amazing wi' me..."

"No. You don't understand. Every time this has happened...I..." he trailed off, breaking down and taking his hands away from her. "...I hate myself...I feel like something bad is going to happen...I don't deserve a woman like you...I'm a monster..."

_And if you look at your reflection  
><em>

"You deserve me Sweeney. I love you." She whispers, hoping this wouldn't be the end of her dreams now. It couldn't be! They'd gotten so far! He covered his face, hiding his ashamed tears from her. "I love you too. But I can't do this. You don't understand who I am. Who I really am. I can't be a husband. I can't be a father, not to Toby, not to any of our children... I'll kill them...because I can't cope with _love._"

_Is that what you want to be?_

She found herself spilling over with tears too now. What did he mean she didn't know him? She had known him since the Barkers moved to London when he was first born, she used to play with Benjamin when she was younger, getting told off by her father for playing with a boy. Her father was odd like that. But back to the point, she _did _now him.

"You ain't a monster Sweeney. I know you can't grasp love too much but, when we get our dreams, we don't 'ave to 'ave a family right away..."

"I'll never be able to cope Nellie. I'm going to be a cold killer forever..."

"Yes. But does that stop you from lovin' me?" she suddenly said, raising her voice to let him know she was getting sick of his stubbornness.

_What if you could look right through the cracks?_

He took his hands away from his face, revealing his tear stained cheeks and sore eyes. He opened his mouth, then closed it when he looked back at her, then opened it again as she shuffled nearer to him.

_Would you find yourself..._

"No."

She smiled briefly and kissed his lips, closing her eyes as she leaned her head against his forehead, sniffling now.

"I'm just afraid that I'm going to 'urt you..."

Nellie winced and kissed him again as more tears fell from their eyes. "You could never 'urt me Darlin'. Never..." she whispered, feeling Sweeney close his eyes against her and kiss her lips back.

_Find yourself afraid to see?_

"We're goin' far away from the 'orrors that happened in London now, this is a new start. Don't dwell on the past my dear, please. Or you will 'urt me." She muttered, laying down and placing Sweeney's head on her chest. He snuggled into her closing his eyes and listening to his wife's heartbeat. "I won't." He murmured, finding himself falling slowly into a faint sleep.

"I love you." She whispered, fiddling with his hair as his eyelids continued to drop.

He smiled, taking one last blink.

"I love you too."

He closed his eyes, really drifting off this time, to both his and her heartbeats, and then finally hearing her whisper:

"Never 'ate yourself my love, you may be a monster- by you're _my _monster. And that's all that matters..."

Her words echoed in his mind, his muscles relaxing becoming soft under Nellie's spell. She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes, the tears still dripping down her cheeks.

She'd thought she'd almost lost him.

But she hadn't.

She sighed and squeezed her eyes, trying desperately to find rest and to stop crying.

A song drifted into her head... knowing he would be thinking of it too... she had heard him singing it when he was really depressed some days. She just hoped he would stay with her. She couldn't bare it if he was to leave her! She suddenly opened her mouth and started to silently sing to him, hoping it would make him calm himself in his slumber...

"_What if everything around you  
><em>

_Isn't quite as it seems?  
><em>

_What if all the world think you knew  
><em>

_Is an elaborate dream?  
><em>

_And if you look at your reflection  
><em>

_Is that what you want to be?  
><em>

_What if you could look right through the cracks?  
><em>

_Would you find yourself...  
><em>

_Find yourself afraid to see?"_

Her tears poured down her cheeks even more now, every tear stinging more than the last as she sang the words. She repeated it again, feeling his body fall back against her, his muscles sinking down into a quiet, comfortable position.

She smiled, knowing it had worked and stroked his hair with her pale hands, slowly falling into sleep.

She had successfully fallen asleep after five minutes, her hands still gripping gently with his jet black hair.

"Yes..." he murmured quietly, in reply to the song, making Nellie form a lump in her throat. He _was _listening. She smiled again, and pretended she hadn't heard and kept her fingers still.

He sighed and smiled.

Who was he kidding?

Of course he _could _love Nellie Todd.

He shouldn't hate himself. But he did.

The song repeated sadly in his head and rocked him back to sleep.

He hoped it would keep them both safe- both safe from the horrid, dreadful, kill machine of a Sweeney inside of him.

Nellie knew it would.

Nellie knew lots of things.

Soon they would arrive at their new home, perhaps on the English Channel? Or somewhere that actually had life!

And that was one of two things that kept them both going.

The first being Dreams.

And the second?

The second was the most precious feeling in the world.

The most prized possession of both Nellie and Sweeney Todd.

What was it?

It was Love.

It was simple as that.

Love.

* * *

><p><strong>*wipes tear from my eye* It was really hard not to cry while writing this and listening to 'Right Where It Belong, ver.2' by Nine Inch Nails. Sorry if it was too sad or whatever- I just felt depressed today, so I thought I'd write a depressing chapter. Please let me know what you think! Reviews are love to me!<strong>

**SecretSparrowTodd, now trying not to cry =(**

**Keep writing, reading and reviewing xx**


	9. Helsinki

**Hi! Back again! I know, you must be sick of me! I know this is a REALLY fast update! GOSH! YAY! Well here is the next instalment of 'Tales of Another Beating Heart'. Do enjoy. Because I do! This is the chapter everyone has been waiting for! Including me- and I was so tired of delaying Nellie's dreams that I thought I would finally make them happen... SO... read on.**

**Thank you KARLY! YAY! I know I needed a Kleenex too!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Sweeney (the coolest barber ever) Todd.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Helsinki<strong>

Nellie felt something move over her lips, at first she wriggled and tried to ignore it, but opened her eyes when she felt something what felt like _lips _on her.

"Sweeney! 'Ave we stopped?"

He nodded and continued to kiss her lips, his hands cupping around her face. She kissed back passionately, knowing he'd gotten over the hatred for himself and finally realised he could cope with love- as he showing her _perfectly _now!

"Mum! Dad! I 'ad to..." Toby stopped straight away as he saw the scene that was going on inside of the carriage. Sweeney quickly tore away from her, sitting up straight like it had been a casual thing for him to do, Nellie did the same, her hands straightening the creases in her skirt out.

"Wot is it love?"

"'Wasn't disturbin' ya was I?"

Sweeney snorted and then cleared his throat, pretending that he was only coughing.

Nellie discreetly kicked Sweeney in the leg, still hearing him stifle a laugh . "No, no. 'Course ya were'nt. Now go on dear, wot is it?"

"I think we've arrived, Mum!" he exclaimed, sudden joy sweeping across his ten-year-old face.

Nellie gasped, the same amount of childish excitement matching Toby's entirely.

Sweeney however, could see right through Toby's words, spotting something off about him right away. "Toby? What do you mean _'You think'_ we've arrived?"

His smile fell and the couple could hear his feet shuffling over some gravel outside. "Well... a few hours ago the driver stopped the road 'cos 'e said 'e needed ta go for a piss..."

"_...Ugh. I wish I never asked..."_ Sweeney muttered, making Nellie hold back a giggle this time.

"...and I waited up on top for 'im but didn't turn up for another 'alf an' 'our so I rode off-"

"Wot?" the two adults cried out in unison, their eyes wide in horror.

"Well 'e'd taught me 'ow ta work the 'orses. I _think_ we're at the righ' place. But I remember 'im sayin' summet 'bout followin' the South-West signs, an' I didn't see any o' those." He said, a little tremble in his voice now and again as his eyes shifted back to his parents, who gaped at him in _horror?_ No. More like _surprise._

"So, we could be lost?" Sweeney asked, disappointment in his voice. Toby nodded and stared at something other than the two lovers inside of the carriage.

"S'alright Toby, I'm sure we can't be that far away. Jus' let us get out an' 'ave a proper look at where we are... an' if we are totally 'elpless, then at least we 'ave each other... ey?" she comforted, seeing the boy nod glumly as his eyes filled with frustrated tears. Nellie prised herself up but Sweeney pushed her back down and got up instead.

"Not offence Nell, but y'were never good at geography."

She gaped again, as if not believing his words, and as if not believing he could actually remember their school lives together.

"Wot? Wot makes y'say that?"

He smirked, knowing the perfect question to ask to prove his point.

"Where is Helsinki, Nell?"

She smiled smugly, crossing her arms.

"Hawaii."

Toby and Sweeney laughed, knowing she was _way _out.

She blushed, her eyes falling to the ground in embarrassment.

"Alrigh'. You go then, but where is Helsinki anyway?"

"Finland." The two boys said together, smiling at each other afterwards. Nellie sighed and sat back down. "I'll be in 'ere." Sweeney nodded and opened the door, letting it slam shut behind him as he stepped down the few stairs to ground level.

"Y'know where we are?" Toby asked, spinning around and studying his surroundings.

Sweeney was about to shake his head, until the shimmer of cyan blue lit up behind some hills to his left, and then he smiled.

"Get back on top Toby. We're goin' the right way, don't you worry."

"'Ow d'y know?"

"Because I can see the sea."

"Okay, but I still don' know which way t'go."

"Follow the sea, keep to the West. Look, follow the gravel tracks." He said, pointing to a small country lane in front of them.

Toby smiled and nodded. "Thanks Dad. I'll make sure we keep t'the West!"

He suddenly ran over to the carriage and jumped up to sit on the seat where he held the reigns. Sweeney stood there, slightly dumbfounded at how keen the lad seemed to be to get going. Were Toby's dreams the same as his and Nellie's too?

"Well Dad? Wot y'waitin' for? We goin' ta the seaside or wot?"

Sweeney smiled at him, opened the door and jumped back in and as soon as the door closed after him they were off again. Off to their new lives.

* * *

><p>An hour or so later, the carriage came to another stop.<p>

Sweeney was nearest the window this time, and looked out of it, his eyes wide with amazement. He touched Nellie's arm and pointed to the window with his other hand.

Nellie rushed up, pushing the door open and running down the steps. Sweeney shot after her, coming to a stop when he watched her hilarious actions. What was she _doing? _Toby jumped off of the carriage and started laughing.

"Wot is Mum doin'?" he asked, still chuckling in between words.

Sweeney shrugged, not smiling but amusement was obvious in his eyes. "Being Mum?"

Toby nodded and eyed a nearby ice cream vender.

Nellie had never run so fast before in her life! The sea was right in front of her! The air around her was salty and smelt of seaside. She skipped over the sand, kicking her boots off after a few seconds of being sick of them. She hummed to herself as danced across the beach, her eyes closing in a dreamy bliss as the sound of the sea calming flowing in and out again drifted into her ears. She heard someone calling her name from behind her and she stopped and collapsed to the ground, sitting cross legged even though she was in a dress- but this was Nellie Todd excited for god's sake- and her dreams were almost fulfilled, so why should she care anymore?

"Nellie!"

He sprinted towards her, his pants frantic and beads of sweat visible on his pale forehead from both the heat of the unusually scorching sun, and the fact he'd been running _very _fast. He fell down next to her, sitting cross legged too.

"Are you-"

She held a finger to his lips, her eyes still shut as she did so. "Sshh...don't. I'm not okay. Not at all."

Sweeney frowned, slightly nervous by her words. What did she mean she wasn't okay? Was it the heat? Had she gone nuts? What would possibly be troubling her now?

She sighed. "I'm not okay, 'cause I've never felt so amazin' in my life."

'_Oh. I see...'_

His heart rate increased as she leaned forward, her mouth just two inches away from his.

"Thank you, Sweeney. I know 'ow 'ard this is f'ya. You've 'ad to let go of yer other life, an' now you makin' a new one- wi' me. An' you've made my dreams come true love, y'really 'ave."

He gulped, still staying quiet as she took her finger away from his lips.

Her eyelids fluttered as she closed in on his mouth, puckering her lips and clashing them against his. He didn't kiss back; he just held his hands on her waist and let her enjoy him in the sand.

Her hands wrapped around his neck, slowly pushing him down to the mound of sand underneath him. He obliged with his eyes still open and studying her body laying over his. She kissed and tugged at his lips, desperate for him to kiss back, but he did not.

She paused for a second, opening her eyes to look into his. "Love...?"

He smiled, stroking his hand down her cheek. "Toby..."

"So? 'E's gonna 'ave t'get used to it ain't 'e? We're 'is parents now."

She pressed her lips back into his and this time his cooperated with her, knowing she was right that Toby would have to face facts and know that the pair were _madly _in love, as if it wasn't obvious already.

Sweeney pushed her spine down so that her body crashed into his, so they both could feel each other's body heat.

She clutched at his collar, craving his naked torso again, and her clutches became more frantic as his lips left hers.

"Please..." she murmured; the pleading clear to his ears.

He cleared his throat and glared at her.

She frowned and gazed up at the thing that cast a shadow over them.

"Oh...you alright love?"

Toby nodded. "Jus' wonderin' where we're gonna be stayin'. You didn't ask me t'book anywhere so..."

"Oh s'alright. We'll be stayin' at an old relatives 'ouse. They're off somewhere else, so we've got it t'ourselves." She lied, sitting herself up and still gazing down at Sweeney, who was still laid out over the sand.

Sweeney frowned, not realising she was lying and put a hand over his eyes, shielding them from the blinding sun.

"Are we? I thought you'd..."

The other two turned to them, Toby frowning in confusion and Nellie glaring at him and mouthing 'NO, NO, NO!' to him.

"...said they'd be there."

Toby turned back to his Mum, still not fully understanding what was happening.

"Oh, they must've 'ad other plans. Not the first time they've given up on me." She laughed, making it realistic in front of Toby.

Toby smiled and shifted his feet awkwardly over the sand.

"...Mum...?" he asked, getting the 'can I have...?' look in his little eyes.

"Yes...?" she answered, having an inkling at what he was about to say.

"C-can I 'ave an ice cream...?"

Nellie smirked and gazed longingly down at Sweeney.

"Ooh...I don't know. You'll 'ave t'ask Dad won't ya?"

"Dad?"

Sweeney looked between the two of them, finding something to say. "Yeah alright then. Jus' don't eat it all at once."

He tossed his a coin out of his pocket and Toby caught it, thanked him and scarpered, desperate to get the sweet vanilla taste in his mouth.

Nellie smiled at him.

"You're gonna be a great father, love." She whispered, gazing back down at him.

He smiled back at her, sweeping a hand down her arm.

"Maybe we should resume this when we get to 'your relative's' 'ouse?" he teased, looking at her with an intense longing and lust for her. He hadn't had he since Valentine's Night... he needed her.

She smirked and nodded.

"Might go an' get an ice cream meself." She muttered, standing up and walking away from him.

"Good luck," he shouted after her. "Looks like Toby's 'ad the last one!"

She shot him an annoyed glare back at him.

He grinned, cheekily.

One thing would be sure.

Life with Nellie would never be boring.

Even now, lying on the sand he was having fun just watching her throw a tantrum when she realised Sweeney had been right.

He sighed, closing his eyes.

How could he avoid this place? He was trying to before he agreed to marry her.

He was mad!

This was the best thing that ever happened to him!

And the funny thing was, all the time he had been with Toby and Nellie, he never once thought of Lucy or Johanna.

And now, it was like they had never existed. Like they'd been deleted from his memory forever.

And that was the way that he wanted it to stay.

He loved this life.

And nothing could ever tear it apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! They're finally at the seaside! There will be a better Sweenett moment in the next chapter, I promise! But anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, because once again, I certainly have enjoyed writing it!<strong>

**SecretSparrowTodd, Forever in your gratitude [honestly I AM!] ;)**

**Keep writing, reading and reviewing! xx**


	10. If You Had A Sex Life

**Hi! Back again! Haven't been able to update so much because I've been ill! So, I'm off school today because of it! But I'm so bored I thought I'd post another chapter. I do apologize if it's not my best chapter, but I have a really bad fever so you'll just have to bear with me. We are in double FIGURES!**

**Thank you to Karly and Emily Lestrangett! You are both bloody wonders!**

**Disclaimer: No. The computer says I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: If You Had a Sex Life, Would You Even Worry About Mine?<strong>

"'Ya sure we're at the right place Mum?"

Nellie smiled and picked up her case, not waiting for the others to get their luggage and skipped over the small beach over to a large house, poised at the edge of the sand.

Toby looked at his Dad and shrugged, tossing Sweeney's case to him. He picked up Toby's too, out of kindness. Their feet hit some more beach floor as they jumped from the gravel track. "Is that where we'll be stayin'?" Toby asked, a hint of disbelief in his voice. Sweeney smirked, surprised himself by how big the place was, and by the fact it was literally _on _the beach. "'Think so, you run along, y'don't after walk wi' me son." Toby shook his head, looking down at his small shoed feet, watching them slip now and again over the small dunes of sand under them. "No s'alright. I like 'avin' someone ta talk to." Sweeney nodded and retreated his gaze back to their soon to be home.

Nellie had already let herself in! She couldn't remember when she'd been this happy! She ran through the house, dropping her case at the front door, rushing down the hall, dancing through the open kitchen door, sprinting over the outdoor patio and coming to a halt when she found the garden.

She couldn't remember the advert saying _that _would be in the garden. But then again she wasn't complaining, it would keep Toby busy on hot summer days- and today happened to be one of those.

She fell back onto the grass, closing her eyes and laying herself out, sighing in the believable bliss she was feeling.

She didn't know how long she had been laid there, but she was rudely interrupted by the sound of someone shrieking with delight.

"Oh my GOD! A pool!"

Nellie opened her eyes and glared at Toby, scared as he ran towards the poolside, preparing himself to jump in.

"Toby! No! Get y'swimsuit on f'that!" she shouted, standing up with her fists clenched in frustration.

Toby turned immediately, knowing he'd overstepped the mark. He may have been excited, but it was no real excuse. He knew he needed a suit on to swim, even a toddler knew that.

Nellie sighed, waving her hands towards her. "C'mere. I'm sorry, I jus' got a little scared there darlin'." She whispered, giving him a comforting hug.

"Now, unpack y'things, and I'm sure y'can 'ave a dip the pool." Toby's little eyes lit up. "Really?" She nodded.

"Thanks Mum!" He cried, skipping out of the scene and into the kitchen to find the stairs.

Nellie sighed, laying back down on the grass and shutting her eyes in tranquillity as she mumbled, "Bloody kids. Get so overexcited sometimes..."

She counted how long until the interruption this time, it was roughly seven minutes since the last, and she suddenly felt rather irritated. _'If it's that bloody boy again 'think I'll go through the bloody non-existent roof!'_

The disturbance was the rustling of bare feet over grass, and the drag of fabric over the green tips of each blade.

She sighed. "For god's sake Toby! Wot is it now? If y'goin' in the pool go in!" she snapped, her eyes still closed and making her oblivious to what was actually happening. She felt a cool breeze whoosh past her and then more grass rustling. She winced, pissed off now. She was excited too, but she didn't annoy people over it!

Something soft and familiar pressed into her lips, slowly manipulating around them, and then in that moment, she knew this _was not _Toby.

She felt her arms being lifted, then her whole body followed, the strong arms of someone else wrapping carefully around her, supporting her as she fell into their embrace.

She lay limp in his arms, knowing exactly who it was and knowing exactly where he was taking her. She opened her eyes and threw her head back, her big brown eyes longing for Sweeney to run her up the stairs this instant and make mad passionate love to her. But he just stared back at her, with the same lust and the same strange love the two of them shared in his much darker eyes. He was walking painfully slow, and Nellie could only just hold her frustration back.

Her husband trundled up the stairs, not particularly caring what his surroundings were, but he knew where he was going anyway, since he'd already checked the upper level out, and took everyone's luggage up there (not that he minded).

They said nothing and just smiled when the other smiled, blinked when the other blinked and sighed when the other one sighed. Sweeney could feel the lust burn in his erection and Nellie could feel it develop and brush over her thigh. She shuddered and stared at him, her eyes begging for him to take her. They only took their attention from one another when Toby walked past them in the rather time consuming and long corridor, wide eyed and slightly confused.

Sweeney paused, standing still with Nellie in his arms, with the weirdest look on his face Nellie had ever seen. Toby was stood awkwardly, bare footed and in his red striped bathing costume, his chestnut spiky hair all stood up like he'd had a real shock_- and he probably had_.

"Y' goin' in the pool?" Sweeney asked, studying the boy and trying to hide the odd emotion that had come over him.

"...yeah... "Toby said; his vowels long and making it sound like 'yeeaaahh'. The two lovers could see he was slightly disturbed by the image in front of him, but like Mrs Todd had said, "E'll have t'get used to it, won't 'e?'" Unfortunately the young lad made one big mistake next, by asking the couple a rather awkward question.

"So wot you two gonna be doin' while I'm in the pool?"

Nellie's eyes flew to Sweeney and he looked back her, hoping desperately that the woman had got a brilliant excuse- because she had one last time didn't she? So she would have one now? Surely?

"Umm..." Nellie hesitated, her eyes flicking back to her son, her mind picking out words to use for a lie...

"Well we're gonna-"

"We're unpacking!" Sweeney butted in, the words not registering in his mind and his lust taking over as the speech flew out of his mouth.

Toby nodded. "Okay. See ya later!" he cried, rushing off down the corridor. The two adults breathed a breath of fresh air when they heard him run down the stairs, his little feet surprisingly loud on each stair he stomped down.

Nellie's mouth brushed over Sweeney's ear, his hair tickling her face as she nibbled at his lobe. "You are desperate f'me, aren't y'love?" she whispered, fluttering her eyelashes, causing him to groan and start walking again. His next few steps were agonizingly idle and he couldn't bare it anymore.

He raced down the corridor, to a room with double doors which he backed into, the doors creaking open as he added his weight.

He turned around and heard Nellie gasp.

"Gosh! 'This your room?"

He shook his head and walked her over to the bed, carefully placing her over the sheets, just like on their wedding night, the night in which he deeply regretted not having sex with Nellie, because _damn_, she was definitely someone that was good at it...

"Then whose room is it?" she asked, her heart beating rapidly as he sat down next to her.

He turned and shut the door behind him, spinning around back to her with a serious look on his face.

"_Our _room."

She swallowed. _Their _room. Ever since her crush on him started, she had dreamt every night that one day, he and she would get together and move in with each other- and this quite incidentally, has happened.

Her chest pounded as his hand swept down her face, then her neck, then collarbone and then the top of her breasts. He repeated, only this time his lips joined his hands, following the trails of where his fingers touched.

She closed her eyes and spread her limbs out, letting him gain more access to her bare skin.

He reached his hands under her back, fumbling frantically with the ties on her dress, pressing his lips lustfully into hers.

She tilted her head upwards, his lips falling naturally and smothering her neck in kisses.

Nellie let out a whimper when he flung off her dress, sliding it down her body roughly, his hands starting to pull off her boots as he continued to kiss her passionately, on her lips now.

She moaned, allowing his tongue to snake into her mouth. She closed her eyes, feeling his flavour swill into her mouth, the taste giving her chills down her spine.

Her boots fell to the floor, his fingers tugged down her stockings and his lips flew to her legs.

Nellie's hands untangled his cravat, throwing it somewhere over the room. Then she commenced with unbuttoning his shirt. He stopped kissing her leg and looked up at her, letting her get rid of his shirt faster. She had gotten to his last button, and he couldn't wait any longer.

He leaned over and kissed her lips; she complied and pulled the shirt off of his back, her mouth never leaving his.

Her fingers stroked his now bare chest, tracing the permanent scars that stained it. He moaned into her moaned, from both pleasure and pain. Her hands dropped to his belt and prised it off, tossing it aside, then returning to pull off his trousers. He moaned and started to unlace her corset, desperate to relieve her of her bodice at once, to see the beauty underneath. She had successfully taken his trousers off and was now helping Sweeney, kissing him now and again, preparing him for the romance they were about to relive.

Sweeney ripped her bodice from her body, kissing the recently exposed porcelain flesh of Nellie, practically eating her up all in one go.

He kissed her bosom, feeling the need to pleasure her and himself until they were both screaming and panting each other's name.

"...Sweeney...I need you love..."

He closed his eyes and tugged at her bloomers, gently nipping at her neck.

"...Please..."

He slipped her bloomers down leaving dots of kisses down her front from her lips down to her lower abdomen.

Nellie's eyes closed and she gasped as Sweeney kissed her sex, he could feel himself harden even more as he flicked his tongue over her and he knew already that it wouldn't be long until she would be fully wet for him.

"...Darlin'..." she whispered, feeling the energy roil through her like she was a metal wire, finding the electricity from her battery, in this case, her battery was Sweeney Todd.

He smirked against her skin, still tasting her with his snake-like tongue.

Nellie groaned, yearning for more than his lips on her, the look on her face hopeless and grovelling for Sweeney, determined to feel him inside her again.

"Please..." she breathed again, showing him even more of what she really wanted from him. He looked up at him, his venomous ink-like eyes exploring her entirely naked body.

"Of course pet..." he hissed; the teasing tones in his voice poisonous and alluring, making Nellie become even wetter for him. "...but why make this quick and over with my dear? Last time it was rushed, this time I want you to wait..."

"...Sweeney..." she moaned, wincing like she'd hurt herself. "...I _need _you..."

He grinned evilly and buried his head back in her soaked curls, his lips laying small kisses on her, his hands carefully making their way back up to her breasts, squeezing them roughly when they found them.

He wanted her to wait for him, he didn't want to tell her when he was going push himself into her, he wanted her to feel the surprise of pleasure surge through her, and then feel himself release inside of her. He would make her squeal- he was _sure _of that. Even thinking of it made him want to be inside her this instant, but he was determined to keep her on edge... waiting for him...

She whimpered as he licked her again, knowing that soon she have her first orgasm of the day.

Nellie let out a high pitched shriek, feeling her orgasm come suddenly, her moans pleasing to Sweeney's ears.

Seeing Nellie orgasm like that made him want to wait no longer, he needed her too.

He pulled down his undershorts and kissed her completely soaked curls again before he slipped himself inside her.

"Ohhh..." she moaned, buck her hips so he could dig deeper inside of her.

He tossed his head back and plunged into her even more, thrusting faster and faster, controlling their moans and gasps by their speed.

Her moans got louder as he dug inside of her, her eyes closed and her cries clear and raucous as he pulled out of her. He kissed her lips, muffling her moans until he pushed himself back into her again, feeling his release building up already.

He growled loudly, his hands grabbing handfuls of her dark auburn ringlets on the top of her head, which was snapped back, her voice still loud and boisterous as he drove into her.

"...Sweeney..." she gasped, knowing she was going to climax any time soon.

Sweeney smiled; his face a picture and an example of pure bliss.

"...I'm coming pet..."

And indeed he was. He flew into her with one last harsh growl, yet still he remained on thrusting into her, feeling her walls clench madly around him. She came too after a few seconds, and that just made them groan and gasp louder.

Soon they grew tired and Sweeney pulled himself out of her.

He lay next to her, drenched in perspiration with his eyes closed and a wickedly pleased smile on his lips.

They panted for a good five minutes, just listened to the other one breathing.

"That were fuckin' amazin'..." Nellie spoke; the woman's voice hoarse and fatigued.

Sweeney let out a small grunted chuckle. "I know. Never 'ad it this good wi' Lucy."

Nellie turned her head to face him, her eyes drawn to his. "Never 'ad it wi' Albert. Didn't wanna let 'im touch me."

"Why?"

"'Cause I was savin' meself f'someone I truly loved," she averted her eyes away from him, like she was now too embarrassed to look at him. "And looks like I did right."

Sweeney smirked and kissed her lips.

"I love you Nell," he whispered, pulling her into his arms, and she accepted, shuffling into his embrace.

"I love you too Sweeney."

Her head rested on his chest, her ear naturally picking up his rapid heartbeat.

And funnily enough, their hearts were beating at the exact same rate, both in time, both in harmony, and both in control.

"Thank god f'the pool ey?" Nellie whispered, burying her head in his embrace even more.

Sweeney smirked at her comment, thinking of what a bloody wonder she _really_ was.

He had needed her.

And by god, he'd got her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this wasn't my best stuff- maybe it was? I don't know. But I am ill so I do apologize. Aww aren't they cute together? This is why I love Sweenett's! Gosh I love them both together! Thank you for reading and hopefully enjoying this chapter! If not, do tell!<strong>

**SecretSparrowTodd, forever in your gratitude. ;)**

**Keep writing, reading and reviewing! xx**


	11. Sweeney's Scheme

**Apologies for the MASSIVE delay! I had posted another story! O_O I know naughty me. And I've finally got an idea where this is going now! Anyway! Here is another chapter, and to think this was only meant to be a ONE SHOT? We are now on chapter eleven for god's sake! Thank you for all 18 reviews! They have made my bones grow stronger! **

**Thanks to Zoek80 (I know hot or what? I needed a sexy chapter in there somewhere. Thank you for reviewing!;D) and Karly (Cool? The last chapter was damn hot- probably the friction burn from my burning fever. Thank you! Honestly thank you for being a TRUE follower!) for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>(This happens after almost a week)<strong>

**Chapter 11: Sweeney's Scheme**

"Mum! Can we go t'the beach today?"

Nellie sighed, still tired, fully naked and tied in her bed sheets.

She groaned and winced, hugging the mattress underneath her. What _time_ was it? And where was _Sweeney_? And what _day _was it? And did she get _drunk_ last night?

"What time is it?"

"Nearly 'alf seven."

Half _seven? _That was _way_ too early! Now she had no shop to get up for she never got up early- and Toby knew that full well because it had been going on for the past week. So why wake her up early?

"Half seven?" she cried, lifting her head from the mountain of pillows below her. "Toby! You know I never get up this early anymore."

Toby shuffled in the doorway, avoiding his annoyed Mother's eyes and certainly not casting a glance at her body- although most of it was covered with white sheets (to add to that, the sheets were _extremely _thin).

"I know. But I though' we were gonna spend the 'ole day at the beach t'day. You said we could one day." He defended in a quiet voice. Nellie groaned again, shutting her eyes to sweep away the fatigue and sudden blurred vision. "Not today love. I'm not feelin' too well." She moaned, sighing heavily afterwards.

Toby's face fell, the hopeful spark fizzing out. "Oh okay. Are you alrigh'? You look awful' ill! Shall I go an' find Mr T- I mean- Dad?"

Nellie fidgeted over the covers, eventually answering him with a muffled 'Uh-huh'. Toby nodded and turned to leave.

"I'm sorry love, we'll get you t'the beach one day. Even if it's not wi' me or y'Dad." She whispered, only just audible from where he was standing.

Toby smiled and nodded even though she couldn't see him. "Thanks Mum."

Her nose nuzzled the cushions and covers. "S'alright, love. Y'can go an' see that new friend t'day, if y'like."

The boy's brow furrowed. "Don't y'want me t'look after you?"

Nellie groaned and buried her head under the bed cushions, kicking her feet irritably. "I'll be alrigh' love. Now you go off an' play wi'..." She paused and attempted to remember the name of his latest companion he'd been nattering on about. "...Kevin, dear..."

He sighed, almost in disappointment, shuffling his feet about. "It's Kent, Mum. See ya later." She lifted her head from the bed. "Bye Toby." She smiled when she saw the door slam.

Although she adored and cherished young Toby, he could be a barrel of nuisances sometimes. He could be so clingy and irremovable, and Nellie Lovett loved to be her own woman...But she wouldn't mind if her husband was over clingy with her... Oh no...She would _not _mind that!

She tossed and turned over and over, her body caked in layers of sweet smelling sweat.

The sheets were practically a new part of her body, stuck to her back, to her arms, to her legs, to her feet, to her lower abdomen and torso.

It felt so horrible and so comfortable at the same time.

Nellie clawed at one sheet, peeling the soggy white material from her torso and wincing in pain from the heat of her body and her strange aching bones.

Her hair was extra curly today, moist from her sweating neck. She most certainly had come down with a fever. And she needed cooler air...

She was about to rip another piece of cloth off her but the door opening made her jump and she scrambled back under the covers. She closed her eyes, feeling herself cool slightly. She could hear familiar footsteps. Not light enough to be Toby and not heavy enough to be a total stranger.

The mattress sunk next to her and that arousing scent of Sweeney Todd wafted into her nostrils.

"Toby said y'weren't feelin' well." He paused and placed a deathly cold hand on her raging forehead. "I'm glad he told me. You're well over normal temperature." She turned towards him, her eyes drooping with fatigue and obvious affection for him.

"I've said Toby can go t'the beach with his friends if he wanted. I think he'll be gone all day. So we'll be in peace." He whispered, stroking a hand down her cheek to cool one of the glowing masses. She sighed and sunk back into the covers. "Good," she croaked, taking a burning hand to his face now. "I've been completely exhausted this week, an' I still 'ave a lot 'o decoratin' t'finish..."

She sat up and tried to get out of bed but he gently pulled her back to her last position. "You can't work like this. You've got a bloody fever woman!"

Nellie frowned, acting as if she didn't know what he was trying to insinuate, but in actual fact she knew perfectly well and took the opportunity to use Sweeney to his full extent. "But I want t'work... migh' as well while Toby's out... y'know...and it migh' cool me off..."

Sweeney's jaw dropped in awe and disbelief. "You still want to _work_? You can't woman! For god's sake look at you! You're barely able to sit up!" he defended, crossing his arms, one over the other.

"Well... someone 'as t'finish the 'all..."

He shot her a poisonous glare.

His tone lowered to a dangerous whisper.

"You are _not _working today Nellie Todd."

She raised an eyebrow. "An' 'ow will ya know if I've gone off when er out doin' summet?"

He smirked smugly at her, his eyes narrowed yet in his irises the true reason he wanted her to stay in bed lingered there.

"Because I'll sit 'ere until you feel better. If you want anything you're coming with me to get it."

"Think I'll really runaway now, do ya?"

His eyes closed and his lips planted a small suggestive kiss on her lips. "No. Never. I just don't want y'tiring y'self out, Nell."

She sighed and fell back into the abyss of silk cushions behind her. "Alrigh'. Y'don't 'ave to look after me, Sweeney. I'll be fine."

She closed her eyes and felt his weight lift from the bed, this slightly disappointed her because she knew that it meant he wouldn't be back for a while.

He crept to the door, knowing he would have to carry on with the decorating if he exited at that point... and to be really fair... he couldn't be arsed...

He looked back at a sighing Nellie, hand to her throbbing head and sweating ferociously. He couldn't bear seeing her in that (quite literally) heated situation. He needed to do something... it was almost painful... he attempted to recall what his Mother used to do when he'd got a fever when he was a boy, and he thought it was too ordinary and boring... for he was Sweeney Todd and he loved doing things the insane way. Whether it was killing a shithead or reducing a fever...

His fingers tightened around the door handle and he pushed the door open, smirking evilly to himself. What he was planning to do was almost cruel... yet he knew both of them would become instantly aroused...

Thank god Toby was out! This wasn't something he wanted the lad to experience thought ear or (definitely NOT) sight.

Nellie Todd would _certainly _be cooled down.

First he needed to get his ingredients...

And then the plan would be complete.

And everyone will be a winner.

Nellie will be cooled down... he will get her into bed again... and both of them would feel good...

Easy as pie... _ye_s?

* * *

><p><strong>This isn't that interesting is it? Not yet anyway. I'm writing the next chapter now. I have to admit this wasn't the most EXCITING chapter. The next one will be ...(evil laughter)... believe me! Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think Sweeney is going to do in your reviews... some guesses may be spot on... some guesses may be miles away... but still... it's a bit 'o fun! Thanks again!<strong>

**SecretSparrowTodd, forever in your gratitude ;)**

**Keep writing, reading and reviewing!**

**Sorry it was so short! I feel awful for leaving it as it is! The next chapter will be up soon! :DD  
><strong>


	12. The Miracle Worker

**I'M BACK! And I've been BUSY! (Saw Dark Shadows 3 times already= EPICNESS):D **

**Finally! More ideas and chapters have come along! Thank you to Zoek80, EmilyLestrangett, Karly, InsanityRunsInMyBlood (Brilliant name xDD) and Ace12. Guys, thank you for sticking with this story! Means so much t'me! *_***

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Sweeney Todd because Barnabas Collins killed me before I could -_-**

**Recap: The Todd family has moved, Toby is still confuzzled about how long the family are going to be on 'holiday' for, Nellie has fallen deathly ill- which causes some problems- and Mr Todd has gone to find a cure for Nellie's irrational flu. PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: The Miracle Worker <strong>

He'd been off gallivanting- all day.

Nellie had grown impatient after the first quarter of an hour and had expected him back rather quickly.

Her calculations were clearly wrong.

She hated waiting for things. Yet she knew she had to.

She'd been watching the hours tick by, the sunlight slowly descend from the window, the silence slowly dissolve as she caught the sound of his footsteps from outside their door.

Nellie shuffled about and sat up, pulling the sweat soaked covers over her, wanting to cover herself over, not feeling confident with her naked body now she was not feeling too well. She rolled over onto her stomach, cringing in pain from the strange aching creeping into her nerves. Her eyes closed when the door swung open. His footsteps echoed when the door slammed behind him.

She struggled to hear anything else after that because of the pillows and sheets muffled against her face. The next big thing she heard was a deep thump from something striking the floor- something big and heavy.

"Wha' ya doin'?"

He smirked and took his razor from his belt.

She squirmed about like an innocent little worm when she noticed he'd unsheathed his razor instantly- the little metal scratching noise was so distinctive.

"Love?"

"Yes, my sweet?"

She hated this. This evil teasing was a mean thing to do anyway- but even more so when she bloody _ill. _

He folded his razor and threw it onto the floor, as if it wasn't a prized object anymore. Nellie scowled...

'_E's playin' with me mind... why? I never do it to 'im..'_

She heard him stifle a twisted laugh.

'_Somethin' is goin' on with 'im. 'E never laughs... even now...'_

"Sweeney? What is goin' on?"

She heard a loud solid noise, like marbles crunching and colliding together- but not like she could imagine in her head. It was louder. A lot louder than she expected.

He laughed this time.

"Oh for god's sake! What?"

The weird marble-like noise repeated again, but it was quieter this time. Sweeney advanced towards her, biting his lip from the hilarity he was trying so very hard to conceal.

She sighed, knowing he was probably laughing at her for some twisted reason she could not understand. So she ignored him.

"I would jus' like t'remind you, Mr Todd, that I'm ill- and _very _grumpy." She piped up, her voice muffled and croaky. He nodded and chuckled. "Oh I know that."

Her husband had reached the side of the bed, chewing the inside of his lip, hoping that her reaction will be even more amusing.

She sighed again.

He outstretched his arms toward her, attempting to reach the part of her bare back that was on display in front of him. He bit his lip even more.

"Mr T. I've been waitin' f'ya all day and 'm'really tired _now-owwwwwwww_... _bloody 'ell! Wot the 'ell are ya doin'?_" she cried out, arching her back like a sweet and nimble pussycat.

Her eyes shot and she tried to turn over, but obviously she couldn't because of her husband. His hands were absolutely freezing! Wherever he'd had them must have been having weather with extra-extra-extra-sub-sub-zero temperatures. He sat on the side of bed beside her body, a silly grin plastered on his mouth.

She continued to whimper from the ice cold burns rippling down her back as his hands carefully massaging down the raging skin of her spine.

"_Wot are ya doin'_?"

He answered with a snigger.

"_Sweeney._" She said lowly, an annoyed twinge in her voice.

He faked coughing, pretending to not hear her complaints.

"_SWEENEY TODD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"_

He laughed like a naughty school boy and resumed rubbing his deathly cold (and wet) hands down her back.

"Cooling y'down, my love."

She raised her brow.

"Please can you _stop_?"

"Is it not helping?"

"Not really, no."

"'_Ow can you tell?_ I haven't been trying for long."

"I..." she paused and shivered, then chuckled lightly."...actually it is 'elpin' a bit. And you're right. You 'aven't been trying f'long. Sorry, darlin'."

He smirked. "See. Told ya it would work. And... your last two sentences sounded... a little... _wrong_... but there we go."

She chuckled, slowly cooling to his wet, grim touch on her. He rubbed her back smoothly, taking care not to go to fast or else he would surprise her.

The actions continued for another few minutes, along with some casual sexual banter from wife to husband, and vice versa.

After that he stopped and stood, shaking his hands free of fresh water particles.

He walked away, attending to the thing he dropped on the floor. "Feelin' any better, Nell?"

She moaned as she stretched her limbs out. _"Ahhhh_... a bit better. Still boilin', but thank you fer tryin' love."

He smiled.

"I can try somethin' else."

"Hm? An' wot's that, dear?"

"Oh... nothin'. Wouldn't work anyway."

"No, No. You try it. I really need t'cool down, it's almost Sunset and I still feel awful."

"Alright." He replied.

The weird marble noise came back, only more ear crunching this time.

"Your funeral..." he muttered, smirking to himself.

"Whassat dear?" she whined, rolling onto her left side to face him.

She could see him knelt down by a large box-like object, grinning inanely.

She couldn't make anything else because her vision was blurry from the pillow she'd been resting her head on.

"Nothin' my love, you just lie down and..." he paused, thinking of a word to make it sound completely fine. "...e-e-enjoy your...treatment..."

She smiled and closed her eyes, lying back on her front and sprawling herself out, limbs hanging out from the side of the bed.

"Now you are still 'ot aren't you?" he asked, a fibre of guilt detectable in his strangely sweet voice.

"Ugh... yeah. Y'know I am."

He smirked.

"Just checking. My alternative method is a little more dangerous if you've already cooled down."

"Ha. Wot the 'ell d'ya do? Use ya feet?" she said, more full of life- more like her usual self.

He laughed, knowing that she would be so surprised... or angry with him... either one.

She sighed and breathed calmly, waiting for her husband's contact on her body.

She frowned when she heard him grunt, like he was lifting something mega heavy but chose to ignore it for some silly reason.

His feet shuffled over the floor as he neared her.

She frowned and a turned her head, her eyes still shut.

"Love?"

"Mmm-hmmm?"

"You alright...?"

"Mmmm-hmm."

He smiled as he got to her bedside; he aimed the box in the exact place he'd massaged earlier...

Nellie frowned, not knowing what was going on.

"Love. Are ya..."

She opened her eyes and stared up at Sweeney, hold a massive vat full of something- probably some sort of liquid...

"I 'ope this 'elps Nell."

What? He wasn't _seriously _going to drop _THAT _on her was he?

"No! No! Wait! Sweeney- I thought..."

Slowly, he tipped the vat onto its side, letting clear ice-cold water (and cubes) tumble onto her sweltering back.

_This would heal her..._

She arched her back and screamed, shock, cold and confusion striking her body and mental health all at the same time.

Was he seriously going to do that?

_Yes. He was._

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! Thanks for reading to the end. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. I will continue to update now! I have been mean! So, please review. Or I'll be violently chased down Fleet Street by two partners in crime -who both wield large, scary cooking implements- for writing weird fanfictions about them!<strong>

**SecretSparrowTodd's Return ;)**

**-Keep writing, reading and reviewing, minions! xP**


	13. Splinters

**Hey! The next update is... ICI! This one may have a little sadness inside? Who knows? There will be a Sweenett moment in here somewhere ! (At the end?)Enjoy :D**

**Recap: Sweeney thought that he would try to cure Nellie... **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Splinters<strong>

Toby looked at the clock. It read ten-o-clock.

He sighed and swivelled over his bedcovers, sitting upright on the side of his soft bed.

He'd come back and got a quick wash over four hours ago and distinctly remembered Mr Todd saying he would be waiting for him by the front door at six. But he wasn't. Toby wasn't expecting him to be there anyway. It was Mr Todd after all- even if they had struck a good match.

His mum hadn't come out to meet him either- but he knew that she was ill so obviously wasn't surprised at that either.

The only thing that had greeted him as he had entered the house again, shaking the sand off of his little inky black shoes and his clothes, was sobbing.

He hadn't heard that sort of wallowing for a while, it was obvious to his cute little ears that his mum and Mr Todd (no, not _dad _now!) had had a fall out. Or something of that essence.

Toby slid over his sheets, wiping the thick layer of beady sweat off his sore forehead.

He stood up and stretched himself as he looked out of his personal window that overlooked their back garden- the pool, the terrace and the flower beds. He truly loved the view, the sun just disappearing over the horizon, lighting the sky in a mix of deep navy and light pink.

He still was ignoring what had woken him. After a week of his new family of perfection, he wasn't used to the sound in his ears. Secretly, he was heartbroken inside, knowing he wanted to do something.

He heard them arguing and squabbling. Clearly it was about whatever had happened before he had come home and knew the source of the problem would be Mr Todd. Not his mum.

He sighed, wiping a stray tear from his cheek and then climbed back into bed, not bothering to pull over the covers because he knew he'd be too warm- especially with the worry of what was going a few rooms down from him.

He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling more tears trickle down his cheeks as their voices got louder.

Their raging voices echoed all around in his head, yet their initial words had no meaning- they were no good to anyone, they were so muffled not even the best of ears could detect what they were both saying.

After a while, the volume dropped and heavy footsteps trudged out of his mum's room.

Toby swallowed. _'He better not 'ave done anythin' to 'er...' _he silently thought, curling up into a foetus position.

He waited until the footsteps went away. And they did.

Without knowing it, Toby had eventually drifted off to sleep, clutching his sides and resting his head on the plumped up pillows behind him.

* * *

><p>Noise.<p>

More NOISE!

Toby opened his eyes immediately, scrunching his fatigued face into a mash of both tiredness and irritation.

His ears pricked up at the sound of Mr Todd's voice, yet it was different. His voice wasn't as loud or full of rage. It was almost... _apologetic?_

Toby smirked, hardly believing what he was trying hard to hear.

He shuffled and sat up, pulling the covers up over his body, shielding himself from the skin-biting breeze floating into his room from the open window.

"_I am truly sorry, my love. I just thought..."_

Mr Todd's voice made him sound so desperate for his mum's forgiveness. In actual fact he probably was but to Toby for unknown reasons, he was a _child _for god's sake!

His smile quickly faded when he heard his mum clearly shout _"Fuck off!"_ really loudly at Mr Todd.

At first it was hilarious but suddenly he realised it wasn't really the right thing for his mum to do- saying that was _NOT _going to keep the family together.

"_But I thought you..." _

"_OUT!"_

He heard his mum's door slowly creak and then shut.

Mr Todd sighed and heavily strode across the corridor, past a few doors and then hovered outside Toby's door, wondering about how he would explain what had happened to his parents (if he'd heard ) in the morning. "'M sorry, Toby. I've messed up the 'ole family by my stupidity..."

Toby didn't move and just listened, snoring to kid the morbid man that he was actually sleeping.

Mr Todd sighed again and then he walked off, slowly and steadily, breathing in time to his footsteps.

The boy stopped snoring and sighed too, feeling sorry for him. His mum had been overly dramatic with her reaction... out of what he heard anyway. He lay there a few minutes, debating what to do. If he just left his dad alone, downstairs, Toby knew something horrifically bad was going to happen. Maybe he would get heavily drunk? Maybe he would kill himself? Maybe _both? _Yet if he did go down after him, would he get shouted at- or abused?

He really didn't know.

* * *

><p>Mr Todd was downstairs, in the parlour, frowning at a glass tumbler in his hand.<p>

Toby could see him through the hinge in the door, still afraid of going in and interacting with him. His dad could be so strange at times... happy and gleeful one moment... in complete utter depression the next.

He really wondered if the barber was an ex-Opium addict. He smiled at that thought. He really wouldn't be surprised...

His dad was sat on the settee, still deeply intrigued by the way the clear glass gleamed in the dim candlelight. Toby felt something prickly under his foot but chose to ignore it, knowing if he reacted Mr Todd would get him...

"Nellie..."

Toby's eyes widened. His mum! He was talking about his mum!

"... so fucking _selfish_... so fucking _ungrateful_... wish I'd never fucking come..."

Little Toby closed his eyes, knowing that if the barber found him eavesdropping now- he'd be dead meat.

"...selfish bitch..."

Toby felt the prickle under his foot stab into his skin deeper, yet still he avoided crying out.

"...vulgar whore..."

The pain dug in deeper and Toby knew his flesh must have torn by now...

Mr Todd stood and threw the tumbler at the wall, causing speckled shards of glass to rebound in all directions.

"YOU ARE THE DEVIL! DIGGING YOUR CLAWS INTO THE INNOCENT! PERSUADING THEM TO DO YOUR BIDDING! TO KILL THE PEOPLE WHO ARE ALL FULL OF SHIT..."

And so his father's rant went on, the one shot of gin had clearly gone to his head straight away.

Toby bit his lip, and then tasted blood. Now his lip hut too... but his foot... _oh... the PAIN! _

The poor boy looked down, to find a large wooden splinter sticking out of the floorboard, half inside the arch of his foot... blood seeped down the edges of his wound- he was starting to feel dizzy...

He _had_ to cry out. It could get infected...

"OW! Help! Ahh!"

Sweeney's head jerked up and he turned to the door.

"Toby? Wot are you doing up?"

"I 'urt me foot!"

The barber sighed and looked at the shards of glass on the parlour floor.

"Fucking hell..."

"P-please can ya 'elp me?"

His dad quickly raced to the door, feeling concern and confusion (of why the boy was there) rush into him all at once.

"Come on. Not in 'ere."

* * *

><p>It took Sweeney at least an hour to get the six inch splinter out of the young boy's right foot.<p>

He couldn't find any tweezers so he just used his nails... and that took ages.

"Why were y'out of bed?"

"I 'ad a nightmare," the lad lied, eyes wide. "I needed some milk."

Sweeney grunted and gave him a nod of the head, concentrating on getting another few millimetres of the wood out of the lad's foot. Obviously, the barber didn't believe the lie, he could tell when children lied.

"And why were y'right outside the parlour door?"

"Umm... I thought... I saw a rat."

Sweeney stopped what he was doing and raised his brows, actually bringing himself to play along.

"A rat you say?"

"Yeah. A really fat one wi' scraggy black fur... an' an unusually long tail "

"Oh yes? Any other interestin' peculiarities?"

"Yeah! It 'ad a white streak in its 'air."

Sweeney narrowed his eyes and grabbed the neckline of the lad's pyjama top. Toby shivered, half in pain from the splinter still sticking out of his foot, and half in horror from the look in the irritated barber's eyes.

"I'd like to ask you again, lad..."

He paused and pulled Toby closer, so he could look him square in the little hazel eyes.

"Why were YOU outside the parlour door?"

Toby swallowed knowing he couldn't tell a lie now- not with Mr Todd this close and that excruciating wood in his foot!

"I wanted t'see if y'were alright."

Sweeney frowned and shoved the boy back into his chair, seeing no reason why he would be lying now.

"Why? I look alright don' I?"

Toby nodded.

His dad got back to seeing to his swollen foot, picking incessantly at the splinter.

"I 'eard you an' Mum."

The barber paused again, a guilty look upon his features.

"'M sorry you 'ad t'ear that, lad. T'was my fault..."

"Mmm yeah. But she told ya t' fuck off, and that ain't..."

"OI! Watch y'language!"

Toby shut his trap and continued looking helplessly down at his foot, still red from being told off.

Sweeney gave the splinter one more massive yank and it fell straight out, Toby breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Will I be able t'walk?"

His dad rolled his eyes and placed the little blighter on the table.

"Yes. Of course."

Toby stood up and attempted to walk.

"OW! THAT BLEEDIN' 'URTS!"

Sweeney rolled his eyes again.

"Come on. Sit back down. I need t'give y' a bandage."

He obeyed, sitting back on the kitchen chair and extending his leg out so his dad could get a firm grip of his foot.

Sweeney tore a thin piece of cotton from a long roll of the material on the table next to him. He carefully bound it around Toby's foot, being really careful to not touch the tender part of the wound. His finger skimmed over the weeping part and Toby shrieked in murder-like manner, tensing his nerves and facial features.

"You're as over dramatic as y'Mum you are."

"Oh 'is 'e?"

The two males looked, wide eyed in bewilderment, at Nellie Todd, stood in the doorway with a silky black nightdress on.

"I don't know why y'askin'. You would know." Sweeney snapped back, smirk plastered on his face in triumph. Toby blinked a few times, looking between the two and eventually feeling so awkwardly uncomfortable that he felt that he should leave.

He shuffled off his chair, his feet slapping the floor, sending a slight twinge up his right leg from his deep wound.

"I'll see ya in the mornin'." He said, hobbling over the kitchen tiles and passing his mum. He turned back and smiled. "Night."

"Night Toby." Sweeney said, not taking his eyes off of the boy's suggestively dressed mother (not that the boy had noticed).

Toby hugged his mum, closing his eyes and smiling.

"Night, dear. 'Ave a good rest."

"Are ya better?"

"Heaps thank you, now go on, go get some handsome sleep."

Toby laughed and whispered goodnight, before hobbling out of the room, slamming the door behind him, and then scampering off up to bed again.

Nellie stood, silently clutching at her sides, knowing that if she made eye contact with Sweeney that he would be hungrily drinking in her figure with only one thing on his mind...

"Wot did 'e do?"

"Caught 'is foot on a splinter on the stairs," he partially lied, not wanting Nellie to know that their son had heard their 'little' quarrel and had been spying on his own dad.

"Oh. 'E's alright then?"

"Mmm hmm."

Cautiously, Nellie risked a cheeky glance at him, unfortunately catching his eyes with hers in the process- not that she minded... she just didn't want to him to get into her tonight...

He stood up from the chair, the familiar lustful glow in his inky black orbs.

He prowled towards her, already extending his arms to grasp her waist.

She closed her eyes and tried to ignore his tempting presence, trying to ignore the pale, callous hands massage her aching hips, trying to ignore his rough nose gently nuzzle against the side of her jaw line.

"I want you Nell, an' I'm really sorry..." he murmured, closing his eyes and leaving a sweet trail of hot kisses down her pasty neck. She sighed blissfully and was trying so hard to fight his emotional power over her. He was so easy to fall for...

She opened her eyes and pushed him off her neck, smirking smugly at him. He frowned and made a last retreat to her lips, quickly attacking them with fierce French kissing.

Nellie groaned, loving the sexual attention he was giving her... but really she didn't really require that sort of thing right now...

She pushed him off her, not hard, just firm enough to let him know that she wasn't really in the mood for that sort of activity with him tonight.

"Have I... ?"

"Not tonight love, still feelin' a bit rough from me flu... s'all."

Sweeney nodded and stroked each side of her waist with care.

"Course... sorry. We should get t'bed..."

Nellie looked up at him, as a child would when they were sorry for something they'd done.

"I know this sounds awful, dear, but... d'ya mind if I sleep on me own t'night?"

Sweeney gritted his teeth.

His sexual needs had just been chucked out of the window... now the bed he slept on too? Oh great...

"Course not. You get on t'bed. I'll sleep in the parlour."

Nellie hugged him tight and kissed his lips, smiling with true love and admiration of his decision.

"Thanks love. It's jus' till I get better. Night."

He kissed her back and looked at her with a slight sorrow in his heart.

"Night."

And with that, Nellie Todd skipped off, joyous that she'd got the bed to herself.

Sweeney sighed and toddled back into the parlour, quietly shutting the door after him.

He sighed and looked at the settee, and then the floor- which was covered in the broken glass from the tumbler. And to think that at that very moment, Nellie Todd would be curling up in _their_ bed, happy in the comfort of the scrummy covers.

He sighed again.

"Why is love never fair?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Thanks for reading! This is longer than the last chapter. I'm feeling sorry for Sweeney )=<strong>

**He properly breaks down xDD  
><strong>

**SecretSparrowTodd, forever in your gratitude ;)**

**-Keep writing, reading and reviewing x**


	14. Here Comes Trouble

**The next instalment of the brilliant couple has arrived! Thanks long time reader Karly and Amber for reviewing! Yay! *Happiness***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Here Comes Trouble<strong>

Nellie quietly crept down the stairs, reading the clock's time on the brightly striped wall as she went.

"'Alf past nine." She whispered, wondering if Toby had git up and got dressed already. He probably had because he was a very efficient young lad even though he could be very annoying at times.

She reached the hall and tiptoed to the parlour door. She narrowed her eyes so she could see through the gap, fixing her vision so she could spot her husband. His swinging arm caught her gaze. She could tell that he was completely conked out, his slouching position demonstrating how woeful he'd been about the events the night prior. Although she _was _in dire need of the bed to herself, once she'd gotten to the top of the stairs, she squeezed her eyes shut, imagining him holding her hand and guiding her through the darkened hall to her bedroom. Nellie hadn't really coped much that night.

She carefully opened the door, avoiding the splintered area where Toby had been ambushed by tiny wooden soldiers and stepped under the frame, into the room, shutting the door quietly after herself.

Sweeney's arm halted in mid-air for a split second as she advanced slowly towards him. Nellie stopped, a nervous emotion rushing through her immediately.

She _had _warmed to him obviously, but somehow he could easily scare her without even trying. She hated the feeling that she was feeling but insisted she was being a silly old nit and ignored the awful emotion in the pits of her stomach.

Nellie suddenly fixed her eyes on the coffee coloured floorboards... Where was the glass? Had he cleaned it up? Or had she just imagined it from the night before? Well, it wasn't likely that she'd imagined something like that, was it?

She reached a hand out to cup his cheek, desperate to just touch his pallid skin, just once, again.

Sweeney was smirking on the inside.

In his strange little twisted way, he found that intimidating his wife was extremely entertaining, especially when she thought that he was asleep or unconscious. He could feel the accelerating heat from her hand getting closer to his cheek, like a hot poker ready to burn an outlaw for their misdeeds.

He continued his little stint for a few seconds more, enjoying the fear, yet undeniable yearning for him.

Sweeney craved this, but not as much as the affections she'd already given him in the bedroom. No. That was not questionable. Those affections were most _definitely _his favourite.

Even thinking about her giving him such pleasures made his heart pound that little bit faster.

Her fingertips brushed down his cheek and over his lips, a tingle from her fiery fingers eating away into his slowly uplifting soul. His eyes quickly opened, burning into hers, observing the mixture of passion and panic in her flickering flames.

She jolted backwards, falling back towards the floor.

He gasped and briskly launched forward, clutching the neckline of her nightdress before she fell to the ground.

Nellie swallowed and squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see what emotion he was wearing.

'_Oh who am I kiddin'? I can't not look at 'is eyes fer'ever... we're _married _for god's sake! Oh come on! I just 'ave t'open me eyes... I'm sure 'e was just tryin' t'save me... or attempt t'pick me up an' pin me t'the wall. Yeah... that thought really makes me want t'open me eyes now! Oh god... wot if 'e is gonna try an' bump me off n...'_

"_Are you alright?"_

Nellie's eyes shot open.

"Fi-fi-fi-fine..." she stuttered, astounded by the fact he'd saved her from hitting the floor and ending up with a head problem for the rest of her life. That was something she couldn't really fathom. Why? Because she'd obviously upset him last night for telling him to just leave her be. She really did regret what she'd decided to do.

Her husband shook his head, sat up and pulled her down onto his lap.

"You're lyin'." He stated, ignoring the fact that he'd blatantly saved her from a potential accident.

"I'm not," she replied, pulling his arms to her waist, wishing she'd just agreed for him to take her the night before, his touch had just reminded her of how rough yet tender he could be to her. "And even if I was. 'Ow would y'know?"

"Don't pretend I can't 'ear, Nell. You were cryin' last night, an' you an' I both know it." He whispered firmly, slightly angry that she hadn't seen the light and told him the honest truth. She placed her hand to his cheek again and looked at him with regret for lying and for not coming down sooner.

"Alrigh', I were cryin'," she admitted with a sigh and a flutter of her eyelids. "But only 'cos I were feelin' right lonely 'cos y'weren't there. I'm so sorry fer' not comin' down. I thought y'would 'it me...Oh I must sound like a right barn pot!"

He smirked, and pulled her down over him, pushing the front of her body into his own. "You can't 'elp being ill, pet. An' there's no need to be sorry for it. I would never 'it you Nell, I swear. If I did it would be an honest accident. You're my wife, not my punch bag."

She slowly smiled and closed in on his face. His eyes followed the way her lips moved as she spoke to him, his ears in a slight paradise as her voice flowed sweetly into his eardrum.

His eyes closed and his lips pursed, ready to collide with hers.

She ceased talking and took a breath, fluttering her eyes shut.

Her lips pressed down into his, his arms snaking around her waist and his fingers playing with her lower back. She was already moaning after a few more seconds into the kiss. She dragged her fingers over his flesh, tangling them in his endlessly knotted raven hair. Her legs suddenly shuffled to straddle his waist, in which she never left his mouth, wishing for the moment to never end.

Sweeney pulled away first, desperate to catch some air for a second. She did the same, finding it unfair that she had hardly anything on compared to him. Nellie smirked, watching his eyes widen as she ripped off his black vest, throwing it onto the floor along with his stock. He nuzzled her neck as she snapped open his belt, causing her to gasp in surprise and pleasure. When he heard the metal buckle thud to the floor he smirked and pulled her back into a kiss, wrapping his arms around her before she could utter another word.

Nellie felt his cool hands travel under her nightdress, to caress her legs with every tantalizing touch. She quivered as she straddled him again, feeling his burning lump harden even more under her own needy sex.

His hands voyaged up further, tickling the skin of her buttocks and lower back now. She moaned, working her mouth with more force against his. He moaned back, her hands linking around his neck in a secure bond. His fingers reached her higher back and tugged at the straps of her dress, pulling them down over her arms...

_Knock, Knock!_

They both continued, blocking out the raucous noise from the hallway.

_Knock, Knock!_

They paused this time, but started again after a few more seconds of silence.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!_

They pulled away from each other in unison.

"Shall I go?" he whispered, still seductively seducing her with only his eyes.

She shook her head.

She kissed his lips again and pulled the straps on her dress back up.

"I'll go. I promise I won't be long. I don' wanna put this off any longer."

He smirked and nibbled her neck as she stood up and went past him. As she opened the door, she looked back at him and stared at his still lustful gaze on her. She turned the door knob and opened the door, turning to it with a very pleased smile on her face.

She closed it behind her, closing her eyes and sighing... that gaze he gave her was just so... beautiful to experience...

_Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! ..._

Nellie shook herself out of her trance and rushed over to the hooks on the wall by the door. She threw on her jacket and buttoned it up so it didn't look like she was just in her nightwear. Not that her bottom half would match her top half anyway. She sighed as the knocking never seemed to cease even though she was just behind the door.

"Yes! Yes! Alrigh'! I'm 'ere!"

She unlocked the latch and opened the door, putting on her best moody face, knowing that it would probably be a silly cold caller disrupting her private life.

"What the 'ell d'ya- Oh."

She'd stopped herself when she saw a youngish girl of no more than twenty-six stared her in the eyes.

"Oh pardon, Miss... I must have the wrong place...I am sorry..." the girl said, her big blue eyes widening with the nerves. Nellie blinked a few times, finding it confusing and very awkward about why the girl was there.

"No... no don' ya worry dear. I should be apologisin'. Sorry fer me dreadful terrible mood."

The girl chuckled and swished her dark blonde hair back, revealing more of her young face.

"Well... umm... I was looking for someone, but I doubt he'd be living in such a grand place as such as this."

"  
>Who? Maybe I could 'elp y'there."<p>

"Well I promised I'd meet him again someday and I was kind of hoping I would be able to see him."

Was she on about Toby? Oh god. Now it made sense. A pang of pain hit Nellie like a ton of weighted down bricks. She was definitely old enough to be Toby's mother. So it was probably likely that she _was. _

" Oh... well... perhaps y'could tell me 'is name? I'm sure I could 'elp ya then, dearie."

The girl blushed and nodded, ringing her hands nervously. "Well I can't really recall what he looked like..."

'_Mmm. Is tha' 'cos ya abandoned 'im at the age 'o sixteen? I know it is love...'_

"And I wouldn't be surprised if he'd forgotten all about me..."

'_Who remembers bein' a little baby that's jus' been born? Certainly not me!'_

"And I just want him to at least _try _and recall who I am..."

'_FAT CHANCE, Missus-Talks-Absolutely-Perfectly! I don' mean t'be rude but sometimes Toby can 'ave a memory like a colinder!'_

"Look love, I'm not really in th'mood f'yer sob story or anythin' so can y'just tell me 'is name or just please leave me in peace!"

The girl swallowed and nodded.

"Okay. I'll tell you. But please, if he does not live here, please don't tell him I'm looking for him if you know him."

Nellie frowned from annoyance and bewilderment, but slowly nodded anyway.

"I'm looking for Sweeney Todd."

Nellie's eyes grew and her fist reached back, and clenched around the door knob with so much force it hurt.

"Do you know him?"

Jealousy and spite rippled through her bloody veins, making her thoughts turn to dark shards of piercing mirror glass.

"No," she said, her face and voice calm, as if the fact the female was asking after her had not bothered her at all. "'E don't live 'ere. Sorry dear."

"Oh. Okay... well do you know where he does?"

Nellie's eyes drifted to the floor and then back to the young girl's features.

"Yeah, I'll tell ya. As long as y'tell me y'name."

The girl frowned, confused but nonetheless she nodded, clearly desperate to find Sweeney. _'Ha, well she won't. Will she? 'Cos he's mine...'_

"My name is Amy, Amy Haraway."

Nellie nodded, forcing a smile. "Alrigh' Amy," she hissed, the girl clearly naïve to the fact that Nellie was absolutely teaming with utter venom and jealousy. "'E lives on Narrow Port Way, east 'o 'ere."

What a liar she was! Nellie and Sweeney were a perfect match really.

Amy took hold of Nellie's free hand and shook it with extreme enthusiasm. "Thank you! Oh thank you! I will repay you as soon as I find him!"

Nellie smiled widely, a true smile this time, only because the girl would never ever find him. If she came back Nellie would say that she'd thought she'd said someone else... and it would just go on from there...

Amy smiled again and skipped off down their front gravel drive, murmuring "Narrow Port Way" to herself as she went. Nellie dropped the smile, rolled her eyes and slammed the door shut.

"Fucking little bitch... Interfering in my bloody love life..." she muttered, unbuttoning her jacket. She put her coat back onto its hook and straightened down her dress. "But... how would she know 'is name? Why would she go after him if they'd never met?"

"Who was that, pet?" Sweeney shouted, probably still lying in wait for her to return.

" Uhh... jus' someone tryin' t'sell us a newspaper. 'Ad a bit 'o trouble gettin' rid 'o 'im. But 'e's gone now!" she lied, smiling when she heard him sigh.

She was still wondering about Amy. Whether the girl was still actually Toby's mother, trying to get her son back (speaking of Toby, Nellie had no idea where he'd gotten to) or whether she was just plainly after Sweeney. Oh it was so confusing!

Nellie sighed, knowing there was no point dwelling on it now, Sweeney was waiting for her on the couch. And she was definitely ready for him more than she'd ever been now she'd just dealt with a little bitch asking after him. Oh she would enjoy this session for sure. It had been a while since they'd done it...

Nellie smirked wickedly and made her way over to the parlour door, peeking through the crack in the hinge as she did before.

He was more ready than she had anticipated; he was in his underwear already. Her smirk grew and her heart fluttered.

This would be _fun_...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Thank you for reading to the end. Any ideas on what is going on? Obviously <strong>_**I know**_**, but I'm clearly trying to make you confused and make your imaginations go tick. xDD**

**So anyway, please review! I love them and I will reply to any questions or suggestions for things I could add to this spontaneous story! **

**SecretSparrowTodd, forever in your gratitude ;)**

**-Keep writing, reading and reviewing xx**


	15. Complicated

***Jaw drops* I is back! I know, I know... you're sick 'o me already (xDD)! But I thought that you might like the next fantabulous chapter. And Nellie; what's that saying? "Jealousy is a curse" xDD**

**Thank you to Ambie for reviewing SEVEN times. Review all you want love, I appreciate it! I have a feeling I might give you a surprise... (non? xD) And I LOVE CHIBIS AND ANIME STUFF! ;) ;)**

**Disclaimer: NO I DON'T FREAKING OWN SWEENEY TODD ONLY THIS SWEENETT AMAZING-NESS-FLUFF **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Complicated<strong>

Toby was waiting for his friends as usual.

As his mum had said goodnight to the night before, he'd discovered that his mum was going to bed alone. It was quite strange, just before he'd gone to bed he could see the boiling chemistry going on between his parents and he'd quickly scurried off, not wanting to disrupt whatever they wanted to do.

His mum had popped her head around his door, checking he was asleep but he wasn't; only awake and thinking of what he was going to do in the morning.

She'd smiled and it was still obvious that she'd been disappointed somehow, the fatigue from her insomnia adding to her out of character actions.

"'Night love."

She'd pulled the door, almost closing it.

"Wait mum! Can I ask y'somethin'?" he'd cried, launching himself to sit up. "Wot? O'course dear! Jus' make it quick." She'd replied quietly, opening the door to show she had more confidence than before.

He'd sighed and looked at her, those little eyes welling up with strips of sorrowful tears.

"When're we gonna go 'ome?"

Nellie's eyes had glossed over slightly and a lump evolved in her throat. She'd left her place at the door and cupped his face in her hands. "Soon, love. Soon." She'd hushed, rubbing his shoulders, attempting to comfort him. "You're lyin'! You're lyin'!" he'd cried hoarsely, hugging to his mother closely, pulling away when he started to sob. "This _is_ 'ome, ain't it?"

Nellie's eyes had melted and tears started to drop endlessly from her tear ducts. "It is. 'M sorry love. But we didn't wanna confuse ya. Jus' please don' be upset." Toby had shaken her off him at "didn't wanna confuse".

"'Night Mum."

She'd sighed and left his bed, walking to the door, only looking back at him just before it was closed.

"See ya in the mornin'."

* * *

><p>Oh he was pissed off. They could've told him! He could understand his father not saying a word but his mum... he <em>trusted <em>the woman! How could she have lied to him?

Toby sighed and sat on his usual patch of sand on the beach, drawing patterns into the damp brown sand. He was so bored... being here was okay, but only for a holiday. And where would his parents work? They were aristocracy or anything- how would they cope without having money coming in? His worries tangoed around his head, hoping to make things clearer- they weren't.

He looked down at his hands in the sand, wishing his friends would come out to meet him soon. He was hungry too. He'd gotten up early and his mum usually always made him breakfast so he hadn't had anything to eat today- which also made him feel extremely sick.

"Hello? Excuse me! Perhaps you can help me?"

Toby frowned and lifted his head to the left, squinting from the sun and tiny particles of sun in the air.

A young lady was running towards him, wearing a heavy black laced dress, obviously making it very difficult to run over the sand because of its weight and the heat the black material was absorbing. Toby put his hand to his forehead and wiped the sweat from his brow.

The female panted and collapsed when she eventually got to him, tripping over her long skirts. Toby coughed, brushing the fallen sand from his swimming costume.

"'Ow can I 'elp?" he asked, feeling instantly sorry for the young woman, for she had to wear a corset under that dress too, and that only added to her utter exhaustion. The lady closed her eyes and sat herself up next to him, still wanting to be prim and proper, for that was the way she was brought up. The woman frowned, still catching her breath and wondered about the boy she'd just met. "You're not from around here are you?"

Toby knew he shouldn't really be talking to a random person, but he was a people person so ignored the fact she was a total stranger. "No ma'am, I ain't." He replied, sighing as he tried to place a name to her face. "'Ow can I 'elp?"

The woman blinked a few times. "Do you know where I could find...Oh what's the use! No one else knows where he is. He wasn't in London, so why would he be here? What was I thinking-" she said, scrunching her young features into self hatred. Toby shook his head and placed a hand on her covered shoulder. "Pardon, Miss, but I wouldn't say tha' y'looked like a silly person. Y'look more like a person tha' knows exactly wot she needs 'cos she's intelligent like that." He cried, eyes wide and arms crossed.

She gaped at him, slightly surprised that the boy was not as naïve and innocent as he looked. "I see. And what is your name, young lad?" she asked, more curious than anything.

"Toby." He said, extending out his hand for her to take. "Wot 'bout you?" She smiled and shook his hand, her other arm occupied in keeping her held up in the sitting position. "Amy."

"Now fer the last time, Amy," he said, sighing and taking his hand away from hers. "Wot is it y'need 'elp wi'?"

"Well I've been looking for a man yet half of the town doesn't know him. Half of the town does yet they don't seem to know where he lives. I've searched every street in London for the past two-and-a-half weeks before I came here, and there was no sign of him there."

Toby frowned. Two-and-a-half weeks? They'd moved here last week... and London was a pretty large place to scour around before you actually get to Fleet Street... it's a bit of a coincidence with the timings of everything...

"I've asked practically every bloody citizen in this town! Only one of them had said where he lives and that had turned out to be lies. Or, he'd moved on and someone had quickly adopted his house after him. But how likely is that?"

Toby nodded slowly. "Not very."

"I hope to god you can help me. For if you can't, I'll be so heartbroken I might just be sick."

He nodded again and wished so much that he could be able to help her, because Amy seemed nice enough.

She sighed, determined to get the last pointless words out of her.

"I'm looking for Sweeney Todd. Do you know him? Or perhaps where he lives so I can just talk to him?" she questioned tiredly, closing her eyes slightly.

Toby gasped mentally, shocked that a woman was asking after his father. Had she already been to his house? His Mum and Dad would be in as they had no work to go to yet and Amy had said she'd been around everyone in town...

"As a matter 'o fact, Amy, I do." He whispered, watching with surprise as her tired depression turned into excitable happiness.

"Really? Toby! How can ever thank you? How is he? Is he okay? How is his daughter?" she shrieked, happiness overcoming her sadness of not seeing him. Toby tapped her shoulder twice, comforting her back down to a calm level.

What daughter? What the hell was going on? This was so confusing! But Toby had taken a shine to Amy; she seemed friendly, intelligent, most definitely caring and clearly very excitable. But Toby wasn't one for disappointing and played along, just like his father had done for a bit when he had told lies about spying on his father.

"Uh... 'e's fine. An' if yer so desperate t'see 'im I'm sure I can let ya see 'im. D'ya 'ave anyway t'stay?" he asked, concerns of his new friends now the main feature of worry in his life.

"No..."

"Come stay wi' us. I'm sure Da- I mean- Mr T won't mind." He said, voice quivering as he carried on playing along with Amy's strange fantasy. He stood and offered a hand to help her up from the sand; she took it and heaved herself from the beach floor.

"Thank ever so much Toby -?"

"Uh... Lovett... Toby Lovett." He lied, smiling.

He took her hand and led her away from the sand.

* * *

><p>Sweeney was out by the pool, reading an Edgar Allan Poe novel, and smirking to himself. He was definitely his favourite author- well to be honest; Sweeney wasn't <em>really <em>a book fan, but Edgar Allan Poe's books and stories intrigued him. Mainly because most of his characters were so strange and irrational like Sweeney.

He grinned insanely and turned the next page. He sighed, getting to Edgar's next short tale: _The Pit and the Pendulum_

"Finally!" Sweeney exclaimed, sitting himself up a lot more, preparing himself for the next story. "This is why I bought this goddamn book!"

Another smile crept up onto his pallid lips as his quickly skimmed over the script in the palms of his hands:

_I was sick, sick unto death, with that long agony, and when they at length unbound me, and I was permitted to sit, I felt that my senses were leaving me. The sentence, the dread sentence of death, was the last of distinct accentuation which reached my ears. After tha- _

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Sweeney scowled.

'_A door's already interrupted enough today...' _

He smirked, replaying the moments when Nellie came back from the door to join him on the sofa, how ready for him she was... her skin so wet from perspiration... her hair so tangled from his clenched fingers...

He shook his and continued to read.

_After that, the sound of the inquisitorial voices seemed merged in one dreamy-_

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

He set his jaw and placed the book face down on the table next to his sun lounger. "For god's sake! Don't get one bloody moment of peace!" he spat, marching into the house and charging down the hallway to the door, incessantly rambling to himself as he went.

He unlatched the door and frowned, clenching a fist by his side.

"WOT?" he hissed venomously, dropping the classic 'Sweeney Todd' act when he saw that it was Toby with some young lady. She looked about twenty-five (maybe six) and had long dark blonde hair, straight at the top but ringlets at the bottom. Her eyes were azure, ones that secretly knew your soul from inside out.

"Oh... I uh..."

The girls blue eyes lit up and she beamed a static smile, making Toby smile too.

"Mr T, I jus' met Amy an' she 'as nowhere t'stay. Is it 'kay if she stays?" he asked, his puppy dog eyes begging his father to let him get his way. Sweeney took one look at Toby and another look at the girl, the twee smile putting him off completely.

"Hmm...no."

And with that he shut the door, smirking and turning to leave down the hall.

Toby knocked twice again, making Sweeney wince as the horrific noise entered his ears when he had almost gotten away from the door. He turned on his heels and marched back up to the door, opening it fully again.

"Why not?" Toby cried, a little childish scowl on his brow.

"Hmm. Well, let's see now, son," he started, suddenly losing his time, patience and temper with Toby. "Firstly, yer Mother wouldn't approve of 'avin' another female in the 'ouse. Secondly, you 'ave only just met this woman, she could be anyone. And thirdly, I can't be arsed goin' t'make another bloody room up fer someone I've never really met before-"

"I do not wish to intrude Sir, but I did not wish to step in on your territory. If you are that bothered about me being here, then I shall leave your premises." Amy butted in, ringing her hands nervously as she fluttered her eyelashes flirtatiously at Toby's father.

Sweeney raised an eyebrow, surprised that she was actually flirting with him. What was the girl doing? The girl was clearly at least ten years younger than him and it was blatantly obvious that Sweeney was smitten about even considering her staying at his home.

"Mmm. Please do." He said with a smirk, Toby stamping his feet on the brick porch floor. "Now, now Toby. Don't get into a silly little tantrum."

"'Ow can y'be so 'orrid when Amy's been lookin' fer you since last week?"

The smirk was stricken from Sweeney's lips like he'd just been hit with the worst news of the whole year.

"Ay?"

"She even went t'London t'look fer you. An' obviously y'weren't there!"

Sweeney frowned.

"Why'd you come lookin' f'me?" he asked, eyeing Amy suspiciously, thinking of who she could be... a journalist... an undercover police worker... oh god... the endless possibilities!

"Well actually, that's why I wanted to talk to you, Mr Todd." She said calmly, her glistening eyes catching Sweeney's eyes.

"Hmm. I see." He said, but obviously he _didn't _see, he was so bewildered that he couldn't even control what he was saying after that. "Y'can stay s'pose..."

Toby grinned.

"Really? Wot 'bout – umm... Mrs Lovett..."

Sweeney's frown deepened.

_Whoa_. This was getting _weirder_ and _weirder._

"I'm sure she'll live wi' it. Now come on... let's get y'inside..." he said monotonously, rather like a programmed robot with his speech and movement. He shuffled out of their way stiffly, allowing them to pass to get inside the house.

Toby hugged at his Dad's waist. "Thank you dad!"

Sweeney frowned and nodded, not returning the hug, the happiness or generosity. The pair scrambled up the stairs and Sweeney was left on his tod, the heavy scarlet door slamming as he walked back inside.

He stood there mesmerized by nothing yet something.

What was that woman doing there?

How did she know him?

Why was Toby in such a rush to book her in into their house?

Sweeney growled and kicked the first stair, running his fingers through his hair.

He panted, letting the frustration drain out of him.

Oh god. What would he say to Nellie? She was already in a foul mood as it was. After their little romp earlier that day she'd quickly left the room, saying she had to go into to get some shopping in. He'd been confused as she seemed a little narked when he asked her why she was in such a rush.

" Why d'you care?" she'd answered, frown on her pretty features as she slammed the parlour door shut.

Things were just falling apart around him. Nellie would probably think that he was cheating on her when she got back. If she ever _did_ come back. It was already half-twelve and he would probably have to make lunch, even though he wasn't particularly hungry, but he had an extra mouth to feed in the house now. Thanks to his so-called SON.

He sighed and found himself stuck between the kitchen and the patio door.

He looked in the kitchen, perfectly spotless and sorted, just the way Nellie had made it.

He glanced outside, the sun baked down over the terrace, making the pool glimmer a reflective cyan.

He shrugged and walked back outside, perching himself back on the cushioned lounger.

He smiled and placed the book in his hands, re-reading the parts he'd already read, just to make sure he remembered what he'd seen. He smirked, his eyes reading every word carefully, making him forget about the future drama he was facing from Nellie, Toby and 'Amy'.

He'd found a new escapism, a way of being able to do something anonymously, and being able to actually enjoy it.

His mind tuned out of the reality and was deeply into a fantasy he couldn't choose words to describe.

Mr Todd had found a new hobby.

_Reading._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Thanks for reading to the very end. I really hope you've enjoyed this chapter because it's just the start of a huge storyline... let me know by reviewing! I love to your opinions. Anyone else like Edgar Allan Poe? :D<strong>

**SecretSparrowTodd, Forever in your gratitude ;)**

**-Keep writing, reading and reviewing ;) xx**


	16. Stick or Twist?

**No announcements or ramble today... Just 'Thank you's'. Thank you to Sweenett 666 (hmm Devil number :D), Jaynii (WOW YOU DIDN'T CUT BACK ON THE REVIEWING XDD), STFan, ThatOnePerson, Ambie and EleKat! THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Stick or Twist?<strong>

Sweeney stood in the kitchen awkwardly, watching as the (alleged) dinner he was cooking simmered over the gas stove. He sighed grumpily, searching the room for something to sit down on... Nowhere was near enough to the stove so he 'humphed' and crossed his arms, setting his jaw.

Bloody woman. Where the HELL was she? First she'd gone out in a pissed off mood... after something so _great, _and then she didn't turn up for lunch- so the whole household missed lunch and then lastly, she even hadn't showed up for dinner either... WELL! Everyone _would _be getting a meal this time... maybe not a _brilliant _one but one that would do. He didn't know about Toby, but Sweeney found his stomach in dreadful pain... She'd left him _famished._

"Hmm... twist."

He could hear the other two in the parlour, the door was open and the room was just across from the kitchen, so he could hear everything.

Amy suddenly laughed.

He swallowed and bit back an annoyed sigh. _At least THEY'RE having fun! _He thought, perching on the edge of the dining table. He hadn't seen either of them since earlier and had deliberately kept outdoors to avoid _her. _Not the boy... he was fine. It was just... she _freaked _him out a little... well a lot... being so young and interested in a man ten years older than her... Ha. It was amusing now he thought about it.

"Bust!" she cried, the sound of cards shuffling making his ears bleed. Everything she did made him wince with either the twee-ness of it or the innocent way in which she did it.

He suddenly found himself looking at the kitchen's tiled floor, deep in thought over his missing wife yet again.

'_Shopping. That's what she'd said... But we have enough food... clothes...and entertainment... Why the HELL would she need to go shopping? We have everything we want here! And the way she snapped like that... Like she'd had me the way she'd wanted and left... Left to go where? Certainly not to the market. The market's not even on today! So there Nellie, I'm not ignorant about things that you natter on about! I know when and where you shop, I'm no fool!' _

His eyes widened as another horrid thought struck him.

What if she'd met someone else? Another man... since he'd been so awful to her the other day... and he'd been so tired the week before, (from doing the house up and being nagged at to do this and to do that...) that he'd had no time for her, and he'd seen she wasn't too overjoyed with being ignored.

The more he thought about it, the more it seemed believable.

He put a hand other his mouth to stop him from growling in anger and going mental over something unconfirmed.

He took a deep breath.

Gin. That's what he needed. Just one shot... that would do him...

His feet took off from beneath before he registered what was happening and his arms flung open the cupboards, searching for the gin bottle. The first... nothing... the second cupboard... nothing... the third... nothing... the next one... nothing.

"Oh come on? Well the bloody hell is it?!"

He flung open the last cupboard and roared, slamming it shut when there was nothing there.

Toby. Toby always knew where gin was...

The ex-barber stormed out of the kitchen, fists clenched, shoulders back and eyes burning with lust for alcohol.

Toby heard the door slam shut and turned from his spot on the sofa, swallowing as he looked at his dad's icy cold stare. Amy hadn't noticed and giggled, waving a whole wad of cards that added up to twenty-one (that was how you won the game) in front of his little brown eyes.

"I win!" she whispered, biting her lip to stop herself laughing again.

Her smile was wiped off cleanly as she turned around to face Mr Todd, who had his piercing sharp eyes on the lad.

"Toby," he said, almost whispering with his creepily calm voice. "Do-you-know-where-the-gin-bottle-is?"

Toby's nervousness suddenly disappeared and he smiled. "'O course!Why can't ya find it?" Sweeney shook his head, taking his eyes off his son to rest them on the pale girl in front of him.

Her blue eyes were big and focused on him, like he was some fascinating freak of nature...lost... rediscovered...

Toby pushing past him made him break his strange connection with the girl and he followed the boy through the door to the kitchen. Toby hummed (rather like Nellie) as he picked up a chair and climbed on the main seat, reaching up his little arms to the third cupboard along...

"It's not in there," Sweeney suddenly said quickly, making the poor boy jump and the chair wobbled. Toby frowned and opened it anyway. "Tha's funny," he said shrilly, scared now he was staring at an almost bare cupboard. "We 'ad two an' a half full bottle this mornin'."

Toby looked back at his father, wide-eyed and clearly not believing he would cope without his dear gin... not tonight anyway.

Sweeney's eyes shot to the boy's and they were both thinking the exact same thing...

"Nellie..." Sweeney muttered, Toby saying 'Mum' under his breath at the same moment.

Suddenly their surprise and 'Eleanor' revelation was kicked out of each of their minds as a wild bubbling and frothing formed from the top of the deep pan. Toby gasped and jumped down from the chair after slamming the cupboard shut.

Mr Todd swiveled around and rushed over to the pan, turning the flaming stove off as it dangerously overflowed.

Toby gasped again. "Is it burnt?"

Sweeney shrugged. "Probably," he paused, and then his tone changed. "But I'm not bloody making anything else!"

Amy strutted in, clearly she'd heard the cupboards slamming and... well the commotion.

"Is everything alright?"

Sweeney faked a happy smile but it ended up looking like he was gritting his teeth at her, which he was probably doing. "Oh! Just FINE, Amy. You just sit back and relax since you're the _guest!" _

Toby gasped again. "Don' talk to 'er like that!"

"_Oh shut up_ and go and sit at the table, boy!" Mr Todd hissed, getting pissed off with them both looking at him, appalled at his attitude. Well... he was sure they'd be pissed off if their partner had just strangely got up and left... with no warning whatsoever!

The lad nodded and quickly tottered over to a chair around the table (which was already neatly laid out thanks to Sweeney – Hey, he found it almost therapeutic since he was a kind of OCD freak – Which he'd never known he was) and slid his skinny legs under the table. He looked around at the two adults, seeing nothing interesting was going on and turned back around.

Sweeney muttered curses to himself as he snatched a plate from the side and held the end of the burning hot ladle in his hand...

He slopped whatever _slop _he'd made onto the plate, holding back the urge to gag all over it... If that boy hadn't taken so bloody long in finding that gin! Oh wait, he told himself, that was me...

He turned to his right, ready to swivel around fully to place it on the table... but apparently Amy had stood next to him when he'd been so wrapped up in swearing under his breath... and he jumped, scared at how damn _close _to him she was. His death clutch on the plate let go and Amy, being so observant, caught it from underneath his hands, breathing a sigh of a relief as it landed in her hands.

"_Close," _she whispered, so Toby wouldn't see how startled his father was.

"_Yes you were," _he breathed back, eyeing her suspiciously, and knowing that really she was talking about _his_ actions rather than her own.

Her blue eyes never tore away fully from his as she passed him to place the plate on the table in front of Toby. Sweeney sighed and told himself to get a grip and Nellie would arrive soon... She'd go ballistic about their new lodger... but she'd straighten things out... Like she always did...

He swallowed and focused this time, ladling the food out in a more presentable fashion. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt something like _skin _brush against his right arm... He didn't let the plate get out of his hand as he turned and found Amy there again... staring up at him with her strangely _cyan _orbs. He scowled at her, still wondering about what she'd wanted to talk about... He supposed that would come later... after Toby went up to bed. '_Oh god... I'd be ALONE with her...' _he thought, suppressing a groan of irritation.

Amy smiled at him, taking the plate from his hands, brushing her fingers over his as she took it from him and then turned away.

His frown ground down his forehead even further. "What was that all about?" he muttered, shaking his head when he heard her set another plate down on the table.

He took the last plate and filled the plate again, sighing when he knew he had finished his (slow, _deliberately slow) _actions, and would have to face the dreadful music...

He'd sat in silence, nodding when Toby asked him a yes/no question that needed no oral answer. He sighed when the two youngsters chatted to each other, about everything and nothing. Toby had finished first and continued to talk and talk and talk, waiting for the two adults to finish their dinner.

Mr Todd finished next, and Amy was still eating slowly, stealing glances at him, the ones she thought he didn't know she was shooting... he _did._

"Wot is we 'avin' fer dessert then?!" Toby asked giddily, standing up and hovering around the ex-barber with hopeful eyes. For the first time in twenty-five minutes Mr Todd said hoarsely, "Nothing. I'm not bloody burning a dessert too."

Amy smirked, little dimples evolving in her pale cheeks.

"But Mr T! We always 'ave a dessert don' we? Mrs Lovett always makes us one!"

Sweeney set his jaw. "Look, Toby, I'm not making one! And will you stop this Mrs Lovett nonsense! It's silly and anything but polite in front of guests!" he snapped, glaring at the boy.

"Sorry... I jus'... didn't want to disappoint Amy..." He mumbled, looking down at his shuffling feet.

"What?! Was has that got to do with this?! You know what? I'm pissed off now! Go to bed!"

"Ay? Wot! But it's only..."

Mr Todd stood up and pointed to the door.

"Go," he breathed, narrowing his eyes. Amy looked up at the man standing in front of her, her eyes studying his form from where the table started (where she could see the top of his pinstriped trousers) to his scraggly haired head.

He was in such a mood he hadn't realised she was staring at him suggestively from the opposite side of the table and watched the boy sigh, stomp to the door, slam it and then heard him storm up the stairs. After that he groaned and slouched back down in the dining chair.

He buried his head in his hand on the table's surface.

He wasn't sure how long had passed but he figured it was pretty long since he heard Amy's cutlery collide with her empty plate.

"Not bad." She piped up.

Sweeney frowned and dropped his arms from his head slightly.

"Hm?"

"The food looked awful but... you're actually not that bad at cooking. Even if you did burn it." She explained, chuckling slightly.

His head rose out of his wall of human arms and he sighed, studying her again.

"Yes... well... You wanted to-"

"Talk? Well now doesn't exactly seem like a good time-"

"Really? Because I think it is. Since my son is upstairs out of the way and my wife has gone off... _gallivanting."_

Amy gasped. "_Wife?_ _Son?! _I don't understand! You never... said you had a family..."

Sweeney glared at her.

"Well. I thought it was pretty obvious as soon as you walked through the front door, pet." He spat, gritting his teeth together.

"No... before. The first time we met."

"Before? I've met you _before?_" he paused to snort. "I think I'd remember if we 'ad!"

"You must have been drunk then. Or... chose to forget. Which... would be a shame."

Just when it was weird...

It HAD to get weirder!

Sweeney narrowed his eyes at her.

"You annoy me."

She raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow, batting her eyelashes again.

"I know what you want," he said quietly, _calmly. _"Ever since you were through that damn door you've been constantly flirting... I'm not _interested. _Even if it's part of your damned job... I don't care... If _anything _like that happens again, you will be a little less enthusiastic to live in this house..."

He blinked, hesitating _just _a little too long...

Amy suddenly wasn't in her seat... had he been talking to thin air? Or was he so caught up in telling her what was that, that he'd taken his eye off the ball?!

He frowned again, eyes wide as the bare room stayed bare in front of him.

Two warm objects (hands?) suddenly slid down his front, stroking down his collarbone, further down to his torso. He closed his eyes; resisting the urge to gasp out a pleasured sigh... after the long, stressful day he'd had...the stroking... it was so... _relaxing. _

"Oh please... don't tell me you're not interested in _this..."_

Her lips brushing past his ear as she said it, did make him sigh that time. Oh he was _interested... _he could smell her young scent... he'd smelt it before... where? She pushed her lips to his neck and he moaned...

_"Do you Sweeney Todd take Eleanor Lovett, to have and to hold and to be your lawful wedded wife?"_

"_I do."_

His eyes shot open and he forcefully shoved her off of him.

"Wha-?"

He stood up, breathing heavily with utter shock and confusion over what had happened.

"How-How- dare..."

Her blue eyes were big and forgiveness... and something else, a secret he didn't know, shone in them... That had torn it. He'd been sick of getting his point across towards her... sick of being too _polite._

"Get out." He warned lowly.

"What?! Where to? I thought you liked-"

"_GET OUT!" _he snarled, holding up an arm towards her.

She whimpered and ran out of the room, not wishing to anger the man further.

The door slammed shut again.

After that, Sweeney Todd just stood there. Not thinking about Toby. Not thinking about Amy and her strange random attempt at seduction. But thinking of Nellie. Not about the fact she was missing, (he was _certain _she'd come home, whenever that would be) but it was more of the memory of her... Before everything.

It was that day... one of the very few days in his life he'd actually enjoyed. Their wedding day. He shut his eyes, and he was there, realising Eleanor's goodness and aura all in one moment.

He smirked, replaying the time he'd not been able to answer the vicar... he'd been too damn attracted to the woman next to him...

And then that kiss at the end... Wow.

That's when he opened his eyes.

And realised how much he'd missed her already.

It was like...

She'd become a part of him...

So surely...

She had to come back soon?

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Thank you for reading! I've tried to make Sweeney more stressed in this chapter... It's funny really xDD And who is this 'Amy' and where do we think Nellie has gone? And don't worry ... I'll reveal all about the two cross-linked plotlines in the next chappie! – Surprises are inevitable!<strong>

**SecretSparrowTodd, Forever in your gratitude ;)**

**-Keep writing, reading and reviewing xx**


	17. Dearly Departed, Are You Listening?

**First off, HUGE thank you to LovettHelenaist for adding to the plot and giving me some brilliant ideas, so really, half of this chapter belongs to you! And secondly (lastly really) thank you to a Guest, Noodlemantra and LovettHelenaist for your wonderful thoughts on the last chapter =)**

**Is this the best chapter yet?! It's certainly the longest (it was originally 2 chapter's but I felt bad for keeping you in suspense!) And I've enjoyed writing it so... please...*ENJOY***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Dearly Departed, Are You Listening?<strong>

A fatigued, deathly pale (well paler than normal) and slightly moody Nellie made her way over the suddenly so itchy sand.

Her gaze was fixed on the floor in front of her and she never looked up, even when she found herself at her small gravel path. She just sighed and slowly trudged towards the door, keys already mysteriously in her hands.

Each key jingled as she made to shove the needed key in the lock...

Voices.

Why would there be voices?

Toby should have been asleep... all up in his room and to be honest Sweeney wasn't really lax on anything where he could order the lad around and the man just loved to be 'military'...

She frowned and slowly withdrew the set of keys, ever so quietly to grip them tightly in her palm. She closed her eyes... and she thought she could just go to sleep right there and then... that was until she listened closely...

Nellie swallowed and winced, hearing Sweeney's voice. The tone he was using seemed so calm... yet so _dangerous._

"_I know what you want..."_

She crept along the side of the wall, careful to be as quiet as possible, not to wake Toby (who was clearly asleep now she could hear his little snores from the room above her) and not to get busted at her sudden eavesdropping.

Her husband's voiced droned on but she couldn't make out his words, they were muffled and were almost alien to her.

She was curious now she was ducked right under the kitchen window, clutching at her set of keys...

'_God if I grip on 'em any more they might cut into me!' _she thought, wincing as she imagined the utter pain her already aching hands would be in once that first sharp key stuck in... Her breathing was in rags, although she was trying her best to shut herself up—she still couldn't hear much...Just his voice.

"_...If _anything_ like that happens again, you'll be a little less enthusiastic to live in this house..." _

Her breath caught and suddenly her throat tickled, and she had the sudden urge to cough. What? Who lived there other than her and Toby? How could Toby be in two places at once... and why would Sweeney even say that to a young boy? Okay so the lad had made mistakes—but who doesn't?!

After rethinking it over, Nellie knew that it had to be someone else... and something else had happened while she was out. And therefore, wanted to have a sneak peek at whomever it was... but she would have to be damn careful... which she knew she would be. Since she used to spy on her customers when 'Mrs Lovett's Pie Emporium' first opened, (she was nervous and suspected that some of the customers were nicking pies—They weren't.) she was an expert in the observational art and was easily ignored...

Nellie took a deep breath, knowing she was missing something and cautiously stood on her tiptoes, (this action was rather difficult in a heavy black dress and high heeled boots) so the whole partially open window was the stage. She watched with eyes wide with interest as she saw her husband, sat on one of the dining chairs around the table...

With someone stood behind him.

With a _female _someone stood behind him.

She bit her lip and tried to ignore the sudden 'He's Cheating!' thought in her mind. Her eyes squeezed shut again and she felt that all familiar feeling of dread and post-trauma. _'It doesn't mean anything,' _she told herself, _'He could jus' be talkin' to her... just watch and see 'ow it goes...'_

Her eyes shot open and hesitantly moved to rest on the two unmoving humans in the room in front of her.

Now she could not only hear what was going... she could see _perfectly _what was going on! The female behind suddenly moved forward towards the ex-barber and as clear as day, Nellie swore she heard the girl gasp out, _"Oh please... don't tell me you're not interested in _this_..."_

Nellie almost shouted at them both from out there... in the suddenly cold chill outside. She took a deep breath and told herself to look on, not to shy away—she wanted to know who the woman was didn't she—?

The girl turned to the side slightly, and had the most 'seductive' smirk on her lips. Her hands were soothing Sweeney's shoulders and every so often, worked their way down his front further... Nellie was literally standing on the tip of her toenails now, desperate to catch another look at the female... She would bloody kill the bitch if she got a chance! She almost burst into tears when she saw Sweeney closing his eyes and practically sighing with content. The girl didn't cease to piss Nellie off and started to rub her lips over his neck; Nellie grinding her teeth and wearing a classic Todd scowl. The girl suddenly glanced over at the window, still pushing her lips onto the _taken _murderer's neck and nape.

Nellie gasped, staring right back at the now identified woman and felt the bottom of her feet skid over the gravel (which she hadn't noticed was there before) and she hid a scream of pain as she landed flat on her back over the tiny stones and blades of grass.

Her eyes squeezed shut as pain rippled through her- the physical pain, but then the mental pain was worse.

The pain of knowing who that girl was and _how young _that girl was—Oh yes, _and what she was doing to _her_ husband_, hit her like she'd been dropped five thousand feet up in the sky and had fallen splat on the roof of a building. And that hurt like _hell._

Before she registered it, her bottom lip trembled and trickles of salty tears ripped down her cheeks. She still made no noise other than little gasps for air and sniffles, constant sniffles.

It was Amy. _THAT BITCH!_

How dare _she_! How—did she get into their house?! Had Sweeney let her in? Oh God... what if... he'd been seeing her from the start... she'd never even considered that before... Now the more her mind ticked the more real it became. She couldn't hold on much longer and broke down in utter disappointed tears.

"_GET OUT!"_

Nellie opened her irritated eyes and wiped her soaked cheeks, swallowing back a second urge to cry.

She silently pried herself up, hissing (it was inaudible from inside the kitchen) with the nasty little niggle in the bottom of her spine. She managed to sit herself up and cautiously stood, whimpering as she crept over to the window and took a last peek, expecting them both to be making mad passionate love over the dining table... but then she recalled him shouting at her...

And now it was just him.

The seductive bitch was nowhere to be seen.

She took a deep breath and sniffed again, her eyes raw and the odd tear still squeezing through her eyelids...

He was staring at the floor, just standing there, taking deep breaths. It was like he was hyperventilating or something... Nellie frowned, surprised yet angry all the same. How _could he? _Why the _hell _did he let the woman in if he could see how she fluttered those bloody stupid blue eyes at him?!

He was suddenly smirking... like whatever he was thinking about was deeply erotic...

'_He's thinkin' of _her. _It's obvious! Look at 'im wi' that great big bloody smile—Oh god... I can't just let 'im think of her like... Oh that's it!'_

Despite her slight disability in her back, Nellie dumped her keys on the gravel outside, marched down the side of the house and knocked (ha _punched) _three times on the door. She crossed her arms over, gritting her teeth and finding herself getting heated up already—He hadn't even reached the bloody door yet.

Seconds later, she heard tired, heavy steps sound from the hall inside, and then the sound of locks on the other side of the door.

"It's late. Who is it?" Sweeney snapped and she could see him frowning in her mind (although she knew his moodiness was over himself for not carrying on with Amy probably).

She had the sudden urge to say, "Your actual damn sexual partner, Sweeney bloody Todd!" but she didn't. Because that would cause an argument... and whenever they had arguments they never got anywhere. So she put on a brave smile, swallowed and then sighed.

"'S me love. Lost me key is all."

She heard him mutter something but it was muffled because of the door. She made her fake smile widen as he cracked open the door. He looked guilty—oddly. If she hadn't known why, it would have been even stranger. And his hair (now she was closer) looked wilder and knottier today... and the dark circles around his eyes were more prominent. He'd been busy.

She sighed, keeping it together and moved forward but he didn't move from the doorframe, blocking her way.

Nellie frowned. Oh god. Don't say he'd spotted her spying on...

"Where've y'been?" he questioned, calmly.

"I told ya. I jus' went fer some shoppin' is all." she replied casually, her acting so utterly believable.

"No you 'aven't." He said quietly, eyeing her with such suspicion she almost snapped and hit him... but she didn't. She didn't want to hurt him any more than he'd hurt her already (without him knowing it obviously).

"Wot? 'O course I 'ave love."

"Then what've you bought because I can't see anything."

She swallowed subtly. Shit. She hadn't gotten away with it...

"Alright," she admitted; her cheeriness dropping. "I 'aven't. Can I please jus' come in? 'S freezin' out 'ere!"

He shook his head, frowning. "Not until you tell me where you've been."

Nellie's lip wobbled and she bit down on it. It only made her want to cry even more.

"B-but... w-wot if I can't?!"

"Hm? I'm sure you can Eleanor. Why can't just open your bloody mouth and tell me?"

"Can it wait? I don' wanna... spoil..."

"What? Can it _wait?! _Are you bloody joking?!" he growled, glaring at her with those coal demon eyes she hadn't seen for almost two months. "I've been _waiting _for _you _to come home _all bloody day! _I've 'ad to stop Toby whining... deal with his new bloody friends and cook our bloody dinner! And that almost bloody burnt the building down! So Eleanor... really—SHOULD I _WAIT_?!"

She noticed that he'd missed being partially seduced out, and also noticed how he was stressed out and moody, raring to argue with her. Okay, she knew she should have told him when she'd be back... but she didn't actually know _when_ she'd be back...

"Yes. Y'should wait love." She said calmly, tiredly.

"Why?! Why the _hell _should I wait woman?!"

"'Cos... I got a present f'ya birthday an'... an' I don't wanna spoil the surprise."

His almost snarling expression fell from his face. Well. He wasn't expecting THAT!

"Oh." He whispered, suddenly gazing hazily into her chocolate brown eyes. Now he could see why she hadn't said anything... but... how had he forgotten that his birthday was coming up?

'_You were too tied up in enjoying family life that's why.'_

"So, can I please come in?!" Nellie croaked; her big puppy dog eyes making him automatically nod without a single question to his answer.

He moved out of the way, opening the door a little more as she glided through it. Before she undid the first button on her coat, he'd slammed the front door and cornered her next the coat hooks, those eyes of his staring at her, his voice not saying a word.

She swallowed as he held an arm out to the wall for support, hovering close to her face.

She hadn't been intimidated by him for a while but... she wasn't afraid to say she was slightly scared of him at that point, seeing as she knew about Amy being in the house and he looked like he was going to have his malicious way with Nellie, there and then, even though he'd been seduced by a younger, more innocent girl, who'd been willing...

"Love?" she squeaked, her usually cheery voice shrill as he advanced towards her.

"Sh-Sh." He whispered, placing one finger to her lips. "Don't say anything... I'm sorry... for..."

'_For cheating?' _she thought, as he looked away from her.

"...for being so harsh on you."

He looked at her, with different eyes this time; they were somewhat softer and more concerned. She was sure her heart had turned into a gooey overheated mess inside her when her heart started to beat that little bit faster.

"S'alright," she whispered, looking up into his face with large, pleading orbs. "Shoulda told ya where I was goin'..."

He shook his head and slowly leaned in closer, his free arm wrapping securely around her waist. She gasped as his grasp on her stomach skin tightened when his lips reached her own, the kiss seeming apologetic and out of sympathy.

She felt wanted when she was with him—care free, like they were the only ones in the whole damn world that existed.

His mouth left hers and he hesitated for three seconds before attaching his firm lips back on her, she could tell he wanted her again, the smell of his cologne drowning her as he smothered her with ecstasy.

'_Amy. He _wants _Amy. Not YOU!'_

Her eyes shot open and she pushed him off her.

He stumbled back, alarmed and confused at her actions.

"'M sorry!" she shouted, starting to feel the tears threatening to spill over again. "I-I jus' can't... Not after seein' you an'... Ugh! _I HATE YOU_!"

She screamed and struck a fist down on his chest, making him flinch and catch her wrists in one swift movement, squeezing both of them tightly so she didn't wriggle away from him. She felt stupid! _How could he do THIS after what had happened? How dare he take advantage of her!_

"What?!" he said firmly, trying to give a rational (well sort of, compared to _her_ state anyway) thought to the sudden change of situation. "Why do you _'hate' _me?!"

She narrowed her eyes, the tears rolling down her cheeks, her anger bottle ready to blow its top.

"Like you don't know." She breathed, reaching her fingers down to scratch his hands that were still firmly holding her wrists. He set his jaw and chose to ignore the pain from her nails... digging... in further, and further.

"What? I am supposed to _guess_ Eleanor? Guess why you suddenly've decided to attack me after I try to make you feel good?!"

She would just say it.

It was his fault she was being like this... she wouldn't be so bothered about him making her feel amazing if it wasn't for what she'd seen. And yes, it _was _his fault because... he'd obviously lead Amy into the house...

"I saw ya."

He frowned, opening his mouth to interrupt her but she carried on.

"I saw ya wi'... that _girl."_

His frown dropped and his grip loosened a little.

"H-How much did you see?"

"Everythin'." She snapped. "'Ow could you?!"

"I-I-"

She shoved him off her, not wanting to hear the pointless idiotic excuses coming out of his beautiful mouth. She whimpered, tears streaming down her face as she ran up the stairs, hearing his voice cry out after her, "Wait! Nellie! No! Please... don't... leave me."

She almost fell over at the landing because she was in such a state. She heard his polished shoes on the stairs chasing after her. She swallowed and her eyes were wide as she quickly shot off down the hall, as fast as her high heeled boots would carry her. She suddenly realised how far down their bedroom was and suddenly swallowed too much air, her breath catching and turning into a sorrowful wheeze.

"Nellie!" he shouted, startling her.

She tiredly clung against the wall, a sobbing wreck as he quickly marched up behind her, arms outstretched to wrap her up in his teddy bear arms.

She scuttled away, almost reaching the end of the corridor—but who was she kidding? She couldn't get away from a desperate mental murderer. She could run but she'd never get away.

"Nellie." He said firmly, clutching her left shoulder to halt her.

She stopped in her bent-over-double tracks.

"What do want?" she sobbed, trying to shrug off his dirty, dirty hands. "Don't touch me."

He winced at her last whispered sentence and swallowed back his anger. He had every right to touch her... he was her _husband! _Whether she'd seen what she had or not, that shouldn't change, should it?

"Nellie, you didn't see what you thought you saw..."

"Oh fuck off Sweeney! You were regrettin' wot ya did as soon as she left the bleedin' room!"

"What?! What are you ON woman?"

"You were grinning to y'self—about 'er! An' don't you try t'even deny it!"

His face fell again. _'I was grinning about you...'_

"I s'pose I can't. If that's what you choose to believe."

Nellie turned and looked at him, pushing his hand off her.

"I don't choose. I jus' see wot's there. An' that is wot it was."

He shook his head, a look of pain on his features. "Oh Nellie..."

Nellie, about to answer him, halted her mouth as she heard footsteps from behind her and then... that voice.

"Sweeney? Are you ready to... Oh."

'_Amy, Amy, Amy. Bad move.' _Nellie said to herself, feeling anger reel through her from head to toe.

She turned from Sweeney again and narrowed her sore eyes at the girl... who was even more provocatively dressed than before and seemed to have wandered from her and Sweeney's bedroom. "Oh, hello there, Mrs _Lovett. _Can we help you?" she teased, smirking at the man behind Eleanor with such a slimy affection that Nellie was feeling sick just observing it.

"Yeah, actually. J'mind tellin' me why y'were in _our _bedroom?" Nellie hissed, stalking maliciously towards Amy with a twisted hatred across her face. "Oh. Well... I thought there was plenty of him to go around..." she replied, winking at Sweeney, who was wide-eyed and setting his jaw when she did this.

"Did ya now?"

"Well, of course!"

He stood, not wanting to interfere and slightly in shock from what was happening anyway—how was Toby ignoring this?!

"Why you 'ere?" Nellie asked, looking a total shipwreck compared to the perfect passenger ship Amy.

"You're lovely male friend over there, invited me in. Didn't you, _handsome_?"

Sweeney suddenly glared at her and scowled. "_Never_. _You _invited _yourself_ in. And you never stopped bloody _flirting _ever since y'came through the damn door!"

Nellie shot a longing glance back at him, which he regarded by nodding. When she turned back, Amy was biting her lip and raking her horrid little blue eyes over the baker's husband's body.

"Well," Amy breathed. "I suppose it was your little son that invited me in really."

"Toby?" Nellie mouthed, feeling tears trickle down from her tear ducts and take her voice away from her.

"Toby was it? Lovely boy, he is. He said he hates you. Not you my love," she said, aiming the last part at Sweeney. "I mean this little witch here..." Nellie couldn't take anymore and fell to her aching knees on the floor, crying into her gloved hands.

"_Why are you here?!" _Sweeney spat, just holding on to the tiniest bit of ordinary sanity he had left, almost breaking down himself as he caught Nellie's crumpled crying form on the floor.

"Because of you my love. I told you I'd see you again one day, and look, here I am, right in front of you..." she whispered, creeping past crying Nellie to stand right in front of him.

"I don't bloody know you!"

"You do."

"HOW DO I?! I THINK I WOULD REMEMBER A SLY LITTLE COW LIKE YOU!" he roared, making the wooden floor vibrate down the whole corridor.

Amy, stood, unmoving, still with a soppy little smile on her lips. "Maybe I'm not and that's why you don't," she said seductively, making a move towards him to smell his intoxicating aroma.

"Ugh! You disgust me!" he snarled, gripping her shoulders and shoving her roughly away. She gasped; eyes full of brilliant little beads. "Why do think I would want to be with a little shit like you?!"

"Because on that night..."

"WHAT NIGHT?!"

"Y-Your stag party! I-I never thought... We would end up doing what we did!"

Sweeney heard his wife start her crying all over again, his black heart shattering in that bruising moment. Stag party? He couldn't even remember his stag party! But... he had felt a bit dizzy when he'd got up on his wedding day... And the party was supposedly the night before... Nellie sat up quivering from her sore cheeks and never ending flood of salty tears. His eyes laid on her, and felt like he was going die, right there. His point of living now was to serve Nellie (pretty much) so, if she didn't even want him, what was the use of living?

"We _didn't_." He breathed, still painfully lost in his wife's crying fit.

"Yes. We did. And you said you loved me... and you told me about this Judge that wrecked your life. And how your wife was dead and your daughter was locked away..."

Nellie met his eyes and let out frustrated sobs, he knew the look all too well—it was one where she wished something wasn't true, and then needed reassuring—but he couldn't... Not if Amy was in the way of it.

Sweeney's eyes painfully tore away from his wife and were placed on the young, confident lady in front of him.

"Really?" he said, dangerously quiet. "Because I don't have a daughter—or a dead wife for that matter. I didn't mention a Judge...I don't even know_ one. _And do y'know what Amy, 'love'? I most certainly do _NOT _LOVE YOU!"

She smiled.

"But you said..."

"I WAS DRUNK YOU STUPID GIRL!"

Nellie suddenly stopped sobbing and caught her ragged breath.

"WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT I BLOODY MEANT WHAT I SAID? YOU COULD SEE I WAS PISSED!"

"Because _I_ love _you_." She whimpered, voice wobbling. His stern emotion didn't break until she stepped forward, the stress, the anger, the lust, the hatred, the thrill—all of the emotions that brilliantly shone through in Sweeney Todd's personality suddenly broke out of their mental prison. Nellie gasped as Sweeney launched forward, grabbing the girl's pale fleshy arms, pulling her towards him. The girl smiled slyly, naively thinking that he was going to seduce her... right in front of his own wife.

"I bet you do." He whispered venomously.

Her emotion suddenly changed as he leaned in and kissed her, lustfully, not tenderly at all.

Nellie cried out, feeling an unbelievable pain stab her chest. He was kissing the girl! What was he thinking?! She had been on his side... right from the time the girl had approached them both... And now? Now she was on her own side. Completely alone.

Amy screamed as he bit down on her lip, blood oozing out of it to trickle down her chin. He bit her again, again and again, until she tore away from him and started to howl out in pain, thick crimson liquid streaming down her chin, down to her neck.

"_Do you love me now?!" _he hissed, following his prey as she backed away from him, slowly down the corridor, right to the end where he outstretched his arms to trap her between them, leaning against the wall.

Nellie was standing up behind them both, expressionless as she watched her husband torment the girl some more.

"N-N-"

"What was that? NO?!"

"How could a-anyone l-love a m-monster like you," she said, slack jawed from her swollen, bruised and bloody lip. "You did though, you... _insisted." _Sweeney drawled, Nellie suddenly subtly scurrying into her bedroom, as he continued to plague his new 'romantic' interest with questions.

"P-P-Please-"

"What? Do you want me to leave?! Oh, _my love, _I could never do that..."

"W-W-What a-are y-you going to d-d-d-do..."

Nellie suddenly slammed the bedroom door and stood next to Sweeney, tears still falling down her cheeks as she held a familiar silver box in her hands.

He turned his head towards Nellie, his arms still trapping Amy.

Their eyes met and she took a step forward, breathing deeply. She held out the box nearer to him, but he didn't seem to notice it because he was too interested in her...

She swallowed as she found herself leaning herself leaning in towards him.

Her eyes fluttered shut as their lips met once, just once, in a tender, obvious love-felt kiss.

Amy moaned, from the pain of seeing the dark couple's kiss and her value of life in that silver box...

Nellie pulled away first and rested her forehead against her husband's, breathing a sigh out. "I forgive ya..."

He managed a nod and rubbed his nose against hers. "Thank you my sweet..."

Amy managed to scream for help this time and that brought Sweeney back to reality. He took a hand away from the wall behind Amy to grab the box. He opened the box with his single hand, Nellie helping to hold a struggling Amy in place. "You know too much," Sweeney said all too calmly as he pulled one razor out from the box, letting the silver case fall to the floor now he had his weapon.

He turned his head back to his squirming little victim. "If y'stay still love it'll 'urt less," Nellie teased, obviously knowing it wouldn't matter if she stayed still or not.

"H-Help! M-M-M-M-"

Sweeney smirked, catching his wife smirking too in the corner of his eye.

"Mercy?" Nellie guessed, like it was a game of guess the word. "Murder?"

"HELP!" the girl shouted, scratching her nails at the husband and wife holding her down. Sweeney smirked, managing to skim the girl's skin with his trusty razor. He tore her neck's skin slightly and she hissed in pain. Nellie chuckled and he did too, strangely finding it more encouraging to kill Amy.

"P-Please... d-don't k-k-k..."

"Don't? Don't what my dear? Don't make you my _dearly departed?!"_

She was crying now, shivering every time he made another sly cut to her now bruised neck...

Nellie felt the thrill he did too now, even though she was only holding his victim down, she hated the little bitch to bits... just watching her die was enough for Nellie...

After more painful 'teasing', Sweeney and Nellie nodded at each other, smirking evilly.

"It's y'time, me dear..."

"'Tis true..." Sweeney replied, acting almost disappointed...

...Until he frowned and stuck his shining razor in the young girl's pale neck, the scarlet substance from within spurting out like a fountain of red rain. Nellie clawed at her to keep still as her body had a forced seizure and then suddenly stopped, lifelessly falling down partially and then slouching to the floor. Sweeney pulled out the blade from the wound he'd created and nodded at his wife to let go of the girl to let the whole body drop heavily to the floorboards with a limp, lifeless _thud._

The whole end of the corridor was painted solely in blood, whole splats were covering both Sweeney and Eleanor, and that always took a lot of washing off.

Sweeney sighed, and so did she, and then they hugged each other.

"I'd thought I'd lost you back there..." he whispered in her now even redder hair, wrapping his arms around her.

She smiled and pecked his lips. "So did I... I'm sorry 'bout earlier an' all love..."

"No need... I... overreacted... I'm lazy... I shouldn't let you do all the bloody house jobs when you're 'ere, pet."

She pecked his lips and let him just stand there and enjoy the feel of her around him for a long while.

"Mmm... well speakin' 'o bloody jobs..." she murmured, looking over at now the departed Amy, slouching with her dead head facing the floor. "Better clean that up..."

He nodded.

"An' I'll help..."

She smiled and took his hand.

"Thanks love."

* * *

><p><strong>Unbelievably long! Please review! There IS more to come and it's not the end of a random annoying plot, there's probably a HELL of a lot more to come!<strong>

**SecretSparrowTodd, needing a good bloody clean up from this chapter!**

**-Keep writing, reading and reviewing!**


	18. Come Again When I Have Nell On the Menu

**HI! Quick thanks to all of the reviewers: Noodlemantra, LovettHelenaist, EleKat, The infamous hogwarts jaguar00, a Guest, RubyRosette5, VivaTodett, SweeneyToddLover and EllieLovettBovine—Wow! A lot of you! THANK YOU! **

**And YES we're all desperately glad the 'bitch' Amy is dead! And this chappie has a definite Sweenett moment inside! **

**My, my. What a long and reckless life the dark couple lead...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Come Again When I Have Nellie On The Menu<strong>

He woke up, his usual routine(now anyway) where he groaned, placed his hands over his eyes—as if he was allergic to the sunlight—and then lastly managed to idly sit up.

Only this morning, instead of getting up and dressed as quick as possible, he just sat, and stared at the open door, glaring at the cowering boy standing in it—seeing as he was strangely huddling up now he had Sweeney's full attention, he held back that nasty little smirk of his...

"Can I help you Toby?" he muttered, frowning (and squinting from the sun greeting him from the flowing curtains). The young lad trembled and stuttered for words, wringing his hands as he eyed the floor anxiously...

"W-well... I was worried... Mum said you 'ad a nose bleed last night... an' I jus' came up t'see..."

Sweeney cleared his throat and lifted his eyebrow, not understanding for one moment. What? He hadn't had a nose bleed...oh. He'd almost forgotten how tiresome the night before had been... cleaning the corridor, trying to keep quiet as he lifted the bitch's (strangely heavy) body all the way out of the house as his wife followed behind. There must have been a trail of blood all the way down the stairs where droplets of the liquid had dropped from the two partners in crime. He'd sworn they'd cleaned that up too...

"Well I'm perfectly alright aren't I? Did your Mother send you up?"

He nodded reluctantly.

"Y'woke as soon as I stood at the door."

"I'm not surprised," Sweeney muttered, looking at how giddy the lad suddenly seemed, shuffling about as if he had something else better to do. The two males stared all too awkwardly at each other when Sweeney cleared his throat again. "Do you mind? Some people in here need to change."

The boy blinked. "Sorry?" he asked, not quite understanding until he realised where he was and broke out of his weird trance, realising his father wanted to get out of bed and dress in solitude (who wouldn't?). "OH! Sorry... I'll leave ya in peace..."

And with that Toby scampered off down the hall.

"Bloody boy..."

Nellie hummed, like it was another ordinary day, carrying on like the night before had never happened—she _had_ enjoyed it, but only Sweeney would understand why—the thrill of it was now shared between them... like a secret pact.

She'd never slept so soundly like she had the night prior... which was strange considering the circumstances—but Sweeney had never been so happy to be next to her side that night... she'd just completely forgotten about everything and snuggled into his arms, feeling more loved than she'd ever felt. Everything seemed perfect now Amy was out of the picture...

"'Ello Mum! He's awake!"

"Hm? Whassat dear?"

She turned and saw Toby smiling at her from a chair around the dining table. When had he got there? Apparently, she'd been so wrapped up in her funny little world she'd let Toby's actions behind her take place without her even knowing it.

"I 'ope y'don't mind me askin' Mum but, d'ya know where Amy is?" he asked, studying his Mum's actions as she faked a smile, brought two plates of breakfast over and paused in front of him. "Why d'ya ask, dear?" Toby frowned and looked down at his plate hungrily, feeling starved since he hadn't really enjoyed the meal the night prior. "Well... it's just... she ain't in 'er room an' I can't find 'er _anywhere_... all 'er things've gone too!"

Nellie bit her lip and put on her best 'confused' frown. "Oh, she left in the early hours 'o this mornin'. She said goodbye t'me an' y'Dad... I thought she would've said bye t'_you_..." she lied, flipping the dishcloth that she'd held in her hands over her shoulder.

Toby winced and shook his head, and then quietly muttered, "She didn't..."

Nellie placed a glass of milk out for Toby and two cups of tea on the other two places on the table. She hummed contentedly and then sat down opposite her son, watching him start to scoff the whole of his beautifully cooked breakfast.

"Can't I 'ave gin instead, Mum?" he asked, eyeing his glass of milk.

Nellie snorted and placed a hand over her heaving chest. "No ya can't! Since when 'ave you 'ad gin for ya breakfast Toby?" she replied, half laughing. He smiled and shrugged, opening his mouth to shovel more bacon in.

"Why'd yoow fwink Amwee left?"

"I don't know. Maybe she 'ad t'go back 'ome me dear... an' close y'mouth... don' wanna see that train wreck in y'gob!" she answered, cupping her hands around her hot mug of tea.

He smiled again and chewed loudly instead. She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something, until the sound of slow steady footsteps sounded from the staircase—her mouth clamped shut. She hadn't spoken to him for ages... for over nine hours. And nine hours without speaking for Nellie was far too long... she just _had_ to see him...

Sweeney sighed and pushed open the kitchen door, leaving it open as he walked on in. His hair was a complete mess and he had a heck of a lot more stubble than she'd recalled him ever having while he was around her. She couldn't help staring, flustered at his new 'reckless' look.

"Mornin' love!" Nellie greeted, her smirk and wink making him stop in his tracks for a second. Then he started to walk again, replying with a habitual grunt and a fairly standard nod of his head.

He couldn't look at the woman this morning... mainly because she was a '_morning person' _and was exceptionally ecstatic on mornings. And she seemed to be more so on that morning... and he wasn't in much of a bright mood—well, he never was, but he _really _wasn't that morning. After being rudely awoken, he'd been grumbling to himself all the way through his routine until he walked down the staircase.

Sweeney silently walked by a scoffing Toby, and then a nosey Nellie, to the counter top, where he snatched his usual plate of breakfast and (recently) usual newspaper.

Nellie observed with wide eyes (mainly because of how well she'd slept) as he crept past her, complete with classic frown and neutral look he often wore on a Monday morning.

Without any sound, apart from the sound of his own breathing, he slouched down into the char he'd sat in last night, not paying the other two humans any attention whatsoever. Eleanor sighed and gently stirred her tea, smiling as Toby licked bread crumbs from his lips and chin.

Toby held in a chuckle as his Mum sipped her tea noisily (on purpose) and then let out a satisfied 'Ah!' afterwards. She smirked at him and nodded towards her husband, who was sat next to the lad, complete in his own little world of 'newspaper.'

"Wot?" Toby whispered, being extra careful to keep his quiet.

Eleanor covered her mouth, but by the way her dark eyes lit up, Toby knew she was giggling. He mouthed 'What?' again and this time she nodded towards Sweeney again, leaning in over the table to whisper, "You gonna finish that fried egg?"

He frowned and shook his head silently.

"Dare ya t'put it in 'is tea!"

Toy smiled wickedly, narrowed his eyes at her and mouthed the words, "You're on!"

Sweeney suddenly shifted slightly next to him and picked up one of his two slice of toast, taking a good bite out of it, never taking his eyes from the printed page.

Nellie raised her cup of tea to her mouth and took another sip, Toby gathered that it would be the best opportunity to stab the fried egg with his fork and then Sweeney continued to slowly nibble into his buttered slice.

As silently as he could, Toby lifted his fork, balancing the rubbery egg over the sharp spokes, carrying it over to his dad's pottered cup, in which hot swirling tea steamed from inside. In a flash, Sweeney's hand shot up to grab the mug, causing a startled Toby to freeze in mid-movement, Nellie stifling a laugh. The oblivious man snatched his hand away from the cup instead, turning the newspaper's page.

Toby took that brief second to swiftly dump the slippery fried egg onto Sweeney's drink—at which point Nellie had decided to take another slurp of her own tea...

It dropped into the liquid with a disgusting squelchy _plop_—Toby leapt up, plate and all, dropped them into the sink and then scarpered, humming mischievously to himself as he went. Which left Mrs Todd alone... to face her husband's reaction.

She was also left alone with a mouthful of sweltering tea, un-swallowed due to the laughing gas rapidly rising up her throat, dying to burst out of her...

He was still too interested in that bloody paper to notice... Until she started to choke that was.

She coughed suddenly, spluttering and wheezing as the tea forced itself down her throat, which made one hell of a racket. Sweeney immediately glanced up, glaring at his wife in shock.

"Are you alright Nell?!" he questioned, wondering what the hell was up with her—how did she manage to choke on a liquid? It wasn't _that _hot!

She nodded with a smile even though she was coughing. "Don' worry," she croaked, her throat dry and coarse sounding. "It's all fine..." He frowned yet still nodded when the room went silent again.

God, he needed to wash something down his throat after that! He reached for the mug on table in front of him, ignoring the woman's stare from across the table. He closed his eyes and brought the mug to his lip, tipping it to let the liquid seep into his mouth...

His eyes grew; his mug was brought down to the table with a jolted _thud. _His hands fled to his mouth where he was practically gagging as the awful rotten taste filled his mouth.

Nellie was howling in laughter, tears rolling down her cheeks—which were strawberry red now! Sweeney winced and spat the liquid out over the table, Nellie noticed that if she'd been sat opposite she'd be drenched with it...

"_GAH! Euhh... god! That was... UGH... Eww... awful!" _he protested loudly, sticking out his tongue.

Nellie chuckled again, halting her actions. "Why?! Whas' wrong with it? 'Thought y'liked egg!" she teased, cracking up again. He narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head. "You're not funny." She smirked and winked at him. "Y'said that when I told ya we 'ad to get married an' all!"He actually stifled a laugh of his own at that... but the taste in his mouth flooded back so he raised his brows instead.

"An'... anyway! Now I 'ave ya undivided attention, I wanted t'ask ya if ya wanted to go out somewhere later today, love."

Sweeney tapped the surface of the table, avoiding placing his eyes on her as his mouth twitched, still trying to ignore the horrific taste of rotted eggs combined with Indian tea. Yuck...

"Mmm. Maybe." He mumbled, switching his eyes from the horrid cup of tea to his wife... who had probably placed the egg in his tea in the first place... or came up with the idea... _Wait a minute..._

It was the first time he'd looked at her that morning, and he'd noticed some things different about her. Okay, so, from that first split second he'd chosen to study her, he'd never been able to take his eyes off her. He did a lot of analysing, observing her emotions and just her body in general... and he was pretty sure she'd been talking aimlessly to him throughout (probably about why they should go out for some air) even though he wasn't really listening at all. He would have listened...

But his mind was too tied up with thoughts and ideas at the aspects that were different about her.

Firstly, there was her hair. Usually, it was brushed (it didn't seem like it would be, but it was) and held dramatically in place with thin metal pins. However, today it was pulled back into to pigtails, where each tail was curled angelically into ringlets.

Secondly, her eyes were darker than normal. He wasn't really overly surprised by this, what with the night before. He'd shown her how much thrill it brought him... and seemed she'd picked up on that too...

Which brought to his thirdly, she seemed a hell of a lot more happy and cheerful as she was nattering on at him, twirling an auburn curl around her finger, smiling like she was an innocent little virgin...

Nellie would never have acted like that towards him before they'd been married, especially if she'd assisted him in murdering a victim by pinning them to a wall... No, she wouldn't have even done that... and she certainly wouldn't have stood and watched it.

And lastly, was the concept that Sweeney couldn't take his eyes off—her bust was considerably larger than normal. Yes, he had to admit it was a brilliant size anyway... but _hello... it was never that tempting!_

She asked him something and he swallowed, nodding as her chattering went on, his fork shovelling flavoured food in his mouth—the flavour of egg seemed to have disappeared now he was thinking of her...

His eyes studied her every move and kept wandering back to her generous looking chest every so often, not that Nellie noticed. Her fluttery voice was gibberish to him in language, yet it was still music to his ears... she leaned forward slightly and he felt himself growing faint as her low corset was there... right in front of him... she stroked his cheek and suddenly everything naturally her was all around him... well mainly in _front _of him...

"So will y come, darlin'? I'm sure we'll be alone together most 'o the day anyway." She breathed, chest heaving to and fro. He nodded nonchalantly and his hands turned to floppy jelly, his fork slipped from his grip and clattered to the floor, bringing him out of his lustful reverie.

Sweeney gulped and quickly scrambled onto the floor, the chair screeching as he pushed it behind him. He knelt under the table, hands searching for the metal cutlery.

A flash of silver made him leap towards the fork, his hands reached out but a black boot from underneath the table kicked it and it slid past him, stopping somewhere near the door. He frowned, slightly confused and turned to crawl over to it, but a gripping force pulling him back made him face the opposite direction.

Nellie was facing him closely, clutching at his pale neck and collar with a strong hand. He swallowed as she tugged him closer, her sweet breath drowning him in beauty—resistance was impossible.

He moaned and leaned into her, crashing into her firm, plump lips. Their mouths connected in a mad urgent passion as their hands roamed each others bodies. She felt his hands skim over her the tops of her breasts and she let out a moan or gasp, whichever it was, Sweeney swallowed it to muffle her. Her hands cupped his face and brushed over his stubble-covered cheeks... he was so... _grungy..._why did she find him even _sexier_ this way?

Their mouths opened a little more and their tongues thrashed against one another's. She felt his hands on the first lace of her dress and that's when she broke away, confusion sweeping over him as they both breathed hard.

"So... 'this mean ya coming?"

He smirked and dragged his thumbs down both sides of her waist, and she shivered slightly letting out a muffle moan.

"Yes. _Definitely." _

'_... Since we'll be alone...'_ he thought, taking his thumbs back up her stomach.

Nellie returned the smirk and leaned back into his lips, this time with a much more forceful push that their mouths battled feverishly until little aroused moans escaped their throats... loud groans when Nellie somehow managed to pull her legs up to straddle his waist and then rubbed her firm hands over his thighs. They moaned again as he took his hands over her figure, adding pressure to her chest with the tips of his fingers.

"Mum? Dad? Where are ya?!" a small voice sounded out, echoing from the open door.

They instantly tore away from each other, their eyes large and full of obvious want for each other, their cheeks flushed with ferocious urges for each other... and they just couldn't now... due to the young eyes and ears around them.

Nellie pulled away from Sweeney and her head was the first to emerge from beneath the table, luckily the lad couldn't see that her dress had slipped down her figure slightly, making her breasts pop out even more... but Sweeney seemed to be looking at them, since he had a full view of them from under the table.

"Oh... 'Ello 'gain love!"

She took in a sharp gasp as she felt Sweeney's warm hands running down her bust, squeezing her roughly.

Toby frowned, wide eyed with wonder.

"What you both doin' down there?"

Well, he figured they were both down there... he could just about make out his father's leather shoes...

"Oh... we was lookin' for y'Dad's fork, is all..." she retorted, clenching her teeth to cease herself from moaning with pleasure from her husband's dirty hands on her chest, and now searing lips on her collarbone.

Toby frowned again, even more bewildered and he knelt down, eyes catching the silver fork laid next to him. He picked it up, clearly not realising that Sweeney was in the middle of seducing his mother and then he stood back up, throwing it on the table.

"That it?"

Nellie nodded; her expression unknown to Toby. "Dropped me spoon an' all..."

"I can 'elp ya..."

"No! No! 'S fine... you just go an' get ready f'goin' out love..."

He nodded, reading her irritation and then turned and made his way to the stairs, sprinting up them when he heard his Mum let out a low groan.

"Ohh..."

Sweeney smirked over her skin and pulled her back under the table, hiding her just in case the boy came back down... trust him to come down _then..._

"I thought I'd 'ave t'wait 'til later fer this Sween's..." she moaned lightly, linking her arms around his neck. He grinned and faced her, holding her waist. "Well... you'll have to," he breathed, giving her continuous short kisses. "I don't want to spoil your treat..."

He pulled away and licked down her neck, and she flung her head back, groaning with the sensation. "...Why...are...you...so...bloody...tasty?" he mumbled, in between licks. She giggled and gripped his neck harder, digging her nails into his skin as his teeth grazed over her milky white flesh. "Bite me..." she moaned, clutching at his neck more firmly, shuffling her legs over his lap to get his attention. He growled and held her still, hands skimming down her body to clutch her outer thighs. "Please..." she hummed, shivering and stabbing her nails into his strong neck's skin as his nose swept from the curve in between her breasts, up to her neck.

His breath was teasing her, taunting her as he paused purposely over her throbbing neck. His teeth skimmed over her again and she let out a high moan, letting him know he was just leaving her on edge with his slightest touch.

She begged him again and this time he obliged, softly sticking his teeth into her fleshy throat. She squealed with a mix of pain and ecstasy as his teeth sunk in deeper. The taste of her gorgeously red blood flowed into his mouth and he tore away, leaving a trail of blood from her neck to her lip as he kissed her. She released her death grip on him and found his lips, her bruised neck feeling sore yet tantalized as her lips met his once more. His tongue found hers and dipped in and out of her mouth, temptation flowing through their veins.

He tore away, their chests pressed together, heaving in the same rhythmic patterns as they stopped and stared at each other.

"I think you're my favourite dish on the menu..." he breathed, swallowing back the moisture in his throat. She smirked and backed away from him slightly.

"Mmm... I was only the starter..." she hissed, curling her legs around his middle.

"Oh yes? And what's for the main course, pet?"

She chuckled, leaned in, and brushed her throbbing lips against his.

"You..."

He smirked and kissed her passionately, gripping onto her waist again. She could taste the scarlet droplets from herself all over him, but that only engrossed her further, feeling a part of _her_ inside _him _for once...

Well... if this was for starters she _couldn't wait_ for later on... what naughtiness would they get up to? How much of it? Well... lots she expected. Since Toby would run off and go to some stalls with his friends probably... so they would both get the whole day alone... Where were they going? Well, Sweeney would probably seem a little reluctant when she'd tell him, but he'd already agreed and she knew that now she'd told him about her plan of action, he would _never not_ go with her—sex always made him go places and do things he wouldn't normally do with her, she loved that sort of power over him...

So where were they going?

The fun fair.

And it would most _certainly _be_ FUN!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, pets! Thank you for reading! Slightly odd chapter... couldn't decide on a title for it, but hey, got one in the end! Did you enjoy that? I do hope so! Once again, another chapter is in store, so, do you think it will be a fun one?! Hehe =)<strong>

**SecretSparrowTodd, Forever in your gratitude xD**

**-Keep writing, reading and reviewing! x**


	19. Sweeney's Anarchy

**UPDATE! Why so slow? Well I'm bored and I think you deserve more story, that's why! So, therefore I've written two chapters in one for you instead of a really annoying (disruptive) click on the arrow above! So anyway, thanks to: The infamous hogwarts jaguar00, LovettHelenaist, Noodlemantra, EleKat, EllieLovettBovine and Tullulah James! You guys really must like this story xD**

**65 reviews AND... Almost at chapter 20 guys! Oh My SWEENETT ! Thank you! O_O**

**Bombshells are inevitable in this chapter O_O**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Sweeney's Anarchy (Ooh REBEL xD)<strong>

His grip loosened on her hand slightly as they neared the fair ground, Toby walking by her other side, giggling giddily. The scene was sickly sweet and Sweeney Todd obviously found it hard to enjoy.

Fairground games were packed out with excited little children and bored looking parents. People were happily parading around the place too, taking a gander at each aspect of the fair. The sunny day had clearly brought the people out... The carousels, food stalls and other sources of entertainment were bustling with the happiest of people; Sweeney winced and decided to fix his gaze on the ground.

"You're joking." He muttered, aiming his comment at his wife.

"'O course I'm not... we're 'ere _now_ aren't we?"

"Yes but... what are we actually going to do _here?!"_

Nellie didn't reply and just carried on dragging him further into the mingling crowd, Toby skipping happily behind them, observing things on vender's stalls they went past. There seemed to be a lot more kids than Toby had expected... in fact he'd never really thought about the day ahead... it had been an enlightenment to actually find the fair right there, in front of him...

She hummed a tune and smiled at people they passed—this confused Sweeney— since when had everyone got to know them? He'd hardly been out of the house!

They all greeted them both but she did the answering, Sweeney frowning at them all in annoyance and utter disgust... how could they _smile _at an event that was so _childish?!_

Soon they both moved away from the jolly people to join the crowd, slowly moving and trickling to different art and crafts stalls. The stall owners were the worst for being joyous— so Sweeney trailed next to Nellie and looked at the prickly grass underneath his feet, miserable as he could be. Soon he was scowling at the objects she picked up and cooed over. No _way _were they buying any of it... it was all shit... and someone should not _pay _for shit.

Another thing that bothered him was the fact that it was super hot and the sun never seemed to disappear. He actually _missed _rain. He loved seeing it hit the ground, all the miserable children's faces twisted and helpless as they sat inside and engaged in reading or playing a game of chess...

A boy ran past him, almost bumping into him. Sweeney humphed and took his hand away from Nellie, narrowing his eyes in annoyance at the boy quickly sprinting away.

She turned, guessing he was pissed off for some reason due to his sighing, and then met his eyes, which were indeed showing his irritation. "I know y'don't like it 'ere love but... y'won't 'ave to wait long 'fore... we... _y'know_. I promise." She whispered, making sure the group of people next to her couldn't hear what she was saying.

He crossed his arms over and nodded.

Toby skipped up behind him, clearly not making himself present enough for Sweeney to hear and loudly squealed, "Dad! Look! There's a _Helter Skelter_!" in the highest most excited voice possible. He jumped and winced as the painful happiness hit his eardrums. Nellie smiled at the boy, turning back around to talk to one stall owner, leaving Sweeney to do the honor of coping with him.

"Can I go on it?"

Sweeney rotated around to face him, nodding silently with his lips in a stern line.

"I think ya 'ave to 'ave an adult to go down with ya if yer under twelve... so I can't go on without you or Mum..."

His father shrugged and sniffed. "Not my problem. Just lie and say your twelve."

"I can't! I can't lie about things like that... It jus' ain't me!"

He groaned, frustrated that he _had to _do something _fun_ and he'd only just got there! Nellie was too busy chatting to turn around and talk to the two males, so he supposed _he_ would _have _to go with Toby.

"Please dad," Toby said quietly, big puppy dog eyes. Sweeney growled and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the crowd. He couldn't be bothered listening to him beg..."Fine! _Fine! _But I better not 'ave to go _down_ with you!" he protested, dragging an excitedly laughing Toby along the grass with him.

Nellie turned and frowned, but saw where they were heading for and rolled her eyes. But then smirked when she spotted Sweeney throwing a tantrum at the entrance— must've been expensive! Then she spotted a sign next to the ticket desk reading: 'All children under the age of twelve must be accompanied by an adult, the _whole way down._' Well that put a smirk on _her _face!

"Mrs Lovett!"

She didn't register the voice at that moment, and chose to ignore it since it wasn't her name anymore anyway. But the woman's voice repeated again so she turned in the direction of the talking female. _'Oh great,' _she thought, _'just when I'd got away from Mrs Mooney... why is she 'ere?!'_

"Oh 'ello Mrs Mooney!" she squealed, faking joy to stop awkwardness forming.

"'Ow are things, Mrs L?!"

"Brilliant! 'Aven't seen you fer a while! 'Ow's business?"

"Not good actually. Not since the judge's disappearance anyway."

Nellie's breath caught for a moment and her eyes grew slightly, but she covered her worry with utter shock instead. She put a hand on her chest, and gaped at her 'friend' like she couldn't believe it.

"No?! Really? _Missing?!_ I never knew that!"

"Didn't ya? 'Was all over the main newspapers! 'E's been missin' f'weeks!"

Nellie nodded sharply, picking up a pocket watch on the stall that caught her eye, desperate to examine anything to keep her mind off the judge... she was the one that had finished him off and disposed of him after all...

"'Ow's things with y'tenant, Mrs L?" she asked, snooping her nose in Nellie's business as usual. She clearly hadn't realised that Nellie had moved away from Fleet Street... why was the woman there anyway? London was ages away...

Eleanor snorted and started laughing; spotting Toby in her peripheral vision, sitting on a mat at the top of the Helter Skelter, and her husband was stood in the line too, behind him (probably grumbling curses about her for standing and giggling at him). Mrs Mooney frowned and turned to watch what Nellie was looking at, the boy waved at his Mum and she waved back, giggling again when Sweeney set his jaw and shook his head.

"You mean my _husband?!" _Nellie exclaimed to Mrs Mooney's question, not daring to watch the two males go down the twisted slide—Sweeney would be humiliated if she watched and she'd already embarrassed him enough at breakfast.

Mrs Mooney gasped and swivelled back to face her.

"You got _married_ to _him_?!"

Nellie didn't answer and just studied the jet pocket clock in her hands again. Mrs Mooney was continuing to ramble on, but Nellie ignored her, stroking the metallic front, her fingers traced the silver rim of it too, admiring the fine workmanship.

'_Sweeney would love this...'_

She smirked and quickly took out her purse (it had been well hidden in the gap between her breasts), and took out a generous note. Mrs Mooney put her hands on her hips. "Oi! I asked ya a question Ellie!"

Nellie narrowed her eyes at the woman and stuck out her tongue. "Piss off and go and stick your nose in someone else's life for a while!"

Mrs Mooney gasped, folded her arms, muttered a 'Fine' and tottered off. Nellie smirked with satisfaction; handing the note to the keeper she'd been chatting to earlier, and then placed the watch into her purse, since there was nowhere else to place it.

She winked at the stall owner and trotted off; searching for anything else she could add to the pile of stuff she'd already bought for Sweeney.

Sweeney, jaw set, scowl five inches down his brow, was sat on the speeding brown bristly welcome mat, really not enjoying the ride that Toby seemed to be enjoying. The scratchy mat made him itch and the slide beneath him was _littered _with oil... how could anything like that be _fun?! _He thought it was absolutely disgusting! He almost yelled _"Hallelujah!" _when he spotted the bottom of the twisting, swirling slide—but he didn't... it would attract unwanted attention. He'd seen so many bends his head was literally on a non-alcoholic bender.

Toby had finished a mere ten seconds before him, and was still holding his mat, smiling happily. Sweeney's feet hit the metal edge of the slide, his shoes just bringing him to a sharp stop in front of the boy, where the ride finally ended.

Sweeney did _not _look happy.

Toby's smile turned into a twist of confused emotion as his father got up and viciously smacked the mat down on the grass, it seemed he was just dumping it rather handing it back in to the Helter's owner...

"Wait! Where you goin'?!" Toby shrieked, still gripping onto the bristly mat in his hand.

"Away from _you_."

"Wha—? Why?!"

"Because you're bloody annoying... bloody happy... bloody selfish... bloody— Stop following me, boy!"

"B-But I wanna go on 'gain..."

"NO! No _WAY _am I doing THAT again Toby Todd!"

Sweeney stopped instantly when he said that, realising what he'd really voiced but then continued to walk and glare on. Toby scuttled behind still begging him to give the Helter another chance. But it was obvious Sweeney was too stubborn to agree.

"Please! Please... just one more time!" he pleaded, sad eyes returning. Sweeney ignored and continued to storm off, eyes raking the funfair attendees for his wife, desperate to have a mean word with her about her promise.

A pale, blonde haired man turned to face the ex-barber as he passed, blue eyes skimming over him and then Toby, observing their behaviours closely. The man suddenly frowned and started to trail behind them both, cane in hand. Sweeney clicked onto the aristocrat instantly and halted, Toby bumping into him.

He neglected Toby's pleads again when the stranger walked towards him, with nose held high in the air. Toby stopped immediately when he turned to face the man, eyes wide with fear (for what his dad would say to him) and intrigue.

"Good day, Sir," he started, bowing towards Sweeney slightly, a yucky cheesy smile on his lips. "I couldn't help noticing your young lad pleading for another round on the Helter, over there." Sweeney nodded, setting his jaw again. "Yes. What's it to you?"

"Well, I believe that if you do not wish to go, I will take him instead."

Sweeney frowned.

How odd.

He hadn't expected that... and since when did anyone care what Toby wanted? It's not like it was important! And to be honest, ever since he'd agreed to be the boy's father, he'd become more and more annoyed by him, why couldn't he go annoy Nellie instead?! He'd had enough of him! And what would it matter to Sweeney if Toby was abducted by the man?! His life wouldn't be affected one bit! Maybe this stranger's offer wasn't so bad after all...

Sweeney sniffed and raised his eyebrow.

"I see... and would I have to pay you?"

Toby's eyes grew and locked onto his father, his glaring the signal for another kind of plead.

The stranger shook his head. "No, no. I just wish to make the lad happy."

Sweeney nodded and raised both brows.

"In that case, I'll collect him whenever he's done messing around."

And with that he turned and continued scanning the crowd for Nellie, leaving Toby to shake the stranger's hand. Wow. Amazing. He felt _no_ remorse for what he'd done whatsoever. In fact, he felt a little more alive, and wanted to find his wife more than ever.

Sweeney ignored the screaming and giggling children around him, his scowl sending everyone this message: Get the hell out of the way. He passed more stalls scattered with junk and old clothing probably from two centuries ago—how many stalls filled with crap do you need anyway?!

His eyes clamped onto her instantly from twenty five yards away and then he started jogging towards her, and she turned away from whatever she was doing immediately, knowing it would be him. He slowed when he'd almost reached her and she frowned at him, hands on hips.

"Where's Toby?" she asked, before he had a chance to explain. He placed a hand on her cheek but she pushed him off. _"Where is 'e?!"_

He sighed and placed his hand back on her cheek. "With friends," he lied, swallowing back that particle of regret evolving in his throat. "He's fine, I promise."

She smiled and let him pull her to him, and noticed that the people around them and walking on by were staring at them both. "'E better be Sweeney, or else!" she breathed, hooking her arms around his neck.

"Or else what?"

She smirked and brushed her lips over his, his eyelids instantly lowering.

"We can't... not in public..." he whispered, feeling everyone's eyes on them both.

"Sweeney Todd. Since when 'ave you cared wot anyone else thought, ay?!"

That was all it took, the simple sentence threw him and he greedily pushed his lips into hers, his hands gripping her curvy waist firmly. They smirked into each other when people gasped and muttered vulgar things about them.

Yes, they knew it was horrifically improper to share a passionate kiss in front of everyone (especially young children)—but they were married and past caring.

Nellie leaned closer into him, feeling his chest with her hands, pulling away with frantic breaths. "Fortune teller?"

Sweeney was dazed, too drunk with his female obsession that was in his embrace. "Hm?" he wondered, still not hearing or seeing the funfair around him, just his self and her.

"Let's go t'the fortune teller!" she squealed, pulling him from the spot where he'd once held her in his arms. He followed his wife, who dragged him like she was a persistent child, eyeing a toy they wanted. "Fortune teller? Why the 'ell do you want to go there?" he snapped, glaring at the purple tent that Nellie was leading him to. "'S interesting! Now come on!" she replied, still pulling his arm along.

Soon they reached the tent's entrance and she linked her arm around his, smiling at him. He frowned at her with a bewildered expression, not missing that mysterious twinkle in her eyes.

"Ah! Customers! Customers! Hell-O! Hell-O!"

Sweeney set his jaw, tore away from her and glared at the stranger in front of them both. The man was bent over double, not exactly old, but he looked wise for his age. He was dressed in dark violet robes with a crimson headscarf covering his messy black hair. He was unsettling to the eye, shifty... scheming even. And that handlebar moustache was just too creepy.

"Please, friends, come inside! Come inside!"

Nellie smiled at her husband again, and then before he could register it, he was being tugged inside by her.

They silently followed the man, Nellie smiling wildly, Sweeney frowning at the strong smell of incense candles and herbal remedies. The man stopped at, well it wasn't really a room, but let's call it that. He turned to the couple and held his arm out to the inside of the room, asking them in silently.

"Please, do come inside."

Nellie dragged Sweeney in, leading him to the rounded table in the middle of the room, lacy black cloth covering it, lit candles in the centre. They took a seat next to one another on the bench opposite the teller's 'throne'.

The fortune teller pinned the purple cloth door back, but it still had a gap in the side anyway, so people could see in and out. He waved his hands around dramatically as he walked over to his chair, muttering maddening words under his breath.

"He's clearly faking it." Sweeney whispered, finding Nellie's thigh underneath the table and giving it a squeeze.

She bit her lip, turning her way of holding in a pleasured moan into a small smile, her eyes focused on the gypsy psychic across from her. He placed some odd looking cards flat on the cloth surface of the table, mumbling jumbled sentences to himself again.

"I thought this would be more fun than the House of Mirrors, love," she finally whispered back, seeing as the man was too focused on laying out the cards properly to pay any attention.

"I disagree," he breathed, also watching the man in front of him. "The House of Mirrors would be _much _more fun."

They quickly looked at each other in unison and smirked, tearing away when the man said, "Now, please, choose three cards each."

They both frowned, and the scene was almost comical from where the fortune teller was sitting. It was clear they looked like they fitted together, and their emotions were both the same as they sat next to each other, studying the upside down cards on the table.

"'Ow many cards are there?" Nellie asked, eyeing the ones she wanted.

The fortune teller grinned, showing his silver and gold teeth.

"You are the curious one, I see." He uttered darkly, eyes evil yet good at the same time. "There are a total of thirty-six untouched cards."

"Ah, they're not untouched! They've just been dealt by you!" Sweeney said loudly, finally content he'd found a flaw with the mysterious guy sat two metres from him.

"Ha, ha, Mr Todd, they are untouched by _you _and your _wife."_

"How do you know my name?"

"Intuition, Mr Todd. Now may I continue, Sir?"

"Oh yes. Sorry. Carry on."

Nellie held in a giggle, and elbowed Sweeney in the ribs.

"As I was saying, there are a total of thirty-six untouched cards. They are all different. The six that are taken, will have some reference to you both."

"It'll tell our future an' all that shit then?" Sweeney butted in again, frowning at the shimmering cards laid out before them.

The fortune teller shook his head and laughed cruelly.

"Oh yes. And your past. And your present."

What Sweeney hadn't noticed is that thirty-six was the age he was coming up to that age this week, being his birthday and all. Nellie had realised immediately, but kept quiet, interested in the outcomes rather than the coincidences.

The man shuffled back in his chair slightly, granting them access to the cards.

"Go ahead, Mrs Todd. You pick first."

Eleanor's eyes widened and Sweeney grinned at her, knowing she was anxious that she'd pick a really bad card to start with. He knew she believed in all that bull crap but, if she wanted to do this, then he would sit and bare it, just for her.

"Any card?" she stalled, eyes flicking over the thirty-six different choices in front of her.

"_Any _card."

She bit her lip, and her eyes were attracted to the black backed card on the third row down, the second out of the four on that row.

She pointed at it and glared at Sweeney. He shrugged, not sure what she wanted from him—reassurance probably.

"Take it from the table Mrs Todd, but keep it faced down." The fortune teller droned, nodding when she slid it out of the way of the other cards. Eleanor swallowed and picked another instantly, feeling the flow come easier now. She took the first card from the fifth row, adding it to her small pile. And the next, seventh row, fourth card.

"Can I 'ave a look?" she asked anxiously, eyes wide like a gullible child's.

The man shook his head and turned his grey eyes on Sweeney.

Sweeney raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms over, stubbornly pouting. "What? I'm just here for appearances. I'm not participating—!"

"In order for this to be truthful and fair Mr Sweeney Todd, I suggest you do what your wife has done." He said sternly, mimicking Sweeney when he crossed his arms over and pouted too.

Nellie laughed and Sweeney narrowed his eyes at her, she knew he hated being told what to do... especially by a total stranger.

"_Fine."_

Sweeney sat up straight and his black eyes skimmed over the ebony cards. He took less time in hesitation than Nellie and immediately chose a card on the first row, adding it to his empty side of the table.

He then picked up another from the third row too, sighing with frustration.

It came to his last card, and he picked the last one laid out.

The fourth card on the ninth row.

He thought it would be unlucky—that would scare Nellie, he could get her back for earlier that morning... So he smirked and slid it over to his pile, watching Nellie's wide eyes actually grow bigger when she saw him do this.

"Nowcanwe'avealook?!" she blurted out, turning her attention to the gypsy fellow.

The man nodded.

"Eleanor, you turn the second one of yours over first, and then you Sweeney."

Before Sweeney opened his mouth to tell the man it was Mr Todd to him, Nellie had flipped over her second card she'd picked. She gasped and Sweeney's heart actually dropped, losing himself in the odd atmosphere of the 'room'.

"What?! What does it say?!" he suddenly questioned her, glaring at the card she was shielding from him with her hand.

"Nothing... it's a picture."

"Yes," the fortune teller cut in."And what does it show?"

"Um... a Queen o' some sort? I dunno."

She leaned back on the bench, letting the two males observe the picture of the woman in red, with tear stained cheeks.

"Ah yes, Queen Scarlett. Most cards will have multiple definitions, so I will say a few to you, so they could mean almost anything to you."

"Helpful," Sweeney muttered sarcastically, wincing when Nellie elbowed him again.

"This particular card has a double meaning, the first: To be wary of things such as heartache or sorrow for the events to come, and the second: The factor that is fear in what you do. Whether it is for yourself or another, you are scared of doing an action."

Nellie frowned, nodding, catching Sweeney doing the same in the corner of her eye.

Sweeney swallowed when everyone turned their attention on him and he carefully turned over his second choice. His eyes widened and he knew exactly what the card was insinuating.

"It's... a boy in armour." He said quietly, knowing that the card was referring to Toby. Shit. Now this was going to be awkward.

"This card indicates that a child—perhaps a boy in particular, is wishing for help and support, care and most importantly companionship in his life. But is left neglected in family activities." The male explained, giving Sweeney the evils.

'_He KNOWS!' _Sweeney screamed internally, feeling worried and swallowing down the side order of guilt.

"Or," the teller continued. "It could mean one of you were, are or will be in a false sense of security with the other."

Sweeney nodded, closing his eyes and hoping to God Nellie hadn't made the link between the facts in front of her... One: Toby wasn't there. Two: The card about Toby's needs was _Sweeney's _card. And Three: Sweeney had gone paler and more anxious than normal.

Nellie had already moved onto her next card(before she noticed her husband's odd behaviour), which was the first card that she had chosen.

"A heart? Wi' _pins _in it!"

As bad as the card looked, it wasn't as evil as it appeared. The man explained that it meant something strong, sustained and needed was in her life, that it was doing good rather than bad. She obviously knew that the cards were telling her Sweeney was her rock... Yeah. He really was. She already knew that... but because Sweeney was next to her as she was hearing it, it made her heart do front flips and she felt like she was going to faint. She gazed over at him as the man went on, and she clasped Sweeney's hand under the table, making him return her stare. She smiled at him and he nodded, squeezing her hand in reply.

Sweeney's next card was interesting too.

"Well, this one means wealth. Money—a lot of it too. This could mean you earn a promotion at work or..."

"Actually, I 'ave no job."

"Then you may obtain one, and then with that, gain lots from it. Not just money."

Sweeney nodded, smirking. Well, he needed some selfish card in there somewhere.

Which brought them to their least two cards.

"Can we turn 'em over at the same time?" Nellie whispered, clearly nervous.

Sweeney rolled his eyes and placed his hand over his card.

The teller nodded and agreed.

They quickly turned their cards over, revealing their pictures to the world.

Sweeney looked at his card. And then her card—which made him bite his lip to stop himself from gasping.

"How interesting!" the fortune teller exclaimed, tapping Nellie's card with his long black fingernail. "This card has only one meaning."

Nellie was unusually quiet.

"What?" Sweeney snapped, tiring of the amateur dramatics of the man now. "Just tell us will you."

"It may mean you have an addition to the family."

Before Sweeney looked back to the picture of the pregnant looking woman on Nellie's card and opened his mouth, Nellie cut in, "An' Sweeney's?! Wot's 'is mean?!"

"Darkness. Betrayal. However, not to you, Mrs Todd, but someone else. And also shock and regret, mostly that."

Sweeney's thoughts on Nellie's last card cracked and he focused on his own last card, the one that he had thought to be unlucky. "D-Does this me _I _will feel shock an' regret... or someone else?" he asked quietly, studying the picture of the spider with two of its legs snapped off around it.

"I cannot say. Only time will tell."

Sweeney nodded and took his wife's warm hand again.

"I suppose we'll be off then," he said, setting his jaw as he fished a few coins out of his waistcoat pocket, and then tossed them onto the table, standing up and tugging his wife up to.

"Farewell Mr and Mrs Todd," the man bid them, loudly and strangely.

He nodded to him and they both said quick goodbyes (although Nellie's was more nonchalant and reluctant). Soon, he was pulling her out of the room, through the gap in the purple curtains, just as insistent as she'd been with him when she'd dragged him _in._

Nellie frowned, confused at why he was rushing out of the tent... what had gotten into him? She knew he hadn't been keen on the idea of a fortune reading but this was ridiculous... Oh. Don't say he believed the card about her 'child'...

"Sweeney! Sweeney!" she cried loudly as he continued to exit the eerie plumb coloured tent. "Wha's the hurry? I wanted some free incense sticks! That's why I went in!"

He let go of her forearm when the outdoors appeared, the milky white skin now red from how hard he'd gripped onto her.

She rubbed the friction burn and narrowed her eyes at him, seeing as he was looking straight at her. "Wha's gotten into you?!" she spat, finding it strange how constantly he was shifting about.

"Why did we have to _do _that?" he questioned, suddenly looking more pissed off than nervous.

"'Cause it were interestin'! An' it's funny 'ow you actually believed it." She replied, smirking at him. "Honestly, it were only a bit 'o fun! Your face were a picture!"

"You believed it too Nellie!"

"Yeah well, that's 'cause I know there's always a bit 'o truth in all that stuff."

He crossed his arms over, and then she did too, pouting just like he was.

"Funny 'ow Toby came up Sweeney, isn't it?" she suddenly wondered, noticing how he dropped the pout and replaced the irritation with something like worry.

"Mmm. Yes... f-funny that. N-not quite sure why. Are you? Can't' 'ave been anythin'."

"Well things like tha' don' jus' come up for no reason..."

"Neither do things like _children."_

His eyes narrowed and her eyes widened.

Rushed little footsteps over grass made them both snap out of their thoughts on the odd experience they'd just had.

"Mum! Dad!"

Toby rushed up to Nellie and hugged her from behind, her widened eyes softening as she smiled.

"'Ello love!" she greeted, turning around away from Sweeney's death grip gaze to look at her son. "Did ya 'ave fun wi' y'friends?"

Toby frowned at her in confusion, Sweeney's eyes widening significantly behind her. "Friends? I weren't wi' me friends, Mum. I thought Dad told ya I were wi' Andy!"

"Andy? Who's that?"

The man who had taken Toby earlier had finally caught the boy up; cane still in hand, blonde hair still as perfect as ever. Sweeney scoffed. _'Bloody show off.'_

"Good day, Maa'm." He said, clearly flirting with her by just looking at her.

She narrowed her eyes. "Is it? And you're Andy are ya?"

He nodded and smiled.

"An' why were 'e wi' you?!"

"Your husband seemed to take no interest whatsoever in the boy, so I decided to take him around the fair for him. At no expense of course."

Nellie's jaw dropped and she grabbed Toby's hand.

"Well thank you, but we'll be goin' now, 'Andy'." She spat, turning swiftly and taking Toby with her.

"B-bye then! Goodbye Toby!"

Toby smiled and waved back at him.

Mrs Todd shook her head and tugged him back to look forwards, walking past Sweeney. Whoa, she looked steamed.

Sweeney trailed behind them, looking guilty as charged. She didn't utter a single word to him as she carried on holding onto the boy's hand and leading them to the exit.

She started to up the pace when the exit was in view, never checking behind her to see if Sweeney was there, or looking down to see if Toby was alright when he held her hand. No, she was past bloody caring.

It was a while after they had retreated from the funfair, Sweeney was walking by her right side and they were making their way home, when Sweeney quietly said, "I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me..."

Nellie said nothing and just thought about how he'd kissed her after just dumping his own son with a random stranger... She was _damn sure _"I don't know what came over me" wasn't good enough to make up for it! How could he? _Her own HUSBAND? _She continued to stare at that country road ahead, eyes and silence indicating she was deep in thought. Sweeney sighed. "Please don't be like this."

"Why? The cards were bloody right weren't they?! Ya _'ave _betrayed someone! Yer own bloody son! An' wha's worse, is that if y'treat yer _adopted s_on like this, 'Ow will y'treat your own biological bloody child when its bo...?!"

Toby suddenly stopped by her side and so did Sweeney, which gave Nellie no choice but to stop and face the consequences.

She looked down at Toby first.

"Mum?!"

He eyes flicked painfully to Sweeney's, which were wide—with what? She didn't know.

"The card you 'ad was right wasn't it?"

She did nothing and just stared into the eyes she hated at that moment. She didn't want to even look at him... but she couldn't not stare at him.

"Nellie, please. Jus' tell me! There's no point lying to me!"

"Well I think that too! You lied t'me 'bout Toby! Just 'cause you wanted somethin' you would never get from me!"

Toby frowned, not understanding what she meant, but Sweeney knew full well what she was on about. "Yes, but is that really as bad as keeping a secret that you clearly cleverly have?"

"_Secret? Wot secret?!"_

"Well you must _know! Oh please! _You knew you were with child! That's where you were—!"

"Can you just talk 'bout this when you get 'ome, please? I'm tired an' I 'ave an headache." Toby butted in, rubbing his eyes with fatigue.

Nellie nodded.

Sweeney did too.

And with that, they started for home again.

In complete silence.

* * *

><p><strong>I sense tension in the air! Thanks for getting to the bottom! So, this COULD be my last update for a while, but I'm not sure. I PROMISE (not a Sweeney promise xD) that I will update when I can, so please enjoy the story I have written up to now, for now. But when I can, I will update! All I have to do is type it up! Let me know what you think... I found this an odd chapter. I'm not sure why xD Remember, the more reviews, the more happy I get, which means more chapters being written—therefore FASTER updates (well depending on my school life O.o)!<strong>

**SecretSparrowTodd,**

**Forever in your lovely gratitude ;)**

**-Keep writing, reading and reviewing! xx**


	20. Addicted to Your Apologies

**Hey! JUST managed to update this! So, I know Nellie and Sweeney are on the rocks at the minute, but... they'll heal ;) **

**Thank you to the following reviewers: The infamous hogwarts jaguar00, EllieLovettBovine, LovettHelenaist, A lovely Guest, dionne dance, Tullulah James and Noodlemantra! THANK YOU! :D**

**GUESS WHAT?! IT'S THE BIG TWO ZERO! I can't believe this was MEANT to be a one-shot! xDD The celebration gift for you is more SMUT xD**

**Reminder of the disclaimer: No. I own nothing to be honest. Apart from the initial plot :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Addicted to Your Apologies<strong>

"Beautiful night!" Toby exclaimed, trying to avoid eyeing his parents suspiciously.

He supposed they'd fallen out over his father's decision... and whatever had happened when he'd been away with Andy. Toby didn't really mind, although if he was courageous enough to admit it, Toby would have told his Dad he would have preferred to go with him, rather than Andy.

He didn't think anything of it after that, his Mum was usually stubborn like that over small mistakes—it was normal... _wasn't it?_

After getting no reply Toby swallowed back the neglect in his throat. Instead, he observed the street they were now travelling down, since there was nothing else to do.

They'd walked some way that day, and Toby (even though he'd got up late) was so tired he could have collapsed there and then. It was night now, and it didn't really help his need for sleep.

He studied his own street in silence, watching the light descend around his being. He could just see their home, his head looking up rather than at the floor (like his parents were doing).

The seaside house looked so much weirder than home-worthy in the dark, but still as cosy and petit looking.

The lad smiled, watching the gas lamps flicker in his neighbours' windows, lighting up the street in a pale sickly light. The sky was pitch black and blank of clouds, and in that moment he wondered about asking if he could go stargazing that night... after imagining his parents arguing around a campfire—or making up dramatically and imaging himself waking in the early hours to find the doing something he shouldn't really be seeing... he decided not to bother with his offer.

His thoughts were teaming through his mind and before he knew it, the three of them had arrived home. His parents stood stiffly on the porch, and he was glad he couldn't see their faces... they would be _so _pissed off with each other... and it kind of scared him when they were both angry. Because it always rubbed off on him.

Without a single breath, not disturbing the tension, Nellie clutched onto the door keys she'd seemingly got from nowhere.

Sweeney frowned, noticing a flaw already and he hadn't spoken to anyone (not even himself) for an hour and a half, so his throat was dry and hoarse. "'Thought you'd _lost _them Eleanor..." he muttered, still finding the gravel floor more interesting than his wife and son.

She deliberately ignored him and unlocked the door, jaw still set and eyes still hard as stone.

Toby barged in first, desperate to be alone for once—he couldn't be around them when they were like this! They would argue. Fight. Shout. And finally, and eventually, apologize. What child would want to be around _them? _They were... _dangerous. _

Sweeney stepped in rudely after the boy, stopping his wife from entering, instead of being a gentleman like he had been on that first day they'd moved to the sea. She should have shoved him inside before he even slid in front of her... God... why did this only occur to her _now?!_

Nellie scowled, said zilch and followed the males in.

Toby stopped by the foot of the staircase, turning to face his parents, who were childishly avoiding glancing at each other while they shed their thin summer coats.

"'S been a long day!" Toby mumbled with a sigh, rubbing his puppy eyes which caught his Mother's attention—she smiled.

He beamed a toothy grin at her, happy to see her content at him, seeing as Sweeney wasn't looking in their direction.

She turned from him, almost meeting her husband's gaze when she hogged the peg Sweeney always used with her jacket instead of his, catching him wearing a frustrated, angered expression—oh yes!

YES! Match point Nellie! She almost giggled when she heard Sweeney sigh heavily. Pissed? Yes. He was. _Very._

She held the (smug) smile and turned, Toby had wandered up to the third step, peering over the edge of the stairs to meet his Mother's gaze as she sauntered over to look up at him.

"Sorry..." she started to whisper, so Sweeney wouldn't hear (he was too wrapped up in shuffling the coats and hats that were on the wall since they'd all fallen off when he added his coat—bloody woman! She'd set that up hadn't she?! God, he could now see why he hadn't noticed anything wonderful about her before the wedding day!)

"...Sorry that today wasn't perfect sweet 'eart. 'Wish I coulda made it better."

"Don' worry. I thought it were good... Missed you all day like, but... 'long as I'm wi' ya now I'll be alright." He answered, glaring over at his Dad who was cursing under his breath, clothing from the hooks still tumbling onto him. Nellie was dying to look but she didn't, knowing that she would suffer the consequences if she did.

Nellie managed a small smile and a hoarse little laugh, catching Tobias' attention again.

"Jus' get a good sleep love. Y'look like y'poor bones are gonna drop any minute! An' don't forget... 'S busy week this week!"

Sweeney (who was behind them) had hooked up the last coat on the pegs, catching her last sentence clearly, opening his mouth to abruptly interrupt the conversation.

"I will Mum! Are y'goin' to bed too?"

She nodded and replied, "Yeah, but me an' Dad need t'talk first. So we'll be out on the patio for a bit if y'need us."

He smiled again and kissed her cheek. "'Night Mum."

"'Night me darlin'."

Toby glanced at Sweeney, who looked tense and stiff—maybe even guilty for what he'd done to his son. "G'night Dad." The lad quietly spoke. Sweeney immediately dropped the guilt and replaced it with relief when he nodded. "G'night Toby."

The boy bolted up the stairs before anyone could utter another word, eager to catch some sleep... determined to awaken to a new day tomorrow.

Nellie decided to presently face the music, turning swiftly to the ex-barber, stern scowl on her half scarlet face as she opened her swollen mouth to shout the odds at him...

"Before you say anything Eleanor... Wouldn't it be more proper if we 'talked' outside? If we're gonna fight about somethin' then it's not fair if the lad 'as to hear it." He suggested, feeling relieved further when she shut her mouth and nodded.

Without haste, she grabbed his lifeless hand and led him to the outer doors next to the underneath of the stairs.

Next, he was sat on one of the outdoor ivory chairs around a spiral infested table to match. It overlooked the pool which was quite pleasant, even with the anger in the dense air. Sweeney sat stiffly, feel anxious and regretful as he watched his wife potter about the garden, looking like her usual cheery self. He awaited her, his eyes skimming guiltily down her figure as she stood on her tiptoes to reach a set of lanterns hanging over the doors to the inside, and then she moved to the others that were on other tables like the one he was sat at. Clearly it was a routine order thing she had adopted from running the pie shop, he found it amusing but didn't show a single speck of that particular emotion.

Finally, after about fifteen minutes, she sighed after she'd lit the last one and made her way back to her husband.

She slumped into the chair opposite him, setting down the flickering wax flame in her hand, lighting the untouched candles in the centre of the table on her way.

Their eyes met instantly, for the first time for a very long time. So long in fact, that Nellie had almost forgotten how wonderfully dark his were, morbidly attractive and intriguing to the eye... concealing dark secrets that no one would ever guess in a million years. Like the one about his secret passion for the baker... oh he'd _never _tell anyone but her how much he _adored_ her—it wasn't really a secret now to anyone, it was obvious how much he loved her now when they were out in public.

Several seconds passed, each of them never shifting their gaze, as if seeing what heaven was like in each other's iris' or... in this case... perhaps hell.

The candle danced and reflected entrancingly into their orbs, mirroring those true feelings neither one of them could express fully...

"Toby was right," Sweeney sighed, finding it hard to resist examining Nellie's eyes, searching for the woman he'd been under the table with that same morning. "It is a beautiful night... 'Shouldn't waste it..."

"Goin' off subject now are we?!" she snapped, although her voice and eyes didn't match what words she had said, she looked like she was intoxicated and far away as she gazed over at him. She was madly in love with him... and he could see that even more now."What you did were awful." She said huskily, dropping her annoyed act. "What if that Andy were... a bad man... like the Judge?"

Sweeney suddenly glared at her. He'd never thought of that. Oh God... what if the male stranger was getting to Toby just to have his way with Nellie? No. No... But it was possible. Instead of voicing his thoughts, Sweeney just softened his emotion, to something Nellie noticed as reassurance.

"But he wasn't was he? He brought Toby back, just like he'd said. And the lad's fine." He told her calmly, her muddled frown looking more like she was wearing it due to the fact she'd been slightly outsmarted rather than wearing it for being pissed off at Sweeney's actions.

"I jus'...do _not _understand why y'would... even _dream _'o leavin' y'son like that!" she retorted, her volume rising.

"Why? Why did I do it, is that what y'want to know? Well, it's because he's clingy and never leaves me in bloody solitude! I never get a moment's thought to myself! I would prefer to be in the company of ninety Nellie's nattering at me at the same time... endlessly!"

Nellie smiled, finding it difficult to not feel flattered and her voice quietened.

"That's 'cause you're 'is Dad, love. 'E wants a role model. They all 'ave 'em at 'is age... an' seems like 'e's attatched himself to you... 'cause _you_ are 'is idol."

Sweeney parted his lips slightly, staring into her yes with rapid realisation.

"Really? I am?" he breathed, searching her unmoving eyes.

"Yeah! 'O course you are!"

His dazed epiphany of being a role model eventually seemed to fade, and another emotion came over him altogether. He smirked and stood.

"W-Where y'goin'? I 'aven't stopped the talk yet! I thought that y'would wanna say—"

Her words slurred off as he knelt by the side of the holey chair, eyes looking up into hers. She felt her breath shorten and swivelled around on the chair to face him, feeling her cheeks burn hot under his gaze.

Slowly, his arms reached up to her waist, fingers rubbing her sides gently. His face gradually neared hers, and seconds later, his mouth collided with hers, her own mouth succumbing to him just at the lightest press from his onto her plump, swollen pair of lips. His hands slowly, teasingly took themselves up her covered stomach and glided over her half-hidden breasts, where she whimpered into his lips uncontrollably. Before she could respond to her nonchalant arousal, he tore away, lips parted to gasp unevenly. They locked eyes again, reading what they wanted instantly, knowing that it would have to be fulfilled for them both to be satisfied.

"What did y'think I wanted t'say, pet?" he rasped, throat dry from how excited he knew he was becoming down below.

"'Thought you would wanna say sorry..."

"I could... _show _you how sorry I am..."

She smirked and he groaned as she nodded and pulled him to her again, her lips taking charge and battling against his this time, his hands shooting to her neatly styled hair, which was now messed up thanks to him. Moans and groans escaped them as they opened their mouths frantically, rubbing their tongues vigorously, unsparingly, full of lust and what emotions each of their souls had left.

Nellie parted him this time, in dire need for air.

"The bedroom?" he panted, backing away from her to stand from his crouched position. She stood up; legs jellified and head already reeling.

"Gimme five minutes..."

And with that she giggled hysterically and ran for the doors, clearly heading to the stairs to the second floor.

Sweeney watched her flee from him, she was still laughing in a seductive kind of way. He swallowed and closed his eyes, smirking as he heard loud, heavy and frantic footsteps on the stairs. He felt himself starting to throb harder by the second...

His eyes shot open, and the next moment, he was racing up the stairs after her, his memory of the murderous night before springing to mind—and only thrilling him further.

He caught her at the top of the landing, gripping his fingers onto her backside roughly.

She gasped but pushed his hands away, quickly sprinting (as much as she could) down the hall, pushing open their bedroom door, ignoring the fact his eyes were scarily glued onto her figure.

Sweeney took shakily fast steps over the creaky floorboards, his glaring eyes spying into Toby's room first, allowing Nellie those five minutes... and also to check if the lad was asleep yet. He peeked into the bedroom via the hinge, giving him a narrow view of Toby's personal space. Sweeney knew it was wrong to spy on his son, especially after what regrettable events had occurred that day but... this was _Sweeney Todd—_he wasn't one for doing things right... or good... or by the law...

Sweeney frowned, neglecting the urgent want his bottom half was craving.

The boy wasn't in his room. Neither Sweeney nor Nellie had heard him travel down the stairs... it was loud and clear from the outdoor patio if he had raced down them. Sweeney set his jaw, ready to go marching in there to give him what for—Toby shouldn't be playing pranks late at night!

But then Sweeney paused and shook his head, returning his gaze to the corridor laid out before him.

His bedroom door was cracked open, flickering orange glow flooding out of the frame to illuminate the hallway. He swallowed, feeling himself feel strangely elated already.

"Toby," he whispered firmly, turning to face his door that was slightly ajar. "You awake?"

No answer.

Even if the lad was asleep he would have heard... and maybe would have groaned in reply.

So he was gone.

Perhaps forever.

"Love?" Nellie called out to him, from somewhere in the bedroom. "Wot y'doin'?"

Sweeney swallowed, thinking nothing more of the boy's vanishing act and turned on his heels, taking heavy, painfully slow steps down the corridor. He wanted to speed up, but he couldn't bring himself to do such a thing—it hurt so much... the nonchalance of it all...

Nellie, seemingly impatient now scowled from the doorway, in an 'improper' revealing nightdress. Sweeney froze when his eyes met her figure, his fist tightening into clenched fists as his orbs slid down her figure.

She bit her lip, arm holding her up on the painted black doorframe. She knew how much he wanted her, and was actually finding that the teasing of her lip, made_ her_ suffer more than him.

"'Ow's Toby?" she asked lowly, almost inaudible from where her husband was standing. He advanced towards her, saying nothing until he was directly in front of her, nose to nose. "'E's gone," he said quietly, letting in the lust for the touch of her body against his, his eye shining darkly with the maddening emotion.

"G-Gone?" she asked highly, eyes large with shock, her whole body not registering what he'd just said. He nodded, pushing the door open farther, pushing her in. She watched with wide eyes, an odd look she never usually had. He never took his eyes away from her, carefully closing the door behind him.

Nellie thought her heart was on fire! She was suddenly burning hot, dizziness, arousal and intensity hitting her all at once. And worry too, now she remembered his words about Toby.

Sweeney took a steady step forward, clouded eyes seldom changing their prey.

Slowly, and then cautiously, Nellie took two steps back.

"M-Maybe... we should go look fer Toby..." she breathed, her vulnerability rising as he neared her still, drinking in her figure, and looking intoxicated already.

He shook his head, whispering "No" as she backed away again.

This time she gasped as the back of her legs hit their bed's edge, silky velvet covers making her skin shiver with sudden wonder, and then memories instantly came flooding back.

"If he's gone," Sweeney said, ignoring or not noticing the trance Nellie seemed to be in. "Then we shouldn't waste it—should we?"

She shook her head to trap the infinite thoughts coming through her brain, and clearly Sweeney thought she was answering him so he smirked and reached her again.

"I still think... maybe we should just wait... 'til 'e comes back..."she murmured, gazing, enamoured with his facial features. He didn't answer, just pressed his mouth to her neck, hands clutching to her waist. She gasped, gripping her nails into his material covered back. She took an arm away and lifted his chin up to her with her thumb, her eyes showing her true lust and love for him.

She dipped her head and met his lips hungrily, giddily. He groaned and found himself limply leaning forward to her. She fell back, pulling him with her, her hands gripping to his chest. His hands slid down her clothed body (she had little on) and rested on her smooth bare, bent legs.

She whimpered as he worked his lips harder on hers, her mouth eventually battling back. She felt her heart pounding rapidly and she was hungry... but not in the usual form...

He broke away, feeling her nails grip onto his shirt's buttons. She frowned up at him through drug addict eyes, her eyelids dropping slowly as his form lightly rubbed up over hers. They groaned, and then he voyaged down her body, leaving kisses down her covered front, dragging his firm thumbs down her sides. She hummed and chuckled as his hands latched themselves onto her bare legs.

He smirked and slowly pulled her thin purple nightdress up, revealing her panties. She lay back, still looking like she'd been hooked to an Opium house since the age of twelve...

He continued to tug off the clothing, Nellie sitting up slightly to let him pull the item off of her. He stared down at her half naked body now, on all fours over her. His nose teasingly nuzzled her neck, her hands gripping onto his shoulders.

"Oh love..." she whimpered; kisses making her melt into him like chocolate. "I've missed ya so much... Jus' show me ya sorry..."

He smirked against her skin, fingers dancing over her chest area. Her fingers greedily ripped off his stock, throwing it somewhere to her left, and then he pulled back, letting her do the honours of ridding him of his waistcoat. She unbuttoned his shirt but her cool fingers just turned him on too much.

Sweeney snaked his tongue into her mouth, hands chucking the pins out of her hair. She rolled back, so he straddled her waist slightly, his covered hardened length rubbing against her stomach. Their tongues entwined with each other, their heart beating like jackhammers as they clawed each other in different body parts. He massaged her scalp, her hair screwing up into a bomb-like mess. She pushed the opal shirt off his back, moaning at his rather successful distractions.

Her hands roamed his chest and back, their mouths growing into a heated passion that no one could ever find a definition for. He left her lips again, smirking as she let out a frustrated heave of air, clearly bothered by his actions. His body created friction between them both as he slid his top half down her sensitive body.

"God... 'Ow long does it take t'show your sorry?!" she gasped impatiently, spreading her arms out over the bedcovers.

"A long time..." he muttered huskily, laying kisses on her abdomen. His fingers tucked under the waistband to her knickers, making her shiver. Before he slid her underwear down he backed up and stood, making her frown with irritable suspense of whatever he was to do with her.

Sweeney kicked his shoes off, unbuckling his leather belt. She fluttered her eyes shut, flinging her head back and slowly sighing with anticipation. She heard the heavy belt hit the floor, her limbs tingling with tantalizing excitement for the delights to come. He whistled, like he was attracting a dog's attention and she immediately opened her eyes, raising her auburn haired noggin to face him with a scowl.

He was stood at the end of the bed with a seductive smirk, stood defencelessly, like he personal ragdoll that was willing to be played with. He swallowed when she returned the sadistic smirk and sprung into action, crawling over the blood red covers like a mythical creature emerging from the depths to enchant their victim.

He closed his eyes, feeling her soft curls tickling his lower stomach. Her thin, slender fingers tickled his skin as she dragged down his trousers, hands brushing over his covered pulsating member as the pair of pinstripes dropped to the ground around his ankles. She kissed the lump in his shorts and he moaned with the sudden close contact with her there.

He pushed her head away and stepped out of his trousers, leaving them crumpled on the floor as he chased her to the middle of the bed, hovering over her. Her eyes were big and glossy with wonder as he dipped his head and caught her lips in a ravenous wave of his craving for her.

He tugged down her panties without gentle hesitation this time, grabbing a fistful of dark red curls. She let out a muffled squeal of pain and pleasure. His burning hand made its way down, over her slick clit. She bit him during their passionate kiss which had com with the amazing sensation, making him pull away as scarlet droplets dripped from his bottom lip, he continued to rub her there and watch her squirm in ecstasy underneath him, slowly and roughly entering his forefinger into her. She gasped, almost cursing as he pumped her slowly, gradually adding another finger. His other hand grappled onto her breast, gently scratching over the tips of her nipples so they stood erect, making her shiver in violent delight.

Another fierce finger was inserted and she cried out loudly, sitting up so he could angle his hand in her better. She moaned as he continued to pump her, kissing her neck often.

"...Sweeney..." she breathed, losing her sentences in her breath.

He smirked and lowered his head, speeding up his fingers, his mouth covering hers as she let out a high pitched moan.

He pulled his hand out of her, and then tore away before she could come in his hand. She frowned, eye half shut due to heavy arousal and utter addiction to the man pleasuring her.

He sunk down to her level, sucking his soaking hands thoroughly. She closed her eyes, smiling with content as his tongue licked her neck, teeth scraping down the edge of her neck. He dug his teeth into her jugular, leaving two little canine marks and a trail of blood from his own lips as well as her neck. His thumbs rubbed around her breasts making her let out a whimper.

Her hands fell from his chest to his stomach and then... his undershorts. She took them down feeling his mouth nibbling and kissing, becoming more and more insistent.

The pants fell from his legs onto the bed sheets, soon forgotten when her hands hooked onto his hardened length, slowly stroking it, up and down the shaft.

He parted her neck and let out a bunch of haggard gasps. She smirked evilly, observing the addicted emotion he wore as he tossed his head back, hands gripping her breasts as her strokes got faster.

"Nellie the meanie..." he murmured, causing her to chuckle and lick his built up chest.

She ceased all movement, her hands emerging from him.

He opened his eyes, frowning like she had when he'd left her mid-arousal.

Their gazes met and they grinned at each other.

His hands stroked up her thighs as he knelt on the bed, his wife now lying out fully. He dragged her knickers the rest of the way down her legs and threw them on the floor behind him. He stalked over the cover over her, hovering above her, settling himself in between her legs, that were now in a convenient position for them both.

She sat up slightly; reaching his lips and their tongues touched and danced again, their hunger greedily building further.

They parted and Sweeney kissed her jaw line.

"Ready?" he whispered against her collarbone, tickling the sides of her buttocks with his fingertips. She let out a shaky breath and nodded.

He lowered himself into her, hand on her hip and the other on her breast. She started to gasp and flutter her eyes with the fascination of how good he felt inside her. He jabbed into her, thrust hard and slow, the speed nothing to them at that minute, they wanted to enjoy the moment.

She felt him angle himself to dig into her deeper, she bucked her hips to help and screamed and shudder when he found the spot where he knew she loved to be hit on.

"Harder..." she moaned; gripping onto the bedcovers like she had eagles claws. "Faster..."

He smirked, his cock also telling them the same thing.

His thrust used more force and became more swift and nimble. He grunted harshly and she moaned in ecstasy beneath him, her breasts getting all attention of his hands.

He stabbed her again, again and soon he knew he would reach utter bliss.

Nellie felt her muscles quiver and her walls tightened around him, her orgasm seeming to only be around the corner too. She screamed, colours brighter as she opened her eyes, meeting Sweeney's bliss filled eyes.

He thrust into her again, feeling her scream violently beneath him, her legs shuddering against his groin. "I'm sorry..." he panted, watching her still enjoying the pleasure she was receiving. He nodded when he got a murmured "Forgive ya".

They continued and groaned, moaned, screamed, squealed, grunted... Until he came, all guns blazing. He fell off her, rolling onto the sheets next to her, chest rising and falling with the fast work.

"God... 'M exhausted!" she gasped, eyes shutting.

He smirked and turned to look at her, both still naked and seemingly oblivious to that fact.

"So... was that a good enough 'sorry'?"

She tapped a finger on her chin.

"Hm... I dunno..."

He raised a brow and she giggled.

"Yeah! 'Course it were! God... I wish y'would get in touble wi' me more often!"

"Ooh... hello. Are you askin' me to, Nell?" he teased, licking her neck.

"No...I jus'... enjoy bein' alone wi' you." She stated with a sigh.

He lay back away from her, humming when she buried herself in the crook of his neck. His arms linked around her and she licked his arms, jumping Sweeney's only form of showing shock.

She giggled and licked him again; he kissed her cheek this time.

"Nell?" he asked, after some time.

"Mm? Yeah love?"

"'Bout that fortune teller thing..."

"Wot? Which thing?"

"The... uhm... baby."

"Oh."

There was a long pause and she snuggled herself into him further.

"Was it true? What the card said?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?! D-Does that mean you 'ave known about the baby all along..."

"No. I would tell ya if I knew 'bout it."

"Y'would?"

She nodded and kissed his skin. "'O course. When I knew there really were one."

He frowned, swallowing, tightening his arms around her.

"...where did you go the other day then Nell?" he asked suddenly, knowing she wasn't telling him something somewhere.

"I told ya, t'sort out y'present." she replied, sounding fatigued.

"Well... I think whatever it is... maybe y'should tell me... Or I'll keep pesterin' you."

"Alright." She gave in, sighing. "I were at the doctors. I didn't know if I were pregnant. 'Was waitin' there for ages! I wanted t'wait for results but they said they'd send me a letter. It'd probably arrive on Saturday, they'd said. An' I didn't want y'knowin' 'bout it before then... because... there might not _be _a baby... an' I didn't want ya to be upset if there ain't."

There was another pause, only a really, suffering one now.

"You find out on my birthday?" he whispered, stroking his hand over her stomach. She answered with a 'Yes' and kissed his collarbone. "Well... if there isn't a baby... don't tell me the result until the very end of the day..."

"An' if there is?"

"Tell me."

She smiled, turned her head and looked up at him.

"I will, love. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! Please tell me if there are any mistakes, I'm lazy and tired so I haven't got the time to proof read this, so I'm posting it as I've typed it! So I will update it with better wordsspellings soon. Thanks for getting to the bottom! Has the tension gone off? I do hope so! Don't forget to review!**

**SecretSparrowTodd ;)**

**-Keep writing, reading and reviewing! **


	21. Insy Winsy Spider

**Hello! Yes, I haven't updated for centuries, but I HAVE been writing more chapters in my little notebook whenever I had time, so… I have now decided to type them up! So, my apologies for the delay. Anyway! Please enjoy this chapter, and I assure you, they'll keep on coming! :D**

**Thank you to… *deep breath***

**The infamous hogwarts jaguar00, dionne dance (who has followed this from the START people!), RubyRosette5, EllieLovettBovine, NoodleMantra, EleKat, AppropiateAsAlways, and finally, 4 amazing Guests! :D THANK YOU! I was VERY happy when I logged on :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter… Oh yes, 21!: Insy Winsy Spider<strong>

Toby swallowed and tiptoed into his dimly lit room, sore eyes bloodshot and slender hands scarred.

Blue light flooded into his gloomy bedroom, casting long grotesque shadows over his pale violet floor.

He ignored the odd feeling in the pit of his stomach—the one as though someone was catching him in his little secretive 'act'—and slammed his wooden door behind him.

Toby screwed up his munchkin features and sniffed, feeling the chill chomping into his clear pasty flesh and stumbled over the floor, elegantly twisting in mid-air to tumble onto his inviting bed. Shivering, he tucked himself under the patchwork duvet and slowly dropped his eyelids. His soul's hands carefully reached out to Mr Sleep, and the man obliged, grasping his hand and leading him into a world of dreams where he said good riddance to reality.

But reality was still there outside his room.

Dull, coarse thuds pricked his ears and he frowned, cracking open his eyes in annoyance.

How _ignorant _did they think he was?!

Wheat coloured light flickered and filled half of the room (not the half he was in luckily), demolishing the darkness; and the door gently creaked to a halt.

It was obvious it was one of his parents—but it was which of the two, was the actual question he was scared about. He loved them both but… he wasn't sure if he could trust Mr Todd after what he'd done…

The thick anonymous shadow loomed over the carpet. As Toby studied it dancing in the flickering waves of light, more nervousness hit him, beads of sweat balling down his temples. When Toby was about to let out a whimper the figure sighed heavily and pulled his door shut, the light disappearing.

Toby wrapped his covers tightly around himself.

How could he sleep if he knew there was a monster out there?!

* * *

><p>Sweeney jumped out of bed, his irrational mind fully on what had occurred in the very same bed he'd just leaped from.<p>

He raised his brow at the half-moon shaped holes in the bed sheets and then smirked, realising it was actually from Nellie's nails… yes… they hadn't just done it _once _that night…

He pulled on his clean underpants, tearing himself away from the heated memoirs of his wife.

He yawned, turning to find his trousers abandoned on the fl…

Sweeney paused and took his hands away from his pinstripes, feeling himself growing into a predicament when his raven gaze landed on Nellie's stray dress, her _usual _dress that she _usually _had on as soon as she got up. And of course there was the odd bit of underwear too…

He blinked a couple of times, combing his black tresses through his claws which caused his bewilderment to increase.

His attention was turned, and his trousers were forgotten as her humming filled his ears from downstairs. He took his hands from his head to feel the full effect of rolling his eyes as her voice got louder.

He shrugged and swivelled on his heels, exiting the bedroom to traipse down the corridor. After getting to the middle, he reached the bathroom which Nellie had regarded as a luxury.

Next, after visiting the 'little barber's room' (all details are _spared)_, he started back to the master bedroom… No, only kidding. He didn't really!

He decided to go and sneak a peek in Toby's room since the lad hadn't been there the night before. And Sweeney just had to know if he'd returned…

The door cracked open quietly and he popped his head in.

He found it unsettling as he glared upon thin air… and the boy's suitcase under the summer bedcovers (presumably the item was used as a dummy… to trick his parents into thinking he was actually asleep. _Ha, well that worked!) _

Sweeney opened the door further, puppy dog expression coming with a feeling of shame hitting his head in an erratic migraine.

"_Aiiii! Aiiiiiii! Y'little nit! Aiii! Get away from meh!"_

The last regretful emotion disappeared from the barber and he quickly turned, and shot out the room, and down the hall, feet thumping the floorboards rhythmically as he sprinted.

His eyes were filled with alert and concern as he practically tumbled down the stairs, catching his bare stomach on the bottom of the banister, since he was half naked.

Nellie screamed again; he burst through to the parlour, avoiding that splintered section by the door and saw her trembling self, stood on the couch, bottom lip wobbling.

She acknowledged him by batting her arm towards him, but didn't glance at him, due to her big eyes being glued to something on the floorboards, metres away from her.

Sweeney scowled at her; not because he was confused, but because he was annoyed that she wasn't addressing him with her lovely eyes…

He glared at her, "Why'd you scream?!" he growled, startling the already quivering Nellie with the gruffness of his low voice.

"C-cos" –Sweeney stepped towards her – "NO! DON'T COME NEARER! OR—OR … IT'LL BITE ME!"

"Nellie!" he retorted firmly, crossing his arms over. "Will you please stop shouting?!"

"NO!" she panicked; gaze still stuck onto the small arachnid on the floor in front of her.

"For god's sake Eleanor! Get the hell down from there this instant!"

"B-But the-the spi-i-der… it'll crawl up me legs and make a web in me…"she squeaked, hugging her arms around herself.

Sweeney rolled his eyes and huffed, suddenly drifting his eyes from the pathetic spider to her accented figure, which was clearly shapely—it was more obvious in her thin skin tight nightdress. And since it was created for the bedroom… her thighs were shown brilliantly…

He gulped back his lust and unfolded his arms.

"Nellie," he hushed softly. "Do you want me to kill it?"

"NO! IT'LL CURSE YA!"

"Well, I will if you don' bloody come down from there!"

"Piss off Sweeney, I'm scared!"

He smirked, admiring her stubbornness and complete ignorance—did she even _hear _what she'd just admitted? This would be an advantage for him in arguments later on in the future…

Sweeney lunged forward and gripped onto a cushion next to Eleanor's feet. He chucked it onto the thick legged spider, dazing it momentarily. Nellie shrieked as her husband jumped onto the crimson pillow, turning slightly with a raised brow.

Her screaming ceased and she looked down, turning red as the hair on her head when he threw the cushion onto the sofa, revealing the contents of the spider's dead exoskeleton.

"S-sorry I swore at ya," she muttered, eyes scanning over the squished spider.

Sweeney suddenly grabbed onto her waist and lifted her down so she could land softly on her bare feet. He frowned at her, crossing his arms over.

She still didn't look at him.

"Nellie." He groaned firmly, tired of her childish antics. "Can you jus' look at me?! I can see that y'feel stupid… but don't. Don't dwell on the past, pet."

Nellie smiled and slowly raised her eyes to his face. She smirked; next thing she hungrily kissing him, latching her arms around his neck. He frowned but closed his eyes and cooperated nonetheless.

He pushed her off him when he was losing breath.

"Nellie! What… on… Earth… possessed you… to…"

"I like y'beard darlin'…"she said hoarsely. "An'… 'ave you been liftin' weights or somethin'?"

"Beard?!" he questioned, squeezing his eyes shut when she brushed her body up against his, lips stroking his ear lobe.

"Yes… the beard… shouldn't shave today y'know… I like ya like that…" she whispered; he tensed as she did this, feeling heat surge through himself.

She pulled away, letting him out of her embrace.

"Breakfast?" she asked, in her usual cheery tone.

He shook his head, a troubled emotion on his features.

"'Fraid not. I need to get dressed and then get out."

She fluttered her eyes at him. "Oh, go on love… Might be somethin' in it for ya…" she said huskily, returning to him with kisses to his neck.

"Mmm… well it is rather…" –she moved her lips over his— "…tempting…" he whispered, kissing her back passionately, tracing his fingers over her covered back.

She whimpered and tore away, leaving her with disappointment in her eyes.

"…But I like I said… I have to be dressed an' out… I'm busy today."

She huffed, "Oh right? An' wot's so important that you 'ave t'leave your dear Nellie in such an aroused state?!"

He stared at her with wide eyes, actually surprised at what she'd expressed.

"Well… I'm… getting you a present."

"… It's your birthday on Saturday—Not mine!" she exclaimed, hands on hips.

"I know, I know… I just… think… we _both _need this one—"

"Is it se—"

"No Nellie."

She pressed herself up against him again, snuggling her nose into his neck.

He started to chuckle and tried to shove her off playfully

"Not now, pet…" he said with a smirk.

He pushed past her, reaching the door and quickly rushing back upstairs.

He started to whistle and Nellie scowled.

"Why? Why not _now_?! I thought—"

She heard him slam their bedroom door upstairs.

"Well," she said with a sigh. "I know when I'm not wanted."

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure about this chapter. But the next one will explain all so, hope you like it. This one doesn't really add much, but it is needed for the plot, so, I'll post the next one as soon as it is fully written! Thanks for reading this, lovies!<strong>

**SecretSparrowTodd, forever in your gratitude x**

**-Keep writing, reading and reviewing! x**

**Next one will be up soon… PROMISE :D**


	22. Beards, Fears and Pickpockets

**New update! Hopefully this one's a bit more Sweenett-ly exciting! I tried to make a nice and fluffy Sweeney in this chapter… but more darkness is expected later on towards the end of this chapter! It's longer than the last! ;)**

**Well, a HUGE thanks to :**

**The infamous hogwarts jaguar00, AppropriateAsAlways, EllieLovettBovine, EleKat , RubyRosette5, dionne dance and Noodlemantra! You guys ROCK! :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Beards, Fears and Pickpockets <strong>

Mr Todd smirked to himself as he sauntered from the premises quietly, after sneaking up behind his wife (who was busy at the stove at the time) and giving her the shock of her life when he gave her the longest goodbye she'd ever received…

Oh yes, he was rather smug about himself—he'd seemed to have forgotten about the Tobias situation… oddly. He was just _too _happy without that uneasy whelp! So the day was going to go perfectly well…

But first, Sweeney needed to check up on something.

It was clear that excitement was bubbling underneath all of his usual stoic façade. As he walked about the promenade, catching a bit of sea air in the morning sun (everyone was surprised that he wasn't bursting into flames at that point), he dismissed upper class couples' disgusted looks (although they didn't go unnoticed by him).

He caught one of their gaze's with heavy, crude eyes, as if mocking them through his internal feelings.

Why did they have to mock _him? _

Well, he supposed he could answer that one himself— they did it mainly because he was alone, not accompanied by a female on his arm, like them… and he was working class—he didn't really give a stuff to be honest. Why? Because one, this was Sweeney Todd; and two, he would have more money than them toffs by the end of the year anyway!

Sweeney grinned smugly, turning his focus onto the ground below his feet.

Soon he trundled from the main seaside walkway to take a main route he'd come know fairly well.

The wide road ahead was packed with people, mainly visitors and holiday makers, boosting the town's economy. Men bustled past him, shoving by him violently, urgently needing to attend work punctually.

Sweeney smirked and slowed himself, acting as an obstacle and being a bother to them. He bit his lip to stop himself from howling with laughter as they cursed him under their 'noble' breaths. It was _awfully _fun pissing them off!

Soon, after more blunders and amusing behaviour from the men, Sweeney decided to come away from the busy street to go down a much more peaceful village-type track. He sighed with content, since there were no strangers—or _the boy who had vanished,_ to distract him.

He lightly whistled as he slowly paced towards the row of sand-stone buildings to the left of the track. He could smell the sea from there and he inhaled sharply. _'Hm' _he thought, _'The smell of sea salt always seems to be the same scent as blood…'_

He soon stopped his 'merry' tune and wandered into the second building of the row of four—the one with windows creepily similar to Mrs Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium back in London, but that was the only thing that was the same. _'I'll be honest, I think I miss her behind a counter and baking… it's like it's a job she's meant for…And.. I… miss her doing it…'_

The door shut swiftly behind him and a queue of miserable looking citizens greeted him. They were all facing forwards, towards a dingy booth in front of them, where a young man seemed to be arguing with the clerk behind it.

The customers behind the chap clicked their tongues and shuffled their letters (or parcels) in their hands.

A few rotated to observe who had just entered and were faced with a deathly scowl, and they instantly averted their gaze. Sweeney continued on, passing the end of the line to another booth, that was deserted, and the member of staff inside was asleep too. As he reached the glass window he cleared his throat.

"Ahem."

The person didn't respond, not even flinching their head from the desk's surface.

Sweeney scoffed and knocked cruelly on the thinly paned glass.

The man jumped with wide eyes, gulping as he met the barber's eyes.

"H-Hello S-Sir! I'm sorry for—"

"I don't care, son. I need to ask a favour." Sweeney cut in, trying not to start giggling as the ginger man quivered when the barber's voice rumbled through him.

"A f-favour?!"

"Yes," he replied coolly, pulling a note out of his pocket. "Read this. I need a letter with that address on it."

"B-But Sir… I will need s-some form of i-identification first…" the male rambled, eyes practically bulging out of his skull.

Sweeney's eyes narrowed. "To _hell _with identification," he uttered darkly. "I want my damn letters. And if you do not comply, then more fool you, son. Because I am not very _nice _when I'm angry."

The man suddenly babbled to himself and nodded, fleeing from his wooden chair to a room away from view, clearly he'd gone to find the pigeon holes where the letters were kept.

"Bloody prick…" Sweeney whispered, fingertips drumming the desk's surface.

He glanced back to the line behind him when someone coughed—half of them were staring at him disgustedly (the men and the old women), the other half were gazing with wonder and an odd interest Sweeney had never attracted before (_all of the women in the queue funnily enough!)_

He turned back to the glass in front of him, an annoyed emotion turning into a spark of realisation.

Of course! _No wonder _the females had their gazes latched onto him so flirtatiously! Nellie's words whirled around his head and he smirked. So that's why the women interested by him… and the men and old ladies disapprove.

"The beard," he breathed, smiling to himself. "Shit... I must've forgot to shave this morning."

Wow. That was ironic. A barber that had _forgotten _to shave.

The shivering carrot haired man returned, with small spectacles this time.

He pushed the glass into a small crack between the booth's wood, his hand reaching out to him.

"T-There are three for that address S-Sir."

Sweeney rolled his eyes and snatched them from him, not displaying his excitement when he read Nellie's name on the front of one.

"Anything else I can—"

"No!"

Sweeney was sprinting out before the man (or one of the suggestive looking women) could catch him.

* * *

><p>Sweeney had found a quiet park away from the town centre, next to a small city square that was full of strange hypnotic sculptures. He hadn't taken much notice; he was too entranced by the envelopes in his palm.<p>

He sat himself down on a wooden bench under a privet arch; no one else would be able to him because of the forest clearing he had hidden himself in.

It seemed like no one had been there for years… the bench was coated with a thick layer of ivory dust, but it did not seem to faze him.

"Eleanor Todd…" he whispered, tracing his fingers over the name written elegantly on the front of the envelope. He chucked the other mail on the crooked wood next to him, practically neglecting their existence.

He sniffed and continued to study the letter.

He hated predicaments.

And he was in one _now._

Should he open it? He knew it was for her, but, he… wanted to know if she was pregnant to… he had a _right _to know. So… he can open it right? It's not like Nellie would know anyway… he could make another envelope when he got back home—_she would never know… _

Then… why did he feel so guilty for just _looking _at it?

He sighed and carefully ripped the corners of the paper away, pulling out the opal sheet that lay within.

The torn envelope floated delicately to the floor, landing underneath the bench. He inhaled deeply and unfolded the letter.

He bit his lip as he skimmed over the words, already feeling that slight stab in his stomach… he knew why it was there… What if it was _bad _news? How could he show Nellie the letter then…?

Ignoring his point, he continued reading.

_Dear Mrs Eleanor Todd,_

_We understand you have recently taken a test at the practice of Dr J Murray. _

_We hope you are not discouraged by the outcome of your result as there is always another chance of gaining the result you wish for. _

_After considerate time with our colleagues—_

"Blah… blah… blah…" Sweeney murmured. "AH! GET ON WITH IT MAN!"

—_So, in conclusion, we have in fact gained a rather pleasing result. We wish you the best of luck as the trial was positive, and you are in fact with child…_

Sweeney gaped and expanded his eyes. This meant… this meant… he was going to be… she was going to be… a…

He stood up and punched the air with his fists.

"YES! YES!" he shouted, reading the last paragraph over and over. Disappointed?! How could he be disappointed when he knew they were going to have their very own _child?!_

"I LOVE YOU NELLIE TODD! WHOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>Toby crept up behind the top hatted fellow, slowly sneaking his hand into the waistcoat pocket.<p>

He grabbed the purse of money and legged it, sprinting from the main street to a dark alleyway behind some buildings. He smiled as he tipped out the contents into his palms and threw the purse away. The coins he'd stolen where slotted into his coat's pockets before he stepped out of the shadows to slowly re-join the mayhem of Main Street.

Andy smiled at the boy proudly, supporting himself on the side of a building. He tipped his hat towards the lad and motioned him over to him.

"Here lad, here." He said loudly.

Toby scuttled over to him, smiling when Andy ruffled his hair. "You make me proud, Toby." Andy told him, nodding. Toby shrugged and grinned, "S'nothin'. Just wanna make y'proud, Sir."

"Well, Toby, how about you make me even more proud?"

The boy met the man's gaze and frowned. "'Ow would I do that?!"

"By stealing from a much more difficult sort of person."

"Who?"

Andy started to walk from the lad, motioning towards the park in front of them.

"Come lad, I will show you."

* * *

><p>Sweeney grinned down at Nellie's letter again, just like he had the first time.<p>

He was ecstatic! He couldn't actually believe… that he was going in fatherhood… it would be so much more lively compared to what he'd had with Lucy… He had hardly done a single thing with Johanna…

But now. He had a second chance… He could really put full effort into _his actual _child.

"DAD?!"

"Shhh!"

Sweeney frowned and folded the letter back up, sliding the paper into his pocket. He could sense someone was watching him. He didn't like it. One bit.

Thank god he hadn't been spotted a few minutes earlier—he'd been doing those juvenile cart wheels across the grass… now _that _would have been embarrassing! His eyes scanned over the scenery around him. He couldn't see anyone.

"_Atchoo."_

"SHH!"

"Who's there?!" Sweeney growled firmly, fists curling into balls of fury.

After no reply he made to storm off, but he heard the soft sound of feet brushing over blades of grass—and turned.

"D-Dad!" Toby shrieked, shivering.

Sweeney glared at him. "Boy? What y'doin' here?!"

"I'm j-just… um… I… saw ya…" he stuttered, clearly lying to the barber.

"Wot? Like I believe that! Who's with you?!"

"N-No one!"

"Liar!" Sweeney snarled, rotating to resume running off.

"Now, now Mr Todd, that is no way to address your son." that annoying voice teased, more footsteps making Sweeney wince.

"Well…" Sweeney hissed, turning to face both of them. "… _Andy. _He is _not _my son. And I suggest you get out of my sight this…" He trailed off, squinting when he saw a square bulge in Toby's jacket pocket. "W-What is that?"

Toby shifted under his gaze.

"N-Nothin'…"

Andy smirked smarmily, clutching his cane to himself.

"Tell him, Tobias. I am sure he would be interested." The creep breathed, placing a hand on the lad's shoulder.

Sweeney narrowed his eyes at them both, jaw set.

Toby reached his little hand into his coat's pocket, and a silver box… a _carved _silver box… was revealed. The barber's eyes widened and his jaw might as well have hit the ground.

"M-my…" he stuttered, astounded when Toby opened the box, uncovering the scarlet velvet cushioning inside… and his lucky silver razors. "…razors."

Andy raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Are you eager to leave now Sweene-"

"It's Mr Todd to _you_, _shit_ _stick_." Sweeney shot, feeling his nails cut into his palms. "And you, boy. How could you lower yourself to such a _demoralising_ state—?"

"Now, now—"

"I'm sorry… but now I'm in wi' the pickpockets… I can't get out." Toby butted in, closing the beautiful box of Sweeney's friends to hold it out to him. "Tell me Mum I'm not comin' 'ome." Sweeney ignored whatever the boy or Andy said to him next… he just steadily snatched the box out of the lad's hands.

"… I never 'ated ya Mr Todd. I swear. Now please… jus' do what is right for Mum. That's all I ask."

Sweeney frowned, empty emotion clear in his orbs as he stared down at his possession in his hands.

"I will."

"I will collect Tobias' things on the morrow Mr Todd," Andy spat, pulling the boy away from Sweeney's reach. "No you won't," Sweeney replied, narrowing his eyes again. "You are _never _to go near my household ever again. You too, boy. I cannot 'ave Mrs Todd getting in a fuss… especially now with her…" he paused and raised his brow. "…_condition."_

Toby's eyes widened. "C-Condition?!"

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." He retorted venomously, shoving the box of friends into the same one which held the letters. "Now, I must get back. Before she wonders where I am."

Sweeney turned, even more excited now he'd found a way to get rid of the regret for the day yesterday _and _his 'fake' son.

"What's wrong wi' 'er then?! At least tell me before ya go! PLEASE!"

Sweeney didn't face them; he just smirked down at the floor.

"Oh, did I forget?" he declared loudly, eyes dancing with suspense.

The two males behind him said nothing.

"She's pregnant."

Their eyes widened, and before Sweeney could hear Toby's reply, he'd stormed off, smirking evilly to himself as he went.

Well, that went rather well! Don't you think?

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Many thanks for reaching the end of this chapter! Much more Sweenett in the next chapter, I promise! Now, I must know how you feel about this! There are a lot more surprise to come before and after Sweeney's birthday… so… I don't want to keep you waiting! So you guys know what to do… comment and the chapter will happen quicker !<strong>

**SecretSparrowTodd, forever in your lovely gratitude ;)**

**-Keep writing, reading and reviewing! xxxx**


	23. Electric Heart

**I have returned! Here is the wonderful chapter containing the Sweenett your all here for! This chapter was inspired by the wonderful 'Neon Trees' who have written a song for Frankenweeenie called 'Electric Heat (Stay Forever)' It's great! GO CHECK IT OUT! And Frankenweenie is just awesome. Great movie… GO SEE IT!**

**Thanks to: The infamous hogwarts jaguar00, AppropriateAsAlways, EleKat, EllieLovettBovine, Tullulah James, LovettHelenaist, dionne dance, Noodlemantra and a wonderful Guest for your AWESOME reviews! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Electric Heart<strong>

Sweeney sighed and emptied his pockets on the dining table, his worried thoughts still troubling him.

What would Nellie say? There's no way in hell he would be able to get away with lying to her again… although he _did _enjoy apologizing to her… Yeah, she _wouldn't _be so willing next time…

The whole house was silent, pretty creepy in fact. He hated silence now he was married to the loudest, bubbliest being he'd ever met. He knew he was getting more and more like her every day. And that just made him cringe. He did love her… he just didn't want to _be _like her!

So, if it was silent, she was out… or taking a bath… or… _swimming._

He smirked and backed away from the table, taking idle footsteps over to the patio door. He just watched through the clear glass, trying to spot her—but failing due to the sun blinding him.

"Bloody hell!" he muttered, stamping his foot in annoyance as his eyes squinted in reflex.

Oh well, he couldn't just stand there forever!

He pushed the door open and swiftly exited the inside home, entering the garden and forgetting about the door slamming behind him. He raised his brow when the lanterns Nellie had lit the night prior; were still flickering—some were smoking, but most were still burning strong.

He could smell the scorching smell from the burning wax candle wicks placed in those hanging boxes, but ignored it.

Nellie was sat gracefully, in her state of the art swimming costume, swinging both legs in the bluish water, holding a book in her palms. He froze over the grass when his eyes met her figure.

She looked… _very… erotic…_

Sweeney exhaled shallowly and swallowed, and started to stalk her from behind. Soon, the grassy ground ran out and Sweeney grinned. He pulled his shoes off and threw them onto the spikey blades of green behind him; he didn't want his feet to make any noise if he was going to _surprise _her did he?!

He chucked his jacket off too, leaving it on the patio ground as he lightly padded over to her.

He paused when he was about twenty centimetres away, observing her wonderful actions.

Nellie cleared her throat, turned the page, adjusted her Sherlock Holmes sun glasses (or Sherlock's as they are now known), fidgeted slightly and dangled her legs into the water further, swinging them rhythmically.

She was intriguing when he watched her intently… she looked so damn good sat there… was it because she was alone or because she was reading? Sweeney didn't know. But after what he'd read on that letter, he knew it was probably the start of her 'pregnancy glow' most women gain from being with child.

He smiled and crept closer, lowering himself to sit behind her. She didn't hear or respond to him, she didn't even notice him—He opened his legs, shuffling so she was in the middle of him, the bottom of her spine rubbing against his slowly growing crotch.

His arms nonchalantly wrapped around her waist, feeling the droplets of water on her ribcage as his fingers gently caressed her skin tight swim wear. She gasped as his legs clenched around her middle too, his hands reaching up to squeeze her breasts roughly.

Her hands trembled and she dropped the romance novel that was in her hands, the hard back falling and plopping into the water as she sighed in excitement.

"'Ello love…" she whispered, leaning back into him, resting her head on his shoulder. He rose his eyebrow and dipped his head, catching her lips easily in a tender kiss.

"Mmm… hello…" he hummed, roughly dragging his thumbs over the front of her chest. " I have somethin' to tell you."

She smiled and kissed him, her black tinted specs riding down her nose slightly.

"Oh yeah? Well… perhaps… y'could tell me then?" she whispered, teasing tone clear in her hoarse voice. "Or I'll 'ave to be kept in suspense forever."

"Alright… but… promise me… that you won't assume that it is _my_ fault." He moaned, feeling her arse wiggle so her lower back brushed over the middle of his trousers. She fell back into his back, murmuring an agreement as he resumed caressing her front.

"Well… before I went to check on your present," he breathed, burying his face in her copper curls. "I… stopped by the park… just because I wanted t'think—"

"Wot did y'think about?"

"… you."

She smiled and managed to wriggle her arms free from his embrace and reached back to hug his lower spine.

"So… uhm, anyway. I was sittin' just thinkin' and then… I saw Toby an' Andy."

She frowned and stroked his back, not really seeing his blissful expression as she was looking ahead, over the bobbing water.

"We they _together? _When di d Toby leave any—"

"I don't know. But the only reason Andy wanted to 'help' with the boy, was to press gang 'im into becomin' a pickpocket."

She gasped and nipped his back, but luckily Sweeney was used to the ambiguous pain and blinked it off. "That bastard." She hissed, scowling. "I knew there were somethin' I didn't like 'bout him!"

"He'd forced the lad to nick my razors."

Nellie turned slightly in his hold on her, facing him with sympathetic eyes, although he couldn't really hers because of the thick black tint of her shades.

"T-Toby really…? Why? If 'e really loved you 'e wouldn't 'ave…"

Sweeney lowered his gaze from her eyes and shook his head. "I didn't forgive him," he uttered lowly. "So I told him he wasn't welcome here. And neither was his brand new bastard _daddy." _

"He hasn't got 'is stuff though." She said quietly, knowing what his retort would be.

"All part of his punishment, pet," he answered, jaw set and eyes fixed on a part of uninteresting patio next to their legs. "I'm sorry… I know that I shoulda asked you, darlin'…"

She smiled and reached one hand up, holding his chin to tilt his head to face her. He unhooked an arm from her waist and smirked, taking her Sherlock's from her nose, to place them on his own.

Nellie giggled and brought his face closer.

"A beard _and _glasses, Mr Todd! Whatever is goin' on wi' you?" she teased, smiling.

He raised his eyebrow and guessed his apology was ignored, or forgiven; either way she wasn't affected by his lone decision at all.

"I don't know," he whispered, letting her pull his face even nearer to hers. "You must 'ave put a wicked spell into that 'ome cooking of yours."

She gasped and pushed the rounded glasses further onto the bridge of his perfect nose. "What're y'tryin' to say, Mr T?" she pouted, cupping his cheeks in her small, cool palms. "Are you tryin' to imply that I am a _witch?"_

He smirked; she could see the reflection of the pool in the sunglasses as she gazed into his hidden coal eyes. "Mmm. I suppose I am. So, if you are a witch, what am I?"

She stroked her hands down from his cheeks to his neck, where she neatly, soothingly, touched his frosty skin back and forth. He nuzzled her cheek as she continued to caress him lightly, causing her red lips to gently press into smirk.

"You… you would be a… werewolf!" she exclaimed, laughing loudly. He raised his eyebrow again and couldn't help chuckling himself.

"Care to explain then, Mrs Todd?!" he questioned, amused.

"Well…" she said hoarsely, her voice like that from breathless laughter; she brought her fingers back up to his face, feathering her fingertips over his fresh beard. "… You 'ave a beard… an' uhm… you eat people."

He frowned, quite confused. Okay, he was content with the beard thing… he knew she _loved _his facial hair really, and could see how the point was connected to being a werewolf (they were hairy).

However her second point was weak. What the hell? He has never _ever _eaten a human! He was _not _a cannibal! Even though Nellie had always baked those corpse pies, he'd never dawdled over eating one. _Ha, _like he would even _considered _nomming on one!

"Wot?"

"Well…" she breathed, sighing. "You seem t'gobble _me_ up quite well!"

AH! Now he got it!

He smirked amusedly and pushed her lower back, silently pleading her to lean forward. She smiled, fluttering her eyelids shut. Their lips caught, like a net swabbing butterflies in the afternoon sun. She ran her hands down his chest, allowing his hands to roam around her back.

He pressed his mouth with further enthusiasm into hers, a kind of eccentric freedom exchanging between the two of them.

She clung to the top of his waistcoat, opening her mouth wider to allow his tongue to snake in. She moaned as he pressed down on her lower back firmly, her legs thrashing around in the pool's water excitedly.

He smirked against her lips, feeling the glasses on his nose slowly slipping off.

Nellie sensed this and parted his lips reluctantly, breathing out ruggedly as she flicked the bridge of the glasses, causing them to shoot back up his nose to cover his eyes. She knew how lust filled his orbs would be, how wonderfully tempting he would look. She couldn't let him inside her yet… it was only half-an-hour until lunch… and she knew how hungry she had recently become.

'_Those come with pregnancy. Hunger becomes a constant craving. A common coincidence, Nell? I don't think so,' _she heard her own mental voice say. She swallowed and blinked, finding Sweeney back on her mouth and his hands clutching onto the low front of her swimsuit.

_Oh shit. _She hoped their neighbours weren't snoopers… they would have an easy view over the thick wooden fence. And… she didn't want that old perverse man that lived next door, being a peeping tom towards her and her husband.

Sweeney became more eager, easing the cringe-worthy thought out of her mind. His tongue met hers again at the roof of her mouth, his fingers tickling the tops of her breasts. He hummed as she humped his crotch, unable to resist his sexual actions for any moment longer.

He felt himself slipping over the poolside slightly because of her thrusting actions, and he pulled away from her, unwillingly.

She frowned disappointedly, but then smiled wickedly, gaining that secretive glint in her chocolate eyes.

"Not bad for a witch," he whispered, arms coiling around her middle.

"Not bad for a _werewolf_," she replied, winking.

She pecked his lips, licking them slightly. He lowered his head to dip into her mouth again with his tongue, but the sunglasses quickly slid off his nose…

… and then dropped into the water.

"Oh shit…" he murmured, Nellie giggling when she caught he comical worried (now non-hidden) eyes with her own, big, amused ones.

She pulled away from him a little, allowing him to reach into the water to grab the floating sun shades. Unfortunately, as he continued to stretch to get them, they bobbed away from the couple, and a frustrated scowl appeared on Sweeney's face.

She chuckled and hooked her arms around his neck, distracting his attention when she attached her lips to his. He closed his eyes and leant in towards her, forgetting about how she was balancing on him. They brayed their mouths harder, and then felt themselves toppling away from the pool's edge…

Sweeney gripped onto Nellie tightly, feeling cold water rush to his body. His lips were still on hers, and they continued kissing, regardless of the fact they were both underwater.

He opened his eyes and kicked his legs, pushing the couple away from the side of the pool, up to the water's surface.

They surfaced, disconnecting and gasping for breath, Sweeney still holding her close to him.

After a few seconds of heavy breathing, they started laughing, noticing how the sun glasses were still floating calmly, seemingly unaffected by the dark couple unintentionally falling into the water.

"Whoops!" Nellie exclaimed, biting her lips, that were curved into a content smile.

"Whoops indeed," Sweeney agreed, eyes raking over Nellie's half visible dripping form. She looked so appetizing when she was wet… both literally and figuratively.

"I love you," he said, clearly expressing a hidden urge to say it anyway.

She smiled and leant her head on his chest. "Good job I love you too, then ain't it? Or that would be embarrassin'!"

He smiled and dropped a kiss in her damp, sodden locks.

"… I was about to tell y'somethin' before … but… we were rudely interrupted by those infernal sun glasses!" Sweeney said, frowning at her bewildered expression.

"Ya got a lot to tell me today, ain't ya?!"

He chuckled and nodded, "Yes."

"Well come on then," she said, winking as they both started to swim around the pool together, Sweeney's arms holding them together.

"I wanna tell you about your present…" he confessed, gaze fixing on her. "I… I've bought you somethin'."

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Mmm. But… I dunno if you'll like it."

"Well I obviously will! Y'know 'ow I am wi' presents!"

He smiled and couldn't resist her wonderful smile, and pecked her lips, clamping his arms tighter around her curvy waist.

"Well… I know you've missed bakin'…"

"Oh, do ya now?!"

"Yes, y'murmur recipes in your sleep."

Nellie bit her lip and blushed, eyes widening. "Do I?" she asked.

He nodded and laughed, placing a single kiss to her mouth.

"Yes. I now know how to cook a Victoria sponge with nine different flavourings of icing, thanks to you."

"Didn't keep ya awake did I?!" she asked worriedly, concern in her shimmering pools.

He kicked his legs, making them twirl elegantly in the water.

"No… but back to the point. You no longer 'ave to miss bakin'," he told her, never taking his eyes from her. "'Cause… I've bought us a patisserie…"

Nellie glared at him.

"P-Patisserie?! B-but that… that's … for expert bakers… for… bakers who can make cakes and everything…. Not jus' pies!"

He kissed her cheek. "Mmm. And… I 'ave faith in you. You already know 'ow t'make pies. And they are difficult to bake, are they not?" he comforted, trying to make her a little more realistic.

"Yeah. But… I'll be all alone! A patisserie is a lot bigger… An' now Toby ain't here—"

"You won't be alone," Sweeney butted in. "I'll run it with you. An' I can take over when our little baby Todd is born…" His fingers left her waist to rest on her stomach, her arms hooking round his strong neck.

She smiled and sighed. "Yeah… well… we don' know that there's a little for sure yet do we?"

His eyes flicked from her belly to her eyes, his eyes were hiding something from her.

"I know something you don't know," he said, with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh yeah? What is it? Is it that I'm secretly an amazing baker when you're wi' me… for god's sake Sweeney! 'Ow can you help me—you've never even baked before!"

"Well, you can teach me," he replied hoarsely, linking his arms back around her. "I imagine you will be the most _interesting and informative _teacher."

He winked and she felt herself growing red. She smiled and hit his neck playfully.

"Alright! Gosh! Fine…" she pouted. "…. But thank you… I'm jus' a little shocked… I didn't think I'd 'ave me own patisserie…"

"You're pregnant!" he blurted out; suddenly realising he'd voiced his awkward thoughts.

Nellie frowned. "We don' know that."

"I do."

"How?"

_Do NOT tell her that you snuck into her mail!_

"I saw the Doctor you saw in the park as I was coming back. 'Said 'e was lookin' for you. I told 'im who I was… an'… 'e told me the results."

'_He's lying! He 'as to be!' _she thought, '_But why would he? He'd be kiddin' 'imself… and that would be cruel…'_

"R-Really?"

"Yep. They're positive."

"W-We 'ave a b-baby?!"

He smiled and nodded.

"Yes, we do."

"GOD, SWEENEY I LOVE YOU!" she screamed, launching herself into him, passionately kissing him as he tried to register what was happening.

He wanted to stay like that forever.

He never wanted her to leave his side.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! Happiness! Like? Not like? Please comment and I shall give you a sweetie… another smut scene! <strong>

**REVIEWS ARE MY SALVATION!**

**SecretSparrowTodd, Two idle to write my usual phrase**

**-Keep writing, reading and reviewing, Lovett-Todd-ians! xx**


	24. Teacher-Student Confidentiality

**Le next chappie is HERE! WOO! Anyway, glad to know these people enjoyed it (along with the wonderful quiet people too, *Wink, wink*): **

**LovettHelenaist, RubyRosette5, EllieLovettBovine, AppropriateAsAlways, dionne dance, EleKat, Noodlemantra and The infamous hogwarts jaguar00 ! Big thanks lovies ;) x**

**Title was inspired by the wonderful idea from The infamous hogwarts jaguar00! Thank YOU!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Teacher-Student Confidentiality <strong>

The next day, Nellie had her heart set on successfully teaching Sweeney the black-belt art of baking.

In the morning he'd shown her their new workplace, and it was certainly _not _a hell hole.

The worktops were brand new, finely polished dark marble. The seating was lush, with velvet cushioned seats and dusted ebony dining tables—and the odd one had an arching window by it, with drawn scarlet curtains.

Nellie gasped, eyes practically collapsing half way out of her skull.

"'Ow… 'ow much were this?!" she exclaimed, feeling her joyous tears brimming from under her eyelids.

Sweeney didn't answer, just raised his eyebrow at her. She walked behind the counter, and looked like she truly belonged there. She let out sigh and ran her fingers over the smooth worktop.

"I don' need to look at the price if it's for you, Nell." He replied, purposely delaying his response so she could look up and catch his eyes. "And plus… I get free cookin' tuition out of it…"

She looked back down at the surface before her, shaking her head with an amused smile.

"Cheeky sod…" she muttered, still curving her lips in the silliest looking manner. "You didn't 'ave to do this, y'know."

Mr Todd gave her a small smile. "Oh," he said highly, attracting her attention instantly with his surprised tone. "I know, pet. I know."

And so, after a good look around at the back rooms—that were also well furnished and behind the initial shop, Nellie decided to put her rather feisty teaching skills to good use.

As she was preparing the kitchen (which was to the side of the main shop) for their first 'couple-bonding' bake-off session, Sweeney decided to examine the new state of the art gramophone in the corner of the shop. He'd seen one before, but wasn't entirely sure how they worked… Not even Lucy had had one of these. The Barkers' had never been rich enough…

'_Ha, the Todd's are rich enough!' _he thought with a smirk, placing a strange needle onto an odd black disc. _'Isn't it meant to spin or somethin'? It's no good if it don't SPIN!'_

"Love!" Nellie called, clearly alerting him to be on guard and ready for action.

Sweeney was about to turn, but noticed the crooked silver handle on the front of the box, and looked at it with bewilderment. He heard the woman call him again but he'd already started cranking the handle, smirking smugly as the needle dropped to his the top of the disc.

He let go of the crank and glared as music started blaring out….

Nellie was in the kitchen, smiling at the neatly arranged ingredients out on the worktop. It was all going so perfectly!

Yes, she could see herself working _here! _And she could see Sweeney there next to her, looming over her shoulder as she served customers… perhaps even giving her a secretive, hot, searing kiss in one of the dark places inside her much bigger shop… Mmm… yes that _would _be thrilling… especially because the two of them would be like teenagers that had to hide to make out because they were scared of their parents finding out….

Her daydream continued, and she realised she was staring into space like she once used to… only this time, she didn't wish it would happen—for she _knew _it would anyway. Oh yes, she had him sussed out—

_BLARGH! BLARGH!_

Nellie screamed and jumped out of her skin, almost falling over.

"_What the bloody 'ell?!" _she shouted, holding onto the table's edge (she'd happened to be near one at the time) for moral support. The odd blaring sound of classical music still echoed around the kitchen and she couldn't stop glaring.

After a few more seconds, the music still hadn't ceased, but Sweeney emerged from the door leading from the main shop, smirking when her caught Nellie clinging onto an inanimate object for dear life.

"What do ya think ya doin'?!" she scolded him, rather timidly. "Y'shouldn't be scarin' pregnant women at your age!"

He stopped and helped her to her feet. "What?! I'm not that old, Nell."

"Whatever. 'Ow old are ya on Saturday 'gain, love?"

"Thirty-si—"

"Oh YEAH! Ninety-eight wasn't it?" she shot at him, laughing.

He crossed his arms over, frowning. "Mmm. I never knew y'liked _toy boys _Nell."

She gasped, snatched her dishcloth from the table and whipped his forearm with it. "Watch it you!"

"Ooh, sorry, _Mrs Todd."_

She rolled her eyes and turned away from him, motioning for him to follow her towards the table. He did so, standing next to her.

"You gonna teach me then?" he questioned, rather enthusiastically which made Nellie pretty surprised, and she just burst out laughing. "What? What are you laughing at Woman?!"

"Oh! Don' mind me!" she exclaimed, tossing him some horrid looking, crumbling dough mixture. "We're doin' bread first."

The loud blaring music suddenly vanished from the background, leaving an awkward silence in the kitchen.

He eyed the un-kneaded dough on the floured table in front of him. "Okay… uhm… wot do I 'ave to do then?"

Nellie started to knead her dough expertly, snorting because she could see Sweeney stood frozen, watching the ugly looking dough before his eyes. She bit her lip and shuffled her position slightly, nudging her elbow into his ribs to attract his gaze.

Sweeney swallowed, wide eyed, as he watched her pulverise the mixture with the palms of her hands, her tongue sticking out slightly… wow… he didn't think… baking would… turn him _on. _If anything, he was sure the activity would turn him _off._

But, because Nellie was ignoring him, and just allowing him to watch her do her thing… it was just so hot and too damn erotic! It felt like he was watching her and she didn't know…

Sweeney swallowed that sexual urge back and started to imitate her actions with his palms, but he found himself refusing to watch his own actions, and just focused on her.

For once, in a very long five minutes, she paused and tore her attention from the bread dough. She turned her head and was faced with a handsome trainee baker's gaze. She looked away for a second at his dough… well… it wasn't _too _bad… she supposed it _was _his first time… and she knew she'd attracted most of his attention, so he wasn't focused on the product.

Her eyes flicked back to his and suddenly noticed he was leaning in, his floured hands cupping her face. Her eyelids dropped as his lips pushed into hers, her own hands dropping the well kneaded dough in her hands.

Her knees were buckling underneath her as she forced herself to fight back, running her doughy hands down his back, stopping on his arse to squeeze tightly. He moaned gruffly and pulled her closer, their tongues tangling in elegant knots in each of their mouths.

He blinked with confusion when she suddenly pulled away from him.

"Lemme 'elp ya now, dearie." She whispered, shoving him back so she could handle his dough.

He stood speechless for a few moments as she worked the mixture, and then he couldn't take any more teasing after a few more seconds…

He advanced up behind her, attacking her neck with venomous kisses, with enough hotness to burn right through poor Nellie's pallid skin. She sighed, tilted her head back and rolled her palms harder, letting him take in hands down her thinly covered abdomen to tease her there, stroking his fingers over her.

His lips reached her lips and he caressed her mouth passionately, heat intensity burning a hole in his underpants, causing Nellie to feel his hardness on her lower back. She groaned as it brushed over her again, and his fingers dazzled her lower stomach.

He parted her lips and watched her with alarm as she chucked the dough to one side.

She spun around to face him, floury hands pushing off his thin cotton jacket, and then clawing at his waistcoat. He stood motionless, raising an eyebrow at her actions.

His jacket, waistcoat and stock hit the floor with a dull thud and she ripped at the first few buttons of his shirt, revealing the wonderful pale flesh beneath.

She felt faint but eased the feeling by kissing his chest's skin as she reached the last button.

She got to his belt and unbuckled it, eyeing the bulge inside his trousers.

"I thought you were meant to be _teaching me _Miss," he stated innocently, like an intellectual student telling his teacher to get on with the damn lesson… but no. In this case, he was begging for another sort of lesson…

She smirked and unthreaded his belt, snapping it when it was removed from his hips.

"Mmm, ya sayin' that now I 'ave me _whip _are ya?" she whispered, looking up at him from her kneeling position on the floor. He smirked, and she returned one too, nodding towards the table. "Sit y'self down, _boy," _she said huskily, clearly imitating how he was towards Toby, and the whole idea of 'punishment'.

Sweeney swallowed and did as she asked, sitting on the side of the table where there was no dough—it was covered in flour, but still… Needs come first!

She spun, knelt up slightly, sliding off his shoes and smiling when they hit the floor gently. Next, she tugged his trousers down, practically tearing them off of him as the top of them reached the end of his toes.

He wasn't quite sure what she was to do with him… she was unpredictable… well… she _was! As she proving perfectly well right now!_

She knelt up better, so she was comfortable and fingered the waistband of his undershorts. His hand clamped over hers, her eyes shooting up to his coal black orbs. "No," he whispered, clearly knowing now, exactly what she was to do. "Kiss me first…"

She smirked wickedly and let him lean down, hungrily catching the sweetness of her lips with his own, wonderful salty flavour.

He tore away from her when he felt the most unreal, blissful feeling. He looked down at his crotch briefly, spotting Nellie there, taking her mouth seductively up and down his shaft, her head bobbing slightly as he gasped ruggedly.

She grazed her teeth over him and he moaned loudly, making her smile over him, wet lips rubbing sensually over him.

"Ohhh… god Nell…." He groaned, reaching out to grip her red curls, fingers pulling her head closer to him. She flicked her tongued over his tip, hearing him moan again. She felt his fingers clutch onto her locks harder, his moaning into sharp gasps as he started to work with her, thrusting into her rhythmically.

He groaned loudly, letting himself let go and release inside her mouth. She licked his seed from her lips and swallowed, pulling away from him. He panted and closed his eyes, feeling pretty tired after his arousing spurt.

She stood and watched his chest rising and falling heavily.

Her lips twisted over his and he opened his eyes instantly, pressing her to him firmly as he massaged her lower back.

Before she snaked into his mouth he parted her, stroking her cheek.

"Your turn?"

She shrugged and shook her head.

"Maybe later," she breathed, mischievous look in her eyes. "After all, you an' I still 'ave a bakin' lesson to finish…"

"Mmm. Yes we do," he teased hoarsely, resting his hands on her arse. "But we already 'ave a bun in the oven, don't we, pet?"

She kissed him again, and then shook her head.

"Yeah, but… I might want ya t'wait for me… makes it better if ya wait."

He raised his brows and hugged her close.

"If you say so, Nell," he whispered, shutting his eyes. "If y'say so."

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! Yay fer smut! Whatcha think? Liked it? Or Not? Only one way to tell me! REVIEW! Love you all so much, whether you're reviewers or quiet readers, I love you all!<strong>

**SecretSparrowTodd, Forever in your earnest gratitude :3**

**-Keep writing, reading and reviewing! xxx**


	25. Bath Time with Mr and Mrs Todd

**I have returned! And in short order so shall our fortunes! :D Thank you to all those who have followed this spontaneous story, because it means a lot and … I love you all! So, glad to see more reviews on the last chapter, so I've a nice chapter for you all ! Reward for waiting? Hm, I think we all know! ^_^**

**NOW THE THANK YOU'S: EllieLovettBovine, LovettHelenaist, EleKat, AppropriateAsAlways, Noodlemantra, Sal and the quiet ones ;), THANK YOU !**

**I like the number 25. I have NO idea why. Hm. I'm sure *LovettHelenaist* does ;) x **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Bath Time with Mr and Mrs Todd<strong>

They decided to close up shop at seven, after a rather long baking lesson from Nellie, and a load of pretty good food at the end of it.

The baker did look tired after her teaching her rather stubborn 'student'.

The two of them had to clean up before initially closing… and that too was rather time consuming. And to be quite honest she couldn't be bothered… being a pregnant baker and wife just drained the life out of her.

She looked around the kitchen… flour, pots, pans, bowls, various ingredients and paper was everywhere, which was an odd combination, but nevertheless –it had to be tidied… after all, if they did a good job they could open by Friday.

Hmm… but the thought of having a nice snug bath…. Washing her hair… Feeling hot steaming water coil over her pallid skin….

That thought was irresistible.

And the thought of _him_ being there… just … _watching _her….

… was also… _irresistible._

"_Are you alright?" _

"Hm?" Nellie replied blankly, knitting her eyebrows. "W-Wot? Yeah, I'm uhm fine."

Sweeney rubbed his hands over with a wet dishcloth, reminding her of herself since she used to always give him the very same look as he was giving her now… whilst washing her hands… yes…. He was becoming a lot more like her by the second…

"No. No you're not." He stated, dropping the cloth on the kitchen top to stalk over to her. He narrowed his eyes as he studied her. "You're tired?"

She nodded, rather shyly as she was under his burning eyes, and no longer full of bubbly enthusiasm since she was fatigued.

"Tell you what," he said, smirking as he snaked his arm around her waist. "'Ow about… you leave this to me. You go 'ome an' relax… an' then I'll see you when I've tidied this place up…"

She smiled smugly, biting her lip.

"Alright. I _suppose _I can do that."

She turned away from him, making for the door before he changed his mind. He noticed her briskness and took the cloth from the kitchen top. He whipped her backside with it quickly, biting his lip to stop himself from laughing.

She gasped and jumped, and turned around.

"Oi!"

He hid the cloth behind him, whistling. "What?"

She shook her head, turning back to the door.

"School boys nowadays!" she exclaimed, laughing.

* * *

><p>Nellie had now decided that running a bath had been her best idea ever. She'd climbed into the boiling water easily, heat instantly soothing her opal skin. She snatched the hairpins out of her hair, letting her dark red curls tumble down her back.<p>

She sunk down, further into the steaming hot water as ease bubbled inside of her.

Calm, peaceful… timeless.

It was good to have time to herself, the two lovers had been side by side every single day since they'd left London. And this, was probably the first time she'd been left in solitude. If felt strange, but she took the time to enjoy the peace while she could.

The droplets of water scattered her relaxed form, caressing her aching bones with an angel's touch.

The bottom of her hair dipped into the surface of the water as she sunk lower, and lower down into the bathtub.

Being too engrossed in her 'alone time', she didn't hear the footsteps in the corridor on the other side of the door. Sweeney had arrived home a few minutes earlier, covered in flour—cleaning up was essentially messier than initially using the flour! He'd wondered if she'd gone to bed so he'd tried to be really quiet.

But then, when he passed the bathroom, and he heard her humming contentedly, he raised his eyebrow and smirked.

Bed? Ha, he should have known that it was too _early _for Mrs Nellie Todd to go to sleep!

He quietly, discretely sneaked into the small crack in the door, which was slightly ajar.

He tiptoed further in, backing into the door so it closed, and the two of them would be trapped in there… until… he wanted to let them out…

Nellie was still humming and cupping water over her body.

Sweeney swallowed, eyeing the back of her with lustful intentions.

His fingers unravelled his stock and before he knew it, his waistcoat was removed along with it. His shaky hands unbuttoned his shirt, and when he was done, he tore it away from his arms.

"Y'know," Nellie piped up, closing her eyes and leaning her head back. "I never got _my _turn earlier did I?"

Sweeney paused, glaring at her. How the hell did she know that he'd come in? He'd been a silent as the grave! Well, he supposed they were married, and when a man wants to have his woman… She can smell it from miles off.

"No, you didn't," he replied, smirking as his shoes quietly dropped to the tiled floor with a gentle thud. "You didn't _want _your turn Nell."

She gasped and opened her eyes when she heard him unbuttoning his trousers, sliding them down and an incredibly nonchalant pace. "I never said that, ya liar!" she accused with a giggle, flinging her head back further to spy on him.

He looked away with a pout, "Ahem. See something you like?"

She launched herself up, so she sat up in the bath. "Eh, no. Not really. S'not like we're married or anythin'—Oh wait! We _are!" _she teased, giggling. He smirked and shook his head.

Just before his trousers hit the floor, Sweeney took something out of his pocket, concealing it in his palm and stepping out of the bundle of material.

He wandered over to the bath, smirk still plastered on his face.

"Wot? Y'not seriously getting' in with me are ya?!" she squealed excitedly, bursting into fits of laughter. He shrugged and dipped his head towards her face, sticking out his tongue to lick her cheek.

She gasped as he did this, and he jumped into the bath before she could react further (she got revenge by smacking his undershorts covered arse, just as he was sitting down). He sat at the opposite end of the bath, placing her legs over his soaking body.

She started giggling hysterically when he lifted his hands, revealing the object he'd taken from his trouser pocket. He unfolded the Sherlocks and placed them onto his nose.

"Bit bright in 'ere for ya?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Mm. Yes. I think we'll need to redecorate."

"Well I told ya that it was too depressing when we bought the bloody wallpaper! But who insisted on _grey?!"_

He smirked and straightened his legs out, placing them in-between her legs. "You complainin'?" he said quite seriously, but it was obvious he was play-acting.

She folded her wet arms over, pouting. "Yes I am. An' wot are you gonna do 'bout it _boy?"_

His feet sharply poked her and she took in a sharp gasp as his toes rubbed over her.

"What? What am I goin' to _do_? Not sure, pet…" he teased, lounging back, flexing his toes harder. She whimpered and arched her back towards his feet, moaning loudly when he rubbed her harder, and harder.

She was near screaming seconds later, almost reaching her peak. He smirked and took his feet from her, letting her gasps die down. She opened her in and frowned at him in frustration.

"Stop teasin' me!" she whined, holding the sides of the bath with her claws.

He flicked the sunglasses from his nose, sending them flying across the room.

He motioned her closer with his head, and she pushed herself forwards, propelling herself to land on top on him. He linked his arms around her and caught her sweet mouth, nipping on her plump bottom lip. She frowned, wanting to resist and tease him back… but that was too impossible.

She passionately kissed back, pushing her body forcefully into his, hands roaming his hair and face.

His lips worked against hers, tongue tangling into a spiral in her mouth. He slid a hand up one of her slippery legs to find that nub in the middle again.

She clawed his skunk hair (well, let's be honest, it is) ferociously, moaning buoyantly into their heated passion. His finger subtly slipped into her, making her gasp. She tore away from him, crying out in pleasure, ecstasy, and utter devotion.

_No one had ever made her feel like that_

She felt another finger push into her, his other hand latching onto her breast.

The water thrashed around them as he accelerated her pleasure by nibbling her neck. She bounced onto his fingers, screaming his name as she reached her climaxed. He licked her skin, shoving his hand deeper into her, smirking when she ceased screaming to kiss him giddily.

He smiled into the kiss, removing his hand out of her.

He moaned gruffly, pushing her away.

"_Our_ turn?"

She nodded, catching her breath.

She dipped her hands under the water and pulled his pants down, revealing his rock hard erection.

She slipped onto him, pushing her mouth to his. They moaned together, her hands tangling in his hair, his hands holding her hips in place. He started to thrust with her bouncy movements on him.

The movements became more violent, the water flowing over the sides of the bath as they brayed their lips and hips together. He bucked his hips as he felt her walls tighten around him. She tore away to scream, riding out on a high orgasm.

Even though she felt tired she continued pushing onto him, and he bucked even more, feeling himself rush into her. He groaned and she removed herself off him, both of them breathing hard.

"Wow," she gasped, laughing. "Didn't know I 'ad the energy f'that!"

Sweeney smirked, chest rising and falling rhythmically.

"Well, sometimes Nell, you surprise everyone."

"I do?"

"Yeah. What was that recipe for brown bread again?"

She smiled and slid down his body, settling her mouth in-between his legs.

"I thought y'd never ask."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Thanks for reading this to the bottom! Sorry for being late with this update! More to come! :D <strong>

**SecretSparrowTodd x**

**-Keep writing, reading and reviewing ;) x**


	26. Guests or Permanent Residents?

**The infamous hogwarts jaguar00, EleKat, EllieLovettBovine, AppropriateAsAlways, Noodlemantra, Redejeka, Black Raven 2539, joey and a wonderful Guest… YOU GUYS COMPLETE ME *hugs* I'm overwhelmed with the reviews x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: Guests or Permanent Residents?<strong>

The night was prized time to the Todd's that night.

The rain beating down on the window panes was easily rocking them both to sleep, darkness causing them to be more content than they could ever be. Despite being a summer's evening, it was freezing and the two were snuggled together under the bed sheets, huddling for warmth.

None of the two were conscious; they were too lost in an imaginative sleep to notice a single sound.

As the time ticked by, and the moon started to develop a frosted edge, a noise interrupted one of the most comfortable and non-hectic times in the couples' life.

_Tack._

Of course, Sweeney heard it first. His ears were so well adapted to hear even the quietest of noises; ever since he'd left Botany Bay, he'd realised he'd adopted a new way of saying things, of listening to things…

His eyes shot open and he sat up immediately, alert for danger. Nellie whimpered because her human pillow had gone, and her head flopped back, hitting the pillows behind her.

_Tack-Tack-Tack._

Slowly, gradually, with fully awake eyes Sweeney slipped from the bed, causing Nellie to moan as fresh cold air hit her naked form. He just stood in the middle of the room, frowning with annoyance.

'_Do NOT say I got up for nothing,'_ he thought, balling his fists by his sides.

_Tack-Tack-Tack. _

Wait… the sound was louder now one of his ears wasn't pressed into a muffling cushion. He could just about trace the noise, the mysterious scratching of something…. something hitting another object.

And it was _not _in their room.

He frowned and quietly crept to the door, making sure he opened and closed it with as little commotion possible. The dark end of the hallway greeted him, the end where dear _innocent _Amy had met her fate with his trusty razor… and he couldn't help a little smirk creeping to his lips because of that.

He turned and peered down the hall, it was illuminated by candles… clearly Nellie had lit them, he didn't remember doing it. He frowned and slowly walked at a casual pace down the corridor.

_Tack-Tack-Tack-Tack-Tack-Tack._

"_OI! I KNOW YOU ARE UP THERE 'KID'!"_

Sweeney paused, glancing to the room that Toby had occupied, seeing a familiar golden glow that always was emitted from wax candles. Overcome with curiosity, he decided to enter the room, to see if whatever or rather, _whoever_ was making the noise was in there (despite the fact he was clad in everything but his undershorts).

The door creaked open, and the classic horror noise made him wonder if he should have brought a razor with him… it used to automatic for him to take one whenever he was alerted because of an intruder—why hadn't he taken one now? Oh! Bloody hell! There's no point thinking that now!

The door swung open, revealing nothing but an abandoned room, a _neglected room._

There was a flickering candle on the windowsill, and the glowering flame kept hopping to-and-fro, dodging raindrops that bombarded it from the open window.

He frowned, widening his eyes.

One factor made him think he was losing his marbles (even more?), the room was vacant of everything, including humans and their voices, and objects to move on their own.

However, the second factor made him think he wasn't losing anything. Why would there be a window cracked open, unless someone was outside and determined to get in _(or get out?), _and that would then explain the candle. The candle was to see where the hinge of the window was—who wanted to wake up someone they were about to burgle because they caught their knuckles in window machinery?

Oh yes, Sweeney Todd had thought of burgling people himself.

He wasn't stupid.

_He had a criminal mind._

"_ARE YOU IN THERE OR WHAT 'KID'?!"_

_Tack-Tack-Tack._

Small hard stones struck the window pane from outside, water droplets pinging into the room.

Sweeney scowled and smirked.

"OI! OPEN Y'WINDOW A BIT MORE KID! I CAN'T GET IN!"

Sweeney rushed over to the window and pushed it up further, revealing the most horrendous storm outside. He managed to look down, out of the window without getting his head wet; he spotted something dark and human shaped moving, so he grabbed the long thing he presumed was an arm and pulled the person up with a single arm.

He carelessly dropped the trespasser onto the carpeted floor of Toby's ex-bedroom. He rammed down the window, listening to the manic panting from the new person on the ground. They were lying on their belly, so he couldn't see their face, just a rain soaked trench coat, sopping wet boots and old-style trousers, clearly self-made.

"F-Freezin' out there…"

He stared down in horror at the rudeness of the intruder… they did not even "I'm bother saying "I'm sorry for intruding Sir…"

"Who are you?!" he said in a demanding way.

The person caught their breath, gruffly groaning as they turned themselves over.

"… No… No Sir I think you'll find the question ya should be askin' is who are _you?!_"

"I… am myself."

"Are ya?"

"Yes. You stupi…"

Sweeney paused gawping as he suddenly rested his eyes on her face… She looked remarkably like… No. No… she was _not _any relation… Nellie would have said…

"My…My name's Todd. Sweeney Todd."

"GOSH! Ain't you the one who's married to our Nell?!—"

'_Our Nell? My God. I knew they looked alike. Who is this? Wouldn't Nell tell me if…'_

"—I mean, I didn't think she'd marry someone as… uhm… never mind. Sorry, 'aven't introduced meself Mr Todd, 'Name's Trémaine, Violet Trémaine."

She held out her hand, smirking.

Sweeney frowned and shook her hand, staring into her Lovett-like eyes… scarily alike.

Even though he'd just met this 'Violet', he could tell they were related, by her chocolate coloured eyes, by the way she seemed to already know him even though they'd just met… another endless chatterbox it seemed.

He snatched his hand away, staring at her oddly… it seemed she wasn't fazed by how he was dressed in so little, other girls her age (whatever number-teen that was) would've probably blushed, shrieked and fainted. But no. Strong girl.

"Is somethin' the matter Mr Todd?" she asked cheekily, raising her brows.

"Hm?"

"Well there must be 'cos you're lookin' at me weird."

"Well… why are you here?"

"Hm? Oh… well that's kind of a long story."

"… Nellie's never mentioned you before."

"What?! 'As she not?!" she gasped, chocolate pools wide and fingers flipping a sodden dark-looking fringe from her sticky forehead.

He stood awkwardly, eyeing her, "No."

"Bitch."

He couldn't help smirking, even though he was kind of angry at her for saying that.

He took the candle from behind him, taking it into his palm, secretly only snatching it so he could study the Eleanor Lovett in her. He could get a better look of her now, her hair was a dark shade of sodden blonde, and she wielded some sort of muddy gold coloured goggles on her head. She wore men's clothing, which was rather off putting because if one just looked on her face, one would only see innocence. Her top half was covered in a baggy white shirt, deep scarlet waistcoat tightly bound on the top, covered in silver buttons, chains and odd little charms hooked onto each lock. Her trousers were pinstriped and a lot like his… only tighter and smaller, with more rips and mishaps on the legs. And she wore boots like Nellie's.

It was like a good mixture of both Sweeney and Nellie, with another load of individual 'Violet' genes tossed in.

… She was an odd sight really.

"Took me ages t'find ya, y'know! I swear Nell used t'live in London!"

He shook his head, "Mm. We moved 'few weeks ago."

She nodded, "Didn't you adopt a boy?"

He bit his lip, not sure how to answer.

"W-Why?" he decided to reply, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, I… sorta… met 'im. He didn't seem all very nice. And neither did 'is friends. He could tell I was a relation of Nellie's apparently."

'_Who _couldn't_ tell you were a relation?'_

"I ended up here anyway."

Sweeney knew that unlike Nellie, Violet wasn't willing to give him the full gross detail that he wanted. But, being the social avoider his is, he decided to let it pass for now.

"Why? Were you…"

_GASP_

"W-Wot are _you _doin' 'ere?!"

And Nellie walked in, dressed in a cotton robe with wraps tied around the waist.

Violet smiled and turned away from Sweeney, rolling her eyes.

"Vi-Violet? I… thought you were…"

"Dead?" the teenager finished, smirking with the very same look Nellie always had whenever she was up to no good. "No. Everyone under estimated me. Didn't they, ay?"

"But 'ow… I… saw ya… die… wi' me own eyes."

Violet shook her head and giggled, leaning in closer towards her slightly taller relative.

"I'm a scientist Nellie. It's expected."

"That weren't science! That were… magic!"

"No," the girl replied loudly, turning at an angle so she could face them both. "_You _and _you _falling in love and getting married was, and _is_ magic. Shame I wasn't told about the wedding, distraught I was when I found out. Well, wot did I expect? S'not like anyone tells me anything anyways."

Nellie bit her lip, she wasn't going to tell her relative that she hadn't even told the family about it, mainly because one: Violet (as far as she could remember, she had a big family) had always liked to be different, and two: Violet had always idolized Nellie, ever since she'd been born—Nellie (as a teen) had even brought little Violet up in the first few years of her life when Violet's Mother had been so pissed that she'd passed out.

Poor Violet, like the baker, had also grown up in a dark place. And so because of this, the two of them had adopted a dark streak to them— although it wasn't obvious as Sweeney Todd's, clearly.

"Why you 'ere?"

"I tried askin' her that," Sweeney chipped in, raising an eyebrow. "Seems as though she don't want us to know."

"Oh no!" Violet protested. "I bloody do! I just… no. I can't tell you. Not yet."

She blinked a few times, cocking her head to the side as she looked between the two lovers.

"Erm… Nell?"

"Yes love?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Uhm… yeah. Yeah, I am!"

The couple smiled and Violet gasped, squealing.

"Oh… what does that make me then?" she asked, eyes wide and as bright as her older cousin's.

"Auntie Vi!"

The two females giggled, leaving a bewildered Sweeney to watch them exchange a prominently female joy. He was confused, just watching them laugh and jump up and down for a baby… Violet wasn't even having it, why was _she _so happy?

Sweeney Todd was confused.

"Wait a minute," he said, loud enough so that they stopped and listened. "'Ow did you know that she was with child?!"

"I'm… a woman?"

"Oh. Are you… uhm staying then?"

"Yeah. If it's not too much trouble."

"No! No, not at all Vi," Nellie said with a smile. "You can 'ave this room if ya like. Jus'… clear out the stuff ya don't want."

"Alright. You'll want rent, right?" she asked, digging in his trench coat's pocket for something.

"Yes," Sweeney piped up, smelling money already. "Of course we will."

Nellie frowned, "No! No rent!"

He shook his head. "Rent."

"No rent!"

"_Rent."_

"NO RENT!"

"_RENT."_

"Fine! But we are not takin' money off of you Violet," Nellie spat, ignoring her relative to shoot her husband an annoyed glare. "Ya… Ya 'elp us at our patisserie."

"What?! But I'm—"

"We're in need of some 'elp, love," Eleanor said softly, cutting Sweeney's protests out; cheerfulness was shining through her tired eyes. "That shall be ya rent."

Violet nodded in agreement. "Whot will I be doing?"

"Waitressi—"

"Baking," Nellie cut him off again, making him grit his teeth. "Sweeney's no good at it."

"I was _distracted."_

"Ha, _'course_."

Violet smiled again, sensing tension between the two of them.

"Thank you."

Nellie nodded, "Anythin'. You're family, darlin'." She trailed over to her husband, tugging on his arm. "We'll leave ya to it."

* * *

><p>The door slammed shut as she climbed back into bed.<p>

"What the _hell _was that? You've let her stay here for _free!"_

"No I 'aven't! She's family."

"She should still pay."

"Ha, well _you _never paid ya rent in Fleet Street, but I never got so worked up 'bout it, did I?!"

He scoffed and padded to the bed, flinging himself lazily next to her.

"You win."

She smirked gloriously and snuggled into his chest, but he didn't put his arms around her, since he was too busy pouting.

"Big kid you are." She whispered, closing her eyes.

Sweeney tsked and embraced her, pulling the sheets over them.

"Hehe, I win again," she murmured, smirking against his bare chest.

He growled and dipped his head, "That is why I love you."

He pressed his lips to hers.

She found it hard to fight back, she couldn't stop giggling.

Manipulation.

Sweeney Todd used it.

But Nellie Todd used a heck of a lot better.

* * *

><p>He admitted he was wrong about the rent the next morning.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>LOL! Anyway, just to stop people jumping to conclusions, Violet is just Nellie's relative and is not a love interest for Sweeney, so there's no danger for our favourite couple… She's not another Amy, don't worry! So, thanks for reading, more chaps to come!<strong>

**Review, and… well who knows. Johnny Depp might just appear on a magic unicorn with a stack load of hats by your window tonight! Hehe!**

**SecretSparrowTodd, forever in your gratitude ;)**

**-Keep writing, reading and reviewing! Xx – Ahem, UNICORN x **


	27. To Suffer, To Fake

**Thank you to…**

**The infamous hogwarts jaguar00, LovettHelenaist, Redejeka, EllieLovettBovine, EleKat, NoodleMantra (I **_**have**_** seen those horse masks! And you have a unicorn one? AH! I envy you xD), AppropriateAsAlways, Helen Young, Black Raven 2539 and sm4567!**

… **for reviewing :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: To Suffer is to Succeed, To Fake is to Fail<strong>

Sniff. Sniff, sniff, sniff.

"Nellie?"

"Mmm. Yeah love?"

"What's that smell?"

Eleanor sighed, frowning at herself in the mirror, placing the last crinkled pin into her tangled nest of hair. Her dress felt extremely tight today, more so than other days. Her breasts seemed a lot bigger too. This only made their little child seem even more real, even now when the birth would be months off.

She swivelled on the dumpy chair, eyeing her husband's slumped, lazy form under the covers.

"That _smell _is breakfast," she answered cheerfully, grinning with amusement. "_Apparently."_

He groaned and stretched up his arms as he yawned, hair sticking out in messy, webbed spikes. He shifted his dazed form so he sat up in bed, to face her politely. She met his drooping eyes, red lips curving into a smile.

"Do be nice to 'er today. You were rather blunt with 'er last night," she said, fluttering her eyelashes in the most flirtatious manner. "I know that she's got a few screws loose…" –She was telling this to an ex-homicidal maniac of a barber?—"but… she's _your _family too now. An'… no one else'll take 'er in… and I can't 'ave her… bein' an urchin… like T…"

She winced and closed her eyes, refusing to finish her sentence.

"Fine," Sweeney replied hoarsely, nodding groggily. "Yes, I'll … try to _tolerate_ her I suppose."

Eleanor beamed and huge smile, standing from her place by the dressing table, eyes big and fixed on him. She strode over to the bedside, pausing when she stood in directly in front of him.

"Thanks love," she whispered, bending down to give him a kiss on his pallid forehead (she could see that he half asleep, so he was incapable of much cooperation).

"OH!" she exclaimed loudly, straightening back up; he'd jumped at this, so now he was pretty much awake… and quite grumpy because of it. "An' one more thing 'bout Violet. I thought I'd better warn ya… she's a bit fragile on her personal feelings… so… don't upset 'er. If ya do, she might just come in 'ere and… uhm… _borrow_ something from us. So, I suggest that we lock 'is room from now on anyway. Jus' in case."

He sat bolt upright, dark raven eyes burning up into hers.

"She has a tendency to _steal… _and we're allowing her into this household?!" he questioned, supressing his urge to go downstairs and chuck the teenager out this instant. His arms tensed so he sat further up, velvet covers falling from his top half, revealing his pale, well built, perky chest. How was Nellie supposed to answer him properly… if he was _distracting _her?

Taste of her own medicine, some would say.

"U-Uhm…" Nellie croaked, transfixed on his rising and falling torso. "Y-Yeah… b-but she don't always do it. She's n-normally a good girl…."

He humphed, crossing his arms over his stomach, hiding his muscled torso from her… not that he'd noticed her ogling him. Heaven knows how he didn't realise….

"Fine. 'Long as I get a birthday present off 'er… I'll be content with her."

She giggled and rolled her eyes, drunk on watching him.

"Right, better go an' see wot Miss Scientist is doin' hadn't I?" she said tiredly, bending down a little to place a little peck on his lips… but he'd caught her, and pulled her down further so more pressure was put onto his own mouth. He chuckled and she moaned, hungrily working her lips.

He pulled away first, smirking when she let out an annoyed grunt of frustration.

"Mmm," he teased, hovering his lips so close to hers… temptation was right there, all she had to do was to lean in…

"I'll be down soon, pet." He whispered, rolling over the bed, out of her reach, wrapping the covers around himself. "But I'm not havin' breakfast."

"Why not?"

"Uhm… things to do. An'… I don't want any if you're not makin' it."

"Oh yeah? Why is that _Sweeney Todd_?"

"Hmm, because habitually, my breakfast priorities are food, a drink, a newspaper and then… _you_. Whereas with Violet, I will not get the last priority, will I?"

She bit her lip, smiling.

"No," she said quietly, blushing. "S-S'pose not."

* * *

><p>Nellie exited, smiling in the silliest manner possible.<p>

_That man could make her feel, and think such… damned guilty things sometimes._

Eleanor padded down the corridor, bare footed against the cold boarded floor. Her footsteps echoed down the corridor, the walls shaking as a consequence. She glanced behind her, at the flat end of the corridor… where Amy had been killed.

Why did that end of the corridor make her feel so uneasy? It shouldn't have, she'd been glad that Amy had been killed, glad she was there to see the life ripped gruesomely away from the girl. And glad her husband was the one who did it.

She blinked, forgetting the flashback, and turned back around to face the opposite end of the corridor.

She took a few more steps over the floorboards, the coldness of the wood increasing her uneasiness.

Nellie paused, noticing Violet's door was cracked open—and so as Nellie was a tad bit nosey, she decided to have a peek and poke around the girl's room. It wasn't wrong… she just wanted to see if her cousin had settled in overnight…

She pushed the door, and it opened with a long, low creak.

She stepped into the bedroom, big brown eyes widening into saucers.

"Christ!" she exclaimed, swallowing as her large eyes scanned the room, placing a hand to her chest, and the other to her mouth.

For some reason, Violet had somehow mysteriously transformed a simple, usual bland bedroom, into a cramped yet fully functioning laboratory.

There were shelves crammed with bottled potions and chemicals (and various other things that Nellie had no idea to what was their origin), and pieces of new, metallic furniture than had never existed in there before. Scribbled notes, invention designs and theories were scattered over the dark coffee carpet, making it fairly impossible to cross the floor without stepping on one. Glass measuring jugs and test tubes (both working and broken) were placed precariously on the ground around the papers, which created more mess. Vast amounts of equipment were strewn all over the room, on the new shelves, the desk, the window sill, the end of the bed….

Sweeney Todd would probably shit a brick when he saw it.

One thing Nellie realised, as she crept over the floor (she didn't want to make any noise, or else either of her two residents might hear her… or fail on dodging the booby trapped floor, or she might have gotten a nasty injury) was that there were no clothes abandoned around the room, as she had expected.

She'd successfully crossed the room now, smug smile on her face. She sat on the bed, slowly peeking underneath it, looking for the girl's clothing.

Nope, not there.

Nellie frowned and stood back up, eyeing the wardrobe next to the headboard of the bed with interest. She sighed and flung it open, grinning when a neatly arranged rack of clothing greeted her.

"Ya always were the tidy one," she murmured, reminiscing the early moments with her cousin, those old times where Nellie had had to feed her, to wash her, clothe her…

She'd wished she'd had Violet as her own daughter… Why not? She'd acted as her Mother (on and off) when the girl was first born, right through until the girl was nine years of age. It was poor nineteen year old Nellie that had to look after her, because Nell's Aunt was so off her head, and her Uncle… was god knows where. Although they were dark times, the two of them still had good fun. After that first year that the girl had been born, Nellie's contact became less and less every month. Mainly, due to the fact she'd got the pie business, the Barkers renting out the flat upstairs and a new chubby husband to worry about. As she thought about things more… she realised just how many people in her "good" old life had gone (whether it was in the head, or dead)—Violet's Father, her own Father, Benjamin Barker, Lucy Barker, Violet's Mother, her own Mother, and finally Albert Lovett.

Definitely not the best person 'til last.

She turned from the wardrobe, shutting it softly.

She faced the room, chuckling. "Well, at least ya clothes are tidy. Less said 'bout ya room, the better."

Nellie sat on the edge of the bed again, smoothing over the creased covers.

Her eyes caught view of something on the bedside table, something circular and silver, placed elegantly there to look upon.

A ring.

Why would Violet have a ring?!

Eleanor, in surprise, picked up the ring and cradled it in her palm, feeling the heavy, cold object numb into her own hand. Jewellery was something Violet had never been fond of when she was younger… and Nellie really doubted opinions changed over the years.

The girl would surely melt the ring down into silver for experiments? Not keep it as a clothing accessory.

_SLAM_

Nellie gasped and dropped the ring from her hand, and it fell to the floor, rolling underneath the bed.

Not registering where the ring had gone, she leapt up from the bed, worried that her younger cousin would find her there.

"_This is where you live? With THEM?"_

The muffled voice from downstairs was familiar, but Nellie didn't think on it.

She continued moving from the spot on the bed, across the littered floor to finally quickly flee from Violet's laboratory.

* * *

><p>Violet looked a fright, eyes rounded with oily kohl rings, hair jolting out at various angles and goggle-less.<p>

She was scared. Last night _he _had been there, she'd had to get away, and Toby had promised her… _promised _her that…

Toby had disappointed her.

And she'd lost sleep over it.

He's promised her…. _Promised_….

Violet sighed, brown eyes watching the steam shoot up and out of the kettle, the whistling sound breaking her thoughts. How come the Todd's' kettle sounded so… _eerie? _Usually the kettle's whistle is a constant monotonous high pitched shriek… but this… this was low and almost a moan…

_Clunk, click._

_SLAM!_

She frowned, eyes flicking to the hallway where the front door was.

A tall shadow shifted over the floor.

A shadow that was never there before…

She opened her mouth to call out "Who's there?" but was cut off by loud and lazy, thudding footsteps.

"Gosh, Violet," a faked, airy, male voice exclaimed. "_This _is where you live? With _them?! _My, my, little Ellie, I expected a heck of a lot more from you."

The male "stranger" came into view, snake skinned cane in his moist gloved hands. His dirty blonde hair was greased back under his big headed top hat, his blue eyes peeping out from underneath the brim.

_Andy_

"What are _you _doin' 'ere?!" she questioned, whispering firmly, eyes large and full of anger. "I though' I made this clear, Mr Haraway! I am _not _interested. In you or any of your future plans!"

"I am not here for you, my dear. Although if you have reconsidered—"

"No! Now get out before I shove y'hand down my corset an' scream bloody murder!"

Andy laughed, shaking his head. "Don't you know, silly girl," he hissed, gripping to his cane fiercely. "That then if you did that, I would be able to tell them, and see the pain on dear Mr Todd's face as I tell him what an evil deed you really did. And how disappointed Eleanor would be…"

Violet narrowed her eyes and quickly rushed forward, clawing at the white collar of his shirt.

"You wouldn't dare!" she growled, pretty little jaw tensing. He chuckled, pushing her, and she toppled backwards, just regaining her balance.

"Are the Todd's in?" he asked, sniffing selfishly.

"No."

"Shame. I—"

"Isn't it? Now do get out before I pour the boiling kettle over ya."

He smirked and licked his lips greedily as he looked her up and down.

"But I came to collect… Master Ragg's things. Surely you do not mind that?"

"Y'know wot? I do. Very much so. So screw it and get out."

"Very well," he accepted with a disappointed sigh. "Before I go, please do tell the Todd's about my offer, Miss Trémaine."

"Offer?"

"Ah, sorry. My apologies, I have not said what it is yet. I have a proposal, to buy this house from them. I am willing to offer as much as they would care to take from me."

Violet glared at him, "And… wot if they don' wanna have your stinkin' money Mr Haraway?!"

"Then, one way or another, I will make the whole town turn against them, and drive them out at all costs." He snarled, blue eyes suddenly watery and bloodshot.

Violet turned away, not wanting to watch him have a tantrum. She clutched onto the fully boiled kettle and held it up, looking at the empty cup in front of her.

Déjà vu was setting in… it was like the scene had been set perfectly before, all she had to do was swing around and hit him with the metal kettle, and then he would be lying dead on the floor. No more problems…

She felt someone else's hand on hers, it was cold yet burned. It was telling her not to do it.

_Don't do it_

"Go." She whispered, seeing ghost-like fingerprints in the condensation next to her fingers. "Now."

"Very well, little Ellie. Do tell them about the proposal I have for them. And obviously, do think on my wishes… you know how Toby would feel if you rejected my offer."

"Yes, _thankful."_

"My dear, do not…"

She shrieked, running at him, tipping the kettle at an angle so it trickled boiling hot water. Andy gasped and jumped back just to time to not get burnt, startled.

A puddle of searing hot water bubbled by his polished leather shoes.

She glared at him and let the kettle crash down to the floor. He smiled at her smugly, tipping his hat to her.

"Touche, my dear. I must dash. I have a business meeting to attend to… Oh and… do send Eleanor my congratulations," he said, smiling. "Wouldn't want anything to go wrong in the birth now, would we?"

And with that, he slowly traipsed out of the room, and hopefully out of everyone's lives for a while…

* * *

><p>Eleanor was sat on the top stair, silent with noise as she watched Andy leave, eyes wide with horror.<p>

Most of what she'd been caught from eavesdropping made no sense, apart from the offer he had for Nellie and her husband. Wait until Sweeney found out… he'd… well. Do something… but she didn't know what.

She bit her lip.

How could he… just…. How did he even get in?!

She heard Violet sigh and walk into the hall, pacing and biting her lip.

Nellie got up, slowly creeping down the stairs.

"Violet? Are ya alrigh'?" Eleanor asked, in a cooing voice.

The teenager nodded, frowning.

"Yes… fine. Did ya… see that?"

"No. But I 'eard it."

Violet massaged her temples, wincing.

"I'm sorry. I should just get all my stuff and leave. He'll bring you too much trouble…"

Nellie pulled her close, into a comforting hug.

"No. Ya stayin' 'ere. An' even if ya do decide t'move on, Vi, at least wait until after Sweeney's birthday." She whispered, stroking the girl's onyx hair.

Violet sighed and nodded, hugging back slightly.

"Yes, sorry." She replied, smiling. "We can deal with Haraway after his birthday."

Nellie nodded, smiling too.

"When is Sweeney's birthday, Nell?"

"Saturday."

"I… better get 'im a present." She whispered, as if he might hear her from his place upstairs. "Wot about a party? You 'avin' a do, fer 'im?"

"Uhm… well. I 'aven't thought 'bout it…"

"Well that's it then. That'll make the day perfect fer 'im!"

'_Will it? 'E hates people! And he would say no anyway… unless we have an opening night for the patisserie… maybe then—'_

"Alrigh'… go on then. But no tellin' 'im! Alrigh'?!"

Violet nodded.

They had two days, one and three-quarter days to set up the patisserie, advertise the birthday party and opening night… it would be hard work. But would be worth it in the end.

Sweeney's reaction is what Nellie was worried about, whether he would just say "Thanks" and shrug off the socialising, or actually be grateful for what she had done for him.

She didn't have too long to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! So Sweeney's going get a bit of a surprise! And Arse face Andy is back! O.O Please review and let me know what you think. I apologize for the delay! And next chapter is being written and will be quite long, so it will take longer than usual (but not as delayed as this one =D)<strong>

**SecretSparrowTodd, forever in your gratitude ;)**

**-Keep on writing, reading and reviewing! Xx**

**!**

**!#Competition: The next chapter will be Sweeney's birthday, and to make it interesting, I would like you guys to review your ideas on what the chapter should be called! Send your ideas to my inbox, or just review your idea. It can be lyrics from a song, a pun, a famous quote/saying or just purely made up! I will choose the best one, and to everyone who enters, I'll send them a little teaser for the next chapter. And I can tell you, it's a darn good teaser ;)**

**So what you waiting for? Get THINKING! xD x **


	28. Sadistic Surprise, Pathetic Pessamist

**Thank you to all reviewers:**

**LovettHelenaist, EleKat, EllieLovettBovine, The infamous hogwarts jaguar00, Bellatrix Nellie Le-Lovett, Noodlemantra, Black Raven 2539 and jjsaywat97!**

**And… the winner of the chapter competition… is… **

***Black Raven 2539* ! I have taken your inventive chapter name… and tweaked it accordingly, so well done! :D ! And to everyone who inboxed/reviewed their entries, thank you SO much for entering! I'm sure you loved that suspenseful teaser, hm?!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: A Sadistic Surprise for a Pathetic Pessimist<strong>

The past two days had been a bewildering, lonesome blur.

Sweeney Todd was now officially deemed alone, for the first time in a few months. This was because Nellie hadn't been by his side, and neither had his new teenage… tenant?

Yes, he'd been abandoned. His wife only seemed to be social with him the last moment at night, when both of them were too tired to even kiss each other.

He had pondered why she wasn't talking to him as usual… perhaps it was just the pregnancy hormones setting in?

Or had he done something terribly wrong?

He wasn't good at detecting emotions within his own wife… unless of course… they were obvious and right under his nose.

Maybe… she was having second thoughts… maybe…. she thought the two of them being a couple and starting their new lives, was wrong, _horribly _wrong?!

And this worrying thought about their future was continuously plaguing him as he sat up in bed that night before his birthday, Edgar Allen Poe novel buried in his lap. He couldn't believe how depressed he felt—surely he was a _little_ happy over having a bit of time on his own without her?

Surely… it was a relief… a… _break_?

The words were blurry on the book's page as he squinted at them. They were distorted and vague… unreadable –Just as he was with his own feelings at that moment, alone in their very own bed, where it should have been the two of them and their contentment.

He scrunched up his brow and exhaled heavily, wincing as he felt something cold slide down his left cheek.

Sweeney swallowed back the lump of depression he felt, letting another tear trickle down his cheek.

'_What's so DAMN important for her to ignore me? ME? The person she is supposed to be bloody head over heels in love with?!' _

He growled and launched up from his position on the bed, flinging the book at wall in front of him. The book collided with the papered wall with a horrendous thwack, dropping down to the floor by his feet. He stood now, eyes glaring as tears formed a warped layer over his iris, hands forming claws as he gripped onto his hair.

"It's another man," he whispered. "It's… isn't it? That's where… where… she was… I… she doesn't… I'm so… so… lo-…

GAH!"

He kicked the hardback novel with his bare foot, causing it to hit the bottom of the wall. He ignored the pain in his toes and turned, storming back towards the bed when he heard footsteps from outside of the room. He climbed back into bed; breathing heavy, incessant and ragged.

Sweeney closed his eyes, flinging the duvet over him as he rolled onto his side.

He could smell Nellie's scent as soon as she walked in, fresh with rose petal fragrance.

He continued to squeeze his eyes shut, breathing hard, or rather, panting.

"Wot's goin' on? Are… y'alright love?" she asked, concern in her wispy, sing-song voice.

"I, am _fine." _He ground out, teeth clenched. "Just… _wonderful."_

She frowned, eyeing the book on the floor. "Did the story annoy ya?"

"Mm. You could say that." He grunted, holding half of the pillow over his head so it covered his ears, silently telling her to piss off and leave him alone.

She sighed and bit her lip.

Something told her, that she wasn't wanted.

* * *

><p>She'd left gifts for him all over the damn house!<p>

What was the woman thinking?! It was clearly some sort of bribe… a bribe for him to stay married to her. Oh it was obvious where she would be… off… gallivanting… after some posh… blue eyed … _boy._

When he'd got up, there was no sign of her, just a note, and a small cube box on the table.

'Happy Birthday, Mr Sweeney Todd! Meet at the patisserie, seven. Not any earlier! Wear your best clothes—'

Presumably she meant a suit? (He didn't even have one!) Or something? It was his birthday… perhaps she wanted to take him out to a restaurant?

He smirked, knowing it was the case. And also knowing that over a swanky meal and some expensive wine, it would be the perfect time to confront his wife over the mystery man and the whole 'affair' business. He always loved making a scene with her in public.

'—and don't forget to bring your new present! It's in the little box. See you at seven birthday boy,

Nel

p.s No matter how much I love you with a beard, make sure you shave today! x'

Sweeney frowned.

"Bloody cheek," he murmured, finding himself smiling at the gesture. He picked up the black box neatly placed next to the paper. He didn't shake it, fearing there was something of delicate value within.

Without hesitation, he unravelled the ivory ribbon tightly bound around it, quickly flinging open the lid.

"… N-Nell… I…" he said, unable to express his feelings of gratitude towards his wife, and managed a small smile instead.

"Thank you," He breathed, even though she couldn't exactly receive his thanks as she wasn't there at that time.

He (with care) lifted the silver, metallic pocket watch by its cool glistening chain, cradling the main watch in his pallid palms.

"Well," he said, smirking. "At least I won't be late."

* * *

><p>"I 'ope 'e actually comes, Vi," Nellie whispered, smiling at the guests entering the baker's premises. "I mean, nearly the whole of the town 'as turned up. Most of 'em are just 'ere for the food I know, but… I jus' wanna show 'im 'ow much I love 'im."<p>

Violet smiled, clasping her hand around her cousin's fingers.

"I think 'e knows you love 'im already," the scientist replied, chuckling. "It's really obvious 'ow much he loves you too. I've only known 'im for a few days, and I could see adoration for you in his eyes. Don' kid yourself Nell, he'll come."

Nellie turned and wrapped her thin arms around the girl, holding her close. "I know, I know he will."

Violet stood awkwardly and just reached across her relative to pat her back, unsure of how to react.

"Go inside, I'll wait for 'im." The baker said, smiling and tearing away from the teenager. "'S really dark. Don' want you out 'ere the dark, love. Don't know if there's any thieves are out there."

Violet nodded and left to enter the shop. Her heeled boots made a hollow clacking noise as she walked, and slowly the noise faded into the background as the shop door opened and a loud party ambience startled her. It contained laughing people, chatting people, footsteps of people dancing to the modern music of the time playing, and hands clapping along.

Well, at least the guests had turned up!

Nellie scoffed and crossed over her arms.

She wasn't going to wait any longer soon, it was already pitch black (minus the huge amount of light emitting from her shop) and a chill was contributing the breeze hauntingly well.

She took in a shivery breath and rubbed her arms, as if that would comfort her.

"Oh who am I kiddin'? He ain't comin'!" she breathed, chestnut eyes scanning the dimly lit cobbled street before her, the trees the only moving shadows she could make out.

She humphed and rotated herself around, walking herself slowly, disappointedly to the door. She took one glance back, but obviously nothing new greeted her, just a black veil of sky with stars stitched into the ebony clouds.

She shook her head and pushed open the door, blaring violins and joyous people just some of the gleeful, fun sounds she heard. Only, they would have only been fun if he was there with her. It just sounded like a load of racket otherwise.

She shut the door and just hovered outside, perching on the small medium-high wall surrounding the establishment. She didn't bother looking up, she would just become even more disappointed because nothing would be there.

Nellie sighed, and winced as she squeezed her eyes shut, head facing her boots.

How could he be so late? She'd written the right time down, hadn't she? How could he…

…footsteps.

She could hear footsteps.

She instantly lifted her head, brown eyes shining with hope.

And that hope was met when she saw that Sweeney was rushing towards her, complete with new evening suit. He was gaining speed as he clearly had spotted her too, and started smiling… _really _smiling.

He slowed into a jog, and his breathing started to slow instantly.

"Nell," he panted, smiling when she flung her arms around him in a tight embrace. "Sorry I'm la—"

She stood on her tip-toes and caught his smooth, fresh lips. He moaned and started to react, holding her closer to him, pressing her into his own body. She became too insistent so he pulled away, in dire need of air.

"I see ya found y'new suit." Nellie said, biting her lip. "Looks great on ya…"

She fussed with his waistcoat, adjusting its fit slightly.

".. but that's a bit better."

He rolled his eyes. "So, where've you been all day?"

"Tell ya when we get inside," she whispered, clutching onto his arm, giggling. "Now come on, we 'ave the public waitin'!"

Sweeney frowned, mouth opened into an 'O' shape as she dragged him indoors.

The fun, party atmosphere greeted them both as they entered, people held up their wine glasses and toasted to them.

Sweeney gaped at them, and Nellie just smiled.

"'Ow 'bout we go somewhere quiet?" she asked loudly, raising her voice over the rowdy background noise.

Before he could reply, she'd started to pull him in and out of the dominoes of guests, weakening her grip on him when they came to a quieter, more peaceful seating area. It was decorated with black balloons (rather than colourful ones), different scented candles and a delightful wood burning fire in the centre of the area.

She plopped herself down on a velvety leather armchair right beside the fire, motioning for him to sit with her. Without hesitation, he sat on the armchair opposite her, eyes wide and full of confusion.

"Why are strangers havin' a public meeting in our bakery?" he asked, watching the orange dancing flames rather her glowing, innocent-like features. The fire snapped and made Nellie jump; her eyes drifted away from him to the table top.

"It's for you," she admitted shyly. "I… That's where I've been these last few days. I'm sorry I 'aven't seen ya that much… but I wanted this t'be the best it could be for ya."

The flames were mirrored in his irises when he stared at her, self-hatred hidden in them.

'_So… she hadn't been with another man? She'd… she'd been setting up a whole event for… for… me. How could I even think such filth of her? How could I… ?'_

"Thank you," he breathed, reaching his hand over to hers, where it rested. "For everything."

Nellie's airway caught and she slowly lifted her head to look at him; dark brown, almost black eyes, on deep, swirling chestnut eyes. She smiled, and he did too, seeming like they were in their own universe in those few seconds they studied each other.

"Happy birthday," she spoke up, breaking their supernatural silence.

He reached his other hand across and held her hands in his own, sighing as if she was too much to take in. He'd been lost these past few days… and now, he'd found himself again…

"Thank you, Nell. For that, for—" –He lifted up the brand new pocket watch clipped onto his waistcoat—"this… Everything. I don't deserve it."

"Wot? 'O course ya do! You've given me the greatest gift I could've ever wished for darlin'… A _child_. And not just any old child, _our _child."

He nodded and smiled, as if it had come naturally to him ever since he was born… which it hadn't.

"I love you," he whispered, sighing. "I don't care how many times I say it, I bloody mean it. You Nellie, are now a part of me, and the last few days, have been… awful. I was going mad without you. Becoming… a _monster_… without you."

"A monster? Wot do y'mean?"

"I… began to think of things y'were doing… things with others, other _men…"_

She gasped and squeezed his hands.

"You shouldn't 'ave… I weren't…

"I know. At least I know now, ay?"

She nodded and stood up, sitting herself down on his lap. He sighed and hugged her to him, closing his eyes as he buried his nose in her chest.

"I love you," he breathed, clasping his arms around her middle in a subtle hug, and a form of support.

She planted a kiss in his hair and rested her head on top of his.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Violet giggled turning, turning, turning around. It was her go at the game, Blind Man's Bluff; and she could safely say, after a few too many wines, she felt a little sick.<p>

The person spinning her stopped, causing her dizziness to increase.

The guests around her giggled and whispered as she started to walk (what she presumed was) forward. Her footsteps were heavy as she advanced the random player diagonally.

She reached out her arms, resting her arms on the player's shoulders.

"Caught!" she cried and the others clapped and cheered. The person in front of her pulled off the blindfold, revealing themselves to her. She gasped, barely containing her shock… she hadn't seen… _this _boy before.

"Hello," he said, azure eyes twinkling beneath his curtain of black spiky hair. He handed someone else the blindfold and took her hand. "My name is Thorn."

"Oh uhm… My name is…"

"No, no. Let us take a seat and we shall talk there, hm?"

She swallowed and let him guide her away from the game of Blind Man's Bluff, away to a less crowded area in the bakery.

She sat down next to him, unable to tear away from his cyan beaded eyes.

"Your name, Miss?" he asked, with a smile that created dimples in his deathly pale coloured cheeks. He looked about the same age as her, only with better quality clothes, and was clearly well spoken. Yet so familiar...

"I… I'm called Violet, Sir…" she said quietly, wringing her hands.

"Violet? Violet Trémaine. As in the scientist?!"

Her eyes widened. "Do… ya know me?"

He nodded. "I used to be with you when we were younger. When we were in… the Whitechapel pickpockets. Don't you remember?" he asked, smiling.

She would've remembered him, wouldn't she? With that hair, that voice… and of course those piercing eyes… she would've… recalled?

"I can't say I do," she whispered. "Should I remember?"

He shook his head, "No, I can't say those years were… pleasant, Miss Trémaine. I must say though, I did miss you."

She smiled, and laughed. "Well. I'm flattered now."

He chuckled and placed a hand on hers, looking away to observe the game still occurring in the busy corner. She sighed contentedly, feeling as if she should know this boy, this _Thorn, _yet she could not remember a single thing about him.

"I wish, I could've gone with you, ran away from that place-"

Something fast, flashed by the window, catching her eyes…

She frowned, ignoring Thorn, who was chatting and stroking her hand with adoration.

She squinted through the thin window pane, seeing a small, weak shadow of boy.

"Toby?" she whispered, brown eyes wide in fear.

"Miss Trémaine? Is everything—"

"No.. I 'ave to go… I… 'ave something to do…"she mumbled, standing up and rushing towards the door, dodging the cramped guests around her. She turned when she reached the door, facing him. "Very nice meeting you Thorn, but I 'ave to go… I—I'm sorry."

"Goodbye Miss Tr—"

The door slammed.

She was gone.

The air swallowed her up when she got outside. Her already present madness was increased now she had had a few too many wines and the darkness was now a revealing mess around her. Imagination was the issue here.

"Toby?" she hissed, annoyed with him (if he was out there) for hiding and now showing himself. "Where are you?"

She staggered over the pebbles, cursing him under her breath.

She started laughing, for no apparent reason, but clearly something was on her slightly intoxicated mind…

She heard someone gasp, and stopped dead.

Violet took a deep breath and looked around her, squinting as if to help her sight.

Her eyes met something glistening and brown behind a large dusty crate to her left, so out of curiosity, she decided to investigate.

As she crept closer, her eyes met the brown glistening beads… and found that someone else was staring back at her… Manic footsteps sounded and the eyes were gone, little gasps contributing the child's escape.

Violet frowned and saw the boy's shadow flee into the night, shadows dimming the atmosphere into something nasty and haunting.

* * *

><p>"Toby?! I know its you!" she hissed, staggering up the porch to the Todds' house. The shadowed boy had lead her there… but why? She didn't care to be honest, she was already fairly tipsy and just wanted to get to sleep.<p>

She pulled out her key from her pocket and inserted it into the door. She opened it and stepped inside, frowning and sobering a little more when she smelled the scent of burning chemicals.

"Burnin'?!" she murmured. "Is this why 'e brought me 'ere?"

Without any pause, she rushed up the stairs, almost tripping due to her lack of coordination.

She pounded down the corridor, pausing by her door when the strong smell of sulphuric acid hit her, almost knocking her off her feet.

She frowned and cracked open the door, coughing as the stench hit her in a stronger wave. She placed a hand over her nose and mouth, and pushed the door open further…

"_Oh my God…"_

Her whisper echoed around the laboratory as she glared upon the scene with bulbous eyes.

The room was completely trashed, broken test tubes that had been full of precious minerals, elements and chemicals were strewn across the room. The smell of sulphuric acid was overpowering and making her drowsy as she looked upon the aftermath of whatever had happened…

Andy Haraway (the man who _everyone_ in the household despised), had somehow found his way into the house… and now was lying dead on her singed carpet floor.

His once smooth, youthful face was burnt to reveal the bone structure underneath. Most of his flesh and clothes had burnt away, but he was still identifiable due to the colour of his hair and eyes (the only distinctive parts of him left).

Seems as though he was burnt to a cinder.

_Literally._

Scratches glazed every part of what skin the man had left. Whether it had been a murder, or just a plain _foolish_ accident, it was a gruesome, sufferable way to go.

Violet gasped, accidentally breathing in more of the deadly acidic air, and started choking.

"No," she wheezed, backing out of the room, heart sinking in disgust.

She shut the door, still choking on the poisonous air.

She had to clean it up before Mr and Mrs Todd got home… She didn't want it to harm their baby after all… and to be honest, she wouldn't be happy if _her_ new tenant had a singed body festering away in their rented room… or poisonous chemicals about when their landlady was _pregnant._

She had a limited time.

She needed to dispose of him, before anyone else got there...

Dump him?

Bury him?

Burn him?

… Cook him?

She smiled and coughed again.

Whatever the scientist was planning, would be a clear and definite end to the dilemma she was in…

Perhaps there would be a new recipe on the menu, hm?

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! First of all, I apologize for the delay but I've been a little ill, so… if I'd written anything earlier than this, it wouldn't be good work. Also, guess who's dead…? MUA HAHAHAHA! I know everyone's wanted rid of him for a long while, wish come true? :D Please review, what do you think about the new character, "Thorn"?<strong>

**Thank for reaching the bottom ! :P**

**SecretSparrowTodd~ Muah darlings xD x**

**~Keep writing, reading and reviewing ;) xx**

**~GO LIKE ME ON FACEBOOK! :) Just search: Secret Sparrow Todd !  
><strong>


	29. Revelation in the Early Hours

**I'm on a roll XD**

**Thank you to le lovely reviewers: EllieLovettBovine, EleKat, Redejeka, jjsaywat97 and one nameless (yet amazing) Guest! :D **

**I regret this, but I'm saying this now due to immense disappointment from myself. Soon, this little spontaneous fanfiction, will have to end, and it is far sooner than you may think. This is my favourite one I've been writing on so far… so its going to be a sad loss;( This is just a warning because soon, this wonder, will finally, truthfully, be over x**

**On the bright side, THIS IS QUITE A FUNNY CHAPTER XD Had so much fun writing this one ;) x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Revelation in the Early Hours<strong>

"Ooh Mr T!" Nellie cried, flailing her thing pale arms around. "That… punch… 'as made me a bit… m-mmmmme…"

"Merry, my pet?"

She giggled, flopping herself drunkenly onto him, catching his cold cheek lazily with her wet tongue. He jumped and smirked, allowing her to lean on him for a standing support.

She hummed as she placed her arm around his shoulders to hold herself upright, and he smiled as she started to topple slightly. She snorted, smiling like a naughty school girl as she squinted up at him.

"Ya face is so… beautiful… Swee-NEY!"

"Sh! Sh! Don't shout, Nell. It's already past midnight. You might wake someone."

"Oh fuck off!" she cried gleefully, hitting his arm playfully as she tugged away from him to spin around with her arms outstretched.

She began to shout joyously (in between a fit of giggling) and spin around manically.

"I'm the invis'ble MUFFIN FAIRY!"

"Sh! Quiet. We can talk but… not loudly damn it! Now, come here." He whispered, holding out a steady hand towards her. She frowned at him, yet took it none the less.

"Now, if you're 'invisible' Nell, 'ow come _I _can see you? Hm?" he asked, propping her head up with his thumb in order to rest it on his collarbone. She opened her eyes a little wider, studying his glowing snow white face from the gas lit street. The glow made him seem like an angel, and when his dark brown eyes met hers, in challenge, she couldn't help smiling at how strange she felt at that moment; she felt like his only world in that suggestive glance he was giving her.

"Dunnooo. Per-HAPS it izz… it izz? It izz be… because… only skunk haired leprechauns can see meeeeeeeee!"

"Oh dear," Sweeney muttered, snaking a protective arm around her waist.

"Aren't we 'ooome _yet_?!" she said tiredly, looking up at him through drooping eyes.

"Almost," he replied huskily, fingers drumming her slight bump of a stomach. "Why? Are y'tired? Are y'cold?!"

"Mm, _no."_ she murmured, eyelashes fluttering and soft mouth brushing over his collar's skin, teasing him already. "I jus' wanna… go t'bed…"

He laughed, guiding her body away from a nasty looking wrong turn; it was an unlit alleyway, mainly full of rats and cats and other creatures of the night from what he could see. She clumsily fell back into the crook of his neck as he kindly, patiently led her away.

"So," he continued, still wearing an amused emotion. "you _do _want to go to sleep then?"

"Noo! I mean, I want _you _t'come _in _the bed wiv mee!"

"Oh? I see. And then we'll go to sleep, will we not?"

"No! Before that comes…"

She stopped jerkily, causing him to frown. She stood up on the ends of her little toes so that her mouth reached his earlobe.

"… _seeeex!"_

He opened his mouth, trying very hard not to laugh.

She tittered, as if she was a child, cheeky and mischievous again; her head then returned back into the crook of his neck, where she smiled when his genuinely amused chuckle vibrated the side of her delicate skull.

After incessant giggles (from Nellie), suggestive remarks and entertained eyebrow raising (from Sweeney), they had finally arrived back home.

They trundled up their now familiar gravel driveway, slowly obviously (Nellie wasn't… having an amazingly coordinated time…).

"Yay! HOOOMMME!"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She frowned and took her head away from him, squinting up at him again, the moonlight was way too strong for her liking.

"Why?!"

They came to a stop by the front porch, where the lanterns were lit and doing a tremendous job for seeing things. Sweeney ignored his scoffing (or was she holding back laughter?) wife as he fumbled for his key. Where was it? He couldn't find the damn thing now he was in need of it!

Left pocket… No.

Right pocket… No.

"Sweeeeeeeen's…" she moaned, flinging herself at him, hooking her slender arms around his neck, craving his attention. Her eyes drooped again when she inhaled his scent sharply, her lips skin trailing down his jaw line.

He ignored her.

Where was that bloody KEY?!

Right jacket pocket… No.

Hm, fourth time lucky… !

Left jacket pocket—

Nellie groaned in frustration.

She tugged him down to her level and caressed his mouth with a hard, greedy kiss, her cheeky tongue slipping in. He took his hand from his pocket immediately, closing his eyes from the effect she was having on him. His hand joined the other, where it tangled and knotted in her wondrous fiery coloured curls.

They both moaned and hummed to each other, until Sweeney could no longer take the temptation any more. He tore away and threw an outbreath Nellie at the front door—

She hit it with a slam, and he attacked her mouth with ferocious, steamy kisses, with some sort of animalistic energy to do so. She gave up fighting his strong, lips and just let him do as he wished… she liked him when he was like this… On a lone mission, for only one thing.

She tugged him closer as his kissing led around her jaw, and along her neckline, he had quite literally hypnotized her… it was like she'd never seen him like this before, but clearly she had.

_It felt so new._

But perhaps that was because she was intoxicated?

By drink.

_And_ by him.

Heat was pulsating through her, her blood was racing, her heart and brain were in overdrive…

And then his lips left her.

He took a hand away from her to dig in his coat's pocket, fishing out the key and holding right in front of her eye line.

"Unlock the door," he whispered, smirking. "Then, maybe you could give me another present?"

She giggled and nodded, shooing his hands off her.

She spun around and unlocked the door, pushing his impatient fingers from her waist. He frowned and pouted childishly, crossing over his arms, opening his mouth to say something—

"Ow! Too… bloody heavy!" a faint voice called; clearly the volume had faded due to the fact that whoever it was, was too far away to be actually fully heard.

Nellie hadn't heard it, as she'd continued on entering the household.

But Sweeney had and turned, expecting to see something… or someone.

"Comin' upstairs?!" she called, already heading for the staircase.

"Uhm… yes. But, you get ready… I jus'… need to do somethin' first… Smells odd in there."

"I know, like… treacle or somethin'." She replied, frowning. "Don't be long dear. I'll be waitin'."

He smirked and nodded, taking the key from the door.

"I promise I won't be longer than twenty minutes."

* * *

><p>Violet dragged the body along the sand, cursing and damning the dead Andy inside the wrapped blankets and bed sheets. She pinched some belts from Sweeney's clothes stash in the master bedroom in order to bind the blankets and sheets around the corpse, and strangely, it was rather good at staying put.<p>

The man was still rather heavy to drag though, his head was the only thing she hadn't been able to wrap up (his nose stuck out annoyingly, so it was difficult to cover up)so it kept bashing against the ground, against rocks and seaweed, anything that Violet happened to miss seeing along the way.

She started to gain velocity as she began to slip down a clumpy sand dune, the bound corpse gaining speed too. When she reached the top, she began to fall (from her lack of coordination and the weight of the dead human)… sand skittered and scattered under her feet as she skidded down the dune, her balance not helping at all.

"Ow!" she shouted, feeling a shell, or something else sharp dig into her calf muscle. The body suddenly was right in front of her, sliding down the hill of sand and aiming for where she was at the base of the mound.

The body struck her side hard before she could register what was happening, and she cried out in pain.

"Too bloody heavy!"

She struggled to get up, but managed to push the body off her, coughing as sand blew into her face. She heard something like footsteps whenever she actually gotten herself up, and she frantically started to tug the body away from the sand dune.

She pulled and pulled, hoping she could reach the water in time…

"Violet?! What are you… _doing?!"_

She gasped and dropped the man, covering her mouth with her hands.

_Caught._

"Mr T-Todd? I uh… I… can explain!" she pleaded, eyes wide with fear as he advanced towards her, stern expression on his face.

"Can you?"

"Y-Yes! I-I found 'i-'im in me room… burnt to a…"

"Tell me later. Now, do you need any help in his disposal, or what?!"

She raised her brows and let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah," she croaked tiredly. "If it's not too much trouble, Sir. Your 'elp would be much appreciated."

He sighed and nodded, rolling up his sleeves as he crouched down to grab hold of dead Andy's shoulders. He ignored how ugly and unrecognisable the man's face was, he'd seen enough horrific corpses in his time, so it didn't really shock him.

Violet smiled in gratitude at her cousin's husband and lifted the feet, hoisting the body up after the count of three from the ex-barber.

She walked backwards slowly, feeling the sand beneath her boots change to a soggy, damp texture. This indicated that they were getting closer to the sea… which was a god damned relief.

"We can't dump 'im in the shallows," Sweeney pointed out, Violet just noticing how ghostly his skin was in the cyan moonlight. "One of us'll 'ave to swim out to the deeper drop in the sea. 'S more likely 'e'll be swept off then."

She nodded and paused when she felt the edge of a fresh wave lapping up the back of her ankles.

"I'll go out. 'S not like it's rough out there." She said quietly, smiling. He nodded and counted to three again; the body was carelessly dropped onto the sopping sand, where waves already overlapped its feet.

"Y'sure?" he asked, wincing as the cool air from the sea blew into his pale face.

"Positive. Don't want y'ruinin' your new suit, do we?"

He shrugged and smirked.

She sighed and crouched down, grabbing a tight hold of Andy's shoulders…

"Ay! Wait a minute!" Sweeney exclaimed, realisation sinking in. "They're my belts!"

Before he could protest further she started to pull the corpse into the shallows, splashing water as she went.

"Violet?!"

She paused and looked at Sweeney, but he was just stood by the shore and looked alarmed. She'd been ratted again…

Thorn was racing down the sand dune, running at a fast pace to tackle down Sweeney. The sand fortunately slowed the boy down and he skidded over the sand, allowing Sweeney to shuffle out of the way before Thorn attacked him.

"What the hell is going on?!" Thorn shouted, eyeing the bobbing body in Violet's hands. "Violet? What the hell are you doing? What is that?" –he turned to Sweeney—"Who is this? What…"

"That's Sweeney Todd! And …It's Mr Haraway' corpse! Okay? It's Mr Haraway's!" she snapped back aggressively, walking into the shallows further, dragging the body behind her. "So it doesn't matter, does it?!"

Thorn set his jaw and frowned at Sweeney.

Sweeney gawped at Violet in disbelief.

"Did you just say… Mr _Haraway?" _he gasped, glaring at the body.

Thorn scowled and shoved Sweeney hard, narrowing his eyes. "Talk to me. She's busy."

Sweeney frowned in confusion, eyeing the boy's balled fists. "Mr Haraway?" he whispered, looking at the boy emptily. "Was his… did he… did he have a sister?"

Thorn nodded, glaring at him.

"Yes. Why? Why is this factor so important to you? His sister was a bitch than no one liked. Apart from her own god damn family of course… treated us pickpockets like… dirt."

"You are a pickpocket, boy?"

"I used to be. With Violet, when we were younger. We both hated the Haraways' guts. Shame that his sister hasn't gone with him…"

Sweeney smirked, turning away from the boy to watch the scientist's progress. She'd reached the deeper water now, and was now undoing the belts binding the body frantically, whilst treading the water.

"Boy, what is your name?" Sweeney asked, eyeing the thrashing pool Violet was making.

"Thorn, Mr Todd."

"Thorn? You 'ave no last name?"

"No Sir. I do not."

"Very well then, _Thorn_. I have some delightfully good news for you."

"Yes Sir?"

"Amy Haraway is dead. Death by razor. Poor thing."

He smiled, laughing.

"And how would you know that, Mr Todd?" Thorn wondered, sceptically.

"Because I killed her."

"Done it!" Violet shouted, waving her arms up happily. "The bloody bugger's gone f'good now!"

Sweeney smirked and nodded, motioning for her to come out of the water.

Thorn laughed, slapping Sweeney's back in a 'pal' sort of way.

"Well done, Mr Todd." He said, grinning wildly. "I believe we could be friends, after all, we hate the same people, do we not?"

"No, we couldn't possibly friends Thorn."

"Why?"

"Because you can't possibly hate yourself, can you?"

Thorn stopped smiling and swallowed. The silence was solid and frozen between them, too awkward for the boy's liking. Before the boy spoke up, Violet merged from the water, completely soaked yet smiling nonetheless.

"Gone!" she cried quietly, giggling. "Gone! Gone! Gone!"

"We'd better go," Sweeney said, his reasoning voice catching the teenagers' attention. "Before the peelers find us conversing mysteriously down here in the early hours, I'm sure we'd be reported if someone sees us."

Thorn nodded. "Yes, we must flee. But first… I sigh to ask you something Violet. I didn't quite ask you…"

"Well," Sweeney butted in. obviously very uninterested in the youngsters social life. "Nellie will be expectin' me back. See you later Violet. Don't let the peelers see you."

Violet nodded and smiled, turning to her young companion. "I won't. Until later then?"

He nodded and started to abruptly walk away, never once casting a glance back. He still pondered on the fact that Amy and Andy were siblings… it seemed obvious the more he thought about it…

He pushed all worries and thoughts on them away when the house came into view… it was so comforting… and reminded him of the image of Nellie lying on the bed, in wait, for _him._

He smiled.

Yes. She always waits…

For him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading to the bottom! Dun dun duuuun :D<strong>

**SecretSparrowTodd ;) x**

**~Keep writing, reading and reviewing!xx**


	30. Hopes and Fears

**Thank you to the wonderful reviewers:**

**Noodlemantra, EleKat, EllieLovettBovine, LovettHelenaist, BlackRaven2539 (hm TWICE XD), Redejeka and dionne dance!**

**I can't keep secrets for long (despite the fact SECRET is in my name) *deep breath*... THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!**

**The sequel is now just in planning stages, however it will be existent in a few... days, weeks or months?**

**This chapter is inspired by the song "Con-Science" by Muse. Inspired because of the dynamics (for the smex scene) and the words (for Violet's dilemma)Don't know it? Well it's good, so go listen. (Muse are my favourite ^-^) :D**

**Warning! 2 Scenes going on at once in this chapter. Its just how I see this chapter playing out if it was in movie format :) (that's how I come up with all my chaps)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: Hopes and Fears<strong>

Nellie was sat up in bed, holding the blankets up over her body for warmth.

She was still a little merry, but she had sobered up quite a bit. Mainly because she'd become rather worried about Sweeney as he hadn't returned on time, as he'd promised. She sighed and rollled over, lying herself down fully and sinking into the relaxing mattress. She'd become fed up of having to wait for him, after all she'd waited for him enough today...

His heavy steps were the only things she was thankful for when she quickly sat back up, hoping he had the same thing in mind as she did.

She started to giggle when he leaned against the door frame, whistling a tune he'd clearly come up with (we now have come to understand that this tune was _'Pretty Women_').

"You seem a bit... _'appy_ Sween's. Ya won somethin'?" she asked, biting her lip to stop herself from running out of the bed and throwing him onto the bed covers, to make mad passionate love to him there and then... Wonderful idea really.

He ignored her and shrugged, still whistling as he subtly stalked her, eyes darker with a maddening desire unknown to her... or so she thought.

She laughed when he reached the bed, where he slumped himself down on the edge of it. He purposely neglected her presence and smirked,  
>ceasing his whistling. She hummed and nudged his arse with her foot that was beneath the covers. "Oi," she said loudly, clearly amused. "Wot y'so 'appy for? <em>Ay?<em>"

"'E's dead!" he cried joyously, smiling wickedly. "Ahahaha!"

She glared at him in shock, watching as some sort of emotion, probably a mix of lust and happiness quite literally redeemed him as speechless.

"Who? Who's dead?"

He swiftly turned his head in a fast, manic way, causing her nerves to jerk and force her to jump.

"That does not matter now does it?" he whispered, looking straight up the bed at her. "I want you _now_. And... I know you want me too."

"Well," she replied with a pout. "Maybe I've lost the appetite for ya? Maybe I jus' wanna go t'bed... Maybe I'm too damn tired to do _anything_."

He crept over the covers, slipping off his leather shoes as he went; his eyes were half closed, intoxication was what it seemed like, however Nellie was alarmed when she couldn't smell any alcohol on his clothes... she would know if he'd been drinking, for she would smell it on his breath.

"You know," he whispered, taking the covers away from her body, dark eyes flashing when they met her bare ashen skin."that isn't true. I know what you're thinkin'..."

Their eyes met and she swallowed, feeling like her hands had a shaky mind of their own as they began to push off his jacket. He breathed out heavily, feeling his patience in torment, roiling around inside of him...

He frowned when he suddenly felt her fingertips on his shirt's buttons, her lips kissing his jaw... her legs already snaking around the back of his knees.

"See," he moaned huskily, closing his eyes as his shirt was ripped from his back. "I knew what y'wanted..."

Nellie smirked and pulled him down onto her by his neck, rubbing her slick tongue across his bottom lip. He moaned gruffly and held himself up above her, taking a hand from the steady bedcovers to caress her collarbone with his cool fingertips. She inhaled him, and couldn't smell any drink on him, which she was hugely grateful for, she didn't want to do something with him where he ws totally out of his head.

His lips found hers and worked with little difficulty to draw out a groan of intense pleasure...

Violet hugged Thorn, bidding him goodnight with a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you, Thorn... For givin' me these clothes..." she said sweetly, with an unreadable smile. "I'd catch a death 'o cold if you 'adn't sat me by that fire."

Thorn smirked, taking her hands. "That Miss, is the least I could do," he replied, placing a single kiss on each of her hands. "Perhaps, if you are not busy, we could venture out tomorrow, you shall choose our activity obviously."

Violet blushed and batted his hands away. "Yes, _perhaps..._"

Sweeney's nails traced down the middle of her breasts, tantalizing the skin as his lips brayed harder...

Violet took her hands away from Thorn, kissing his lips. "Tomorrow then," she said, with a nod. "Bye."

With that she ran off, not hearing the heartbroken goodbye from her new love interest. Thorn sighed disappointedly, smiling to himself when he thought to the events of the next day, hoping that she would finally notice he deep interest in her. He had always been fond of her when they were friends...

Nellie gasped as he entered her, drawing her lethal nails down the skin of his back, her back arching with the feeling she had not felt for a long time. He began to move inside of her making her create little whimpers and moans, he was being tough on her... hard and gradual...

Violet began to become paranoid as she slowly traipsed her way back to the house. In the pitch black the shadows were becoming distorted, swirls of ugly monsters and dangerous weapons of darkness. She felt like eyes were watching, and she knew they were. Ever since she'd arrived in this town, people had talked... lots of people. Eyes had watched, mouth had communicated, ears had eavesdropped, noses have sniffed and strangers... had stalked. But she hadn't noticed that last one yet... until then.

She noticed that she'd passed the bakery again, meaning that Thorn's place was close the Todds' patisserie. Now she was back there again, she could sense someone else was there...

Nellie shook beneath him, crying out in ecstasy as he sped up his actions, jabbing and jabbing and jabbing.

_"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_ she screamed, clinging onto him with her claws and riding out her orgasm. He grunted and continuously kissing her mouth to muffle her screams of indulegence. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she clutched his back's skin harder, feeling his climax reach out and fill her insides.

Sweeney tore away from her mouth and growled as he came, giving a final few thrusts before he fell off her, onto the sheets where his sweltering back soaked the mattress...

Violet gasped, feeling a sharp pain slicing into her lower back.

"Well," a gutteral, rough voice ground out. "Didn't expect t'find _you_ 'ere."

She didn't turn, in fear of her life, and in fear of having to face the man she used to know so well.

"Wot do _you_ want?" she replied strongly, standing up for herself since no one else was there to. "I... thought..."

"I know wot you and your _pissy_ family have done, girl."

"Wot?"

"I know y'killed the Haraways. You, your_ bitch_ of a cousin and that scheming barber."

Violet rolled her eyes, kicking her left leg back, colliding her sharp booted foot into the man's crotch. He cried out in pain and rolled on the floor, tears springing to his eyes.

She smirked and looked down on him, disgusted by the stench of alcohol coming form him.

"I'm sorry Beadle Bamford, but I expected more o' ya. After all, you, out of you and y'Judgey _boyfriend_ weren't the one that raped innocent by standers, were ya?"

The beadle coughed and spluttered, now vulnerable as the knife he'd wielded was now stranded before Violet's feet.

Oh how the tables had turned.

"Now," Violet said, bending down to reach the knife. "If you threaten me, my family or _anyone_ I am acquanted with, I will hunt you down and come after ya. I don' care if y'saw me get rid 'o Mr Haraway today, 'cause S'not like anyone'll belive ya. So shoo, before I kill you too."

The beadle narrowed his eyes a attempted to get up, but Violet smirked and sliced a cut down his left cheek, letting the ruby red droplets drip down his skin. He hissed in pain and fell back to the floor, howling in suffering.

_"Au revoir,"_ Violet whispered, winking and flipping the knife up, slipping it into a gap inside the strap of her goggles. She blew him a kiss, laughing wickedly...

"Y'don't think they've _found_ 'er, do ya?" Nellie whispered, nuzzling Sweeney's naked chest. He shook his head and kissed her forehead.

"No. She'll be back. No one but me and 'er friend were there."

She smiled and hummed in a high pitch, drifting herself to sleep.

"Sweeney?" she suddenly croaked, feeling his hands creep aroung her middle to stroke the little bump she'd developed. "I been thinkin'..."

_"Oh no,_" he muttered sarcastically, chuckling.

She smiled and went on, "Well, I been thinkin' 'bout the baby... Wot would we call it?"

"Well that depends... if it's a girl... or a boy."

"Mm. Ya wouldn't be disappointed if ... the baby weren't wot ya wanted it to be..."

"What? No! Its... _ours_. That's all that matters, Nell."

She smiled and buried her head into his chest. "Yeah," she murmured, kissing his skin. "All that matters."

"An'... if it were a girl, _I'd_ want to name her obviously." he spoke, smirking. He laughed when he felt Nellie flick his stomach with her finger, clearly cheesed off.

"I get t'name the boy then, do I?" she asked, raising her brows. He hummed in agreement kissing her forehead again. "Good. 'Cause I'd wanna call 'im..._ Brendan_..."

"Brendan?"

"Yes, Brendan. Why, wot would you call the baby if it were a girl?"

"...Maybe... _Rue_."

"_Rue_? Is tha' even a name?"

"Yeah... Benjamin's parents... lost a baby girl in child birth... and Benjamin had already named her Rue, before she was even born ... But she hadn't survived."

Nellie sighed and hugged him firmly, kissing his neck. "Darlin'... I never -"

"Yeah well," he whispered. "You know now."

She smiled and nodded, closing her eyes, feeling him do the same as his head bobbed down and rested on top of her own.

Hopes were the theme of their dreams that night.

And for once, Sweeney had had a birthday to remember.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Thank you for reading to the bottom again xD<strong>

**SecretSparrowTodd, Forever in your gratitude ;) x**

**~Keep writing, reading and reviewing !xx**


	31. Meet Sweeney Todd's Survaillance Service

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed:**

**The infamous hogwarts jaguar00, thelovelyflorencelovett, EleKat, Noodlemantra, dionne dance, LovettHelenaist, EllieLovettBovine, Black Raven 2539 and GalleonEye :D**

**Hugs all round xDD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: Meet Sweeney Todd's Survaillance Service<strong>

_The next day, Lunch hour._

Sweeney was growing evermore impatient and it was only his first proper day as the bakery's head (or rather only) waiter.

He was currently sternly... *ahem*... serving an awkward nobby customer, who was a picky and undecided on what variety of pie he wished to consume. Sweeney glared at the ground in annoyance, ignoring the (rude) Count's presence, hoping the anger in his blood would die down. But the Count continued to "Uhm" and "Ah..." but never really seemed to be reaching any actual decision. There was a woman a little younger than the Count on his left, but Sweeney made it clear he wasn't really interested in what the two looked, or even sounded like as he seemd to just scowl at the clean floor beneath his feet.

"Hm?" the man wondered, patting a finger on one meal on the menu. "I think... No no. I shall not have that..."

"What to have?" the thin weedy man muttered. squinting down at the neat retangular menu in his twig-like fingers.

_"AH!_ How about..." - Sweeney's pissed off frown lifted at these words, finally - "Oh _heavens no_, no I couldn't possibly eat that..." -and then the expression on the ex-barber's face returned.

Sweeney huffed and gripped the notepad tightly in his hand, with a thin lead pencil poised over it in the other. His clouded black eyes briefly acknowledged the woman sat next to the stick-insect count, noting that she had a bonnet on her head and rich perfume... Money there. She seemed to mouth an apology to him, and Sweeeney subtly shrugged, clearing his throat in awkwardness.

"Sir," he said gruffly, fearing if he gritted his teeth anymore then they would crack and fall out like any old rocks. "Pick. One."

The Count scoffed and squinted at the menu with his mouth in stern line. "I shall have the same as my wife then-"

Sweeney didn't bother noting it down, he just snatched the menus away from them both, sniffing innocently. He quickly strutted from the private booth, dropping the menus carelessly as he tucked the pencil behind his ear, passing through packed tables with contented consumers.

He soon reached the doors to the kitchen and rushed in, keen on finding out how Nellie was doing. He hadn't seen her since before opening... He'd said she shouldn't be working, with her... condition, but she just put on a smile and she would be fine.

"Nell?" he called expectantly, when no one was in obvious view. The kitchen was such a mess... counters peppered with floury dust and various sprigs of pastry, oven still roaring away in the corner with at least twelve different shelves of pies inside...

Violet suddenly popped up from behind a worktop, head still bearing scientific goggles (did she ever take them off?!) and pale face covered in clots of creamy coloured flour. She gasped as she lifted an empty silver vat onto the surface before her.

"Oh! 'Iya Sween's!" she cried exitedly, taking her dusty hands from the cooking equipment to place them on her hips. Sweeney frowned, 'She's more like Nell than I thought...'

"...There's 'nother order." he replied, ignoring the friendly nickname he only liked when Nellie used it. "Where's Nell?"

"Uhm..." she frowned in thought, tapping her chin with her finger. "... Uh 'round the back, I think. She said 'at she needed some air, is all."

"Shall I go an' see..."

"No... she said she wanted t'be alone..."

Sweeney tossed the notepad to her and stormed towards the small door in the left corner, which led to the outdoor yard space...

"Mr T! Don'... she'll be _shit_ angry wi' me if y'go out there..."

He rolled his eyes and opened the door...

* * *

><p>Eleanor was curled up, crouched into a sitting position in the courtyard, dabbing her mouth with a dry dishcloth. Her fragile spine hit the mossy wall behind her as she leaned backwards.<p>

She closed her sore eyes and inhaled sharply. She hoped Sweeney wouldn't 'mysteriously' stumble into the courtyard now... She didn't want him to see her like she was, which was ill, feverish and extremely distraught.

She felt terrible. She bet she looked awful too.

Her mouth was dry and sharply sour with a speckle of vomit, her face was a glowing hot rose and her breathing was deathly uneven.

After a few minutes, she could hear an odd vibration over some sort of floor... a rush of... _footsteps?!_

Her attention froze on the door to the bakery and her eyes practically popped out of her skull.

"H-Hello?" a timid male voice cried out, from somewhere other than where her eyes were focused. _"H-Hello?"_

The courtyard door (which was the portal to the outer street) latched open, revealing a young man, who looked barely twenty.

"Oh... I apologize... I do not wish to intrude. I am Thorn, a friend of Violet's. You must be Eleanor, you are all Violet can speak of, other than Science of course."

The boy/man laughed and Nellie blinked in astonishment, and he bowed before her.

"A _friend_?" Nellie asked hoarsely, moving her hands so they settled on the top of her knees. "That's new."

He frowned confusedly, but tried to laugh it off in vain.

"Yes, _quite._" he replied, smiling as his blue eyes did some twinkling thing that made Nellie almost feel better... but then the nausea came over her again. "I just came by to see if Violet had an answer propostion, Mrs Todd."

She swallowed down the sickly, ill feeling that was pulsing through her veins that very moment and decided to let him banter on a little, so she could rest and let the illness pass.

"I wish for Violet, and you and your husband, to join me at a house party in my Father's memory. It shall be the most splendid party, and it will be all within my parents country estate, just on the outskirts of here. I am afraid it is tonight, anf I truly apologize as this invite is at such short notice."

"Well," Nellie answered quietly, with a forced smile which was kindly asking him to go away. "I'm sure she would be delighted to accept... but..."

Thorn winced, wringing his hands, "Oh I see... I... just... thought that..."

Nellie swallowed thickly and closed her eyes as her head hit the wall behind her.

"Very well," she groaned out, wincing when a maddening dizziness came over her. "We'll all be there..."

Thorn smiled giddily and laughed like a young teenager in love, which is exactly what he was...

"Y-Yes? I... well. There shall be a coach arriving at your residence at _precisely_ seven this evening, Madam..." he blurted out, giggling.

And with that he ran off down the street outside, annoyingly letting the door slam behind him. Nellie's breathing became slightly erratic as she curled up into a ball, locks of hair falling down her face.

_"...She'll be shit angry with me if y'go out there..."_

The door to her left opened, her eyes squeezing shut. Whoever it was carefully shut the door behind them and walked over to her, their footsteps heavy and calming.

She heard a rustle of clothes and presumed that they'd crouched down to her level, their hopes of actually getting her to look at them was very little...

She felt something cold burn down her cheeks, and suddenly realised she'd started crying. Her sniffles were quiet, but loud and obvious to herself.

Nellie let out a shaky breath when she could sense that the person was close to her, raising a cool, cleansing hand to her palms that were covering her face.

"G-Go a-away," she whispered shakily, feeling like their touch was setting her hands on fire. "P-Please... I... f-feel so _ill..."_

"I'm not going anywhere." Sweeney ground out firmly, shuffling to take the spot of wall next to her. She felt his hand leave her and she took her own hands from her face, unveiling her broken, suffered glanced at her, unable to sop himself from nuzzling her messy half up, half down hair. She sighed and closed her eyes, letting the last few dagger-like tears trickle down her scratched cheeks. He leaned away from her to allow her head to rest onto his chest. She reached her gloved hands up to clutch onto his arm, as if clinging to him made everything ease out of her...

"Ya told me that I shouldn't work..." she murmured, swallowing down regret, and other feelings from the past that the words she expelled conjured up. "An'... I didn't listen _did I?"_

He rubbed her back with his free hand, sniffing the berry scent of her hair to remind him of how much he'd missed all those years before... All that time Benjamin had been chasing Lucy... Why? He could have been chasing after the baker Sweeney now had ...Or perhaps that was just it. Maybe... they were both intended for each other... And Benjamin had to die to realise that... Had to lose his world... Had to lose his whole universe to gain the real woman he was made to love... Yes, sense hit him now. Yes, he'd noticed his true love for Nellie, but... he'd never found out why. Until now, when she slowly cursed herself under her breath, as she clung to him in a fragile manner.

"... 'was stupid. I 'was so, _so ..."_

"Stop it," he whispered, frowning as dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Don' hate yourself."

_"Why?! I always 'ave!"_ she snapped, scowl burning a whole into his torso. He swallowed at how blunt she was, and managed to turn her around so she faced him. Her pouty grumpiness vanished when their eyes met and his thumb traced over her bottom lip.

"We should go out tonight," he stated in a hushed, faint tone, eyes switching continuoudly between her eyes and lips. "Y'know... if y'feelin' bad then... Fresh air is good..."

"Well... we are... I think I just got Vi a courter." she replied huskily, with a little more life. "An'... got us... a bit 'o alone time..."

He smirked as her hands fell from his arm to travel down his body, clearly exploring the lower half. He reluctantly pushed her fingers away from him and chuckled hoarsely.

"Well, looks like you've perked up." Sweeney breathed amusedly, seeing the disbelief wash over his wife's features. She eyed him venomously and took her hands back down his body...

He gasped and threw himself back against the wall as her hand slid over the middle of his trousers... She bit her lip as she straddled him, placing both hands on the wall beside his head.

_"No,"_ she whispered, hovering her mouth next to his lips. "But I'm sure tha' you 'ave..."

Her lips crashed into his in a playful, lustful, foreceful frenzy of urgent craving. His hands reached between their bodies to cup the front of her precariously packed dress. They groaned and whimpered with pleasure, excitement too close for any stranger's comfort.

Her arms snaked around his his neck and shoulders, forcing her body to grind against his, as if they were only one dark, enchanting organism. A naughty hand of Nellie's reached down to knead the now, painful stiff lump in his trousers.

Her lips parted from his purposely, in order to draw out wild, uncontrollable groans from him. She giggled and placed her lips over his again, feeling his moans muffle into her own mouth as she rubbed him faster.

_"Hate this?_" she gasped, pulling away suddenly.

_"Love it,"_ he replied, half out of reality when his eyes clamped shut.

Nellie started to chuckle, but then stopped short-

_"Mr T? Nell? You out 'ere?"_

"Oh _shit..."_ Sweeney murmured, eyes open wide now. Nellie smirked and took her hand off him to his dismay, and cupped his face, shoving her tongue straight into his mouth as she started to kiss him off-the-cuff.

The door creaked open...

"Mr T? _Ne...?_" Violet trailed off, trying to not let her jaw drop to the ground.

The girl blushed as her eyes laid on the scene happening before her... Her cousin was straddling Mr T, absolutely snogging his face off... Some would find it amazing to observe _(A/N: Hm, Like you guys huh? XD)_, yet even if Violet did find it sweet or sexy (either one), she felt it to be rather awkward, given that Nellie was her relative... and although Mr T, she had to admit, was extremely drop-dead-afterlife-reincarnation gorgeous, he also had secrets she could only think of to be evil... and horror plagued.

The teenager cleared her throat, brown eyes widened to their fullest capacity, as the two lovers reluctantly stopped kissing before her.

"...I... You've been gone for almost 'alf an hour. I was wonderin' where ya were..." she squeaked, hopelessly trying to erase the images from her brain. But she knew she relish them one day... unfortunately.

"Well," Nellie gasped, licking her dry, ruby lips. "We're shuttin' early. So get those customers out as soon as possible."

Sweeney linked his arms around her, catching Violet's attention.

"Why? I thought we needed some extra money. An' it is the first day..."

"'Cos you 'ave a date to go to."

Violet coughed, covering up a laugh. "Uhm... right. And who with? A test tube? 'Cos ya'd be right 'bout that."

"With Thorn," Sweeney chipped in, startling the two females.

Nellie frowned at him, "How'd ya...? Oh."

"Why are you two out 'ere anyway?" Violet asked, crossing her arms over. "Clearly not 'avin' a _business meeting_ are ya?"

Nellie smirked at her, "We're discussing wot to wear."

"Huh? Wear?!"

"Well, yeah," Sweeney said, playing along and grinning fiendishly at Nellie when she turned a smirk on him. "You're not goin' on your own tonight-"

"-we've been invited too." Nellie butted in.

"You've _WOT?!"_

"Oh yes," Sweeney grinning in the most murderous manner. "You didn't think you were getting a _whole night_ off without us did you? After all, you might let that pact slip out... and we don't that _do we?_"

Nellie giggled and hit him on the arm, burying her face in his chest.

"So, I'm under survaillance all night then?"

_"Most_ of the night..."

"What do you mean most..."

He rose his brow at her, moitioning to the hysterical Nellie giggling into him. Violet looked at him in utter disgust, crossed with horror.

"Oh... alright. That's not disturbing at _all_... Uhm. I'll... just get the kitchen cleaned up shall I?"

She quickly fled from the scene, leaving Eleanor and Sweeney in fits of laughter. The two of them didn't know what was so funny, probably the fact that they managed to freak the girl out so easily- the look on her face was priceless!

"Feel better now?" he asked, still lightly chuckling. She left a small, polite kiss on his lips.

"Loads love. I think ya my antidote y'know? If I'm ever poisoned I want ya right wi' me... An' then maybe I'll live..."

"Oh so it's absolutely nothin' t'do with me loving you, or you loving me?" he questioned lightly, laughing.

"Oh, yeah. Absolutely nothin'," she replied sarcastically. "You bringin' _Mr Razor_ tonight?"

He frowned at her, mainly because of the nickname for his razor (which was _so_ inventive), but also because of how quick the subject change was.

"_Mr Ra_...? Why?"

"Ya might need it," she said huskily, biting her lip as she looked into his dark, spiralling eyes. "Ya never know who'll turn up... or _down..."_

He smirked at her, getting her drift entirely. "Are suggesting that we kill someone _Mrs Todd_?"

She shrugged, letting him know the answer within her clear brown eyes.

"'Could 'ave a double meaning _Mr Todd_," she pouted, sniffing as she looked away from him playfully.

"Then yes," he whispered, turning her head by gently caressing his thumb beneath her chin. "Mr Razor will be attending said event this evening."

She grinned triumphantly.

Without Sweeney noticing, Nellie had risen her arms up against the wall behind him, and closed in on him, dipping her head to wrestle with his lips violently...

In that pleasure ridden moment, Sweeney had begun to realise that, no matter how hard he dared to battle ...

...Nellie Todd _always_ wins.

* * *

><p><strong>Apologies for the lateness of chaps! Had a few exams so, I haven't been abale to get typing! Thanks for reading all the same, I have NOT abandoned this fic, don't worry. Having written this, I want to under survaillance now xDD Theories on what happens next? I want to know what you're thinking, it helps meh write lovies ;)<strong>

**SecretSparrowTodd ;)  
><strong>

**-Keep writing, reading and reviewing!xx  
><strong>


	32. Infuriating Fiancées&A Pleasurable Party

**I've had too many messages, forcing me write and write, FRANTICALLY write. And I have. So here is your chapter. After too much delay... [Blame it on Sims, Exams, Frankenweenie, Artwork, Muse, The Lone Ranger, Tim Burton, Exams, Exams, Homework, Aches and Pains, Migraines, Slight Writer's Block (that's those aches and pains I'm sure), Slenderman (he had to be in here somewhere, yet he won't read this as he has NO EYES. HE CAN'T KIDNAP WITH NO EYES EITHER... OR WITH NO SENSES?! XD) and the inventor of Marshmallows - nom nom]**

**Thanks to...**

**The infamous hogwarts jaguar00 (LOL siriusly XD), EllieLovettBovine, dionne dance, LovettHelenaist, Redejeka, Black Raven 2539, thelovelyflorencelovett, Noodlemantra and TaylerJohnnyKaty!**

**...For reviewing, as always. **

**XD I'm sure... EVERYONE will enjoy this one :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: Infuriating Fiancées and a Pleasurable Party<strong>

"I... I... can't believe you've actually gone an' done this..." Violet cried with disbelief, gawping at the couple who sat opposite her. "You've jus'... set me up... with that blue eyed toff! I mean...How do y'know if I even like him?"

"... No comment." Sweeney emptily remarked, arms breaking links with Nellie to stare monotonously out of the carriage window, as if the conversation was too dull for his liking... It _was_.

"Shut up you. 'Bet you've never actually been forced into seein' someone, 'ave you?!" Violet questioned in a shrill manner, looking like she was about to cry.

Nellie rolled her eyes, 'Always acts like this when there's a chance 'o a relationship... So isolated she is.'

"Well, actually," Sweeney suddenly chipped in, raising his finger. "I have."

Nellie cleared her throat, nudging his arm. "Well, movin' on..."

Moving on? Yes, that was a good idea. After all, Nellie had _kind of _forced Sweeney to marry her... What would Violet think of her cousin after _that _came out?!

Violet glared at her cousin, clawing her fingers around the skirts on her dress (well, another of Nellie's evening dresses, but as she'd filled out a little due to pregnancy, she couldn't wear it, so she gave Violet the dress to wear instead).

"'Ow can you move on?! You've just dressed me, slung me in a carriage and now you expect me to... ugh!"

She crossed her arms over, throwing a great sulk on her face.

Nellie raised her brows and stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Stubborn git today, aren't we?" Sweeney murmured, now turned back to the window, of which he peered idly out of.

"Oh!" Violet gasped with a touch of sarcastic happiness. "That's a tad ironic comin' from you! You're a stubborn git, _EVERY_ bloody day!"

The looks the girl and the ex-barber exchanged were tense, but the whole awkwardness was warned off when Nellie snorted and started giggling. The two of them turned to face her, watching with confusion as she covered her mouth with her hands, hiding her laughter.

"Oh come on!" Nellie exclaimed breathlessly, lightly smacking Sweeney's shoulder. "You 'ave to admit, that _were_ funny!"

"It was, wasn't it. Ha ha. _Hilarious._ I think... I'm becoming an emotional wreckage because of it. _Oh my god! I can't breathe._ Why? Because I'm laughing so hard right now. Did you get that Nell? I'm _LAUGHING_."

"Yeah," Violet suddenly said. "You just killed it."

"'E almost killed me a few times an' all..." Nellie muttered, smirking.

* * *

><p>The coach dropped Violet off at some thick, iron rusted gates. She reluctantly jumped out as Thorn was there waiting for her... and to be honest, she suddenly was very nervous at the thought of being alone with him. After throwing her fit, and then practically sewing her backside to a seat inside the carriage, Sweeney decided it was best if he just threw her out... and he did.<p>

Subtly, _naturally._

Violet shot an icy glare towards the barber as she hit the gravelled ground with a gritty hard thump - and then he slammed the door, turning away from it to face his dear Nellie.

She was scowling at him, with crossed arms. Oh boy, here came the lecture...

"Why'd d'ya do that?! You didn't need t'do that! She would've climbed out eventually!"

"I did it because she's a social weed that no one seems to like. Apart from those who are related to her, and obviously other weeds like her. For example, Thorn is a _weed_, a perfect match for Violet." he paused, smirking as her annoyed face crumpled into a silly smile.

The carriage began to move again, making them both jump from the rocking motion; Sweeney frowned as he peered out of the tiny window, observing guests walking in the grounds as the carriage passed each one.

Nellie noticed his look of disgust as his eyes scanned the scene outside.

"Wot's wrong?" she asked, placing her hands in her lap. "Why y'so appalled?"

"People."

_"Ay?!"_

"There's _people. _You never explicitly said... there would be _people. _No, no, I need to be prepared at least two days to face ... _people."_

"Really? Y'cope perfectly well with working with _people_, an' y'never prepared for that, _are ya?"_

He scowled, shuffling back around to face the window fully.

Nellie didn't say anything, she just stared awkwardly down at her hands that were placed on her lap still.

From where Sweeney was looking, the place was... slightly bigger than he'd anticipated. The carriage was travelling forward, down a narrow drive where it passed unevenly placed guests who were making their way to the main house at the end of the drive.

The house was state of the art, with a Chinese theme to it. Lucky lit lanterns guided the way towards the entrance, attracting attention compared to the darkness of the sky above. Sweeney narrowed his eyes; He could already see a large number of guests inside the place already, and they hadn't even stepped onto the grounds officially yet!

"Gosh, there ain't 'alf a load o' people! Thorn never said 'ow many people he'd invited. Or that 'Is house were _this_ big!" Nellie exclaimed, squishing herself closely to Sweeney to peek out of the window like him.

He rolled his eyes, knowing that she hadn't noted his annoyance.

"I'm not getting out of 'ere," he muttered, crossing his arms over and pouting. She punched his arm.

"You _are. _Look we're stoppin'!"

"Not. Getting. _Out!_"

"If I have to man trap y'arse I _will!_"

Nellie looked serious.

Sweeney knew she would do it...

He swallowed and stood up as the carriage rolled to a stop, causing Nellie to squeak in excitement. He reluctantly opened the door -

In that moment, a strange déjà vu came over him. He felt a slight joy, a revelation, a _love- _It felt as if he was having his Wedding Day all over again.

_Her joy enthralled giggles._

_The pure, brand new taste of her lips._

_His arms binding the two of them together._

_And finally the guilt, the unforgivable rejection he placed onto her..._

"The Regrets," he whispered, eyes widening as he trapped himself in the guilty reverie.

"Ay?!" Nellie asked, making him shiver away from the memories.

"Nothin'..."

* * *

><p>"You don't want me to dance with you, do you?" Sweeney asked (more like muttered) as they entered the country mansion, where he scowled at other guests.<p>

Nellie giggled, innocently fluttering her eyes.

_"Maybe..._ Maybe later after a few drinks..." she replied, looking away from him because she knew he was narrowing his eyes at her with venom... She could feel them burning her skin...

They were both sat patiently around a modestly coloured table that overlooked the main dance floor area, their table was close to the edge of the balcony, and Sweeney was the first to notice that they'd clearly been placed with extra special guests. Nellie hadn't realised, she'd just thought the two of them were being treated like everyone else.

Sweeney frowned at her across from the other side of the table.

She did notice that though.

"Wot?" she asked loudly, her accent sounding a lot thicker and decidedly 'common' compared with the other well spoken guests who surrounded the couple.

He sighed, trying not to turn around and tell the eavesdroppers to piss off... He was very tempted, but he resisted it. After all, he didn't want to get chucked out - There was a country house full of exploration and wonder... He'd rather go on an indoor adventure than work for another three, maybe four hours!

"Wot?!" she repeated even louder, scowling at him.

More people swivelled around in their seats to take a gander.

"Shit," he muttered through gritted teeth. "Keep your voice down! You do know that we have... guests spying on us?"

Nellie's eyes widened and she cautiously looked at the people who sat around them. Yep, as if it wasn't awkward enough... She'd looked right into the eyes of one snobby woman, who was dressed completely in a purple dress... and she was... quite a gargantuan woman... No. _Extremely._

Nellie let out a high pitched squeak and then shut her mouth, biting her lip. Sweeney sighed, "What? What is it now?"

Her cheeky, chestnut eyes lifted to look right into his obsidian orbs; Without telling him, he could tell that she was amused, it was like her eyes were already laughing before she'd opened her mouth to giggle...

"Don't..."she breathed, scoffing back giggles. "...Look... Over... _There!" _

He frowned, sliding his eyes away from her...

_"Don't." _she gasped, taking in much needed air. "She's _huge."_

Sweeney smirked, turning his to the opposite side of the fat woman, to gaze over the balcony.

The balcony was pretty much a second floor over the dance floor, only there was a big hole in the centre of it, so you could peer down and watch the guests dance. On the other side of the balcony, there were a couple of doors adjacent to a corridor.

"Nell?" he addressed, still looking curiously over at the unknown area.

"Yeah love?"

"Do y'think we're allowed through there?"

She followed his eyes, a little smirk growing on her lips.

"You're a bastard Sweeney Todd," she murmured amusedly, dark admiration in her eyes when he stared, surprised at her remark. "I know why ya wanna know wot's through there. It's so we'll be alone... ain't it?"

She winked at him, temptingly dropping her eyes to face the table's surface.

He leaned forward, eyes raking her over and making her flush from how intense he was being - The other guests must have wondered what the two were playing at. One minute they're arguing, the next minute they're laughing and joking. And the next? Next, they go into a distinctive, subtle lust that only they could gain a burning need out of.

"Yes." he answered, his cold hand stroking over the skin of her hand that she'd placed on the table. Her eyes lifted as his fingers traced lightly over her neat knuckles, her spine tingling from the little, minor action.

"Perhaps we should go and have a look?" he whispered, lowering his head to brush his lips over her thinly skinned hand. He then pressed a polite, long kiss there, her eyelids fluttering as his mouth eventually left her.

"Now." she whispered, nodding once.

He grinned and sat back up straight, agreeing with her words:

"Now."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, out in the garden...<p>

[Damn I've Always wanted to do a meanwhile XDD]

Violet was being led further away from the house, away from any other guests. She had her arm linked with Thorn's yet she never once looked at him.

"I wasn't sure that you would come," Thorn stated, smiling as he looked down at the floor where he walked, and gently tugged her along with him. "I was scared that you would refuse, or have other plans."

"Other plans?!" she asked, letting out a wicked laugh. "You'd be lucky. I 'ardly ever do anything. Other than work, get in trouble, experiment and then move onto the next place before being accused of trickery or witchcraft."

Thorn stopped, making her jump from the abruption.

"Why? Why do they accuse you of witchcraft? It is just befuddled nonsense. You are the most logical, understanding, beautiful -" She sniggered at that (why did he always flatter her?) "- and fun person I have ever met. I would never think of you in such a degrading, false light at all."

That's when she laughed.

"Really? Wow. I clearly 'ave put the complete opposite of what I am in your 'ead 'aven't I?" she replied, still laughing.

"No." he whispered, cupping her face in his hands as he looked into her Lovett-like eyes. "Do not think that of yourself. You are a knowledgeable, wonderful person. I admire you."

Violet's eyes widened and she swallowed.

_'Okay,' _she thought_, 'now this is bloody serious.'_

"Why am I here?" she asked quietly, narrowing her eyes at him, his fingertip caressing her cheek.

"I wanted to talk to you in peace."

"We can talk in peace when we die. But now, I wanna go back an' see wot Nell's up to..."

She turned away from him, batting his hand away from her cheek; He winced and grabbed her forearm.

"No! P-Please don't leave." Thorn pleaded, eyes almost forming tears.

Violet sighed and turned.

"I wanted to talk to you about..." he paused, blushing. "... about you having no fiancée... Most young ladies your age already have a -"

"Yes. _Most _do. Yet I am an exception and I always will be. I want to be forever alone."

"I thought you would say that. But, have you ever wondered, just for a second, what it would feel like, to be with another human being."

She looked at him through serious, sad eyes; She stepped forward, now closer to him. His blue orbs dazzled her slightly, and she did in that moment, wonder what it would be like to...

She stood onto her tip-toes and closed her eyes, leaning into Thorn's smooth, delicate mouth with her own fiery, tingling lips.

She opened her mouth slightly, preparing her answer.

_"Thorn!"_ a young lady's voice cried out loudly, yet it was muffled from it's distance. "Thorn darling! Are you out here?"

Thorn's eyes were closed, and now he was just waiting for Violet's tender lips to complete him.

Yet Violet's eyes shot open, and she flicked them over to her left, where she saw a girl slightly younger than herself, holding a glass of red wine and moodily bounding down the garden's bank.

"Thorn darling? Are you over here?!" the girl cried out airily, wandering closer to the wooded clearing they were stood in.

Violet narrowed her eyes as she turned back to face Thorn; She placed her hands on his chest, to which his eyes opened, and she shoved him with all of her might. He screamed and fell onto the mudded floor, where his lovely new white suit was now stained with dry brown patches.

"Oh dear," Violet said loudly, kicking his back as he got back up, causing him to cough and splutter, then fall back down again. "Ya seemed to 'ave shat yourself. Hm, perhaps your _fiancée_ could 'elp clean ya up?!"

Thorn coughed again, "V-Violet I'm s-sorry. I-I love you, not her! Y-You are the one I love, I am only engaged to her to keep my family happy-"

"There you are darling!"

Violet glared at the girl, gritting her teeth.

"Whatever are you doing down there?" the girl asked, thrusting her glass into Violet's hands as she helped up Thorn.

Christ. Violet hadn't noticed she'd looked like one of the servants!

"Gosh darling! Look at you!"

"I know," Thorn groaned, standing up slowly. "Sorry my love. I tripped over."

"Liar!" Violet growled. "I pushed ya. And then kicked ya. And then ya fell down again. Oh, and just before that ya came onto me!"

The girl gasped, eyeing Violet in disgust.

"And who are you, _lowlife?"_

"Who me? Christ, ya only jus' noticed I'm 'ere? Clever you ain't ya?! I'm Violet."

"I am Claudia Brighton, the soon to be Mrs Thorn Fowler."

"Hm yes. Well I must be off." Violet snapped, narrowing her eyes at both of them. "Good grief I'm glad I'm dying alone. The two of you make me sick. Oh, and Thorn?"

He looked up from his feet, arm still linked with Claudia's.

"You smell like shit. What 'ave you been drinkin'?" she said serious, trying to hold her laugh back.

Claudia opened her mouth to spout off at her but she'd already ran off, stripping off the dress as she went. She lifted it over her head, revealing her usual clothes, only they were a bit smarter and brighter.

"Claudia Brighton," she cursed under her breath, jogging towards the large French doors leading to the dance floor. "Wot a bloody_ bitch._"

* * *

><p>"Wot d'ya think Violet's doin'?"<p>

"Don't know," Sweeney whispered, pushing her further up the wall as he nibbled her neck.

Nellie giggled and hooked her arms around his neck.

"If someone catches us now..." she muttered, lolling her head back, closing her eyes in content.

"They won't," he breathed, licking her neck's skin. "I've locked the door. Lucky it's a guest room in it? The main rooms don't 'ave locks."

She hummed and pouted, "Bloody clever sod you."

He growled and lifted her off her feet.

He caught her lips as she sat in his arms, carrying her over to the brightly coloured four poster bed.

He prowled over the covers, on all fours as she lay underneath him.

Nellie giggled.

"This is so excitin'!"

Sweeney nodded, smirking.

He drove his head downwards and met her lips in a short polite kiss. She rubbed his chest and sat up, her teeth lightly digging into his lip and pulling him back down to their original kissing place.

They both moaned as he took a hand away from the bed to shove it down the loose bodice of her dress. Their tongues rolled against one another's and only added to their rogue rebellion.

* * *

><p>Violet ran her fingers through her long hair.<p>

Where were they?

She'd searched everywhere: The dance floor, the cellar, the gardens, the pantry, the kitchens, the four bathrooms, the spa, the gambling room, the opium room (she'd spent even longer in there since she... thought she'd try it.) and the attic (there were mice _and _rats up there, not just ghosts).

"The rooms," she whispered, smirking. "I 'aven't searched the rooms yet!"

She ran up the main staircase, leading to the balcony. Her eyes just managed to catch the time, and she knew she'd been searching for quite a while. It was nine forty five.

Soon she reached the top of the stairs and was now on the balcony.

She ran toward the corridor on the opposite side, not realising that someone was already coming out of the narrow corridor.

"Ow!" she screeched, bumping into someone. She heard their endless apologies, yet didn't register the voice as she was rubbing her bruised head.

"Sorry Violet! I didn't see you. have you changed your outfit?"

She blinked and looked up, into Thorn's face.

"Oh god."

"I'm sorry about earlier too. Claudia can be a bitch at times."

"Yeah, if 'times' is all the time."

"Please, let me make my foolishness up to you. Is there anything I can do?"

Violet smirked.

"Do you know if there are any untaken guest rooms?" she asked, raing her eyebrow.

Thorn frowned, "Of course, however as this is a party, it is rather busy. So we only have one room left. Why?"

She laughed.

"Could ya take me to it?"

He nodded, smiling warmly.

Violet knew he thought he was on good grounds with her, and that she was now proving he was a friend by wanting a room and staying over.

Yet she wasn't.

She wanted to find the couple that always seemed to vanish together.

She just dreaded what they'd be doing when she walked i-

_Oh god..._

_She'd never thought of that._

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Thanks for reaching le bottom. Reviews are wonderful, because I haven't written for this for ages and I want to know who is still interested in this fanfic. Please keep supporting it, because I am now back in the swing of writing for this. :) <strong>

**Review, and you shall have... erm... A Barbershop and bakery on the moon? Yes! Then we could all see what Sweeney and Nellie got up to... LOL XD Just kidding guys, they deserve some privacy... [teehee x)]**

**Thanks guys, all the best :)**

**SecretSparrowTodd, Forever in Your Beautiful Gratitude.**

**-Keep writing, reading and reviewing DAMNIT! xx**


	33. They're Either Deaf, Or Selectively Deaf

**Hello! Thanks ever so much for all those who have read -HEHE!**

**And special thanks to these reviewers: **

**Redejeka, Black Raven 2539, Noodlemantra, BellatrixLestrangeBC, thelovelyflorencelovett, EllieLovettBovine and Rage of Nemesis!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33: They're Either Deaf, Or Selectively Deaf<strong>

"It's just down here."

"Oh, um, is it?" Violet asked, flushing at the thought she'd just thought of. Why the hell had she thought that?! She really should get out more, her thinking patterns seemed more and more disturbing every second that passed by.

Those thoughts didn't care to leave her as she and Thorn neared the very room where she knew the Todds would be doing something that she'd find... shocking and awkward.

She knew it.

And now, being Violet, she wanted to avoid the embarrassment completely.

All she needed to find was a quick diversion - an immediate excuse.

"Oh!" Violet shouted, stopping dead with widened eyes. Thorn frowned and immediately turned to face her.

"What is it?" he asked worriedly, wringing his hands.

"Umm..."

She looked about the corridor awkwardly, clearing her throat.

"Would ya buy me a drink?"

Thorn frowned in confusion, looking at her in shock, "What?! But we are going to find your-"

She sighed and fluttered her lashes at him, chocolate eyes boring into his sky coloured ones. Her blushed red and scratched the back of his neck.

"V-Very well. If that is what you desire."

* * *

><p>"Can you hear that?" Sweeney whispered, putting s arm around Nellie as she laid her delicate head on his thumping chest.<p>

"Wot? The voices?"

"Mm. Do y'think they're gonna find us?"

Nellie giggled and nuzzled herself into his torso's warm, assuring skin. He smirked and leaned his head forward, placing a light kiss on her flushed cheek.

"Violet will be disappointed," he whispered, tipping his head back as he closed his eyes. "I think that, that sop is engaged."

Nellie frowned and quickly sat bolt upright, eyes big and bright as she looked up into his closed orbs. "Engaged? 'Ow'd ya come to that theory then?"

"Well, one -"

"Oh lord, there's a bleedin' list..." she murmured, detecting him rolling his eyes at her.

"_One, _the toff is too 'perfect' and innocent. _Two, _he's wearin' an engagement ring on 'is right hand and speaks well. _Three, _he's a shit liar. _Am I the only one who can see through 'im?!"_

Nellie smiled triumphantly.

"Gosh darlin'! Look at you! Is there anythin' else I 'appened to 'ave missed 'bout anyone? 'Cos you're bloody good at observin' things, ain't ya?" she squealed quickly, causing him to shoot his eyes open.

"Am I? I s'pose I am. I've noticed a lot more 'bout people quite recently," Sweeney replied, narrowing eyes in deep thought.

"Come on then," she said highly, rotating her body around so that she let her naked self slide lightly, and then settle over his venerable, flat lying body. He swallowed when she did this, her actions attracting his attention; Instead of thinking of what he'd observed about other people recently, his senses were empowered by the manipulative woman rubbing herself over him.

How could he answer with her... erm... _distracting_ him?!

"Come on," she repeated, cupping his face in her hands; Her hypnotic orbs weren't afraid of staring straight into the very core of his lively, teased eyes. "Tell me then!"

"I..."

"Who'd ya find the most out about by observing 'em?!"

"Um..."

"Was it Violet?"

"Ermmm..."

"Was it Thorn?!"

"You're..."

"Was it one 'o the guests- "

"Nellie." he said firmly, indicating that he wanted to speak now.

"Oooh! It weren't that Thorn's fat arsed aunt were it?" she excitedly yelped, brushing her whole body over him again.

_"Nellie!"_

She pouted, stroking her hands down the sides of his burning neck, to let them slide up and down the top of his chest.

"Sorry, I'm only bleedin' interested..." she muttered, dropping her gaze away from his eyes.

"You're the one I've learnt most 'bout." he murmured, her stare flicking back up to look him square in the face. "Over the longest period 'o time, obviously."

Nellie blinked a few times, nearing his face without knowing her intent for doing so. Sweeney was completely phased, stuck in another time frame, where his only world was the Eleanor right in front of him.

She stayed silent for once, heart beating incessantly and feeling as if it was about break the links with her lungs and rip out of her rib-prison any moment.

"That day... that you and I got married..." he said quietly, eyes trailing over her face's features in the most alluring, unintentionally seductive fashion. "It's been the most popular thing on my mind, and it still is. When I saw you in that dress, every positive emotion in existence hit me. I didn't know what t'think. Or what t'do. So I kept quiet. 'Til I was sure 'o what I was really feelin'."

She knitted her eyebrows, feeling his words dawn on her heavily. Why was he saying this now?! She was so fragile on emotions at the moment because she had their child growing inside of her, so the urge to just cry with happiness, was now more tempting than ever.

"I realized I'd been more naive than Benjamin 'ad been. 'Ow I didn't acknowledge 'ow good you were to me... I'll never know. You kept me safe; kept me away from any threat of conspiracy 'gainst me, and yourself. Y'clever, although y'can be dizzy at times, but that's only 'cos you're funny"

"You've made me feel again, yet you 'ave adapted to my dark ways and become my secret assistant without any fuss. You never stop amazing me. You mesmerize me - Y'must've noticed? I love the way you put y'hands on y'hips when you get angry, the way you tempt me without even tryin', or sing about cake recipes in y'sleep..."

She giggled softly, eyes still fixed on his, which were studying her intently.

"I've never 'eard y'talk that much in a bloody week!" she replied, fingers lightly caressing each of his cheeks.

"I love you," he said quietly, looking serious - She'd anticipated him being amused... But this was the real deal, what he was saying was deeper and more meaningful than the numerous times he'd said it before. She'd somehow (without trying) gotten a confession out of him, for just how madly he was in love with her.

She dropped her smile and leaned closer, eyes connecting and her lips brushing lightly over his mouth.

"And y'know that I love you too..." she breathed, eyes closing when he roughly pulled her down onto his mouth; into a strong, tender kiss that was breathtaking and unexpected for Nellie.

She cupped his face tighter when she felt his tongue sliding through his moist lips, onto her own wet ones. His hands gripped onto the sides of her waist, his thumbs gently pressing lightly onto the skin there.

She gently broke away, little gasps escaping them both.

"I love it when we're on our own," Nellie whispered, eyes lazily looking into his again.

"I do too."

"It's gonna get less now our little one's on its way. Y'know that, don't ya?"

"Yeah. But I'm sure that's only one of very few negatives for the birth to disappoint us. But once they're here, I'll won't remember living without them... Or you..."

Nellie smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips, arms wrapping around his ribs in a tight affectionate embrace.

She had no idea what had made him reveal this outburst, this admittance, but she knew that every word he had spoken, was the entire, utmost truth that had ever come out of him.

She'd no idea how she'd got him to love her either.

But she knew it was no miracle.

* * *

><p>"Sorry for botherin' ya, but ya 'aven't seen a young girl that looks a bit like me 'ave ya? Wi' black 'air?!" Nellie asked desperately to one couple leaving the party as she and Sweeney would stood outside the door, trying to catch people to ask if they'd seen Violet.<p>

None of them had.

"No, my dear," a thin, gawky woman replied, adjusting the specs on the bridge of her nose. "But if I do, my husband and I shall inform you immediately."

"Thanks anyway." Nellie replied, smiling at the compassionate woman.

The woman leaned into Nellie, making sure no one was watching, especially the males that were all outdoors.

"My dear, I am not sure if anyone else has noticed but, your corset is showing," she whispered, not looking but pointing towards Nellie's cleavage.

Nellie gasped and blushed red, biting her lip as she turned away for a moment and fiddled the top of her dress so that it covered the corset that had popped out into view.

"Oh god! Sorry! I..."

"No matter." the woman replied, smiling when Nellie faced her again. "Do you need any help in finding your daughter?"

"Oh she isn't our daughter... She's my cousin. We just um... look rather a lot alike."

The woman nodded, "Well here, take this. That is my name, address and house number. I live in a town on the coast not far from here. If you need any help later on in finding your cousin, write to me and give me a visit. In fact, if anything is troubling you at all, just write and I am willing to listen."

Nellie thought the offer was odd but took the woman's card anyway, resisting the urge to frown.

"Oh, thank you."

"You have a fine husband," she whispered, smiling. "I am sure he will take care of you dearly. Make sure he treasures you."

The moments after that were a bit of a blur, Nellie was stood looking down at the grass floor beneath her feet for a long time (well it seemed like it anyway) before she realised the woman was gone.

She thought about the words of the woman carefully, and then shoved the cards in her cleavage - No one was looking.

She came out of her own world and glanced over at Sweeney. He was actually talking to someone! She knew the circumstances weren't very good but... he was being social!

He nodded at the man he was talking and seemed to wince as the guest left him.

"Any luck?" she asked loudly, looking at him worriedly.

He came closer to her, shaking his head unhappily.

"No. No one's see 'er. An' four 'o the guests I asked just laughed at me."

"Laughed at ya? Why'd they..."

She looked closely at his face and it suddenly made sense.

"Oh." she said quietly as she stood on her tiptoes, raising her hand to his face, and rubbing his fiery red coated lips with her thumb. "It's 'cos y'got some of me lipstick on ya. Must 'ave rubbed off."

"Mm."

She shrunk back away from him to her normal height, worry on her face.

"Thorn 'as her, don't he?" she whispered, cringing as he nodded.

_"Wahey! Alright! Alright! I'm bloody goin'!"_

Nellie and Sweeney were now stood next to each other on the front door's steps, watching as a staggering, blundering figure neared them from the right of the house - where the garden was.

_"Whoa! Hellooo! I 'ave been lookin' ALL OVER FOR YA'S!"_

Sweeney groaned, "Oh god... That's 'er isn't it?"

Nellie inhaled sharply, nodding as she hooked her arm over his.

"We'll 'ave to make sure she gets 'ome safely, ay?"

"Where were yaaaaa?" she sang, the figure now clearly Violet since she was closer to them than before. "Ohh shhhhhh! I knows where yaaa were! Yaa don't 'ave to tell meh!"

She laughed giddily.

"Shh! Be quiet! Someone'll 'ear ya!" Nellie spat, slightly annoyed by Violet's drunkard attitude.

"Ha haaa! Did someone 'ear _you? _I mean, is you two louud when yaa do it or quiet?"

She turned to Sweeney, frowning and squinting at him as she pointed her wobbly arm in his apparent direction.

"I ffiink that you'd be... _loud. _To match good 'ol Nell..."

Nellie narrowed her eyes, turning red with more embarrassment. She'd never been embarrassed so much in one day!

She hooked her hand onto Violet's wrist, pulling the scientist closer to her.

"Shut up! Now come on, we're gonna leave before you insult anyone else."

"S'alright I were gonna leave anywaaaay... Apparent-lee we 'as a new enemy!"

_"Wot?!" _Nellie snapped, dragging the girl down the steps and down the driveway.

Sweeney followed, frowning as he looked back at the house. He saw Thorn eyeing him venomously and beating his fist.

_'Try me,' _Sweeney thought, smirking as he turned his head away from the door.

"We're enemies 'cos I punched 'is fiancée!" Violet screeched, crying with laughter as she limply continued to be pulled away by her cousin.

"'E were engaged?!" Nellie asked, smiling slightly. "_Wot a bloody player!"_

Sweeney smirked.

He'd known it from the start. And now Nellie knew how good his observational skills really were.

There was still something about Thorn that didn't sit right. He seemed scarily familiar, or just damn stupid enough to be one of the vermin of the Earth. Or perhaps, Sweeney just hated Thorn, end of.

_'Stupid tosser,' _Sweeney mentally cursed, smirking again. He watched as his wife tugged the girl along, noticing that Violet's trouser's were a different colour and had no usual rips in them, yet they were the same pinstriped style - _Hold on._

One: Why was she wearing trousers? Hadn't she come in a dress Nellie had chosen for her.

And two: They looked new. And fairly familiar.

Sweeney's eyes widened.

_He knew why they seemed familiar._

Because they were_ his._

_"Shit,"_ he grumbled, the two females not hearing him since they were still struggling and arguing with each other.

"A _relation of Nell's that's a mad scientist who likes to drink and party_... and dress in _my clothes_ too?! Great. I know I'm going to enjoy her tomorrow mornin' when she has a _hangover_ and finds herself wearin' _my_ clothing."

The two women still ignored him, nattering away.

_"Oi! Are you even listenin' to me?!"_

After seven minutes of traipsing around behind them, and trying to interrupt the two... He's still gotten no answer.

_Listening? _

He supposed not.

* * *

><p><strong>Hemmo! THANK YOU FOR GETTING HERE! Only a few more chapters to GO! :( But remember... THERE IS A SEQUEL IN THE MAKING THAT WILL BE RELEASED SOON AFTER THE END OF THIS!<strong>

**Review, and I just might shed a tear... No, I WILL ;) **

**SecretSparrowTodd, Forever in your gratitude, because I love you all x**

**-Keep writing, reading and reviewing xx**

**Remember, if your missing me, LIKE ME on Facebook !  
><strong>


	34. The Basement

**Hello, dear friends and obsessed readers. We are now so very close to the very end of this fanfic. It has taken me a while, because I wanted the perfect reasoning for an ending to this particular fic. And this one, well... read and you'll find out :) [LUCKY YOU ITS A DOUBLE POSTING !]**

**Thank you to these amazeballs for reviewing! : **

**Noodlemantra, Black Raven 2539, Redejeka and thelovelyflorencelovett :)**

**3 Chapters to go O.O And you're still reading this far? Not bad for a spontaneous story, eh? xD Oh and this is a few months later ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34: The Basement<strong>

_December 5th_

The bakery was still busy, as it always was. The Todds now had a very respectable business, and were practically soaking up the wealth they now had.

December was always a good month to catch customers, due to the Christmas feel and warmth the bakery emitted. However, this week, it had just been abandoned- closed without any notice whatsoever.

The reason behind it, was that Nellie quite simply was so big she couldn't actually walk from one end of the counter to the other due to the awful contractions she'd get from each stride she'd take.

She knew that she wouldn't have to wait long until the baby was born... The kick of the little one never seemed to cease. And her mood was like a seesaw, which was amusing for Sweeney, yet still hell to live with.

Violet was still living with them, which was a miracle since she'd usually move out and migrate to some other place within at least two weeks of arriving. Sweeney knew why she was staying though, it was clear she wanted to be with Nellie when the baby was born. And although she was extremely odd, and incomprehensible at times (actually most times), she'd helped the Todds out a damn lot. She'd even brought in money in from her scientific experiments - from selling medicines and other stuff that Sweeney didn't really care to know the name of.

For the last few months (apart from at meal times and when she worked in the bakery), Violet was rarely seen when they had free time.

They knew where she was, and at night they could hear her from their basement (which was now her official lab and bedroom. Dangerous? Extremely.) conducting all sorts of improvisations and trials, that would probably never count to anything.

And one of those nights, was occurring this very night, on December 5th.

The Todds could hear it clearly from their places in the parlour, since the basement stretched out directly beneath the whole ground floor.

They regretted her taking the cellar. But they were using her old room as a nursery now, and it was perfect. The room was the most colourful place in the whole house! Sweeney spent most of his time in there now too, whenever he got the chance... In order to imagine and daydream about what family life would bring him - or take from him.

"God," Nellie groaned, shielding her eyes from the blazing, lit fire as she laid back into a comfortable position on the settee. "I've got a bangin' 'eadache."

"Is it 'er? Shall I tell her to shut up?" Sweeney asked, looking worriedly towards his sprawled out wife. When she nodded he stood up abruptly from his crossed legged position in by the fire.

"She 'asn't 'ad her post today either. Could ya take the letters to 'er? They're by the door."

Sweeney nodded, walking closer to her. Her left a light kiss on her feverish forehead.

"Shout if you need me."

She smiled and nodded, "I'm sure I will. Now go on, I would go meself... but I'm slightly disabled for the while."

He smirked and gave her lips a peck, standing back up.

"Alright. But remember, do shout if anything 'appens."

* * *

><p>Sweeney crept down the cellar's stairs, frowning from the glare of the lit candles around the decidedly pitch black basement.<p>

"Violet?" he called, spotting a shadowed figure fitting her description hunched over her desk, which was filled with scribbles and empty bottles of gin... and other spirits.

The figure lifted their head slightly, acknowledging the ex-barber's presence.

"Are you alright?" he asked, eyes widening when he stood directly next to where she was sat, her face was ashen and her hair was knotted and uncared for, unlike her usual smart demeanour.

"Me? Fine. Never been bloody better," she said quietly, burying her head in the abyss of her arms on the untidy desk. "I feel awful."

"You've been drinking, that's why." Sweeney replied sternly, frowning at her. "Y'knew I was comin' down to tell you to stop y'experiment, so you stopped as soon as I opened the door, didn't you?"

_"Mm."_

"You annoy me. But I'm gonna think nothin' of it, all 'cause we're _technically_ related. Now get your head up from that desk, you've got letters."

Violet gasped and quickly lifted up her head to face him. Her eyes were bloodshot, and it was clear it was a downer that she was going through... Or a withdrawal.

She snatched the mail out of his light hands, scanning the different styles of writing on each envelope. Her eyes looked like they were reading each loopy letter of each word, but secretly, all she was reading was a blurred picture... It was meaningless.

Sweeney looked around, looking at odd, gooey liquids in toxic marked bottles.

"What've y'been makin' in here?" he asked, glaring at her as she ripped open the letters and immediately began to read them.

"Medicines." she whispered in an empty reply, crazed insomniac eyes widening as she continued to read on.

"Medicines aren't usually marked _toxic _are they?"

"Are ya a scientist?_ No._ So ya wouldn't know then."

"You're makin' _poisons_ aren't you?"

She switched her tired, mad eyes from the page of paper to his face.

"You _are _clever." she said dangerously. Then her face quickly turned from a strong, crazy emotion to a saddened wince when she turned herself back to the letter.

"Look, I won't tell Nell. I would never drop y'in the shit. I just came down t'give you some letters and to tell you to 'ave a rest tonight. Nell's feelin' a bit rough tonight." he said, their eyes meeting in a silent understanding.

"She alright?"

"Yeah. But she's a few days late... So she'll be due _any moment_, pretty much."

Violet cursed and dragged her nails through her matted hair, "And you should be watchin' 'er! _I'm wastin' y'time_, she could be in labour _right now_- she'd be all alone wi' no one t'help her! Christ! I knew I were too caught up in my own shit life!"

Sweeney frowned at her change in emotion, not really following her maddening rant about herself after that. She continued to loudly cuss herself as she read her letters, and he just watched in silent disbelief.

She began to murmur what she was reading under her breath, she clearly forgot about Sweeney's existence.

"What do they say?" he piped up, alerting her again.

She ripped up the letters, wincing and cringing as she turned back around to face him - it looked almost heart breaking, a hurtful thing for her to do.

"I'm gonna 'ave to leave. As soon as possible. I can't 'ave Nell and you in trouble... or the little one. It ain't fair."

He looked bewilderedly at her, "And why? What 'appens if y'stay? Would we be 'urt?"

Frustrated tears filled her eyes as she nodded.

"Where will you go?! We're the only ones you 'ave!"

She swallowed the lump in her throat, sighing.

"I'd rather die myself for my own actions. None of you need be involved. Nellie can't know 'bout this... It'll break 'er 'eart. An' we can't 'ave that. Not again..."

"Again?" Sweeney muttered, eyes losing all hope.

Violet continued, clearly not hearing his input, and immediately began planning her escape.

"I'll take a ship from the docks, and I'll 'ead for France. I know another scientist there. I'll stay wi' him for a while. Unless they find me."

Sweeney shook his head, "Who are _they_?"

"The Haraways. They're a huge criminal gang. And Thorn was one of their spies. I owe 'em my knowledge, services and research in poisons... and 'o course quite a bit 'o money too."

There was a long, melancholic silence between them. The two of them were both trapped inside a social barrier that was too strong to break through ...

"We..." Sweeney started, frowning because he'd never felt sadness in such a depressing way since before his marriage. "We'll miss you."

Violet swallowed, nodding.

"I'll miss you too..."

They exchanged smiles, sighing with disappointment.

A great crash sounded from upstairs, along with a huge shout - or rather _scream._

The two of them glared at each other, mouths gaping.

_"Nellie."_


	35. In Love, Expected, Arrived

**Chapter 35: In Love. Expected. Arrived.**

"Well come on! We can't just stand around! Get some towels an' I'll see to 'er."

"Shouldn't I go for the midwife?" Sweeney asked worriedly, running his hands stressfully through his hair. Violet huffed.

"I don't 'ave time for this! Nell's baby's comin'! I've already helped deliver a baby before... Don't ask."

She ran up the stairs, rolling her sleeves up as she opened the basement's door. Sweeney hurriedly followed her, short frantic breaths escaping him. He heard her murmur for him to "Calm Down" but all he was now concentrating on, was doing as he was told to do in order to assist Violet.

When they reached the door underneath the stairs, the air was less stuffy and was more calming than the claustrophobic basement.

"Towels!" she reminded him loudly, rushing towards the parlour where the loud shouts and pleads were coming from. "Oh and maybe some warm water. But don't get scared, she'll be fine."

Sweeney rushed off upstairs to find the items he'd been assigned, his breathing in rags as he reached the landing. He was probably close to having a panic attack, but he knew that he was being stupid.

_'Calm down' _he told himself, collecting a whole pile of clean towels into his arms. _'Nellie needs all the help she can get. Violet's clever... and she's probably studied this. Get yourself together and bare with it. You're Sweeney Todd, not a blundering idiot!'_

He sprinted down the corridor, away from the bathroom; He fled down the stairs, pausing on the last step when he heard her ear-splitting cry of pain. He winced, as if the sound had stabbed him where it truly hurt the most.

He felt a lot more satisfied when he heard the murmur of Violet's soft voice and her hushes. She _must_ have done it before...

Sweeney stepped down the last stair and quickly strolled over to the parlour door, which was closed. He knocked loudly, swallowing in apprehension.

"On the floor Sweeney!" a voice called, clearly annoyed for his interruption.

He crept in, silently and nervously - as a child would have done in a room full of adults.

His eyes seemed to pass past the scene on the settee, and landed on the floor next to them instead. He carefully placed the towels there, accidentally standing back up, and unintentionally settling eyes to meet Nellie's.

She narrowed her eyes at him, breathing in and out heavily.

"Get. Out!" Nellie shouted, taking him by surprise. He looked at her sadly, frowning in confusion. Violet glanced at him, mouthing the word 'hormones' to him and motioning with her head towards the door.

He strode over to the door, leaving as Nellie had asked. As he shut the door, he cringed when she let out another half screech, half scream. He knew that what she was feeling would be painful... but why didn't she want him in there?

Oh.

He could kind of see why. He'd helped make the child with her, after all.

"Shit!" he whispered sharply, hands messing up and knotting through his raven locks again. "I forgot the water!"

* * *

><p>After disturbing them again, because of the warm water he'd meant to have gotten, he'd skulked out of there hurriedly. Mainly because of the incessant crude insults Nellie was throwing at him. He would've laughed at it if she was being nasty to someone else... But, he felt kind of hurt by it.<p>

_'She needs someone to shout at... She's in utter pain. I don't blame her.' _the voice inside his head said, making him smile.

"Fair enough," Sweeney said shakily, perching on the dining table in the kitchen, hot mug of untouched tea in his wobbly, hot hands.

He looked down into the swirling liquid that was enclosed by the cup, feeling dizzy and hypnotised by it moving so quickly. Another large yelp from Nellie made him jump and spill a small amount of boiling hot tea down his waistcoat.

"Shit!"

He placed the cup of tea on the table beside him, where he was sat. He shrugged off his waistcoat, doing it so quickly that he ripped three of his shirt buttons off too in the process.

He sighed, cursing again when he tossed the piece of clothing to the ground.

He sighed and sat back on the edge of the table, placing his head in his hands.

_"Come on Nell! Ya almost there!"_

Sweeney frowned, raising his head at the joy coated voice.

_"Nearly there now..."_

His eyes widened as a large terror filled shriek echoed about the house, piercing his ears and making him gasp with worry.

_'She'll be fine'_

_Great_. The voice was back.

He couldn't take it anymore. He was sick to _death _of worrying, of creating fears.

_His patience had ran out._

Sweeney hopped of the table and plastered a scowl on his face; He marched up to the parlour door. He took a good, long, deep breath. He turned the door handle and walked in, shutting the door after himself.

He paused at the door, turning back to the room.

_It was quiet._

Then Violet's laugh, made him lose all of his tension.

He walked closer towards where the two females were, hearing a muffled... cry?

Nellie was laid out over the sofa, eyes closed yet her breathing assured him that she was alive.

"Nell?" he whispered hoarsely, kneeling down next to where she was laid out. He stroke a hand down one said of her sweltering, sweat soaked face, causing her eyes to open.

A young, soft cry coming from behind him, made Nellie smile warmly when she looked into his eyes.

Violet (who was smiling over at the couple) was crouched behind him (Sweeney had completely ignored her when he'd walked in), lightly washing the little new born with a soft, damp towel.

"I'm so tired," Nellie whispered, eyes drooping as she talked to him.

She reached an arm up to touch his cheek, but as she was so fatigued, it just fell back down next to her limp body. She really, truly ached. Her eyes slid shut and he was left staring at her smooth eyelids.

"Come on Sween's." Violet whispered, drying the baby gently now with a fresh, fluffy towel. "Let 'er get some rest."

His ears pricked up at the girl's voice, and he immediately swivelled around to face her.

He blinked a few times, gawping at the sleeping baby in her arms.

"I-Is that _o-our_ -"

"No. It's a _doll_," she whispered sarcastically, smirking. "Could you pass me that blanket?"

Sweeney nodded, dazed by the creature in her arms. It's little nose flared as it breathed air in and out, tiny bare chest rising and falling.

_'You made that.' _the voice whispered. _'You and Nellie made that.'_

He swallowed, crouching down to pick up a blanket from the carpet, never taking his eyes from the sight before him. He stood, holding the patchwork blanket awkwardly.

"Wot you holding it like that for? Fold it up and lay it 'cross your cradled arms."

He did as she said and knelt down on the floor before her, watching intently as Violet shuffled forward and carefully, securely slid the snoozing baby into his arms. His heart knotted as he felt the little life form in his arms, wriggling slightly as if to shuffle to get comfortable. Violet smiled at him, not expecting him to be so overwhelmed by the child's existence.

She tucked the woollen blanket around the baby carefully, making sure it wasn't too tight so the little one could wriggle around as much as it pleased.

"So delicate," Sweeney whispered, eyes shining with obvious care as he watched the sleeping human in his cradled arms.

Violet sat crossed legged, watching positive emotions strike his features as the baby let out a little moan of comfort.

"Aw. She likes you don't she? Wot y'gonna call 'er?" she asked, bloodshot eyes not seeming as sore or tired when she looked at the scene before her.

Sweeney raised his head towards her for the first time since entering the room, dark eyes swimming with an unclear joy.

"_She?" _he whispered, smiling back down at his girl that he was holding.

"We're gonna call her... Rue."

"Rue?"

He nodded, studying Rue's little face in the fire's glow.

Christmas hadn't come yet, but Sweeney knew, that this was the best present he could have ever been given. He knew now, as he looked down at his beautiful little daughter, that he would treasure the moment as a permanent gold memory that would never be forgotten.

He had a beautiful, sleeping little girl.

He had a gorgeous, slumbering wife.

Sweeney Todd felt as if he were the luckiest man alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Thank you for reading, only 1 chapter left after this! I want to thank everyone for their support in following this story from wherever you picked up from... EVEN IF ITS THE END XD Thanks to all of my slave reviewers, who have made it a ritual to review every time I update, to those who have PM'd me lovely things about this fanfic because it always made me smile... and to all of the majority of the silent readers who I just can't leave out... I LOVE YOU ALL!<strong>

**The end is nigh, minions. Yet this story was made to stay with you forever. Don't feel lost, feel found :)**

**SecretSparrowTodd, Forever in your gratitude ;) **

**-Keep writing, reading and reviewing x**


	36. Forlorn Farewell

**Chapter 36: Forlorn Farewell**

_20:00, December 12th_

"Nell? Nell, wake up."

Nellie moaned and opened her eyes, frowning as she looked at her whereabouts. She was in the parlour, sat up on the couch in front of the blazing fire and Sweeney was knelt down to look at her face to face. It was all very déjà vu - a week ago she'd been in that exact same position, only she was giving birth... It was so odd how time seemed to fly now she had her dream husband and dream baby.

She tutted and scowled at him.

"Why'd ya wake me?! I were 'avin' a lovely ol' dream!"

"You still 'ave Rue clinging to you," he said, picking up the little wriggling girl who was wrapped in a snug, cosy blanket and cradling her in his arms. Nellie couldn't believe how dedicated he was. He never seemed to be without her - or Nellie.

She supposed it was because he knew how much Benjamin had lost to being naive and young. So he took his own chance, and took every moment as a family the three of them had, and treated it as a precious thing.

He smiled at the child in his arms again- the smile that he'd worn when he'd first seen his girl, and that smile would never leave him whenever he looked at her.

"Darlin'... Wot time's it?" Nellie asked, sitting up a little and stretching up her arms.

"It's 'bout eight. She's due a feed now."

She nodded and stood up slowly, smiling at them both. Sweeney noticed that she needed to take Rue from him, so reluctantly passed her over to his wife. He'd never been so happy about the birth of someone ever in his life, before Rue.

"I'll feed 'er upstairs. Jus' go an' check Vi's not gonna make any noise, don't want her disturbin' Rue like last time." Nellie said, kissing his cheek and leaving the room before he could protest.

Damn it.

He _hated _that basement now. He'd always come out smelling of chemicals - or alcohol - and Nellie would be suspicious of him for going out and drinking rather than checking on her cousin...

Wonderful.

He couldn't bloody wait.

* * *

><p>Sweeney opened the door under the stairs, revealing the dark abyss of the basement; The stairs were already creaking and he hadn't even walked down them yet. They always creaked so he didn't give it a thought.<p>

He went inside, squinting through the darkness as he stepped down the first few stairs. At this point the strong smell mixed chemicals hit him and he had to halt in order to cough loudly.

God, if he inhaled anymore of that wicked scent he'd sure he'd just cough himself to death.

He continued to cough, and then thought he heard someone else wheezing too. But that could've just been him.

"Don' bother comin' down Sweeney," Violet's voice said, the remnants of his name echoing down the tunnelled staircase up to the door. "I'm comin' up."

"Wot?" he whispered, squinting at the figure trudging up the stairs before him. "Oh god, don't tell me y'leavin'... Not tonight. Y'can't jus' leave us now."

She emerged from the curtain of black behind her and frowned sincerely, not an ounce of emotion in her eyes. She really reminded him of how he'd felt when he'd been in Fleet Street, grovelling over his lost Lucy.

He knew that unknown depression she was feeling.

He knew that once a decision was made in that mood, there was no changing it.

Without another sound she shoved past him, and pushed herself out of the door, which slammed shut before Sweeney could hurry after her. He opened it quickly, rushing after her as she stormed out of the front door, carrying non of her belongings. Yet he did notice that her scientific goggles were placed on her head and the trench coat had returned, just how she'd been when she'd first arrived.

"Wait!" he whispered harshly as he stopped the front door slamming when he stepped outside, onto the porch. She was half way down the drive already, keeping her head down to face the floor.

He followed her, sprinting to catch up.

"Stop! You haven't even said goodbye to Nell!"

Violet stopped abruptly, gravel scattering loudly over the floor.

"I've written a letter to 'er. It's on my desk, along wi' all of my money." she stated quietly, not looking up at him.

He stood looking at her, awkwardly trying to think of something to stall her.

"Um...Wot about..."he started, mentally cursing himself as he thought of what he was about to say. "Wot about me then? You haven't said goodbye to me."

"I don't really think I want to say 'bye' to someone who thinks I'm a moody git, do I?" she replied, briefly looking through her long eyelashes, wet eyelashes at him.

"We're both moody gits. _Y'know we are_."

She laughed a bit, wiping a stray tear from her eye as it rolled down her pasty cheek.

"I only wore y'trousers to piss you off y'know?" She said hoarsely, watching as his eyes widened as she started to giggle.

"It bloody worked!" he said, smirking.

His smile fell as she laughed again, another few tears falling from her Nellie eyes.

"Do you 'ave to leave now?" he asked in a serious tone, her laughter ceasing as she nodded. "Jus' a few more days... Rue loves you. As does Nell."

Violet raised an eyebrow, "And you?"

Sweeney shrugged, and looked away from her.

"I just tolerate you," he lied, finding hard to accept the fact he treated her as another close family member... like one of his own children that should know better. And to be honest, her leaving the family at this stage... It would tear Nellie's settled heart apart.

She smirked, shaking her head because she could see right through him.

"I see." she said quietly, narrowing her eyes at him in wonder. "My ship leaves soon. I'll 'ave to get a move on..."

He nodded, wincing at her words, "Alright...I won't tell Nell tonight."

She turned away from him and heard as his feet skidded to follow her.

"Before y'go," Sweeney suddenly said quickly, hand on her shoulder. "I just want to say sorry. For me bein' so harsh on you. I've been rude since your a guest."

Violet smiled, "It's fine."

He let go of her and nodded his head, feeling better now he'd been forgiven.

"Give my love to Eleanor and Rue." she whispered, sniffing as more tears began to tumble down her face. "And I want y'to make sure y'keep them safe... Never let 'em go... _ever_."

"I won't. Take care of yourself too."

Violet nodded solemnly, looking from his eyes to her feet.

"I'd better...um... go."

She looked back up and slowly leaned closer... She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, his arms staying limp and lifeless for the first few moments before being placed around her back, where he patted her softly.

He could tell she was hugging Nell and Rue, not him. She didn't want to hug him, but it was the only way she could do it.

She finally let go of him after a minute, sniffing loudly.

"Goodbye," she breathed shakily, furiously pushing her tears away from her cheeks.

He put hand on her cheek, nodding.

"Bye."

He took his hand away as she turned her head, her whole body following it. She muttered another hoarse 'goodbye' and then slowly shuffled across the driveway before walking normally, until he could no longer see her.

By doing this, she was saving the Todds lives.

For this, Sweeney Todd would in turn see her as another daughter... Another Todd that had his utmost respect.

He watched the last spot he'd seen her stepping on and inhaled deeply, swallowing the lump in his throat and resisting the urge to show any sadness or remorse. But inside, he truly felt it.

* * *

><p><em>20:47<em>

Violet had made it to the docks, and had spotted the ship heading for France. It was setting off at quarter-past nine, so she needed to board right away...

But she frowned, ignoring the hurtful tears scraping down her cheeks, and turned away from the gate where there was a queue of people waiting to board. She noticed how close the North of the bay was, where there was quite a large cliff with deep water by the base of it.

Her eyes flickered and she found herself being taken there without any other thought.

She knew what the niggling reason was behind all of this.

And decided to ignore it.

_'Just go with it,' _she thought, wincing as the rough, cold air hit her face repeatedly as she began to race over to the North Bay. _'You've had a good run. You've found home now, and there's no way you could stay there. It's so happy without you, you only scratch the perfect life for them. They would be better of without you.'_

Violet cursed as she began to climb up to the top of the cliff from the land side, carelessly scraping her pretty hands over the jagged, malicious rocks.

_'If you do this... The perfection of your family, yes... _your _family, will be your last memory... and you will leave this god forsaken planet in happiness...'_

She scrambled the last few rocks, loose pebbles striking her arms as she struggled herself up to stand at the very top of the North Bay cliff.

Anybody with a touristic intention, would have loved the view and the fresh air up there... But that was not Violet's intention at all. She blinked a few times, rotating three-hundred-and-sixty degrees, until she spotted the rooftop of the Todds' house behind a good few rows of sea front houses.

She beamed a smile, laughing under her breath.

She swiftly turned away, still smiling happily as she ran towards the edge of the cliff, skidding to a halt when she reached the very ledge.

Her eyes closed and she just listened for a moment, smile disappearing. The waves crashed into the bottom of the cliff again, and then the waves were sucked back out to sea, revealing sharp, knife-like boulders and rocks at the flat base beneath.

Violet sighed, and then inhaled the salty air with her nose, leaning forward and then back, forward and then back...

"Goodbye..." she whispered, opening her eyes as she heard the waves tumble inshore again. "I've enjoyed most of what I've had..."

She held out her arms either side of her and shut her eyes, leaning back for one last time...

And then she propelled herself forward...

* * *

><p><em>20:28, Back at the Todd household<em>

Sweeney walked silently towards the nursery, quietly peeking around the door to see if Nellie was still in there.

She wasn't.

He could see Rue's chest rising and falling under her blankets, which made him smile sadly. Rue was going to miss Violet...

He left a little kiss on Rue's forehead, checking she was alright sleeping. When he was satisfied he smiled again and slowly shut her door on the way out.

Sweeney crept down the corridor and entered the bedroom, once again making sure the door didn't slam and wake Nellie because he knew she'd be asleep... It'd been a long day again.

Nellie was fast asleep on her side of the bed, murmuring something in her sleep... Probably some word he'd never heard of. She had a tendency to do that a lot.

He sighed and sat on his side of the bed, slipping his shoes off and tugging at his stock.

"You were a while..." Nellie said, startling him. "But at least she ain't makin' a noise again. Thanks love."

He turned his head to face her and he smiled, "It's the least I could do."

He chucked the stock he held in hands onto the floor, starting to unbutton his shirt. She reached over once he'd taken it off and stroked his arm without realising. He looked back at her again, slightly confused but he went along with it anyway.

She rolled closer to him, and he responded by rotating himself to face her, clearly forgetting about the trousers he still had on.

He laid down on his side, nose to nose with Nellie.

Before he realised it, she smirked, shuffled forward and kissed his lips. He moaned and rubbed his hands on her waist.

Nellie frowned and parted from him, "I can smell gin... Have ya -?"

"No. It..." he paused, swallowing his regret. "It's Violet. The whole lab smells of it... and chemicals."

Nellie looked at him, confused.

"She's been drinkin'?"

He nodded, eyes meeting hers.

"She alright?"

He nodded, damn it, he was lying again.

"She's fine... She said she left you something in there. She didn't say anything about me getting it tonight... so it's just for you. Not me."

Nellie nodded, although she still looked bewildered.

"Alright. I just 'ope she's alright down there. I don't want 'er drinkin' 'erself to death."

She kissed him again before he could say another word, her arms locking around his neck. He didn't feel like doing such a thing because of how guilty he felt, yet he went along with her, snaking his arms around her warm middle.

One member of the family had gone.

It hurt him, because he was not to tell Nellie.

It hurt him, because of the regret he had.

He had only one thing to do now, which was to make sure his girls were safe, happy and living. He didn't wish for any other thing.

That night, he fell asleep, with Nellie in his arms and his wriggling baby Rue in his dreams...

The only thing he truly had in life now...

Was everything Benjamin Barker had once lost.

Yet Sweeney Todd would never let anyone take them away from him.

When he was lost, they were his found.

When he was angry, they were his comfort.

When he was empty, they were his emotion...

They were now a part of him.

**The End**

**A/N: The times are purposely not in order. Dont worry xD **


	37. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The love Eleanor and Sweeney had, had evolved from nothing but a speck of hope from an ignored, unlucky baker.

After endless confession and pointless resistance, because of the baker's (insistent and honest) threat of exposition of their little killing network, the barber had been annoyingly shoved in the direction of marrying her.

The two had been through a lot since their wedding day.

From elbowing toddlers in the head, pulling prickly splinter's from a young boy's foot, throwing tantrums over the lack of ice cream available or shrieking loudly over a spider, to grumbling at the joy of the funfair or beginning to realise how happy everyone in society seemed to be; From killing judges and unmissed norms, to killing a brother and sister who got in the way - and finding that they _both _enjoyed it when they did it together.

From forgetting and dismissing young Toby, to finding a mad, yet somehow loveable scientist in their household... and family.

They went from awkwardly skulking around each other before their marriage, to actually falling deeply in love with each other.

Through guilt, anger and thrill, the two of them got by; slowly but surely they'd came around to adore one another with equal admiration and love.

In personality they were opposites- chalk and cheese, sad and happy, colourless and colourful, _mad and... mad._

True enough, inside the two souls were still hurting, like they were being tortured for their own personal nightmares. But by becoming one, the gory pain seemed to dull and them being together broke the shackles of hatred and vengeance, of grief and sadness, like a vivid blue flicker in a dancing scarlet flame.

It should have been obvious from the start. Yet it was not.

It was subtle.

The barber and the baker have their own version of their story to tell, yet their tales would never feature anything that was even faintly similar.

One would be dark.

One would be light.

Yet here, this story tells of their _true _story - of the darkness and light colliding together to create both, opposite sides of their lives to show one true view.

This is the lives of Eleanor Lovett and Sweeney Todd.

This is for both of them who...

_Tell tales of the other's beating heart._


End file.
